The Ebb and Flow of Fate
by Damia-sama
Summary: The battle is won, the wish has been made. Now the Shard hunters must find and follow the path fate has set before them. With the addition of some new and old faces it's sure to be a bumpy ride for our beloved rag tag group. This story is going to be pairing Kagome up with a few people however the sess/kag part wont come till later so plz stick with me.
1. Chapter 1

They stood there all worn; all battered and bruised, some lost. Kagome stood in the middle of the field holding the

little pink gem in her palm that brought about this destruction of life and lands around her. A wish, a pure wish was

what was needed to destroy it to free the souls long ago trapped in it. She stood looking at her friends. All survived

the fight it was the innocents that were lost. Inuyasha stood to her right using his trusty sword as a crutch to keep

himself up right, Sango and Miroku not far from Inuyasha. Sango clutching to Miroku crying at the loss of her

brother, Shippo sat on the ground further back seeming inconsolable at the loss of what came to be his best friend

Rin. Little Kirara curled around him trying to comfort the child that was breaking inside. Sessshomaru was nowhere

in sight although he stood and fought side by side with them to defeat Naruku the loss of his child was too great.

He may never admit it but Rin was the daughter of his heart Kagome saw it every time he looked at the young child.

* * *

Tears ran down her face she could feel the sadness rolling off her friends her family and wanted so much to make

the pain stop for those she loved. Closing her eyes she gripped the jewel tightly in her hand wishing with all her

might for the happiness of those around her. She knew the cost of such a wish she and Midoriko had spoken often

of what would become of her. For no wish can be made without sacrifice, but Kagome was more than willing to pay

the price if it would settle the hearts of the people she now loved as her own. She felt the jewel begin to heat in

her hand, though she would not drop it not now after all the effort they put in to getting it.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome starting to float up while glowing bright pink. "Kagome" he shouted he couldn't

lose her she was all he had left. He may never love her as she so desired, but she was his best friend the one

person to bring happiness to his long life. At his shout Sango and Miroku looked up as well shouting to the now

floating and glowing priestess. Each looked at the young bright woman as a sister the glue to hold their rag tag

group together. There had been too much loss today to lose Kagome would be the breaking point for many they

both knew. Their thoughts we interrupted by the screaming wale of small Shippo "okka-san". Though he was hurt

from the loss of his friend Rin he could not go through losing another parent in his life time. Tears streamed down

his cheeks and he jumped up and down trying with all his might to reach his okka-san to keep her grounded and

with him. Some miles away the silver haired demon lord sat on his knees clutching his young ward to his chest.

Unshed tears in his amber eyes swirling with red as he fought to keep control at the loss of his pup. He had failed

her once again, all the power he had obtained with the single minded thought of protecting his pup was for not. He

raised his head slightly as a light pink glow caught his eye back at the battle field of the final stand. His eyes

bleeding slightly more red at the thought that the priestess was making her wish. A wish he could have used to

save his pup he felt angry that the woman would make the wish without his consent.

* * *

With her eyes tightly shut she felt the warmth of the sun on her face and opened them ever so slightly. There she

saw a glowing figure in front of her, opening her eyes wider she discovered it was Midoriko. The warrior priestess

stood gracefully with a small smile on her lips. Kagome for her part was shocked she knew she was not sleeping

and the creator of the jewel had never come to her out side of her dreams. Bowing at the waist Kagome than

looked to her teacher of years, "Hello Child" Midoriko's song like voice filled her ears, "Hello Midoriko" Kagome

replied. "You've done well my child and now I may rest, the jewel is now safe and will no longer be of this world. I

cannot tell you much but I will tell you that you will not regret the sacrifice you have made here today". Kagome's

face light with a brilliant smile "I would never regret it to see them happy and content in their lives will bring me

happiness". Midoriko smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, although Kagome was telling the truth she knew the

sadness that was in the younger priestess heart at the loss of her own family, and at the changes her life would

soon come to know. Her happiness would come later in her life and from the most unsuspected places. The fates

had great plans for her little one and, although Midoriko wished to tell her of the great love she would find and the

happiness her heart would feel she knew she could not. The fates while harsh in their treatment of young Kagome

wished to reward her with the desires her heart truly felt. Midoriko studied the woman in front of her one last time

"Goodbye my child may you find your path in this life and live with happiness and love". Kagome smiled again "Be

free Midoriko and find the rest in the afterlife you so deserve". Kagome watched as the warrior priestess began to

fade with a smile on her lips and eyes alight with joy, she couldn't help but smile in return. It was over all was right

in the world again even if there would be a few changes here and there. It would be for the best she knew.

* * *

Kagome came back to the world slowly, her senses coming alive one at a time. She first heard the shouts of her

friends calling her name begging her not to leave. She than smelt the light smell of fresh grass on the wind blowing

against her face softly. Slowly her eyes opened to see the tops of the trees and her friends standing in a small circle

below her waiting for her to come back to them. A small smile found its way to her face knowing that they were

soon to be very happy even if she was not going to be a part of it for long.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as the glow around Kagome began to fade, and she slowly made her way back to the ground his

heart slowing back down to a normal pace at the thought that she wasn't leaving them after all. They had all talked

about what may happen when the wish was made they knew it was a 50 50 shot that she would stay or be sent

home with the well sealed. He found he was angry at her for making the wish without telling them or knowing what

would happen to her. He stopped dead in his thoughts did she really think she meant so little to them that she

would take the risk of leaving them without a good bye. His heart fell at that thought he knew he was mean to her

at times harsh in words and actions, but he thought he had also shown her how much he needed her at the same

time. Looking up at Kagome once more Inuyasha vowed that from this day forward he would make sure she knew

how much they needed her... How much he needed her.

* * *

Sango now on her knees began to rise up; she thought she was going to lose the last of the family she now

claimed. The loss of her brother while not unexpected hurt so much she could not even begin to think of losing the

sister of her heart as well not all at once in the same day. Kagome made her life brighter gave her the love of a

family she thought she would never feel again. She was disheartened that Kagome had made the wish at a spur of

the moment rather than wait and talk to everyone about what would be best. She knew Kagome was never one to

do things without thinking long and hard unless it was a matter of the heart. Sango stopped for a moment than and

realized that is what happen. Looking up to Kagome she realized that the sadness she must have felt coming from

all of them had provoked her in to making a wish that she didn't know the full outcome of. A small smile lit Sango's

face than once more Kagome was thinking of everyone but herself as even now somehow Sango felt better already

lighter of heart and soul. She couldn't wait to hear what the wish was that had such a fast effect on her.

* * *

Miroku for his part was silently watching as Kagome made her way back down. He studied Kagome's aura slightly

confused at what he was finding. He and Kagome had discussed in length what would become of the jewel once

the wish was made, if it would simply be gone with no trace, if it would find its way back in to Kagome. Though they

thought if it did return to Kagome it would simply be a piece of her soul melding back in place with no power left to

it. However from what he was now seeing it seemed they were wrong. Kagome now had a glow all her own the

power of the jewel was not just the jewel but Kagome herself. The rings of power in her aura were now almost

doubled and no longer the simple pink it had been just earlier this day. There were now rings of blue and green as

well as red in the aura of their beloved priestess colors reserved for youki not for priestess and yet he could feel no

youki coming from their small friend. He glanced at Sango to see a small smile on her lips and thought that even

with the changes Kagome was still herself and here with them and that was more than he could ask for.

* * *

Shippo had stopped his jumping now calming slightly that his okka-san was coming back to the ground. He was very

angry at her for scaring him like that, he knew she didn't mean to but it couldn't stop the pain he felt in his heart

that she risked leaving him alone once more. He swore right than that he would never again give her the chance to

do so he was going to be stuck to her like glue so if she ever did vanish on them he would be going with her. He

took in a deep breath threw this nose as she was almost on the ground now to take in her sent the warm, light,

loving sent of his mother. His eyes shot wide open at what he now caught in her sent. It changed not in a bad way

but it was different she no longer smelt of ageing and there was now three other light scents mixed with her normal

cherry blossom and rain smell. One of ice one of fire and one of lightning it seemed the new scents though light

made her natural sent bloom all the brighter. He couldn't help to think that there was something sparking his brain

about two of the scents but at the moment he couldn't think what it was. He was simply to over joyed that his

mamma was still there with him.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as the glow dimmed slightly and began to descend once more below the tree line. He looked

down once more at his pup and gently set her down on the ground. Standing to his full height he began marching

back to the battle ground he had a few choice words for the priestess and was going to get his say if he had to

strangle the woman to get his point across. His eyes still laced with red and the anger boiling in him more and more

with each step. His logical side knew that it was not the priestess that killed his pup it was the vile filth of a half

breed but his primal side fought telling him that it was within the priestess power to bring her back and she failed to

do so. As he neared the clearing he stopped short standing still in the tree line keeping him unseen for the time.

There was something going on something different and he couldn't quite put his claw on what it was. His eyes now

pure golden watched as the priestess feet touch the ground softly and he was content to wait and see what it was

that had suddenly calmed him so. He knew the answer was there it was only a matter of waiting for it to show itself

and time he had plenty of.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stood staring at her friends as her feet touched down the small smile still on her lips. She didn't get the

chance to utter a single word before her son her little Shippo threw himself at her. She wasn't shocked by this she

knew that they would be angry at her for making the wish and taking a chance without their say so. She found

herself than being squeezed tightly in the arms on her sister hearing her slight sobs in her ear. Kagome frowned

ever so gently she never meant to upset them she only wanted to make things right they knew that she was sure.

She gently slid an arm around her sister hugging her to comfort her. Sango's sobs began to ebb and she started to

speak in a shaking voice "Never ever do that to me again my sister. I know you meant well and were thinking of us

but please…please promise never again.". Kagome leaned her head against Sango's giving a slight nod as a tear

traced down her cheek "promise" she whispered to her sister. Sango stepped back still holding Kagome by the

shoulders afraid she still may yet fly away. "Thank you" she said smiling at her sister happy to see a small smile

grace her lips again.

* * *

Kagome looked down at her still trebling son in her arms running her hand slowly threw his hair she asked

"Shippo"… no answer met her ears. She tried again and he tipped his head to meet her eyes. That he now noticed

were no longer the deep ocean blue but a light almost sky blue that shown with power he had never seen. She

began speaking interrupting his thoughts "do u forgive me?" she asked softly. Shippo had to think for a moment

and though he knew he did he was still upset at her. He looked at her eyes again looking for anything that would

tell him what he needed to know, and there he saw love shining at him and worry that maybe he would not forgive

her. He once again latched on to her shirt only to bury his face in her chest and whispered a "yes mamma" to her.

Kagome's smile grew wider lighting up the clearing and warmth filled her friends.

* * *

Miroku stepped closer to her and put one arm around her shoulder hugging her to him slightly. She hugged him

back in the same manner. He had come to be like a brother to her a pervert but a wise word when she needed it

the most. She hugged him slightly harder in a way to thank him for all he had done for her all the wisdom he offered

her so lightly. Miroku smiled as she tightened her hold on him understanding what she was saying without words

being uttered between them. He nodded slightly against her shoulder and stepped back looking her in the eyes,

which he too noticed the color change in. Than he spoke low but loud enough to be heard "we need to talk soon,

I'm sure you have much to tell me" he said with a knowing look on his face. Kagome's smile faded slightly but she

nodded all the same. She knew that he would notice though she wasn't sure what he noticed and would not give

information away if he did not know everything.

* * *

Inuyasha stood back still arms crossed over his chest almost glaring at the young priestess. Kagome waited she

knew that look and what it tended to mean for her. She knew he would have harsh words and brash kindness for

what she had done even though he had yet to know what the wish was. By this time Kagome's smile was all but

gone the tension in the air between the two best friends was tangible to the rest of the group as the stare down

continued. She could take it no longer and broke the silence between them, "say it Yasha I know you want to".

Inuyasha stared a moment longer before moving faster than expected and crushed Kagome to his chest. Kagome

for her part was shocked beyond words she had expected him to yell at her about how stupid she was and how

selfish it was to take the wish she promised to him, and many more things her mind had come up with. She did not

expect to be crushed in a hug and feel his whole body trembling against hers. His voice brought her out of her

shock only to shock her more. "I need you, I'll never hurt you again. You gave me love and hope without ever

asking for anything in return and I hurt you over and over again for your kindness. Never again Gome never will you

hear a harsh word from my mouth to you never will I again take advantage of the gifts you offer to my life. I may

not be able to love you the way you wanted me to but I will give all the other love my person may possess. We

need you Gome… I need you". His voice was shaky as he whispered in her ear body still trembling from the emotion

going threw him, and at that moment she knew he understood her even if he never acted like it. She burst in to

tears, hiding her face in his neck as she cried for all the lost time they spent fighting with each other and all the

misunderstandings that took place in the last 3 years.

* * *

His voice again brought her back to the world "Promise me again Gome… promise you'll never leave me.". She cried

harder she knew what her wish was going to do she couldn't make that promise now not ever again but she could

change it and hope he would understand with time why she had done what she did. Voice cracking with emotion

and pain she whispered back " I can't make that promise…. But I promise to stay as long as you need me. Will that

work Yasha I promise to be here whenever you need me" she sobbed slightly at the end of her promise to him.

* * *

Inuyasha stepped back slightly so he could look in her eyes, he didn't understand she had made the promise before

had done so with no thought as to what it entailed. Yet now she couldn't make it, it hurt so much to see her face

stained with tears to almost see her heart breaking in her eyes yet he had to know. "Why Kagome" he asked with

his voice slightly louder than needed. She flinched slightly at his tone and turned her eyes to look up in to his hurt

golden ones. "You'll understand soon I promise Inuyasha, but for now I can make no other promise than the one I

have just made." she whispered to him still staring in to his eyes. He dropped his eyes from hers not being able to

watch the hurt play across her face any longer. He reached out slowly gently taking her hand and whispered a soft

"ok" to her. He didn't know what the wish was that she made but he trusted her with everything he was and

though a part of him felt robbed of what he thought was his he couldn't find it in himself to be angry at her.

* * *

The group of friends stood in the clearing of the final fight looking at each other after the reunion of the priestess to

their group. It was at this point they began to see the changes not only to their friend but to the area as well.

Sango gasped as she saw that the area was now littered with wild flowers and fresh grass where once blood and

bodies laid. The clearing looked as if it had never been touched never seen the horrible battle that had just taken

place. She looked once more at Kagome a silent question in her eyes along with a touch of wonder. Kagome only

smiled at her sister a secret in her eyes and a telling smile on her lips. Sango wonder what her friend was hiding

from them that seem to put her in such a good mood. Although she noticed the color being off in her friends eyes

she didn't think anything of it simply put it off to the way the light was hitting them or that her soul was now whole

with the jewel returning to her.

* * *

Miroku though stuck slightly by the transformation of the clearing kept his eyes on Kagome once more studying her

aura and the changes to her eyes and hair. Now that he truly looked he noticed more aside from the power in her

aura there were strings that seem to flow off of the colored rings lost to site a few feet from her body. Her eyes an

unearthly shade of blue now and her hair longer with more blue tint than what was normally noticeable. There was

something different and he was going to get answers from his young sister even if he had to corner her to do so.

* * *

Inuyasha once more standing with his arms crossed over his chest looked around the clearing shock visible on his

face. Taking a deep breath of the warm air threw his nose his eyes shot to Kagome. Why didn't he notice when he

was hugging her he wonder to himself. The warm sent of her was there but the new scents laced in it made it off,

but what shocked him the most was the lack of death in her sent. He may not be the brightest crayon in the box as

Kagome once told him but he knew something was different with her. He then began to take in the rest of her

features to try and pin point what was so off. The first thing he noticed was her hair since it now hung to her knees

and seemed to hold a bolder blue tent to it, then came her eyes with his sharp eye sight he knew it was no trick of

light her eyes had gone at least 3 shades lighter. What in the world was going on, he asked himself, there was so

much he suddenly didn't know it was making him slightly jumpy.

* * *

Shippo never leaving the arms of his mother peeked out around him to see what all the fuss was about. It was

beautiful the whole field was full of wild flowers that smelled so sweet he swore he could eat them. In taking in the

scent of the flowers he smelt something he would have never thought to smell again in his life time. Eyes zeroing in

on the edge of the forest he saw a slight movement the longer he watched the more the figure came in to view.

Shock was plain on his face as the light hit the figure it seemed no one had noticed it yet as a single word passed

his lips "papa". At the uttering of the kit Inuyasha turned quickly to see what had his attention. On guard as the

figure made its way to them the kit sprung from Kagome's arms and ran to the youki crossing the field. They

watched as the tall youki with fire red hair leaned down and scooped the kit in to his arms nuzzling him all the

while.

* * *

The figure continued to make its way to them and Inuyasha stood slightly straighter though it caused him pain to do

so. He would be taking no chances today with strangers after the tricks he had suffered at Nuraku's hands. They

watched as the figure began to approach Kagome and in instinct both Sango and Inuyasha stepped in front of her

to stop the youki's progress to her. Miroku at this point was watching the man he felt no ill intent from him and in

studying his aura saw no evil. He didn't figure him as a threat so he waited to see what would happen in the

upcoming confrontation.

* * *

The youki stopped a foot from Inuyasha and Sango eyeing them both slowly as if assessing if they were a threat to

him or his pup. Looking past them he saw the young priestess to witch he now owed a great debt to looking her up

and down not in a sexual way but seeing what it was that was so special about her to do what she had done. At

reaching her eyes and seeing the smile not just on her lips but in them he couldn't help but smile back it was an

innocent jester for sure however it seemed not everyone thought so.

* * *

Inuyasha at seeing the youki smiling behind him knew what he was smiling at he had watched the man asses Kagome and didn't like it one bit. He began to growl lightly at the new comer drawing his attention back to him.

"Who are you and what do you want here" Inuyasha said with a growl in his voice. The man smiled looking at the

half breed that stood between him and the young woman he needed to thank. Eyes alight with joy he answered in

a silk like timber "The name is Aoihi... And as to what I want" his eyes drifted back to Kagome " I want to thank the

woman that cared for my son as her own and gave me a second chance to be a father to him" he said looking

Kagome straight in the eyes.

A/N- so this is the first new face to add to the group for those of you wondering Aoi Hi means blue flame


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha spun quickly around to look at Kagome, he couldn't believe it she used the wish to bring back Shippo's

dad. He was robbed of his wish for this how could she betray him in such a way he trusted her so much and now he

was just plain disappointed. Kagome watched the thoughts of Inuyahsa's mind play across his face her smiled

dropped slightly but not fully. There was more to come and she couldn't wait to see his face when it was his turn. It

would hurt but it would be as it should have been all the same. Kagome wanting to keep the peace that was

created looked at Inuyasha and said "Do you not sense it Yasha?" he looked at her like she was stupid. Kagome

couldn't help the giggle that came out of her at his look and tried again " Listen, smell think, what do your senses

tell you?". At this Inuyasha did as he was told taking a deep breath threw his nose and listening intently to the

forest around him. His eyes shot open at all the things going on around him he had yet to notice looking back at

Kagome her smile was once more in place eyes alight with joy she placed a finger to her lips telling him to keep

silent about what he had found.

* * *

Aiohi for his part did as well what the priestess had told the half breed now known as Yasha to do. When finished

he began to look around the edges of the forest slightly edgy from what he was finding. He looked once more at

the priestess to find her eyes on him telling him silently that everything was ok and there was no need to panic or

worry. There was a crack of a twig to his right and he turned his head along with the rest of the group to the noise.

There walking out of the forest was a rather large group of people though none seemed threatening he still felt

slightly on guard. Sango's eyes widened and she ran as fast as her tired sore legs could carry her to the people

now walking out of the forest with a stocky but well-built man and a boy leading the group. The man's eyes lit up

and his arms opened wide for the slayer as she flew in to him hard wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him.

* * *

The man chuckled lightly at the girl now woman and hugged her back in equal favor eyes laid on Kagome a quit

"Thank you" spilling from his lips. Kagome smiled brightly as a lone tear of joy traced down her face to see the sister

of her heart so happy and full of life once more. After hugging the man Sango released him and grabbed the boy up

quickly hugging him tightly as small apologize left her lips of how she couldn't save him.

* * *

The group now approaching the jewel hunters smiled happily at being a whole family once more. Sango ran to

Kagome head on hugging the girl once more for all she was worth. Kagome gave her back not only her brother but

her family and village all in one she didn't know how but she could never express in words what it was the priestess

had done for her. "Thank you thank you thank you " was all she could say to her sister. The man that had hugged

Sango now stood before the priestess, Kagome disengaged herself from her sister to approach the man. As soon

as she stood before him the man dropped to one knee bowing his head and spoke "There is nothing in this world

that I can ever give you to repay what you have done here today for myself my family or my village all I can do now

is vow my oath of loyalty. I Tamishi of the slayer village do so here offer my home for comfort my blade for protection

my mind for wisdom and my soul for sacrifice to you Kagome Shinkon Miko for as long as I carry breath in my body.".

Kagome stood stock still at what was offered to her she didn't wish for such an oath it wasn't needed she wanted

her sister happy and to do that she had to have her family with her. Kagome knew though to deny such an oath

would offend the man on his knee to her so she had no choice but to take it. Laying a gentle hand on his head she

spoke "Rise Tamishi your oath is welcomed and cherished I hope I should never have need for you sacrifice.". He

rose slowly staring at the woman in front of him and embraced her tightly once more a soft thank you falling from

his lips as he released her.

* * *

The group stood dumb founded at what had just taken place an oath of that magnitude was never made lightly.

The way Kagome had handled it as if it was an everyday occurrence shocked them just as much as the oath itself

did. Aiohi stood off to the side witnessing what had just happened thought that perhaps there was something he

too could offer the priestess that gave him back his life and child. Though he would have to think on it a bit longer it

was different for youki to give such oaths but the thought was now there and would require contemplation. There

was something about this priestess that drew people to her he knew that the moment he set foot in the clearing

though his instincts were telling him there was much more to her than met the eye and he should like to get to

know the woman better. He looked down at his son in his arms staring at the priestess in wonder the bond was

strong between them and he would be a fool to break it. So perhaps he would get his chance yet to know the

woman that changed so much around her.

* * *

As introductions between the small group of shard hunters and the slayers and Aoihi were taking place the slight

swish of fabric could be heard with the clinking of metal. Inuyasha being the more delicate sensed being of the small

group noticed the next new comers first. Miroku being the next being spiritually in tuned with things around him

spun around quickly from the group of slayers to see two men walking to the group. On was rather young looking

early 30s at best with long black hair tied back swishing behind him, the other was older around 50s or so hair

streaked with grey and only about shoulder length. Miroku's mouth dropped open and his eyes wide as they

approached the group. The younger of the men had a slight smirk to his lips as he watched his son stare at them.

His eyes traveled to the young priestess standing amongst the slayers he didn't know how he knew but he knew

this was her doing that she had corrected the injustice that was done to so many.

* * *

As they reached the group and stood before Miroku he reach out and put a hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly a

smile on his face. Miroku's shock wore off quickly at the touch of the man and he embraced him "Father" could be

heard from his lips and though he did not cry the emotion was clear in his voice. The man returned the hug tenfold

patting the younger on the back strongly "son" was heard from his lips and unlike his child he did let a single tear

past his guard. Miroku stepped back eyeing his father and grandfather with soft eyes never had he thought to see

them again heck he didn't even think he would make it to the final battle. Yet here they all stood looking at each

other smiling and happy, he spun quickly and grabbed Kagome up spinning her around in his joy that she no doubt

made possible. Kagome let out a full laugh at the way the man she saw as a brother was acting. It was always

Miroku that was calm collected and steady to see the childish joy spring from him made Kagome all the more happy.

As her feet hit the ground once more Miroku pulled back looking at her not speaking at all just staring deep in her

eyes. She heard the silent words spoken and broke to a smile saying in a joy filled voice "You're welcome my

brother".

* * *

The younger of the men approached Kagome putting his hand out to her, Kagome didn't think twice in taking said

hand in her own. The man smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand softly "Herupa at your service my lady.".

Kagome blushed slightly at the man he was good looking in a roughish kind of way much like his son, but she smiled

all the same "Kagome" she said in a steady voice smiling at him in return. Herupa released her hand and took a

step back studying the woman in front of him like his son he to noticed the strange rings of power in her aura.

Looking to his son in silent question Miroku shook his head. Figuring he would get his answers at a later date

Herupa nodded and looked back to the priestess. He too took to a knee in front of the young priestess hand to his

heart and said " I offer my hand in friendship my heart in loyalty and my power to your will until my debt of life is

repaid". Again Kagome almost frowned at the man this is not at all what she had wanted but she could not offend

the man on his knee. Sighing softly Kagome once more put her hand on the head of the man in front of her and said

"Your friendship is thanked your loyalty rewarded rise Herupa that is my will". He rose gracefully and bowed once

more "thank you" he whispered. He knew by the look on her face that she did not want such a thing but his

teachings demanded such an act and he was happy to give it.

* * *

It didn't take long for the new comers to mingle in with the rest of the recently reunited family around them. By this

point the whole clearing was aglow with happiness and warmth of the homecomings happening around them. Aoihi

was the first to notice what sounded like little feet running as fast as they could to the clearing he could make out

the slight pants of the being as well. He looked to Yasha to see if he had also noticed to see his ears twitching on

top of his head. His stance never changed so Aoihi figured it couldn't be anything that meant them harm. Just as he

looked over to where the noise seemed to be coming from to them his son perked up slightly his little nose

twitching lightly. A small girl burst in to the clearing the tender age of 10 or so she stopped slightly looking around

for something or someone Aoihi wasn't sure. Than in the next breath she took off again right to the priestess in the

middle of the field. A loud joyful "Kagome-sama" could be heard by all as the priestess named turned sharply and

fell to her knees to embrace the little ball of joy running straight at her. Kagome hugged the girl tightly to her chest

tears running down her cheeks landing on the child's shoulders a whisper of words were heard soon after "Gomen

my musume I didn't save you soon enough gomen mio cho" the words were almost a sob by the time they were

fully spoke and the clearing seemed to come to a halt and watched the young priestess that gave so much brake

down in the arms of a young child.

* * *

A/N- Musume means daughter and Mio Cho means my butterfly. I will use the nick name again for Rin throughoutthe rest of the story. A/N- Sango's fathers name Tamishi means soul. Figured it was kind of fitting him being the soul of the slayers so to speak


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- ok so this is my first chapter that is Sesshomaru's point of view. I tried not to let him go OOC to much not too sure how that went. As always let me know what you think and enjoy the story.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the dark of the forest keeping his aura and sent tightly locked to his body he did not need

them to find him before he had and opening at the woman he was seeking. As he stood watching the group as they

rejoiced in being together again his anger began to boil. They did not feel his pain the loss in which he was

suffering and the selfish bitch could have fixed but she didn't. He began moving around to position his self to where

he would best get the priestess before the others even stood a chance to stop him, not that they could stop him

from taking her if they had even wanted to. As he prepared to spring and snatch her away from them a sound

caught his ear and he turned to see a figure in the woods. Opening his senses he found it to be another youki Fox if

his nose was telling the truth. He stood striating waiting to see if this new youki was friend or foe. If friend it could

make snatching the priestess away a bit harder if foe it would be the perfect distraction he would need. So again

the mighty Sesshomaru was reduced to waiting on another being.

* * *

As the man approached the group he took this time to take in the surroundings that he missed in his rage to get at

the priestess. The clearing showed no sign of the battle that he knew had just taken place there was no blood no

bodies no marks upon the ground that even gave way to the over whelming battle that had happened that he was

part of. It was a puzzlement to him he knew the group had not moved their tattered and warn appearance stated

that as a fact, and yet the clearing as a whole had been changed. He then began to take in the people in the

clearing noticing now that the fox was much closer to the group. He first took in his brother he was barley standing

his father's fang degraded to a crutch for the whelp to stand with. The slayer, was ragged torn cloths with slices all

over standing but tired and warns. The monk seemed mostly unfazed it seemed though he too had rips and sags in

his robes Sesshomaru saw no wounds. His eyes than turned to the priestess he so badly wanted to hurt at the

moment. His eyes slightly widened as he looked her over there were only a few noticeable things to see her hair

was much longer now falling gracefully down her back to her knees her eyes he notice too were much lighter in

color than they were before not that he ever really noticed them before now anyways. The blue that tinted her hair

when the sun hit it just right now seemed bolder and no longer a tint but really the color her hair was in streaks.

The next thing he noticed and it almost disgusted him was the rings in her aura what priestess would have youki

rings in her aura and so many at that. Still though he could feel no youki coming from the girl only the waves of her

purity tingling along his skin.

* * *

The puzzle became even more intriguing when he took in her sent and began to examine it her normal sent was

there cherry blossoms and rain but it was now heightened by three other scents added in, all three of witch stuck a

bell with him but he couldn't place them for kami only knows what reason. The last thing he noticed made his eyes

shoot wide open and stare harder at the small priestess there was no longer the scent of death on the girl not

even the scent of ageing. He knew it was there just earlier this day how could it be gone unless the selfish bitch

wished to be immortal. He growled low in his throat at that thought his anger once more coming to boil how could

she do such a thing when it was she that failed to protect his pup as much as he. How could she pretend to be so

selfless and do something so selfish. He was brought out of his thoughts by the fox speaking . Looking back around

the field he took in the new positions of everyone noticing the slayer and half breed in front of the priestess the fox

on the other side. Than the words shocked him yet again "I want to thank the woman that cared for my son as her

own and gave me a second chance to be a father to him".

* * *

How could this be he was set in his mind that the woman had been selfish in her wish she could not have done

something such as what the fox was now proclaiming she had done. He couldn't be wrong he was never wrong

about what he knew humans were like they are greedy selfish smelly creatures that cared for nothing and no one

but themselves how could the fox think this bitch could do something so noble or selfless. Only his Rin was different

and now she was lost to him gone because this bitch didn't protect her. He shook his head once more back on track

he was going to make her pay and pay dearly. Even if she did give the fox back his life she was selfish in only

granting one parent the right to be with their child again and it was not him so it did not matter to him. She thought

only of her own pup not of his and that was just not acceptable how could she say she cared for his Rin when she

left her dead to bring back the father of her own pup. No it was not going to be the happy ending for her pup that

she so dearly wanted he Sesshomaru would make sure of it if it meant taking the kits father away from him and

killing the bitch he would do it.

* * *

He watched as the half breed and slayer once more relaxed in the presents of the fox he couldn't help the smirk

that graced his lips it was to perfect. They thought they were safe but oh how wrong they were they were only

giving him the opening he so badly wanted. Again he began to prepare to strike down the woman that he now

thought lower than dirt when another sound drew his attention and the attention of the group in the clearing. He

watched a large group of humans began to walk out of the tree line he saw the dressing of the people and knew

them to be slayers with one glance. He watched as the slayer of the group ran to the man leading them than

caught site of the boy Kohoku if he remembered right was the boy's name. He watched the joyful reunion of the

family a strange tightness in his chest at the sight of them. He brushed it off as disgust at the human emotion that

practically dripped off of them. Once more eyes going to the priestess he was planning to maim only to see what he

thought was the leader of the group drop to one knee in front of said woman. Sesshomaru couldn't believe what

the other the man was giving the girl how could these people think this woman did anything for them she wasn't

capable of any of this he knew it everything he thought told him she wasn't. And yet here she was receiving an

oath of loyalty from the head man of the slayers. He watched her closely waiting for any sign that she was enjoying

this but he was left disappointed as it seemed she did not want what was being offered, by the look on her face

she knew what denying such a thing would do. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly again to clear it of the confusing

thoughts he was starting to think it would do the woman no good not now.

* * *

He looked across the field when another sound drew his attention there he saw two men walking to the group that

was now much larger than it had started off. He growled lowly they were monks he could feel the spiritual power

coming from them from where he stood hidden still. This was getting complicated and though he had no issues in

killing every human demon or half breed in the clearing it would make reaching his goal much more trouble than he

wanted to deal with at the moment. He stood staring as the monks greeted the people in the clearing, the monk it

seemed was his son the older human his father. Great he thought more family what a sickening thing he needed no

family he could handle anything fate threw at him all on his own. He stopped Rin was his pup was she not family did

he not claim her as his own, perhaps family was needed. He looked again at the people in the clearing celebrating

being able to see each other again and hold one another. He saw the monk walk up to the priestess and kiss her

hand he felt, sick to lay lips on such a person was disgusting. Again he was shocked as the monk knelt and gave a

life debt oath Sesshomaru was really beginning to wonder what the hell kind of spell this woman had cast for surely

nothing but the dark arts could convince these people to give such oaths to a selfish human bitch.

* * *

Sesshomaru was beginning to think he should leave and catch the priestess alone he was never one to hold off on

what he desired but at the moment he could be with his lost pup though she would be cold now. It would be better

than standing here watching the sickening displays of these humans. As he turned to begin his trek back to his pup

he heard the sound of steps running quickly to the clearing soft pants of breath to go with the steps. He shook his

head taking a breath thru his nose and froze, no it wasn't possible he was holding her not an hour ago she was

lost to him it had to be a trick a well-made trick but a trick all the same. He heard the person burst through the tress

into the clearing not daring to turn around and let a hope that he knew couldn't be real invade his mind. The sound

of her joyous voice made him turn quickly to see there standing in all her living breathing glory the daughter of his

heart his pup Rin.. The name that came from her mouth almost made him growl how could she call for the woman

that failed her so. He watched as his pup ran to the woman and began walking to the clearing he wouldn't let that

bitch defile the memory of his pup not now not ever. Just as he walked in to the clearing he froze staring at the

scene the miko and his pup were making, his eyes widening as the whispered words of the woman drifted to his

ears "Gomen my musume I didn't save you soon enough gomen moi cho"

* * *

Sesshomaru stood stock still this woman was crying for his pup begging to be forgiven for a folly that was not solely

hers to bear. His beast was whispering in his mind that they were wrong there was more here than what his logical

side was seeing. It was the first time that his beast had come around without anger being involved in the mix, and

bigger yet here it set telling him that they were both wrong. He shook his head again it had to be the dark arts of

the woman she couldn't be this innocent and pure she was human it was against everything in her nature to be this

way. He could not let this continue the woman had to be stopped and he would be the one to stop her. He took a

step forward than another and soon found himself at a dead run right at the priestess.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome continued to kneel on the ground holding Rin tightly to her chest she couldn't let her go just yet. She had

felt so bad about failing the girl she saw as her daughter the child had seen so much death and blood in her life. All

Kagome wanted to do was protect and shelter the young girl for the rest of her life. So in tuned to Rin was Kagome

that she failed to notice another being enter the clearing it seemed nobody noticed the new presents. The world

seemed to slow down in Kagome's eyes as she watched Sesshomaru come at her head on claws bared and eyes

red. The rest of the group moving to stop him but not being as fast as the daiyouki was. Kagome curled down

around Rin in an effort to protect her from her own father, no she didn't think he would harm his pup but she didn't

want the child to see the one person she loved and looked up to the most in such a state prepared to do such a

deed. Kagome shut her eyes tight ready for the blow she knew no one here could stop when a thunderous roar

broke through the clearing Looking up all Kagome could see was tails it seemed that Aoihi had stepped in front of

her the only one fast enough in the clearing to stand a chance at stopping the daiyouki. Though from what she

could tell it was not Aoihi that held Sesshomaru at bay he was merely being a shield for her. She couldn't help the

sadness at that thought she didn't want Shippo to lose his father now that he just got him back and not for her by

any means.

* * *

Standing holding Rin to her still Kagome moved slightly to the side to see who or what it was that stopped

Sesshomaru. It wasn't Inuyasha he was standing to her left staring wide eyed and slack jawed in the direction of

Sesshomaru. It seemed that most of the clearing was doing the same thing all but Aoihi who she now realized was

growling and quite loudly she noticed. Kagome stepped up to Aoihi and laid a gentle hand on his bicep and though

he did not look at her, it seemed to calm his growling and relax his shoulders slightly. Looking in front of Aoihi she

saw the broad shoulders of a youki his shoulders back and forearms covered in spiked armor. Looking higher she

saw a head of silver hair all drawn in to a high ponytail falling down his back along with what looked like two boas

over his shoulders again falling gracefully down his back. He was striking from the back side though she couldn't

help but think that he looked like someone she knew but couldn't place it right now. Stepping closer to the

unnamed youki she stepped to the side slightly as to not be in its reach she didn't know this male and was not

going to be closer than needed at the moment. As she came to stand more at the side of the male than behind him

she saw that the unknown youki had Sesshomaru by the neck and was growling fiercely at him. The red eyes of

Sesshomaru came to rest on her for but a second before they dropped to Rin in her arms as if stuck his eyes

changed back to gold in a second. Sesshomaru's eyes than moved to the male holding him with a grunt a word

slipped by his lips "Father".

* * *

That one word set off a chain of events around the clearing Inuyasha yelling at both his brother and the male now

known as his father . The male in question dropping Sesshomaru to the ground watching as he fell in an undignified

mass and a small smirk on his lips. Young Rin in her arms squirming to be released to see to her father as quickly as

possible. Kagome stood stock still staring at the man that now she knew from both the time in his grave and the

sealing of his devil sword. She wasn't sure how this happened her wish would not, should not have brought this

male back to the plain of the living. There was only one way for that to have come to pass and everything she knew

right now said it couldn't be.

* * *

A deep rich voice broke the silence that overcame the clearing at Sesshomaru's entrance causing everyone to focus

on him. "Hello sons" a smirk was on his face as he looked to both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. He seemed to pause

waiting to see if anyone had something to say, he was not disappointed when he heard the whispered words of his

youngest. "How is it that you're here? I saw your bones for kami sake I was in your grave." Inuyasha practically

yelled at the male standing by his brother. The male turned to look at Inuyasha and thought for a moment before

answering " I myself am not sure how I came to be here son all I know is I was pulled back here by forces far

beyond my control" he paused glancing over his shoulder at Kagome. "Though it is my thought that the little

priestess here may know as to how or why I am here.". Kagome took a small step back as the male laid eyes on her

she wasn't sure why she did it, simply that at that moment it seemed the right thing to do. As he continued to stare

at her she looked anywhere but at him stating softly "I'm not sure how or why I will have to have some questions

answered before I can answer that". The male gave a small nod looking back to his eldest son sitting on the ground

with his nose buried in the hair of the young girl the priestess was just holding. It seemed there were many

questions that needed to be answered now before anything more could be done to figure out what was happening.

"Well shall we make ourselves comfortable than" the male asked in his deep voice looking around the clearing.

* * *

Looking up as his father spoke Sesshomaru glanced to the side looking at the priestess. Yes he thought there are

many questions that need to be answered and this Sesshomaru will have his answers. Inuyasha continued to stare

at the male now known as his father watching him closely. Father or not he had trust issues when it came to full

blood youki and he would not risk his friends and people he called family for a male he didn't know the first thing

about. Sango and the slayers looked around a little than back to the daiyouki and confirmed agreement to rest for

the night. Miroku as well as his father both nodded their heads as the male turned to look at them. Lastly the male

turned his head to the strange priestess once more to see her not looking at any of them, but rather her eyes were

on the surrounding forest of the clearing. Quirking a brow at her odd behavior he opened his senses to feel a light

wave of purity in the area that was not coming from the monks or the priestess here. He stepped closer to the

young woman taking in her sent as he did so and while it riled more questions he also noticed it was very pleasant.

As a matter of fact a part of her sent almost smelt like him though he was sure that to be from his youngest... Right.

As he stepped to her side his voice breaking her concentration he asked "What is it you are looking for priestess?".

She startled slightly not being aware that he had come so close to her and answered slowly "Not looking for waiting

for". His brow once more quirked up at her answer what could she be waiting for with such a sad look on her face.

* * *

As if summoned by his thought he watched as a young woman that he would have mistaken for the priestess

beside him had he not know she was right next to him walk in to the clearing. He watched as the one next to him

closed her eyes and a shout by his youngest of "Kikyo" rang out across the field. The pain on her face told a story

that he one day would like to hear but for now there were other things to be answered. "You knew did you not" he

asked her softly. Kagome once more slightly shocked he was so close turned her face up to look at him in the eyes

answering his question "Yes" she said softly. If the sadness in her face before was not enough the heart break in

her sky blue eyes as she looked up at him was enough to make his breath catch. This small woman had a story to

be told one he was sure would anger him at times make him happy at others and break his heart in the next. A

story he would get from her another day.

* * *

The inter action between the Great Inu and the priestess did not go unnoticed by others in the group. Those with

youki hearing had heard the conversation as well as the heart breaking sadness in her voice, those that didn't saw

the looks on both of their faces as they exchanged words. Standing to the side Aoihi heard his little son growling

softly in his arms and looked down to assess him. As he looked him over he saw that the kit was staring at the

priestess that just came in to the field and he could help but ask, "Son what angers you so much about this

priestess did not a priestess take you in and love you as her own?". Shippo's eyes never left Kikyo and Inuyasha as

they hugged and nuzzled each other he couldn't stand it Kagome gave so much to him and now he was flaunting

Kikyo to the world to see his love for her. Seeing his father still waiting for an answer Shippo replied "It is not that

she is a priestess that bothers me so… it is that it was my mother that loved that selfish brute all these years she

gave and gave of herself to him and this is the thanks he gives back to her" he had started clam but by the end of

his words they were laced with venom no child should have.

* * *

Aoihi frowned at his son than looked up again to the priestess that seems to have made everyone but herself

happy. Than it dawned on him like a bolt of lightning striking dead center of him, the slayer had called her the

Shinkon Miko that could mean only one thing. This woman had sacrifice her own happiness for those she loved for

those she saw as family was it possible that no one knew what sacrifices she had made this day for all of them.

Aoihi suddenly saw the priestess in a new light and set to mind that he would somehow find a way to make this

woman Kagome at least a little bit happy for what she had given him here today. The great Inu by the priestess

had heard the foxes conversation and looked down that the strange woman a human so selfless and wise was rare

he would like to know more of her in the future Sesshomaru looked over at his father and the priestess and then

down at his pup Rin still clinging to his neck. He found himself lost in thought he had somehow misjudged the little

priestess, thinking that she was getting something out of the wish she made. Yet by the sight of his brother and

the once dead priestess it seemed to him that she had lost more than she gained. There were so many questions

and damn his inu curiosity he needed them answered.

* * *

Kagome cleared her throat loudly drawing the attention of everyone in the clearing. Smiling brightly she spoke clear

to all "Let's make camp and get to know each other shall we". Of all the people in the camp six saw how forced and

fake the smile on her pale lips truly was.


	6. Chapter 6

As all the people in the clearing began to gather Kagome was quick to get them organized in to packs to set up

camp quickly for them all. She sent Inuyasha Aoihi and Sesshomaru to hunt not knowing the great inu's name yet

and not wishing to order him around as she did not know how he would react she let him to his own. She than sent

Shippo Kohoku and Rin to fetch water for the camp several other slayers joined them to make the trips fewer.

Miroku Sango and their fathers were sent to gather fire wood for several fires to keep the group warm threw the

night. As people began to spread out to do their tasks Kagome meant to slip away from the group. Though she was

unbearably happy for her friends and their families she needed time, the loss of her own family suddenly weighing

heavily on her mind. She locked down her aura and sent and began moving to the edge of the clearing slowly as

not to draw attention to herself. She watched closely to make sure no one seemed to notice her gone than turned

and walked through the moon lit forest. She came upon a small clearing not far from where the battle clearing was

and sat in the middle of it, staring unseeing up to the stars and moon that lit the night sky.

* * *

The great Inu had felt the moment the little priestess had hid her aura and sent, a power as pronounced as hers

was hard not to notice when it disappears. At that moment he began to follow her by eye she seemed to think no

one had noticed her trying to sneak off. He let out a small chuckle at that thought the girl didn't know who she was

trying to fool or how hard it was to do so. He waited till he saw her turn her back and begin walking in the forest to

follow her. He didn't bother to hide his aura or sent it seemed to him she was not all there at the moment to even

notice he was following her. He watch silently as she sat down on the cold ground and looked unseeing up to the

stars he was about to walk in the clearing when she spoke though he knew it was not to him by any means.

* * *

Kagome set there for a moment longer than began talking to her mother as if she was there listening to her. "Oh

mama I'm sorry I broke my promise to you. I wish I could have a least said goodbye but I promise you this I will see

you and Sota and Jii-chan again. I'll be the same loving daughter you let travel down the well I'll come home just as

soon as I can and hug you all so tightly you'll have to beat me off you" by this point she was crying silent tears ran

down her face as she kept her head turned to the sky. She spoke again "There's changes now you know things are

going to be different for me for everyone. Their so happy mama you should have seen Inuyasha's face when Kikyo

walked in the clearing" a sob broke from her lips after this sentence witch tore at the hearts of the ones listing to

her from the woods around her. "I gave everything I have for them for my friends my family my love I hope you're

proud mama I hope I'm the daughter you've always wanted" tears streamed down her face at this point and

Kagome tried to catch her breath she hurt so much, but she couldn't burden those around her not now in their

moment of joy. "I'm so scared mama I'm going to be alone I know what my wish will bring me I know what I gave

up to see them happy but I'm so scared 500 years is a long time to wait to be held in your arms again" her sobs

had returned by this point and she drew her legs up to her chest her head resting on her knees and she let the

sobs rack her body and steal what little warmth she had in her.

* * *

The great inu couldn't bring himself to come out of his hiding spot after her talk to her mother. The sadness pouring

off her in waves made his chest tighten this poor girl was suffering so much and he didn't know what he could do to

help her. The words he overheard brought so many more questions to light but he had not the heart to ask them

not in her sorry state. But he would stay watching waiting for her to return to protect her very damaged heart as

best as he could this night.

* * *

In the woods around the clearing two other males stood staring at the sobbing woman in the middle. They had also

heard her talk to her mother raising questions in their own minds but like the inu neither would come forth nor

confront the woman on this day. One looked on with pity wishing to help her and trying to think of any way he could

do so now and until she sent him from her side. The other was not so moved by what had been said though part of

him could relate to the whispered words to her mother he did not feel pity for her she had made her choice now she

would have to figure out how to deal with the after affects. Though it seemed part of him wanted to help her he

didn't know how but somehow, and he was quick to silence that part of him all he wanted was answers after that

the woman could disappear and he would not blink an eye, or so he told himself.

* * *

The inu knew of the other two males around the clearing he figured they too knew the moment she hid her aura

and came to investigate what had happened to her. The woman was no longer sobbing hardly crying just a simple

sniffle now and then. She was shaking slightly and the inu figured it was from the cold of the night air. The other 2

males began to move on so it only left him to see her safely back to camp to be warmed by one of the fires he could

smell had be started. Looking once more at the young woman he stepped on a twig in front of his foot to let her

know he was there.

* * *

Her head shot up at the sound and she stood quickly "Who's there?" she asked loud enough to be heard by a

human if that was who was sneaking up on her. The inu walked gracefully out of the woods to her left and she

sighed slightly, she didn't bring her bow and arrows so she was grateful that it was indeed a friendly and not a foe.

She bowed slightly "hello…." she stated at him. The inu stopped his approach cocking his head to the side slightly

and it dawned on him she did not know his name simply that he was Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father. A small

smile graced his lips the tips of his fangs just barely showing in it "Toga" he replied. "Toga" she said softly the name

rolling off her tongue as if it was made for it. A smile lit her face "Kagome" she stated in a cheery voice. Though

Toga already knew her name it was nice to know she had manners most humans did not. "It's late and the night

grows cold should you not be back at camp" he asked gently. Kagome's smile faltered only slightly as she turned

her head back to the night sky "yes I should thank you for coming to get me. I was just saying good bye" as she

turned her face back to him her eyes showed her breaking heart for only a moment before they were alight with joy

once more.

* * *

Toga stepped closer again to her offering his arm "Allow me to walk you back it is dark in the woods and we would

not want you harmed due to your lack of sight". Kagome got a look on her face that showed her anger for but a

moment, than she realized he was not making fun of her but truly wishing to be helpful. Her smile came back to her

face and Toga found it breath taking if his lack of inhaling was any clue as to how he felt. As they walked in a

comfortable silence Toga knew that he would make this woman smile as often as she would allow for a frown did

not sit well on her face and tears in her eyes did not belong.

* * *

They entered the camp arm and arm many of the occupants staring blatantly at them. Kagome blushed slightly at all

the attention on them releasing Toga's arm she bowed and thanked him for walking her back in the dark. Toga

simply smirked the blush on her cheeks was as becoming as a smile on her face. He tilted his head to her silently

letting her know she was welcome for the aid. As Kagome turned around to face the camp the first thing she heard

was "What the hell was that all about" of course Inuyasha just couldn't leave well enough alone could he.

* * *

Although she loved the man dearly she really just wanted to pummel him most of the time. Her sky blue eyes turned

to him alit with a fire he had never seen before as she stated "That Inuyahsa was a gentleman helping me walk

back to camp in the dark". "But what the hell were you doing out there Kagome" Inuyasha asked. Kagome rubbed

her temples lightly she was not in the mood for this right now. "Hey Wench" he shouted after not getting an

answer. As the words left his lips 3 growls could be heard in camp that seemed to come from all directions.

Inuyasha stopped and looked around not seeing anything he looked back to Kagome. "So…" he shouted again and

that was all she could take. Glaring over at him she spoke softly she knew what would happen if she shouted back

at him the new power in her could hurt him and she didn't want to do that. "Sit boy" she uttered.

* * *

The whole camp looked over to where Inuyasha once stood now in a crater at least 5 feet deep. The humans of the

camp were stunned for their ears could not pick up on the uttered words so they did not know what caused Yasha

to fall in the ground all the sudden. The humans of the shard group knew but never had they seen a crater so deep

without her shouting at him and they turned wide eyes to Kagome. The 3 dais of the group looked at the priestess

with slightly wide eyes they had heard the words but so much power in such a soft utterance was outstanding this

woman was a force to be reckoned with if you got on her bad side. None of the dais save Sesshomaru saw the

threat this woman could be to them though he figured that may be unfair he was always on the other side of the

line to her but now he was not so perhaps things could change.

* * *

Kagome stood there still looking around at the faces of the camp when two small hands grabbed her own. Looking

down at her hands she saw her Shippo and Rin attached to them a smile graced her face and her eyes softened

and she gripped both hands tightly in hers and began to walk to her bag. Three sets of eyes followed her closely as

she walked all with different thoughts and feelings going thru them at the emotion on both her and the children's

faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome reached her bag with her children and released them so she could pull her sleeping bag out. Laying it down near one of the fires closest to Sango and Miroku she plopped down on her butt Indian style holding her arms wide for the kids to join her. It took but a moment for both children to be glued to the young priestess side smiles and giggles shared between the three.

Looking up she saw Sango with a soft smile on her face as she watch her father Tamishi discussing something with the fox dai Aoihi. Miroku was in deep conversation with his father over what she could only imagine. She than glanced across the fire to see Kikyo nursing a still dazed Inuyasha and though it hurt she smiled at the woman she was once mistaken for.

She heard shuffling and looked up to her right to see Kohoku standing there ringing his hands nervously. She smiled at him than trying to calm him slightly "What is it Kohoku" she asked softly.

He looked up from his hands to look in her eyes and then to her right side where Shippo was sitting glued to her. She didn't need him to ask after the look in his eyes, he was still a kid and though he loved his father and sister he still felt bad for what he had done to them and was seeking comfort.

She smiled kindly at him and pushed Shippo in to her lap with her right arm, opening it again once it was no longer full of her son. Kohoku didn't waste a second and hugged her middle tightly as he laid his head on her shoulder content to feel her warm aura warp around him and pulse soothingly.

Only two had witnessed the young boy practically beg with his eyes to have the miko hold him as well. It was strange to see one woman mother so many children not her own. It was not a fake or forced love anyone could see it she would welcome any child to her arms and offer the same love and devotion she now offered to the ones in her arms currently. To the two who bore witness it was a puzzle that needed to be solved everything about the miko seemed to be from what both gathered.

One gracefully stood up and walked over to the other that sat closer to the priestess. "Sesshomaru" Toga greeted as his son sat down next to him.

"Father" he replied his eyes never leaving the miko and his pup whose little fingers found purchase in the mikos long raven blue locks.

Toga glanced at his son from the corner of his eye trying to read him find any emotion that may pass his face at the sight of the miko and the pups. Sesshomaru knew what his father was looking for but he would find none his mask has never been broke and never will be not even by his father.

Toga huffed as he saw his sons eyes harden under his own watchful ones, turning fully back to the miko he watched as she rubbed the backs of the two human pups at her sides and hummed a soft tune, "What do you know of her" Toga asked not being able to take his eyes from her.

Sesshomaru looked over at his father "Nothing other than she traveled for the last 3 years with the half breed" he stated in a bored tone. He did not want to talk about the miko that is not why he came over here.

Toga hummed in the back of his throat glancing around camp to see his youngest in the arms of the other priestess a disapproving look crossing his face for a second. Sesshomaru had caught the look wondering what his father could be thinking but too proud to ask such a silly question.

Toga glanced back at his eldest he knew he had questions it was just a matter of getting him to talk, "Ask your question son" he stated.

Sesshomaru didn't waste a second "Why are you here how did you come back?"

Toga once more was staring at the priestess a low hum again came from his lips. " I would think the answers you seek as well as some of my own the little priestess holds."

Sesshomaru wanted to role his eyes at the cryptic words of his father but he resisted the temptation. Eyes settling back on the miko in front of them they waited, sooner or later someone would ask the questions they wanted the answers to. Little did they both know they would get their answers sooner than they thought.

Kagome set humming to the children relaxed and content to be surrounded by their affection. She saw Sesshomaru get up and walk behind her she knew that is where Toga sat. What they did not know was that she could hear their quiet conversation.

She knew everyone wanted answers and she would give them when the questions were asked. It seemed however that no one was in the asking mood at the moment and it would be a long night if they didn't start the round of 20 questions soon.

Kagome thought for a moment about the best way to start all this off than it hit her like the hard gaze on her back, Toga. He was the only one person that she didn't know how he was brought back. She could ask her questions and they could get their answers and maybe they would than stop burning holes in her back.

Sighing ever so softly remorseful that she would have to break the peace that found the camp she cleared her throat. "Toga would be so kind as to come here and speak with me please?" she asked loud enough to be heard by the camp so that she would not have to repeat any of the answers she would give this night. She heard a small rustle of silk behind her and then saw the dai sit to her left next to Rin. Let it begin she though sourly to herself.

Toga was shaken from his musings when he heard Kagome ask for him to come and talk to her. Well that was faster and easier than I expected it to be he thought to himself. Gracefully standing he went to the miko as asked but rather than take a seat on a log near her he chose to crowd her slightly and sat gracefully on her sleeping futon next to his sons pup.

The look he barely caught on her face said she was not looking forward to this discussion however it quickly changed to her breath taking smile as she turned her head to face him.

"I know this may be a bit uncomfortable but I need to know the events that lead to your death" she stated softly at him.

Both his brows shot to his bangs at the question he was asked he wasn't sure what this was leading to but he would humor her for now. Nodding stiffly Toga let his shoulders relax just slightly and began his tale. " Shortly before my death I was in combat with a dragon daiyouki by the name of Ryukotsusei the dai was once a friend and while he was strong when we engaged in combat something seemed off about him".

He took a short breath " I had bested him countless times in sparing before as friends I could not understand how he had come to be so strong all of the sudden". He glanced at Kagome to see if she had any questions yet and saw a thoughtful look on her face.

Kagome thought for a moment while it was odd indeed for that to happen she needed more information than what was given. "Was there any markings strange auras or off scents about him when you battled him?" she asked looking to the big dai.

Toga thought for a minute back to the day he sealed his friend. It hit him than something had been off in his normal purple aura there was a black ring on the outside of it that was never there before. "Yes I noticed the outside ring of his aura was black the blackest I have ever seen on a youki."

Kagome hummed softly "Anything else anything would be helpful."

Toga huffed at her "It would help if you would tell me what you are looking for little priestess." he stated in a hard voice as he looked over to her.

Kagome felt her anger flare she was trying to give him answers it was not her fault he could not remember what was or wasn't off about his friend.

Her eyes flash dangerously at the Dai beside her with the flare of her aura. Shippo in her lap gripped her shirt tightly snuggling to her and whimpering to get her attention off the dai. Kagome looked down to see her son almost scared and let out a breath of air hoping to calm her temper.

She was going to have to watch how she reacted to things now her new powers put her on edge as was. Nuzzling her nose to the top of Shippo's head to calm him down and calm herself she kissed the top of his head.

Toga for his part felt the sting of her aura he saw the flash of her eyes and wondered how much power was really in that small frame of hers. It was enough of a warning to put the hair on the back of his neck up and no miko has ever had the power to give him a flight or fight feeling.

He almost wanted to smile at the small spit fire of a miko in front of him but thought better of it after her first warning. He watched as she nuzzle her kit it was a youki trait for comfort did she know this or was it on instinct that she had done so. Again more questions rose to his mind about this woman.

Across camp Aoihi saw what had happened and how the older inu dai had provoked the miko. He heard his kit whimper but knew that he was in no danger he didn't understand that though it was his kit, and she was a miko he should be worried sick.

He watched as the miko nuzzled his kit and they both relaxed and calmed it was truly a sight to behold for a youki like him, a human miko with the instincts of a youki a den or pack mother instincts at that. He stood slowly approaching the miko and the children he wanted to know how deep the instincts ran if he was right deeper than even she knew. As he got closer to her he heard the stirrings of a growl coming from her. Her arms tightened on the human pups at her sides and her head pushed Shippo further in to her chest.

Toga at her side hearing the growl quickly looked up to see the Fox dai coming closer to the miko and the pups with his last step the mikos aura began to pulse a warning at the offending dai. This woman was protecting her pups from the father of one of said pups pack mother instincts and strong ones at that.

He looked back up at the fox and hissed "Stop, what are you hoping to discover?"

Aoihi looked to the inu debating on answering him or not. Looking back at the miko he spoke softly and clear "Shippo talk to your mother Rin Kohoku do the same she is in a trance of shorts that happens to a den or pack mother that feels their pups have been threatened, she could harm any of the youki here if we let this continue.".

Toga at the mikos side growled deep in his chest at what the Fox was pushing for if she didn't come out of her trance it would be impossible to separate her and the pups. He didn't know it till it was too late his growl while meant for the Fox across the way provoked the miko next to him resulting in him being tossed by her aura a good 30 feet to hit a tree hard on the other side of the camp.

He stood quickly as he heard his eldest stand up and growl deeply. This could only end bad she would kill his eldest without thought or remorse and his pup Rin would then be upset with her mother in turn tearing the miko's heart out the instincts were so deep he knew what that would do and a rampaging miko was good for no one.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru stood behind the miko growling loudly every instinct in his body was telling him to make the pack bitch submit. After watching his father be thrown from her side he was on his feet just waiting for the moment he got to put her in her place. He watched as she turned her head just slightly to put him in her sight and hearing range.

At the glow of her eyes Sesshomaru almost took a step back. He looked over to see his father stand quickly from the ground and his eyes flash pure red for but a moment but his father had seen it. Togas voice boomed over the camp "Don't Sesshomaru she will kill you, pack mothers while in this trance have no remorse or thought for who they hurt or kill do you want your pup to witness that?"

Sesshomaru stared wide eyed at his father how could this miko kill him it could not happen. Aoihi saw the look that crossed Sesshomaru's face and decided to back up the older inu dia "He's right you know pack mothers are known to kill mates in their trances only the children will be able to calm her at this point."

Sesshomaru sat back down and flared his aura to the miko to let her know he was of no threat to her or her pups. The miko seemed to have got the hint as she turned her full attention back on the fox and his father.

Aoihi looked back to his kit and the human pups and again talking softly spoke to them " Talk to her tell her you're ok and that you love her she needs to see you safe".

The children looked up to the fox dia and nodded softly. Shippo was the first to start he knew Kagome better than any of them and he knew she loved him dearly.

"Mama I love you" he nuzzled her chest softly and heard a soft purr in return he couldn't help it he giggled.

The humans at Kagome's side felt the purr as well as it vibrated threw their whole bodies making them giggle as well. At the sound of her pups giggling Kagome began to nuzzle each head keeping the purr going.

Rin was next to talk to her mother " Mama that tickles Rin thinks she should tickle mama back" and so she did she began to poke and tickle Kagome's stomach.

The purr stopped and laughter left the small miko's mouth as her pup tickled her belly with soft little fingers. Kohoku not sure about calling Kagome his mother sighed softly at her side. Feeling distress in one of her pups Kagome began to nuzzle Kohoku more no longer just the top of his head but his cheek ear and neck as well.

At that moment Kohoku felt so in tune with Kagome so right that the word slipped from his lips without a second thought "Mom I'm not a baby" he giggled at her. She sat up slightly looking at Kohoku with so much love in her eyes he thought he may melt than she licked his cheek and he out right laughed.

The camp had been startled when the older inu dia had been thrown across it. They listened to what the dias were saying and at hearing it they made sure to stay right where they were. The slayers at this point weren't sure if they were safe even as human while a normal miko's purification couldn't hurt them they had learned in the last few hours Kagome was anything but normal. They didn't fear her per say but they also did not want to provoke her as the dias had.

Inuyasha was being held back by Kikyo he wanted to kill these bastards for provoking his best friend. He knew after the events of the day Kagome was already on edge and her powers nearly doubled she didn't even know what they were doing he didn't think. And all he could do at this point was stand and watch and hope she came back from the trance the damn fox had pushed her in to.

Sango for her part was about to get up and kill the damn fox how dare he do this to her sister she knew now was not the time to do so she didn't want to push Kagome further in to the trance she was in, but by god the moment she was out of it the fox would be picking his ass up off the ground if she has her way.

Miroku and his father were watching the miko's auras they noticed that as the trance took her the colored youki lines deepened in color and width nearly taking over her full aura but a small line of pink close to her body. This was going to have to be addressed as soon as she came out of the trance there was something going on.

The camp watched closely as the children began to speak to the miko they heard her purr and half the camp relaxed somehow feeling it run thru the body's much like it seemed it was doing to the children. When the musical laugh of the miko rang out around the camp those not relaxed by the purr were by the laugh.

Sango nearly broke in to tears at the words that left her brothers lips. He never knew their mom and she could not find fault in him finding one in Kagome. As Kagome licked Kohoku's cheek the camp burst in to laughter at the blush that stained his cheeks.

It was touching really this one woman had put Daiyoukis in their place and had adopted 3 motherless children as her own. No one in camp would think to separate them now how could they after the show of protection the miko had just displayed.

At the sound of laughter around her Kagome looked up to see joy across the faces of all the people she loved and cared about even the ones she just met she loved how could she not it was in her nature after all and now with the changes it would be even more in her nature.

The brightest smile anyone had seen slipped on to her lips and her eye slowly dimmed back to their now normal sky blue. She looked down to her children each one smiling happily at her and she couldn't help it she kissed each one on the forehead.

Aoihi and Toga slowly approached the miko they did not want a repeat of the events. Though she did seem in a lighter mood her grip on the pups in her arms was very telling to how close the edge was to slipping back in to it.

Toga chose to this time to take a seat on the log he did not want to crowd her after her little power display while Aoihi took a seat some feet in front of her on the ground. Kagome looked around at everyone in the camp eyes meeting her friends with sorrow wrote all over her face.

The new powers were going to take some getting used to and at this point she was sure she was going to have to explain a lot more than just Toga coming back with her wish. She dropped her head slightly a soft "sorry" slipping by her lips as tears built in her eyes.

At the smell of salt in the air Toga sent a sharp look to Aoihi he started this he was responsible for the sadness in the miko's heart. Aoihi knew he had some apologizing to do he let his curiosity get the best of him and now the girl was breaking due to his selfish need. Clearing his throat softly to get Kagome's attention "I'm sorry Kagome please don't be sad what you did is a natural thing you didn't hurt anyone your mind and body are already stressed and I sought to quench my curiosity when you displayed youki instincts with my kit."

A bitter laugh rang out over the camp making an ache in the chest of many present. Kagome looked up at Aoihi "Natural what is natural about a miko and not just any miko the shinkon miko displaying youki instincts Aoihi?" she was nearly shouting by the end of her sentence.

"There is nothing Natural about me now and never will be again" she said hanging her head once more to nuzzle Shippo's hair.

All at once it seemed people of the camp wanted to disagree with her statement, Sango and Inuyasha yelling that there was nothing wrong with Kagome, Miroku trying to calm them down, Aoihi growling lowly and Toga trying to reassure the miko that it wasn't the case.

All and all it was utter chaos Kagome at this point wasn't even listening to any of them she just held her pups and kept her head down. Only one person in camp had yet to say anything about the subject but that too soon changed.

A snarl ripped through the clearing silencing all present, seeing as he had their attention now Sesshomaru stood and walked to the miko. He gently laid his hand on the top of her head and spoke "Go rest take the pups and sleep we can get our answers tomorrow Kagome".

Kagome only nodded slightly getting the pups up and going to her bag and pulling a second sleeping bag out to zip with her first one. Crawling in it didn't take long for the pups to crawl in as well and curl around their mother and each other. The camp sat silent half in fear and half in shock.

Sesshomaru stared at the people the miko called friends their yelling and fighting had done nothing but push Kagome further in to the shell she seemed to create. He sent a disapproving look to both his father and Aoihi how could the try to get answers from her after the trance was beyond him.

He didn't know why he had spoken out for the miko only that her display with the pups had stuck him deep to his core, and then her proclamation of not being natural angered him he had never seen a more fitting mother in his life she should not be ashamed of the instincts she now has they will save her life someday as well as the life of her pups.

After hearing the even breathing of the miko and the pups he turned and went to sit at the head of their make shift bed. Sitting close enough that his hand was only inches from the miko's head he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes to rest and think of the crazy actions his beast made him do.

The camp stayed silent for the most part only hushed conversations here and there to fill the empty air. Toga sat staring in to the fire the more the miko displayed the more he thought to get to know her. He wasn't really sure what he felt for the young woman at the moment he only knew that she fascinated him and he was drawn to her in some way he could almost feel it as a pull to his soul. He sighed only time would tell what fate had in store for him or any of them really.

Aoihi sat with his back against one of the logs around the fire also lost to his own thoughts. He felt bad he really did he had pushed too hard he wanted to help make the girl happy not cause her to have a break down in front of the whole camp.

It bothered him that she saw herself as some freak of nature yes she was human in a way but she was something more her sent alone told that story. She had more natural instinct than most youki mothers could ever hope to have and yet she saw it as some kind of curse. He needed to know the whole story he needed answers and then he would make this right he would make her smile.

His thoughts shifted to the younger of the inu dia Sesshomaru he pulled rank tonight something not many could do. He looked around the camp slowly there were way to many alphas in this pack at the moment they needed to break soon or all-out war would happen. He stopped realizing that even if the pack broke tomorrow there would still be too many alphas around the miko.

His eyes narrowed at that thought the half breed he was not worried about but the inu dais could be harder to get rid of. The miko had taken in a pup claimed by the younger of the two he knew as well as Sesshomaru did that they could not now separate the pups from their mother she would only take them back and by any means she had to.

He sighed softly why was this even an issue, what different's did the other dais being around the miko make to him really. He would stick around till his pup could be taken to train his mother than no longer needed and it could be just he and his kit again. And yet still that idea didn't sit well with him, he himself wanted to be around the miko for what reason he wasn't sure yet perhaps just to know the woman that took in his kit. This strange miko with youki instincts was sure to draw attention to herself and not just good attention he was sure.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru sat listening to the hushed tones of the camp talk about the display the miko had just put on. They

didn't seem too worried more curious than anything, though as proven this night that very curiosity could provoke

unknown reactions in the miko. He cracked his eyes open to look down at the miko, she had also garnered new

reactions for himself. His beast had almost forced him to stand up for the miko and put her at rest somehow. Yet

now that he could talk to it, it had no desire to inform him of why it forced his hand to do such acts. All in all it was

frustrating him, never had he spoke out in defense of anyone much less a human onna. His beast though had made

it clear that if he did not do something for her than he would lose control of their body and his beast would make

things right. Sesshomaru knew his beast could be slightly unpredictable and did not want to take that risk. Sending

the miko and pups to bed seemed to be the best action at the time without making it seem like he really cared for

the woman at all.

* * *

He shook his head at that thought of course he didn't care for the woman just his pup, the miko upset put his Rin

on edge and he couldn't have that. Yes that was it he had done it for his pup nothing more so what if the miko was

losing her mind it was of no concern to him. "** You say that but you already show interest in the miko"** at the voice

of his beast returning Sesshomaru growled in his head. "Now you choose to come and answer me beast?". "**I have **

**no answers for you merely stating the facts as I see them.". **Sesshomaru scoffed at him "I'm not interested in her

I just want my answers and I shall be on my way.". "**And our pup what shall you do with her? You cannot take **

**her from the miko now she will come after her." **Sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping miko and pups once

more, "I will discuss Rin with the miko in the marrow we will come up with an agreeable arrangement.". "**You could **

**bring the miko with us to the palace than we could watch our pup and her.".** Sesshomaru growled in his head at

his beast again " I will hear no such talk from you beast this Sesshomaru will not bring another human in to my

home.". Sesshomaru's beast sighed at his logical side than turned and walked back to his cage. Sesshomaru looked

at the miko once more seeing her face buried in Rin's hair, he wondered what it is about this woman than draws

people to her.

* * *

Toga having sat in thought long enough decided to engage Aoihi in conversation if for nothing more than to break

the silence they both fell in to. " Why did you seek to provoke instincts in the miko?" he asked. Aoihi turned his head

slightly putting the inu in his sight. " I had my suspicions about Kagome, her scent is no longer human though she

seems to still look human. However she shows a deep instinct for the children and she sought to comfort both

Shippo and herself using those instincts. I simply wanted to know how deep they went.". Toga snarled slightly at

the foxes answer " So you sought to stress her out more and put not just us in danger but the pups as well.". " The

pups were in no danger she would never hurt them you cannot sit there and tell me you think she would have hurt

one of her own children." Aoihi growled back at Toga. The inu was pushing his patients Kagome would not have

hurt any of the children she now claimed as her own he knew that Toga was more than aware of such. Toga sighed

at his answer "Yes I agree she would not have hurt them, but that does not explain why you sought to provoke

her.". Aoihi nodded "I do not understand it myself truly, I had the need to see her display her instincts I did not

think about my actions simply took them. I can offer no other answer than that." Toga stared at the fox for a while,

it would seem that Sesshomaru was not the only one taking actions for no reasonable reason towards the miko.

* * *

Before Toga could ask another question his eyes were directed at the female slayer that stood up from the left side

of Aoihi. The fox dai must have been lost to his own thoughts, he never saw the Hirisko coming right at his head.

Toga watched with almost a smile on his face as Aoihi went tumbling forward from the impact of the slayers

weapon. It seemed the miko was not the only female of the group with a temper that leads to violence.

* * *

Sango stood huffing after smacking Aoihi with her hirisko she had waited till she was sure that Kagome and the kids

were asleep. She was at her limit when she overheard the dais talking about the events that happened. When no

suitable answer was given for the actions against Kagome she lost it. " If you ever do something like that to my

sister again I will slay you fox." she hissed venom dripping from her words. Aoihi was just picking himself up when

her heard her speaking, part of him knew he deserved that but part of him also knew if she hadn't have done it one

of the other dais would have eventually. He looked up at the young slayer whom the youngest monk was now

standing beside with a calming hand on her shoulder, he huffed slightly but nodded. " I understand that you are

angry and my actions were uncalled for I apologize for causing Kagome stress when it was not warranted." he

stated in an even voice looking the slayer in the eyes.

* * *

Sango gazed at him judging the truth in his words, when she was happy with what she saw she nodded. Miroku

sought to lessen the tension between the two, slowly he slid his hand down Sango's back to her butt. A slap could

be heard around the camp drawing the attention of a few people, Inuyasha laughed shaking his head at his monk

friend. Herupa sat with a slight smile on his face. It seemed his son found his wife already, and he was happy that

he would get to see their wedding. Tamiashi eyed the monk that put his hands on his daughter. Yes he may not

have been around the last three years but he was back in his child's life now and the monk was going to have to be

asking him for permission to see his daughter. An evil glint lit his eyes at all the fun he could have with trials for the

monk. Sango huffed once more at Miroku turned and began walking towards Inuyasha and Kikyo.

* * *

Seeing the tension broke in camp Toga decided he was going to rest for the night there was lots of things to do in

the morning and he wanted to make sure he was completely aware for the events. Standing gracefully he walked

back to the tree that he had moved from to talk to Kagome. Resting his back against it he let his eyes fall shut and

drift to a light slumber. Trying not to think of all the questions that kept building up in his mind about the young

priestess Kagome. Aoihi seeing the slayer walk off and Toga reclaim his tree decided he would take first watch as

the other occupants of camp begin to bed down. He stood up walking to the edge of the forest to start rounds the

camp watched him go no one asking why. The youki of the group already knew and while they would have simply

spread out their auras it seemed the fox preferred to see with his own eyes that things were safe for the camp.

* * *

Sango set down under the tree Inuyasha claimed as his own looking up at him she asked "Care to explain what

just happened to Kagome?". Inuyasha looked down at his friend of the last 3 years he wasn't sure she would even

understand if he did explain it to her but he would give it a shot. "Kagome was already mentally stressed from the

events of the day.". Sango choose to interrupt him "Yes we all know that what's that got to do with what happen.".

Inuyasha glared down at her "If you would let me finish I'll tell you." he stated to her. Sango had the grace to look

sheepish she was just worried about her sister and wanted answers now not when Yasha got around to them.

* * *

Sighing Inuyasha continued as Miroku sat down, " I'm not sure how but there's changes to Kagome. I'm sure Miroku

has noticed a few as well.". Miroku nodded from his place next to Sango "Yes it seems there is youki in her aura I

don't know how it got there, but it doesn't feel like youki at the same time. I'm not sure what it means I discussed it

with my father and he too is quite miffed by the occurrence." Inuyasha grunted softly at Miroku's response but

continued talking "What she did the reaction she had to both those bastards is a youki instinct normally only pack

mothers behave that way when their pups have been directly threatened." He took a deep breath while looking

over to where Kagome was sleeping. "My guess is that with the stress she was under from today and whatever it is

she isn't telling us Aoihi simply approaching her while she was comforting Shippo was enough to feel like a threat

thus the trance as a reaction.".

* * *

He looked down at the rest of the shard hunting group seeing them looking at him he lowered his voice so only they

could hear. "Amongst other things that have changed that I'm sure you two have noticed her scent has changed.".

Sango's eyes widened slightly "What do you mean it changed how is that possible I thought once someone's scent

was set it couldn't change without outside influence?". Yasha looked over at Kagome again, "You're right that's how

it should be, but something changed Kagome's she no longer carries the scent of death or ageing at all. There is

also three new scents mixed in hers and though they are light any youki can smell them.". Sango and Miroku got a

thoughtful look on their faces thinking of what could have cause such.

* * *

Kikyo took this moment to add her say as well, "My guess would be that something in the wish is what has changed

Kagome. And while I am now alive and living with my whole soul so is she. I believe there is much about what took

place with the wish that will need to be explained to us." Miroku thought about it for a minute and agreed "The kami

themselves must have done something to Kagome's soul so that both of you may live." Kikyo nodded in agreement

to the monks words, it seemed once more that her reincarnation was going to be better than her. At one point that

would have really angered her but now after what she had done for so many people should couldn't see her like

that. Kagome had made a wonderfully selfless wish on the jewel, Kikyo herself could not have much such a wish.

Kikyo wasn't sure how she could ever repay her for the second chance she has now been given. The conversation

coming to a halt the shard hunter group started bedding down for the night like the rest of camp. Everyone was

slightly on edge from what had happened but they would get answers tomorrow for now they would relax and

enjoy the slight time of peace they have been awarded after all their hard work.

* * *

Meanwhile the topic of discussion of the shard hunting group was overheard by the sensitive ears of both of the

camps inu dais. Toga for his part noticed that they didn't have much more information than he did it was all guess

work and the only sure thing was that the jewel was the cause for all the changes that took place today. There was

no sure way to know until Kagome was willing to open up and talk about both the wish and the changes that seem

to be happening with in her. He knew that there were to be many more changes due to him being back and he was

going to have to get his eldest away from the group to discuss such things before any real decisions were made on

what was going to happen after the pack split. Toga didn't truly have any wish to be lord again he had his time and

chance and it was now the time of his son. From what he was gathering so far Sesshomaru was doing a grand job

with the lands though his relationship with Inuyasha bothered the older inu more than just slightly. But again these

were all issues that could be addressed after Kagome explained herself to them.

* * *

Sesshomaru watch the miko's friends as they discussed the events surrounding the trance and changes she's going

through. He didn't know why he was listening or why he even cared what they thought about it all but he still found

himself paying enough attention to catch whatever details they may have that he didn't. The miko tossed slightly in

her sleep beside him he watched as her raven blue locks slid gently over his hand. Now he was slightly torn while

he had no desire to have her hair on his hand he found his hand flexing slightly to slide the locks between his

fingers. He watched as the silky strands slid gently between his fingers admiring the softness of them.

* * *

His beast chose that moment to speak "**No interest huh?"**. Sesshomaru's hand stilled at his beast's voice, what in

kami's name was he just thinking. He has never wanted to touch a human much less admire something about one.

He found himself stuck now if he were to jerk his hand and snag her hair he may wake her, but at the same time he

desired to remove her locks from his person as quickly as he could. Glancing up to make sure no one had seen the

slip he eyed everyone in camp closely noticing no one seemed to see it he quickly use mokomoko to cover his hand

with her locks intertwined in it. The last thing he needed after his defense of the miko was people thinking he had a

soft spot for her. He would remove his hand at the earliest moment possible it seemed that moment was not right

now so he would wait. He sighed in his head, what is going on with me why do I feel drawn to this human woman

that I have never even cared to notice before this day.


	10. Chapter 10

Along the edge of the clearing Aoihi walked slowly lost in thoughts about the miko. He had heard her friends and

what they thought was going on. He observed the inu's reactions to the conversation as well. But the one thing

that really got his attention was the small movement of Sesshomaru. Aoihi was sure that Sesshomaru didn't notice

him walking in the woods behind and around them one more testament to how focused on the miko the inu seemed

to be. He watched as Sesshomaru threaded his fingers through the mikos hair and the look on his face as he had

done so. Aoihi had never hated humans though till this day meeting the miko he never really wanted to know any

either. He was sure that Sesshomaru was finding it hard to deal with the reactions he was having to the young

woman. A small smile graced his lips perhaps getting rid of the inu was not going to be so hard after all. He would

force himself away from her simply because he didn't understand what was going on with him.

* * *

"**Silly inu he will not get a second chance to know her better"**. Aoihi's eyes widened slightly at the sound of his

beasts voice in his head. It had been 100s of year's sense his beast spoke. Aoihi was a pretty understanding and

level headed youki so his beast was not needed for his anger and if it did show its face than it meant death. "What

do you mean beast?" Aoihi asked. "**The female is easily put off by rejection she will not heal as fast as he will **

**want after his rejection of her."**. Aoihi thought about his beast point for a moment and had to agree Kagome did

not seem the type to heal fast though he didn't know her well yet. "Why bring this up beast what is your point?" he

asked in his head. "**Priestess is pack now mother to our kit. It will be our job to watch over her and care for her **

**and our son."** Aoihi stopped walking his beast had just claimed the priestess as pack that was a huge thing for

youkis and he wasn't sure what Kagome's response to such a claim would be. He sighed there was nothing he

could do now but offer her a place in his pack if his beast decided she was pack he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Aoihi thought to know Kagome better yes but he didn't think that his beast would not give him a choice in the

matter. He shook his head the camp was safe nothing was even remotely near their camp. It was time for rest it

had been an eventful day.

* * *

Morning found the camp earlier than most expected it was a long night for most of them. Kagome stirred in her

sleeping bag eyes cracking open slightly as she attempted to stretch. At finding herself unable to even wiggle she

looked down to see Shippo cuddled up to her chest Rin was wrapped around him with her tiny fingers in Kagome's

hair. Kagome turned her head slightly when she noticed a small weight on her waist to see Kohoku curled up to her

back with his hand resting on her. She couldn't help the brilliant smile that broke across her face she felt so loved

with the children wrapped so tightly to her. She hated to have to get up but as she looked around camp to notice

that no one else was up yet she thought it a good time to get up and start breakfast for all of them. Disentangling

herself from her kids she sat up, she noticed a small snag on her hair and turned to pull Rin's hands form her hair.

Though when she looked she noticed that wasn't the snag but whatever it was seemed to have worked its self out.

Sliding gently out of the sleeping bag Kagome stood and watched as the children curled around one another with

the lack of her warmth. She smiled softly they were just too cute when they did things like that.

* * *

At the stirrings of Kagome all three dais were wide awake. Sesshomaru being the closest to her was the first to

notice her waking, and though he said he would remove his had from her locks as quickly as he could he found he

left it there all night. When she sat up he quickly removed it so quickly it seemed she didn't notice his movement at

all and continued to get out of her sleeping bag. He watched threw barely cracked eyes as she began going around

camp and stoking each of the three fires that were down to coals from the night burning. He said nothing as he

watched her continue around camp gather things to gather water in.

* * *

Toga saw Kagome sit up his eyes being drawn to the slight movement of his son's hand. Odd he thought what was

that all about he saw the slight swish of her hair as his son moved and began to put the pieces together. A small

smile graced his lips perhaps his eldest wasn't the unfeeling bastard he heard about. He too watched as she went

around camp setting up measures so the camp would be ready when the rest of its occupants awoke. "Good

morning Kagome" he said softly so not to wake anyone else. He watched as she jumped slightly perhaps shocked

that he was awake or that he had spoken to her. A soft "Morning Toga" met his ears as she continued about her

business around camp, His eyes following her the whole way.

* * *

Aoihi too watched as she began to get things for water and set camp up. He stood up and began to gather the

empty buckets from around camp with her. She looked at him a little miffed her confusion showing on her face. Aoihi

smiled a full smile at her "Let me help it's the least I can do" he offered in response to her stare. Kagome smiled

brightly at him "Thank you Aoihi. That would be much appreciated.". He nodded at her and tuned to grab another

bucket she looked rather becoming with that smile on her face. With all the buckets gathered they began to walk to

the edge of the camp heading for the stream.

* * *

Toga watched as the two headed out thinking to help out as well he stood and walked towards them. "I'll gather

some fish from the stream while you two gather the water." he stated. Kagome smiled a thankful smile at him and

nodded "Thank you Toga". Sesshomaru watched as the three left camp a small growl leaving his throat as they left

his site. He didn't understand it why was two of the most powerful dais in the land bending to the whims of a simple

human girl. Well he would not do it he would not stoop to helping a human and no miko for sure.

* * *

Walking to the stream Aoihi thought it a good time to talk to Kagome about what his beast proclaimed the night

before. Glancing out of the corner of his eye at her he let out a breath "Kagome may I ask you a few things?" he

questioned to her. Kagome looked up at him, she knew this would happen she just hoped that he would wait till

they were in camp so she could answer everyone. She sighed "Go ahead Aoihi.".

* * *

Aoihi studied her for a moment longer than nodded "How much do you know about youki pack and customs?".

Kagome was a bit shocked by his question she didn't expect that at all. A thoughtful looked crossed her face as she

thought about what she really knew. Inuyasha had explained a bit of it but even he really didn't know much other

than what his instincts told him. She answered as honest as she could, "Not much really, I've only ever traveled

with Inuyasha and Shippo. Inuyasha not really being raised with youki only went with his instincts and Shippo I

believe is to young yet to really know much more than you taught him before your death, Though he's never shared

much of that with me." She stopped and looked up at him and he nodded for her to continue. "I know there is a

dynamic to it the leaders are alphas generally a male and a female sometimes mates sometimes not depending on

the pack. It is the alphas job to take care of the pack and protect them from harm. I know to be part of a pack the

alpha must make a claim of sorts on you, Inuyasha claimed me as pack verbally there is no marks to prove I'm part

of his pack like there would be if I was say mated to him." she stated the rest of what she knew to be facts.

* * *

Aoihi nodded what she knew was facts but very basic facts the things pups would know. Glancing at here again he

spoke " You are correct about the dynamics of a pack that is how it normally works. Inuyasha being a half breed

would not be able to mark claim you as pack unless he was your mate, only full youki can mark claim pack. It is a

way to protect them from other youki when the alphas are not there. The mark contains the alphas youki and will

ward off lower youki if the alpha is strong.". He sighed softly before asking his next question, he was sure she

didn't know much but had to be sure. " Do you know anything about what qualifies a person as a member of a

pack?". Kagome looked up at him after his sigh wondering what was bothering the big dai. At his question she

shook her head no "I'm not sure I just know that it is normally a person the alpha becomes close with someone

they want to protect." Aoihi looked ahead again " While you are correct that those are some reasons why a person

can be claimed as pack there are others as well. A pack to a youki is like a family to a human though we are more

fiercely protective of our pack than a human is of its family. Also pack is not limited to members of blood as you said

pack can be a person that the alpha has found a strong liking to and a desire to protect."

* * *

He looked over again at Kagome to make sure she understood at her nod he continued. "You have taken care of my

kit for the last 3 years you have loved him as your own son by default you are now part of his pack. While I was not

of this world that made you alpha female to him, however with me coming back that makes me alpha male once

more." he study her reaction from the corner of his eye. "I am aware that you are part of Inuyasha's pack, I do not

know your standing in the pack or what will happen to the pack now that your journey is over." Kagome was

frowning slightly as she listened to Aoihi he was right she didn't even know where she stood or what would

happen, it seemed there was now more to think of.

* * *

Seeing the thoughtful look on her face he pressed on, "My beast has accepted you as Shippo's Mother." Kagome's

head shot up "Whoa whoa wait are you saying that makes me your mate?" she asked almost panicked. Aoihi

laughed at her stricken face "No Kagome, I am simply stating that you now hold alpha female in my pack until I mate

or you find a mate or husband.". "Oh" was her soft replay visibly relaxing. "I will not mark you as pack without your

consent, and I understand you may now need time to think of everything you have been told. I simply wanted to

put it out there as an option to let you know that with your love of my son you now hold a place in my pack should

you find a need for it.".

* * *

Kagome smiled softly and the fox next to her taking the time to take in his features for the first time sense meeting

him. He was very tall maybe 6'3" he had striking fire red hair darker than the burnt orange of his son's. It was

braided and hung over his shoulder to his waist his bangs being cut at an angel from right to left on his face tucking

behind his left pointed ear. His facial features were very angular much like Sesshomaru's, however if looking closely

around his eyes and mouth you could make out the lines left form many hours of smiling and laughing.. This was a

youki that was not ashamed to show his joy or love she was sure of that. He had facial markings as well two royal

blue slashes ran across the top of his cheek bones and a small four leaf clover was at the corner of his right eye. He

had the most striking teal colored eyes not green but not blue either. They were a slit pupil like Sesshomaru's the

dark blue close to the pupil and green around the edges mixing to that striking teal in between. He was followed by

9 very fluffy tails and she could not help but wonder if they were as soft as they looked. He was dressed in simple

black and royal blue haori and hakaman, the base color being black with what looked like flames in the royal blue. It

was a striking combination when put with his hair and eyes. She chuckled to herself in her head Aoihi blue flame it

was fitting for his name and colors.

* * *

Looking up to see his eyes on her still she smiled at him again "Thank you Aoihi for both the information as well as

allowing me time to think about the offer you've made. It really means a lot to me.". Aoihi's beast purred in his head

at the priestess's answer, granted it was not a yes right now but she would take it in to consideration and that was

the first step he needed her to take. Once she was his to protect and care for the rest would follow. Aoihi nodded

at her returning her smile, "I await your answer Kagome."


	11. Chapter 11

Toga walked along behind the two listing closely to what they were talking about. It was no surprise that the fox

sought to claim Kagome as pack. The bond between the kit and her would be very hard to break and any father

that loved their child would not seek to destroy such a thing. That thought turned his thoughts to his own sons,

from what he was gathering form Kagome his youngest never grew up as he should have in the care of

Sesshomaru. Granted Inuyahsa was only half youki he would still need to know the customs and pack laws if he

was ever to take a youki mate. Though from what he was seeing last night the boy had no desire to take a youki

mate as he was quite taken with the other miko.

* * *

Turning his thoughts back to the two in front of him he wondered if his eldest was also going to try and claim

Kagome as pack. She took in his pup as well and though Sesshomaru may deny that the human girl was his pup it

was clear to anyone that watched him look at her. He shook his head knowing that his pup would deny his beast

even if it had made mention of the miko being pack to him now or not. Sesshomaru had a long know dislike for

humans. It is shocking he claimed one as his pup but to claim a female of mating age as pack was a whole different

story. With Sesshomaru being unmated it would make the miko alpha female and he could not see his eldest

making a human alpha in his pack for any reason. He grinned to himself yes the conversation between his eldest

and the miko was sure to be entertaining to watch. He was brought out of his musings by the shocked voice of

Kagome asking if she was now the foxes mate. A small growl worked its way up his throat and he quickly

suppressed it, how ridicules the miko being the foxes mate.

* * *

Toga watched as Kagome looked Aoihi over from head to toe, again wanting to growl that she was looking at him in

such a manner. Toga stopped walking at that feeling, what was going on he didn't care if the miko was looking at

the fox like she could eat him it wasn't his place to think anything of it. Yet it bothered him greatly on a level it

should not. "**The fox is not the only one who can claim her as pack. Make our intentions know to her as well **

**offer her pack status."** Toga growled at his beast "What do you want beast. We have no right to claim her as pack

you know the laws we hardly know the girl." he stated plainly to his beast. "**We owe her a life debt do we not; a **

**life of protection and leisure is the least we can offer to pay it back. That is reason enough and you know it."**. "I

will not claim her as pack for that reason I don't even know why I am back and I have no intentions at the moment

past knowing the young woman that has helped my sons.". His beast growled but went back to his cage "**Fine but **

**when you change your mind it will be me laughing at you.".** Toga sighed he wasn't sure he had anything to offer

the woman other than what his beast said. If he did not wish to be Lord of the West again all he had was his small

get away home with a little bit of land and that was only if his eldest was willing to let him have it. No there were

many other decisions to be made before he decided on a way to pay the life debt he now owed to Kagome.

Toga looked ahead to see that the two walking ahead of him were father than he thought. He would not run to

catch up to them but he would quicken his pace slightly to make it seem like he did not fall behind. He watched

* * *

Kagome turn around to look at him "Come on Toga you'll get left behind if you keep up that pace." He couldn't help

the smirk that made its way to his face, so she thought he was slow did she. Deciding to make her a bit nervous he

used his demon speed and stepped right up behind her as she turned back around. Leaning down slightly to her

ear he whispered "Better Kagome?". She was so shocked she jumped forward tripping in the process. Toga made

to catch her but he was distracted by his laughter at her reaction. Luckily Aoihi reached out and stopped her from

falling flat on her face in front of both of the dais.

* * *

Kagome glared over her shoulder at the laughing inu at seeing his face alight with joy her anger slipped slightly.

Looking over to see Aoihi also smiling it disappeared completely, she too found herself laughing at the little prank

Toga pulled on her. Though it almost ended in embarrassment it was pretty funny and the striking smiles on both of

the dais faces lightened her heart even knowing what was yet awaiting her at camp. She stood up strait looking at

Toga and slapped his shoulder playfully "You cannot do that to us mortals Toga your likely to give us a heart

attack." there was still a slight laugh in her voice that took away any reprimand she may have meant. Toga just

grinned "Perhaps mortals that travel with youki should be more aware of their surroundings.". Kagome huffed at

him "Have your laugh now Toga pay backs are a bitch" she stated with a mischievous look in her eyes. Toga cocked

his head to the side in a very doggish fashion, he was not use to the saying and he was sure at this moment that

his meaning of bitch and hers were very different. Laughter spilled from her lips at the look on Togas face it was so

funny to see him pull a dog move. Bringing her laughter back under control she smiled at him "Don't worry you'll

understand later I promise." He accepted her answer with a nod and the three continued on their way to the

stream.

* * *

Aoihi wanted to hit Toga at first for the prank he played on Kagome. She would have been terribly upset had she

fallen in front of them, but at the same time he couldn't help but smile at it. It was just what was needed to lighten

up the mood between the three and it seemed to work well. The talk he and Kagome had seemed to put her off

slightly and he was thankful that her smile had returned again. At the warning words she sent Toga and the look on

her face he was hoping that when she got him back he was there to see it. He was sure it would be worth more

than the laugh that they had all had at her expense.

* * *

Back at camp the rest of the occupants begin to wake up. Inuyasha being one of the first, he jumped out of his tree

and stretched looking around camp he began to panic slightly. He took in the missing occupants though he

wondered where the fox and his father had gotten off to but the one that worried him was Kagome. Looking

around again to make sure he didn't miss her somewhere he heard his brother's voice. "The miko left with the fox

and father to get water and fish for the camps morning meal." he stated in a bored voice. Inuyasha looked over to

his brother a little shocked not only by the fact that he spoke to him but because he took notice of where Kagome

had gone. Nodding to acknowledge that he heard his brother he turned to start waking his pack.

* * *

He kicked Miroku in the foot and watched as he shot up shocked to be woken from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes

Miroku look up to see Inuyasha staring at him "Good morning Inuyasha what can I do for you?" he asked. Inuyasha

grunted nodding to Sango "Wake her up we got things to do today.". Miroku nodded and nudged Sango with a

gentle hand bringing her to the waking world. Meanwhile Inuyasha crotched down by Kikyo and like Miroku nudged

her with a gentle hand to wake her.

* * *

Across camp Sesshomaru took in the way the half breed went about waking his pack. He looked down to the

children still sleeping soundly in the bag next to him. Looking up to see his brother walking in their direction he

growled at him. Not liking the idea of Inuyasha waking them in the same manner he woke the monk, he

Sesshomaru would wake the pups. Inuyasha stopped in his place mid camp it seemed his brother was testy this

morning and he was not about to push it with the full youki. Huffing and turning back around to his pack Inuyasha

left the kids to sleep or be woken by Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked back down at the pups laying his hand gently on Rin's head he spoke to her "Rin it is time to

wake.". Rin's eyes slid open groggily looking up to her lord and father she smiled a small smile. "Hai Sesshomaru-

sama". She sat up and looked around noticing her mother missing but her brothers still sleeping. She grinned as

she thought of how to wake them up giggling at her idea she leaned over putting a hand on each of the stomachs

and tickled them. The boys woke up giggling and smiling, they slept so well that night. As they took in the camp

they too noticed their mother missing. Looking to Rin for an answer she just shrugged her shoulders at them and

continued to stand up and stretch. Shippo looked around for his father not seeing him he looked over to

Sesshomaru for answers.

* * *

Sesshomaru hummed in the back of his throat at the look from the kit, "They left to get water and fish for the

morning meal." was the only answer he supplied. It seemed the kit was happy with that and jumped up to head

over to the rest of his pack mates. Sesshomaru watched the pack interact with each other a strange tightness in his

chest. He hadn't really had a pack since his father died. Yes he had Rin and Jaken and Ah-Uhn but he only claimed

Rin as pack. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to truly have a full pack of his own. He felt his beast

stir in the back of his mind and the tightness in his chest became greater. He realized than that he was not only

hurting himself but his beast as well by not taking and making a pack for them. His beast wined slightly at the sight

of Inuyasha playing with the kit it longed for family for pack even if his logical side did not claim Inuyasha his beast

took it for what it was his only living family.

* * *

As his beasts thoughts passed in his mind his thoughts turned to his sire. With his return he could take the western

lands back from Sesshomaru as well as take alpha status back of the pack. He snarled lightly at that he was alpha

he had earned it but if Toga chooses to take the title of lord back he would lose that. So lost in his thoughts he

didn't see his young ward kneel down next to him and put her small hand on his much larger one.

"Sesshomaru-sama are you ok?". He turned his head to her at her words, was the anger he was feeling that

blatant on his face. Since when did his mask start to slip and crumble, still looking at his ward the little girl he called

his own he had his answer. She was the one who started to melt the ice of his heart, for who could travel with such

a loving being and not be affected by her. "Hmm" he intoned back to her. Taking that as an ok she bounced up and

made her way over to be with Shippo.

* * *

The camp now fully awake began to talk amongst themselves mostly about the day's events or what they were

going to do. Word of where Kagome and the other dais had run off to spread quickly stopping any and all from

panicking at the missing trio. The humans began cutting up the left-over meat from the kills last night making what

looked and smelled to be a stew of some sort. Sango went to Kagome's bag pulling several items out that many of

the camps occupants were staring out, it was not her place to explain them and so she would not. The questions

and answers would have to wait till Kagome returned to camp.


	12. Chapter 12

At the stream Aoihi and Kagome walked to the edge and began dipping the water buckets and bottles in to the

water to fill them. Kagome seemed to be lost in thought or just spaced out going through the motions of filling the

objects with water. Aoihi watched her carefully observing small things about her. He didn't really look at her much

yesterday to busy observing her personality to really look at her outwards appearance.

* * *

She was beautiful for a human, high cheek bones and wide eyes, a dainty little nose over full soft looking lips. The

light sky blue of her eyes was very eye catching it seemed strange to him that he didn't notice them yesterday, but

it was a long day and many things happened so fast. Her hair lay flowing down her back in gentle waves the bold

blue standing out against the dark raven color the color fit well with her eyes as well as her lightly tanned

complexion. His eyes traveled down her body, she was shapely but not overly so she had a generous breast size

resting above her flat stomach were he could make out the slight definition of her abs. Below her tiny waist sat

wide hips leading to her butt that was well proportioned to her. His eyes made it down to what he thought was her

most striking feature her long toned legs. While she was not very tall her legs were shapely and toned and look like

they went on forever. The clinking of metal brought him out of his persuasion of Kagome's being to look behind

them.

* * *

Toga like Aoihi took Kagome's distraction as an opportunity to look her over. Though he had had his fair share of

females of many races he found Kagome to be attractive for what she was. And though he found her attractive

physically it was her personality that was drawing him to her. She was such a tender being open and loving to all

around her. Humans in general were not the kind of creatures to give so much of themselves without some kind of

payment. Though it seemed all this priestess wanted was her friends and family to be happy. She was a puzzle to

him and he just hoped he would get the chance to solve her sometime in the future.

* * *

Coming out of his musings he decided he best start catching the fish if the camp was to eat this morning. Toga

began to remove his armor, while he knew it was durable he did not wish to get his haori wet. There was a

well-placed rock in the middle of the stream that would allow him to kneel down on it and not get his hakama wet

but his haori while sticking his hands in the stream would get wet and he did not wish for his silk to get wet. He set

his armor off to the side and began on the ties of his haori moving with a practiced ease. After untying it he let if fall

open his under haori wasn't tied so it to fell open to revile the wide expanse of his bare chest. The slight scent of

arousal and embarrassment met his nose and he looked over to see Kagome turn her head quickly from him with a

bright red blush staining her cheeks. A cocky grin slid on his face at her blush inflating his male ego slightly. It would

seem that though the young miko dressed very revealing herself she was indeed still very innocent.

* * *

Letting his haori drop to the ground on his armor he leapt on to the stone in the middle of the stream and kneeled

down to begin gathering fish. Glancing at Kagome from the corner of his eye seeing her cheeks still dusted in color

he sought to engage her in conversation. "How is it that you came to be in the company of my youngest son

Kagome?". Kagome looked up startled by his voice and quickly looked back down blushing bright read at the sight of

his upper body completely exposed. Clearing her throat to make sure her voice would be even she stated " It's kind

of a long story really, I freed him from a seal to a tree 3 years ago. The jewel was broke shortly after and we have

been seeking the shards till just yesterday. She stopped looking off across the steam, it was clear to the two dais

with her she was lost in her memories of the time spent with Inuyasha. Looking back at Toga she began again " I

can't tell you how he got sealed to the tree that is his story to tell, but we have been friends these last few years

working together to defeat Naruku. There have been ups and downs for all of us but they are all family none the

less I wouldn't trade my time with them for anything." she stated with a sad smile on her face.

* * *

Toga not wanting to drag up hurtful memories for the priestess nodded at her. "I am glad my son had someone like

you by his side these years than, thank you Kagome." Kagome smiled sadly "It was my pleasure Toga.". Both Toga

and Aoihi noticed that she seemed to be talking in past tense as if she was no longer going to be keeping company

with Inuyasha. Aoihi not being able to stop had to ask "Will you not still be keeping company with Inuyasha now

that your mission is complete? Surely as close as your friends are you all would wish to stay close.". A sigh passed

Kagome's lips "No, while I'm sure we will stay friends and keep in contact there is no place for me with him now.".

Neither dai missed the sadness in her voice they didn't know the story but they were going to be sure to get it.

Kagome did not deserve this sadness after all the happiness she brought to others.

* * *

"I see." said Aoihi looking at her than to the inu in the middle of the stream seeing a look that mirrored his on the

inu's face. "I'm sorry if I brought up a subject that you do not wish to discuss Kagome.". She looked up to him "It's

fine really I knew there wouldn't be any place left for me and though I'm hurt to realize that I will always be second

I'm very glad he's happy now.". Aoihi looked at her with a soft look in his eyes, "You will be second to no one in my

pack Kagome I hope you realize that.". Kagome looked down and blushed at his words. While it nice to know that

she would be important to him the whole thing was just too confusing to think about right this moment. "Thank you

Aoihi" she said softly, looking down she noticed that all the water buckets and bottles were now full. Over to her

left on the bank about 15 fish sat flopping around there was plenty to feed the camp now and she supposed no

matter how much she dreaded it they needed to return.

* * *

The trio walked back in to camp talking softly amongst themselves. The camp was quite a little to quite if anyone

was to ask. Kagome being the bright cheery person she was thought to break up the silence. "Good morning all"

she stated happily. Her call was answered by several of the occupants of the camp. Shippo and Rin at hearing their

mother's voice ran to tackle her to the ground. At seeing her hands full they stopped and stood bouncing from foot

to foot waiting for her hands to be empty so they could embrace her. Kohoku at seeing his new mother figure return

to camp choose to relive her of some of her burden. He walked up grabbing the two buckets out of her hands

"Morning mom." he stated softly still slight embarrassed to call her such. Kagome smiled at the young teenager and

kissed him fondly on the cheek. "Morning Kohoku" she chirped happily.

* * *

At seeing her arms empty Rin and Shippo made to tackle her down to their level. Aoihi had already set down the

water he was carrying, and at seeing the look in the young pups' eyes quickly put his hand on Kagome's lower back

to brace her for the kids. Kagome hugged both of the younger children tightly to her "Good morning Mio Cho, Mio

Yorokobi.". She smiled and had a light blush on her cheeks looking over to Aoihi gratefully. The silent conversation

between the fox dai and Kagome did not escape the notice of all the youki in the camp. Toga had seen Aoihi put his

hand on her back to keep her steady though he was sure there was more reason to it than just that. The

conversations that had taken place at the stream and the walk to it was very telling of the fox's intentions to the

miko.

* * *

Toga took the fish over to the slayers putting them down so the humans could clean them and start them on the

fires. He noticed that they started what looked like a stew in a pot over one of the fires that with the fish were sure

to be enough to feed the large group this morning. Looking around camp to make sure things were in their place an

old habit he had had for many years. Seeing nothing out of place he again took to his tree sitting at the base and

reclining against it. He glanced up as his eldest approached "Good morning Sesshomaru" he stated as if it was a

daily event.

* * *

Sesshomaru had watched the trio walk back in to camp, seeing a slight change in the way the fox was looking at

and watching the miko. The bright hellos and good mornings were not something he was accustomed to. He saw

the pups greet the miko but it was the shift in the fox that really got his attention. He didn't want to think about

why it bothered him to see the miko blush at the fox in such a grateful manner. Watching as his father gave the fish

over to the slayers he was set to approach him and discuss the matter of his lands with him.

* * *

Sesshomaru claimed the spot beside his father keeping his tone neutral and his eyes on the going-ons in camp he

stated " There are things this one wishes to discuss with you father.". Toga like his son watched the camp as the

miko greeted the rest of her pack and the fox followed close to her. "I'm sure there is, speak your mind son." was

Toga's short answer. Glancing at his sire out of the corner of his eye he began "Though we do not know the reason

as to why you are back it does not change the fact that your presents may upset the balance of the western land."

Toga chuckled softly at his sons words, so he was worried that he would reclaim his title and lands was he. "I am

aware of such and I am sure we can reach an agreement that will suit us both on the matter." Toga stated to his

son. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly at his sire's answer. " This Sesshomaru will not give up my title and lands

without a fight father." Sesshomaru stated in a hard voice. That answer was not unexpected by Toga in the least,

he had hoped his son had changed but it seemed he had set the bar to high. Nodding Toga spoke again "I do not

wish for the title of lord again Sesshomaru I will only ask for what is mine. My small get away villa by the coast and

the land it sits on I wish to reclaim it." Sesshomaru thought for a moment, he never used the small villa anyways it

had sat empty since his father's passing and he saw no harm in giving it to his sire it if kept him out of his palace

and away from his lands. "Very well father your villa is yours along with the land it sits on. However it is under the

condition that you do not interfere with my dealings as the lord of the land." Sesshomaru turned and gave his

father a hard look making sure the older dai knew he was not to be toyed with. Shaking his head at his pup's tone

"Very well son you have my word I will not interfere in you dealings as lord."

* * *

Toga looked over to his eldest, it seemed the boy had not changed that much after all. It was still all about the

power, fear, and respect to him. He had not yet learned the value of having the company of others. Toga seeking to

test his boy a bit asked "Should you not be returning to the palace to inform your mate of what has taken place?".

Sesshomaru scoffed at his father "This one has no need or use for a mate." he stated in a bored voice. Toga sighed

it was as he thought, though his eldest claimed the young human as his pup he still did not have a pack of his own

or seem to want one. A thought hit him than if he was right about what he was thinking in Sesshomaru's beast

claiming the miko as pack perhaps he could provoke him a little. Being satisfied that his title and lands were in no

danger for his sire Sesshomaru made to stand up and leave back to his tree. Upon reaching his feet his father's

voice stopped him cold. "The fox Aoihi has offered Kagome pack rights, a place as alpha female.". At seeing his son

tense slightly at his words an evil glint entered the older dais eyes. Oh yes this was going to be a very interesting

day in deed.`


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru stood stock still his eyes shooting over to the miko where his father's words were confirmed. The fox

Aoihi was indeed very close to the miko and seemed to be giving slight touches here and there as one would do to

a pack mate. It shouldn't bother him he shouldn't care if the miko was now part of the foxes pack but those

thoughts did not stop his beast from adding his two cents in to what was happening. "**Fool!"** his beast hissed at

him "**It should be us she seeks small comforts from. I warned you this would happen that you should have **

**offered her pack rights last night, but you wouldn't listen to me would you."**. "Silence" Sesshomaru hissed at his

beast's words. He didn't care about the miko all he needed to do was set up an arrangement about Rin he would

not be a fool like his father and allow any emotion to rule his life. He turned sharply to make his way in to the

surrounding woods he needed to shut his beast up and calm down before he finished his business with the miko.

* * *

Toga watched his eldest pup storm out of the clearing he almost wanted to laugh at the poor boy. It seemed he

was very much right in the fact that Sesshomaru's beast wanted to claim the young woman as pack it was plain as

day on the boy's face. Toga could also tell that his pride was not going to allow such a thing to happen. Toga looked

over to Kagome again to see her talking with the slayer with Aoihi standing next to her his shoulder brushing hers.

It didn't seem to bother the miko and if her relaxed stance was anything to go by she almost seemed comforted by

the small jester. Thinking back on what was said at the stream Toga wondered now that he had secured his home if

he should offer to share it with the woman that felt she no longer had a place anywhere. He hummed lightly it was

a discussion that could happen later he would wait for the opportune moment.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome made her rounds around the camp greeting people and making small talk with the

few she came to know. It did not slip his notice the way the fox seemed glued to his best friend all the sudden or

the way that his father's and brother's eyes followed her as she went. Something happened on their little trip to

the stream and he was going to get to the bottom of it quickly. He didn't want to be brash with Kagome he said he

wouldn't be mean to her anymore and he was bound to stick to his word this time. Before they sat down to discuss

yesterday's events he would ask her to walk with him and talk about what he was missing.

* * *

Sango was talking light to Kagome about how far along their morning meal was. She noticed the fox Aoihi standing

closely to her sister and from the looks of it her sister was content to let the dai do as he pleased at the moment. It

was strange to see the dai warm up to Kagome so fast yes Kagome was a very friendly person but Sango knew it

was deeper than that it was just a gut feeling at this moment but she was sure she would get the scope at bath

time this evening. Sango looked up to see Herupa and Miroku approaching them oddly serious looks on their faces.

She grimaced slightly this couldn't mean anything good for her sister and she really wanted to shelter Kagome a bit

longer if she could. Excusing herself for her sister she meant to meet the two monks half way.

* * *

Stopping in front of the two men she looked pleadingly at Miroku. "Please wait just a little longer after the morning

meal perhaps." she pleaded to both men. Miroku looked at his love he too wanted to protect Kagome from what

was sure to happen today but he knew he couldn't. He looked back to his father "Perhaps she is right what is an

hour longer wait, we have waited this long for answers father." Herupa thought for a moment than nodded it was

only a short wait and he was hungry after all he was sure the others were as well. "Very well after the morning

meal than, I only press the matter for her own safety I hope you both understand that." he stated looking to both

of them. They both nodded he was right as well the changes Kagome went through could put her in danger if she

didn't understand them.

* * *

Inuyasha seeing Sango walk off saw this as his moment to sneak Kagome away. He jumped down from his tree and

approached her slowly he did not wish to startle her if he could help it. "Hey" he said in an even tone to get her

attention. Kagome spun around to face her best friend the smile never leaving her face. "Hey Yasha what's up" she

asked in her cheery manner. Inuyasha smiled back at her "I was wondering if you would take a walk with me?" he

asked. Kagome cocked her head to the side slightly it was odd for Yasha to make such a request, but she did need

to speak with him even if it was just to sort out what was going to happen next. "Sure" she beamed back at him

walking over to lace her arm in his and head to the edge of the clearing.

* * *

As they walked Inuyasha noticed they were being followed and stopped, he turned to see that Aoihi was right

behind them and didn't seem to have any intention of leaving them alone. "Hey I can talk to my best friend alone

thank you." he stated gruffly at the fox. Aoihi stared at Inuyasha but again made no move to head back to the rest

of the camp. Seeing that her new friend wasn't moving she spoke softly "It's fine Aoihi well be right back ok".

Looking to her Aoihi nodded looking back and Inuyasha he said "If she comes back in any distress it will be me you

answer to understood?". Inuyasha just grunted at him and turned back around to walk in to the woods. Who the

hell did the fox think he was to boss him and Kagome around like that.

* * *

Inuyasha led Kagome out of hearing range of the dais in camp he didn't need them over hearing their conversation.

Coming in to a small clearing with wild flowers everywhere in it he watched as Kagome let go of his arm and ran in

to the middle spinning around with her arms out to the side. A tender smile found its way on to Inuyasha's face

while he watched her spin. Part of him was sad that he would never be able to make her as happy as she deserved

to be, but the other part was screaming to keep her light in his world as long as he could. That wasn't fair to her he

knew that but it wouldn't stop the selfish thoughts he was having over the idea of her leaving him. He watched as

she slumped down to the ground most likely dizzy from spinning for too long, and a chuckle left his throat. He

decided now would be a good time to join his friend to share in the joy she so naturally created.

* * *

Kagome felt so free while spinning, she sometimes wished she could fly just to feel what that kind of freedom felt

like. She soon got to dizzy to stand and plopped her butt down on to the ground playing with the wild flowers that

were with in her reach. So focused on the flowers in and around her hands she failed to notice Inuyasha walking to

her. She did however come back to her scenes when she felt a warm body behind hers and arms snake around her

waist. Looking over her shoulder she saw Yasha smiling and though she wished this embrace meant more than it

did she was happy to have him close for a bit longer. Resting her hands over the top of his on her waist she leaned

back to take selfishly of the comfort he was generously offering to her.

* * *

Inuyasha laid his chin on Kagome's shoulder taking in a deep breath of her sent. It still bothered him that it was

changed but not in a bad way by any means. Sighing he figured he better get this started "Gome we have a lot we

need to talk about you know that right?". Kagome a little sad that the calm was broke knew what he meant. "I only

ask that you don't ask anything anyone else in camp will ask, I don't really feel like repeating myself if that's ok

Yasha.". Nodding against her shoulder he thought of what he wanted to ask that no one else would ask or that she

may give a different answer to. He decided that perhaps the first thing he wanted to know was why.

* * *

"Why did you bring Kikyo back?". Kagome tensed slightly at his question but she answered anyways "To make you

happy." she said in a small voice. Yasha shook his head on her shoulder "I was happy with you Kagome.". She

sighed why, did he have to say that "Yes but your happier with her Yasha I know you are, everyone in camp knows

after your display yesterday.". Inuyasha sat up a little straighter at her answer, yes it was true but the heart break

in her tone as she told him hurt him a lot. He really wasn't thinking much yesterday when he saw Kikyo come in to

the clearing he didn't take anyone's feelings in to consideration on the way he welcomed her back to the living

either. He laid his forehead down on Kagome's shoulder, he hurt her again even after he swore he wouldn't he did

it without a second thought. "Sorry" was the quite whisper that left his lips. He really needed to start thinking about

his actions before he took them. Kagome rubbed his hand gently and leaned her head to his "It's ok Yasha I knew

what would happen, I admit a part of me hoped for a different outcome but I was pretty sure it was just that a

hope." He looked up to look her in the eyes "Why would you do that to yourself Kagome? Why would you willing

give up your own happiness for someone like me!?" She looked him strait in the eye placing a hand on his cheek

"Because I love you Yasha, to see you , all of you as happy as you are with your loved ones back at your side I

would gladly give anything I have my own life included to see that happiness."

* * *

Inuyasha was speechless this woman his best friend loved so much and so deeply she would give anything for

them. That stuck him hard what else had she gave up for their happiness yesterday, dropping his eyes from hers he

asked in a hoarse voice, "What else did you give up for us Kagome what else has our happiness cost you?".

Kagome's hand dropped from his face as she leaned in to him again looking up at the clouds floating peacefully in

the sky. "It doesn't matter Yasha it was a sacrifice I was willing to make to see all of you happy. Understand that I

have no regrets in that decision and while I may be sad for a while and it may be hard to get use to I will never

regret giving the people I loved most what their hearts truly wanted.". Inuyasha shook his head tears coming from

his eyes to drop on to her shoulder "Why couldn't I love you back as much as you love me" he whispered in a

shaking voice. A single tear slipped past Kagome's defenses gripping his had tightly in hers and lacing their fingers

together she whispered back "Because it was simply not fates plan for you Yasha. We will always be the best of

friends and I will always love you dearly but I understand now as well that it will never be the kind of love my heart

longs for."

* * *

The two friends sat in silence for some time both collecting their thoughts and feelings. And while it was hard to

accept on both sides they knew there was no other way around it. He could never love her the way she needed,

and she would never ask him for something he couldn't give. In the end they would go their separate ways and

though they may stay friends they would never be this close again. Inuyasha hugged Kagome closer to himself

soaking up her warmth for as long as she would offer it for this last and final time. "Where will you go now? Will you

go home and forget all of us after you have given us this great gift?". "I can't" she replied in a shaky voice. Yasha

didn't understand she can't forget them or she can't go home. He looked up to her again "Witch one Gome?".

* * *

Kagome smiled softly "Either" she said looking over her shoulder to him. His eyes were wide in shock, no it couldn't

be.. She was stuck here now and with no one to call her own. She really had given everything she had for them he

only hoped she would tell the others and not try to bare this burden on her own.

As if she had read his thoughts she shook her head at him "Don't tell the others.. Not right now at least I don't

want to be a burden to any of them or you Yasha. I did this of my own free will." . She looked down not wanting to

admit the next part while looking at him, "I knew what would happen when I made the wish Yasha, Midoriko she

came to me often in my dreams and we talked about what was going to happen at the end of our journey.".

Inuyasha wanted to be mad she knew this whole time and still made the wish. He wondered if she knew of the

changes to her being as well. "What else did you two talk about" he asked a little harsher than he planned to.

Kagome seemed to have shrunk in on herself at his tone of voice she didn't want him to be mad at her but she

wouldn't lie to him either. "She trained me in the use of my miko powers in my dreams. We didn't really talk about

what would happen at the end she only told me that I would have to make sacrifices when the wish was made. The

only thing she would tell me was that I would have to lose one family to keep the other. The wish was made here

so the results could be felt here so I lost my family in my time to keep my family here.". She glanced back to see if

Inuyasha was angry with her. The look on his face didn't speak of anger but she had never really seen that look

either. Inuyasha was at a loss she knew what she was doing that spoke volumes for who she was. "Gome you

have to tell them they need to know what you gave up for us. It may upset them but not for the reasons you think,

and it will give them the most incredible feeling of being loved anyone can ever feel." He smirked at her "Trust me I

know." he whispered as he kissed her on the forehead


	14. Chapter 14

Seeing that Inuyasha was not mad at her she smiled brilliantly at him. She figured that if he wasn't mad at her for

basically lying to him for the last 2 years at least than there wasn't anything worse that he could ask. Well she

thought that was the case anyways till he opened his mouth to ask the next question.

* * *

"So Gome what's up with the Fox hanging all over you?" he glanced at her to see her face pale slightly. It seemed it

was another subject she didn't want to talk about but he was not going to let this go he wanted his answers and

he was going to be getting them if he had to tickle her to get them. Kagome visibly gulped at the question, "Um well

I don't know really why he's so close all the sudden but this morning when we were walking to the stream he told

me that his beast accepted me as Shippos mother." She looked back at him gauging his reaction before she

continued what she was informed earlier this morning. Seeing him just stare at her she went on "He said that as

such I had rights to be alpha female of his pack if I choose to do so." Inuyasha sputtered behind her, "But Kagome

your part of my pack you know that!." She hummed "Yes I know that Yasha but where do I stand now that Kikyo is

back and better yet will the pack even stay together now that our mission is complete?". She leaned her head back

again looking to the sky, "It was just an offer at this point. He said he wouldn't mark me as pack without my

consent and he was just putting it out there sense we all don't know what will happen now. I'm not saying we all

won't still be friends but I'm sure Sango and Miroku would like to settle down and start a family. And I'm sure you

and Kikyo will as well soon enough." She sighed "I haven't said yes or no to the offer yet it's just an option, I don't

want to be the third wheel to you guys. I don't regret my wish but at the same time I have to think about my own

survival now."

* * *

They sat in silence again for a short while Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say everything Aoihi said was true. They

didn't know what was going to happen to the pack now and even if they stayed close Kagome would simply be an

unmated omega even with her power levels. Kikyo was his intended thus making her alpha by default and Sango

and Miroku being married would make them stronger as a group than Kagome solo making them his betas. She

wouldn't have much of a position in his pack now at all until she was married or mated. If she mated the more likely

chance was she was going to become alpha of her mates pack not stay in his to be a beta. As much as he didn't like

the idea of letting her go now or ever she was right she needed to do what was right by her now. She had given all

of her old life to them the wish on the jewel was the start of a new life for all of them and that included Kagome. He

sighed he didn't like the idea of her going to be part of the foxes pack but at the same time he knew the fox was

strong and it would keep her with little Shippo. He would have to have a talk with Aoihi though and make it clear

that if he ever hurt his best friend he would find himself at the business end of tetsiga.

* * *

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome nudging her slightly to get her attention again, "It's a good offer Kagome, I don't

like the idea of you leaving but he would be good to help protect you and take care of you.". Kagome scoffed at him

"I don't need to be protected Yasha I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." she laughed as she finished talking.

"Keh…. Just because Naruku is gone doesn't mean you're out of the woods Kagome. You're still a very powerful Miko

and youki near and far will seek to eliminate you just for what you are.". She shrugged at him "True but I can still

take care of myself.". Inuyasha huffed at her "Well at least the runt would be happy with the idea pretty sure after

your wish he's not going to let you out of his sight anytime soon. Kagome laughed a full laugh "I suppose your right

he was pretty upset with me wasn't he.". She sighed "I'm going to miss Rin and Kohoku though" she looked down

at their joined hands once more. "I can't explain it but I know I would miss them and hunt them down if I didn't get

to see them. Is there something wrong with me Yasha?" she asked a little concerned. Inuyasha shook his head,

"No there's nothing wrong with you Gome, though I don't have the answers to your questions I think it would be

best if you asked my old man or Aoihi I think they know more about what is going on with you than even you do

right now." he joked at her trying to chase her somber mood away. It worked and Kagome giggled at his lame but

well-timed joke. "OH so now I don't know myself huh?" she jested back at him.

* * *

He laughed at her pushing her out of his lap, and standing up offering her his hand. "Come on oh powerful miko we

should get back to camp. I'm sure the others have many more questions to ask and if we don't get them answered

well be stuck in this kami forsaken forest forever.". Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with and evil glint to her eyes.

Charging her hand up with a little of her miko powers she reached and gripped his hand. At the startled yelp from

her best friend a satisfied smirk graced her lips. Yasha glared at her good naturedly he gripped her hand and swung

her up on his back and took off at a dead run back to camp. He laughed loudly at her shriek of surprise it felt good

to laugh so openly. He was sure that this second chance this new life that awaited all of them was sure to be

something grand and amazing.

* * *

In the forest surrounding the clearing Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in was a very angry pacing daiyouki.

Sesshomaru was having a harder time subduing his beast than he had ever had in his life. The beast was struggling

so hard against the mental cage that Sesshomaru couldn't take his mind of it for a second or it would be free again

to yell at his logical side. The knowledge that the fox was planning to claim the miko as pack put his beasts hackles

up, but its anger wasn't directed at the fox it knew that to claim the miko after the display of motherly love to the

pup was a natural course of action. No its anger was all focused on Sesshomaru for not doing the same. The beast

had claimed Rin as their pup and it informed Sesshomaru that it would not be without its pup, but would not

separate its pup from her mother either.

* * *

Sesshomaru had had enough of his beasts yelling he was the one in control not the mindless creature in his head.

"Enough" he shouted in his head at his beast. "I will not claim the miko as pack, I will still see our pup as often as I

can but I will not for any reason bring that miko in to my home." His beast growled loudly at him, "**She is pups **

**mother" **it hissed at its logical side** "To claim her as pack is the natural thing to do, How long will you deny our **

**instincts to satisfy your own damn pride?"**. "I will not walk the path of my father, it led to his down fall and it will

not lead to mine." Sesshomaru growled back to his beast. **"Our great father fallowed his instincts that did not **

**lead to his down fall, your pride did. You should have helped him should have went with him to face the dragon **

**and to save his second mate. But your pride and bitter jealousy killed our great father"** his beast yelled back at

him tired of the stupid thoughts his logical side was trying to argue.

Sesshomaru stopped pacing staring wide eyed at the tree in front of him. Never had his beast said such a thing to

him in all his 500 years of life. It had never accused him of his sires down fall, hell it had never talked to him so much

as it had in the last 2 days. He mulled over what his beast had said to him, was it possible that he was right? Was it

his own pride and jealousy that killed his sire, if he would have gone and helped his father could his death have

been prevented? The longer Sesshomaru thought on those questions the more he didn't like the answers. He never

had a great relationship with his father after he took the human as his second mate. He let the bitter hate, fear and

jealousy eat him from the inside out in the end when his father left him standing on that beach to save his human

mate a part of Sesshomaru knew he would die that night and that part was even overjoyed about the fact.

Sesshomaru's head dropped to stare at his feet, his beast was right he led to his father's down fall or at least had

a good hand in it.

* * *

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices in the clearing just feet away from him. He peered

thru the trees to see who was disturbing him. The site that met his eyes shocked him slightly the miko was spinning

around in a small field of wild flowers her arms out to her sides and her hair spinning round her shining brightly in

the sun. She looked free and unburdened, his eyes drifted to his half-brother walking closer the miko as she

slumped down on the ground. There was a smile on the boy's face that told a story of great loss that Sesshomaru

could not understand. He took a few steps closer to the edge of the forest as he heard them beginning to talk

about the once dead priestess Kikyo.

* * *

Sesshomaru studied the priestess as she began answering his brother's question. He couldn't read her feelings on

the matter though there was no deceit in her words as she spoke. She was a realest even if it broke her heart to

be one she knew what was best for those she cared about. Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled slightly at the mention of

the half breeds' display of affection to the other miko just thinking about it again he wanted to be sick. At the miko's

declaration of love to the half breed he almost scoffed out loud love what a useless fickle emotion the thought. His

beast choose the moment to speak again "**It is not so useless you fool, was it not love for our pup that drove you **

**to want to destroy the miko in that very clearing?".** Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed he would not dignify that

question with a response, he did not feel human emotion.

* * *

The half breeds' next question drew his attention back to the couple in the clearing. He too wanted to know where

the priestess would go, though he would admit that to no one. The thought of her being the fox's alpha was still on

his mind. Sesshomaru didn't know much of the priestess but the way the half breed had asked the question

confused him. The miko was definitely Japanese, where could her home be that she wouldn't see their rag tag

group anymore. He took a step closer to the clearing to make sure he didn't miss her answer. At the soft utterance

of "Either" met his ears he was even more confused. Just what could that mean. Sesshomaru's thoughts drifted off

trying to figure out just what that could mean. Could the woman not go home was there something in her village

stopping her from returning. Perhaps if she did have family else where he would not have to think of her being the

foxes. She could leave and he would never think of her again, he was likening that thought very much.

Sesshomaru's head shot up when the ending of the conversation met his ears "I lost my family in my time to keep

my family here.". What did she mean her time and she speaks of two families. He had never seen or heard of her

family here he didn't even think she had one but now she spoke as if she did. His eyes narrowed on the priestess

there was too much that never made sense about her but he never thought about it before. But now he had more

than a few reasons to be thinking about it and that alone was making him angry. He needed answers and he

needed them now thinking of this human miko could be nothing good for him he was sure.

* * *

Sesshomaru's attention was once more pulled back to the couple when the Fox was mentioned. He listened closely

to see if what his father had said was true. From what he was hearing the fox did indeed offer however she had yet

to take the invite. It seems she was still very confused on the events herself and wished to have more time to think

about everything. When she mentioned his pup and what she felt for her Sesshomaru realized that the worst case

was right, she would not, could not be separated from the pups now. Not till they were older and even than she

would still wish to be close to them.

* * *

He watched as Inuyasha rose to his feet to get the miko up. Taking that as his queue to leave as well and head

back to camp Sesshomaru turned and walked away. He did not want to miss the opportunity to ask the miko his

questions, as well as hear the answers to the others. After eves dropping on the conversations between his

half-brother and the miko he had much to think on, and he was sure his beast was going to give him another ear

full again before his time in the priestess's presents was over.


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha and Kagome made it back to camp first of course Yasha was running full speed whereas Sesshomaru was

simply walking at a steady pace. As the couple burst through the trees the camp was filled with the laughter of both

Inuyasha and Kagome as he gently set her down. She hugged him tight once more and he returned the hug. They

stared at each other for a moment the silent agreement that they would take what was coming to them one step at

a time but would always be there for each other. As Kagome released Inuyasha she spun around to face the camp.

Many were staring at them and she blushed lightly at the attention, "So is breakfast ready?" she asked to break

the stares. That seemed to snap the camp out of their stupor and a few answers of "yes" " of course" was heard.

Nodding Kagome set out about serving her pack first than the extended family of her pack lastly the rest of the

slayers.

* * *

As everyone was sitting eating and making small talk Sesshomaru sauntered back in to camp. He didn't look around

to any of them simply walked to the tree his father was sitting at and sat down. Rin seeing her father figure come

back in to camp jumped up with her plate and made her way over to him sitting on his other side. She offered him

some of her meal but at the slight shake of his head she shrugged and continued eating happily at her fish and

stew. The camp was quite as they eat only small talk was being made in small groups. They were all waiting for one

person to finish her meal though no one stated such it was clear in the looks they kept shooting Kagome. Sensing

the looks of almost everyone in camp Kagome huffed and sat her plate down. She couldn't eat with everyone

staring at her, but at least she got to enjoy a little of her breakfast.

* * *

Looking around at the occupants of the camp she stated clearly "I know a lot of you have questions and I will

answer them as best as I can, however we will keep this organized I will not have you all shouting over each other

to get your question answered.". She crossed her legs Indian style striating her back and looked at the camp again

"If you have a question you will raise your hand I will point at you if I don't know your name or call on you by name

if I do, and answer your questions.". She knew that it was a little childish to do this but she didn't want a headache

in the first 15 minutes and this was the easiest way she knew to keep them organized.

* * *

The camp as a whole was a bit miffed they had never heard of such a way to keep things organized. People or

youki of the highest standing always got to go first it was the way of things. Kagome seemed to want to make it fair

to everyone and in a way make everyone equal, and most of the camp was sure that in her eyes they were just

that everyone in the camp was equal. After getting over the shock of the new system in which Kagome was going

to institute to answer people hands around the camp begin to fly up.

* * *

Thinking to get some of the easier ones out of the way she called on Sango first. "Go ahead Sango". Sango nodded

and put her hand down "What was your wish Kagome?". Knowing this would answer many other questions Kagome

looked around at her friends "My wish was that everyone that was wrongfully killed by Narku or any of his off spring

be brought back to this plain of existence, and that any one that had been wronged because of my failure as the

jewels protector be righted". There were mummers heard in the camp, and again hands shot up. Kikyo was next to

be called on simply because Kagome wanted to know what it was she wanted. "Ok Kikyo ask your question.". Kikyo

cleared her throat she was slightly nervous being put on the spot like that "How did you make two wishes on the

jewel?". Kagome hummed she understood why that was asked and though it seemed like two wishes it was just

one in two details. "I didn't really", she said softly "I spoke with Midoriko in my dreams and she informed me that my

wish to revive everyone Naruku had killed was simply a detail of my failure as the jewels protector. So it wasn't two

wishes it was one with two specific details to make it as selfless as we could.".

* * *

Again there were mummers heard in the camp but nothing that could be understood from where she sat at that

moment. When it seemed everyone was ready for the next question Kagome looked around to see who she

wanted to answer next. The sight of Toga with his hand up caught her eye and she called on him. "What do you

want to know Toga?". Toga put his hand down than asked in a clear voice, "How is it I am back when Naruku was

not even a name known in my time of death?". Kagome thought for a while they had said that Toga had noticed a

strange aura on his friend when he sealed him. She thought of everything she knew of Naruku and what Midoriko

had told her. Naruku was truly just a spider demon with no true power of his own except to attach himself to others

and leech off their powers. It was her thought that when Toga had battled Ryosuiki Naruku was attached to him

and thus led to his death by wounds inflicted to him during that battle. Kagome looked up to Toga "It is my thought

with our brief conversation before that your death was in fact made possible by Naruku. Not the Naruku that we all

knew the one that bound his life to Onigumo's but before when he was just a simple spider demon that attached

himself to more powerful beings and leeched off their powers and poisoned their minds." she took a breath. "It is

the only answer I can come up with that would in fact link to the wish I made on the jewel.". Toga hummed

thoughtfully than nodded "Thank you Kagome.". She nodded back than waited for the next hand to be called on.

* * *

As she looked around she noticed her little Shippo had a question for her and she would not deny him anything so

she called on him next. "What is it Mio Yorokobi?'. Shippo smiled happily at his mother, "Mama why has your scent

changed?" he asked not looking at her. Kagome was shocked she didn't know her scent had changed. Midoriko said

there would be changes but Kagome never thought they would be of a physical nature. Looking around camp

noticing the other youki of the group seemed to be waiting for the answer as well she said " I don't know hunny I

honestly didn't know my sent had changed. Midoriko told me there would be changes but she never said anything

to me about changes to me physically.". She answered as honestly as she could though now she wished she had

an answer for that. It brought up questions she now had and she wondered why no one mentioned it to her

earlier.

* * *

Kagome looked down at her hands there was still many questions to go and now she was having a few of her own.

She was sure this was not going to be the only question asked when changes to her came to be. Miroku was sure

to ask what was going on with her aura and she wasn't looking forward to answering that question at all. It made

her uncomfortable what she had now become she didn't know how Midoriko had done it but she had and now

Kagome was left to clean up the mess.

* * *

The camp was quite again all taking in what was just said. It was a strange and unnatural thing for a person's

scent to change it could only be done by the kami themselves. Witch led most of the camp to believe that the young

miko was now so much more than she once was she was kami touched, and that could result in many different

outcomes depending on the changes inflected to her. Getting over the shock of the last questions once more hands

were raised and Kagome sighed. Let it continue.

* * *

Knowing the best question to answer next she called on the one person she was avoiding from the start. "Ask

Miroku" she stated in almost a sad tone. Miroku gave his friend an almost pitting look but asked anyways they

needed to know. "Do you know why you carry youki lines in your aura and how many you carry?". Kagome's body

slumped at the question she didn't know how many but she knew why and how it came to be. Looking up she

answered " I know why yes, it was the only way to fill the hole in my soul after the rest of Kikyo's soul was taken

out of my body to give her new life. I did not wish to take the soul of a living human so Midoriko chose to take little

pieces of the souls of youki to fill the hole. She did not tell me how many or whom the soul pieces belonged to she

just assured me that the souls that now are shared in my body would not be missed or noticed for a while.". Miroku

got a thoughtful look on his face looking around the camp. He had noticed yesterday that the new colors in her aura

shared colors with the three dais that shared their camp. He wasn't so sure he wanted to share that information

yet if it was unnoticed by the others. Miroku had to ask another question he knew it wasn't fair it went against her

rules but he needed to know. "Kagome do you feel a pull on your soul that you share like you did with Kikyo?"

Kagome hummed softly thinking "No not really it's not a pull but there are times when it feels like something is

calling me though I don't know what or who it may be." Miroku nodded it didn't answer everything but it was a start

and he could discuss it later in private with Kagome. Nodding again at Kagome to let her know he was done he

waited for the next question to come about and be answered. Looking around camp Kagome noticed a little

bouncing body next to the tree line with her hand raised high. Kagome couldn't help but think it was too cute and

wanted to know what her question would be.

* * *

Kagome smiled brightly "Go ahead Mio Cho". Rin cheered than settled back to ask her question, "Do I get to stay

with you now mama?". The question was so out in right field that everyone stared at the little girl. Kagome seeing

her little Cho blush at people staring so intently at her tried to bring their attention back to her. Clearing her throat

she answered "I have no problems if you would like to stay with me Mio Cho however that is not a question I can

answer that is Sesshomaru's decision. Do you understand?". Rin deflated slightly but nodded looking over to her

father figure who seemed to be glaring at a tree to his right. Looking around again Kagome noticed only one hand

raised it seemed everyone had got the answers they sought from others asking her. Inuyasha was sitting up in his

tree staring down at her with his hand up almost daring her not to call on him so he could make a seen. Shaking her

head at her best friends behavior she sighed she only hoped he wouldn't ask what he had asked in the clearing.

* * *

Inuyasha sat almost patently waiting for her to call on him he was the only hand left raised and he was going to

make her answer him. He was brought out of his thoughts by her voice "What is it Yasha?". Jumping down to stand

in the middle of the camp he turned to her with an apologetic look on his face. At that very moment Kagome knew

what he was about to do and her stomach sank she didn't want to answer this. She was almost hurt that Yasha

would break his word to her and ask here in front of the camp. "What was your sacrifice to the jewel to see all of us

happy with our loved ones Kagome?". There it was that kami forsaken question the one thing she didn't want

everyone to know just yet. She didn't want their pity she didn't want them to think they were to blame for the

sadness she would soon endure, and she had to make that clear before she answered that question.

* * *

Looking around camp focusing on each face of her family she took a deep breath, "Before I answer that I want you

all to know I have no regrets in making the wish I made. I do not want any of you to feel sorry for me or think it was

your fault. I made the wish knowing what would and could happen and I would not change it for the life of me. If

given the option I would do it again without a second thought. So with that in mind understand that as long as you

all are happy for as long as I walk this earth that is all the payment I will ever want or need.". She stopped to look

around at her friends and family again making sure they understood. "I gave up my family my life in my world and

time to make the wish here where its affects would be felt. The well is sealed now and will remain so forever I

cannot go back." At her declaration the camp became silent many thoughts passing the minds of her family and new

friends. However it seemed only one was going to voice his thoughts.

* * *

Sesshomaru at hearing what she said thought back to what she had said to her mother in the clearing. She was

going to see her family again but in 500 years than it all clicked in his head. She was from the future she didn't

belong here at all and now she was stuck here, but she knew she would see her family again and that is what

changed her sent partly she had lied to them or didn't really know what the change in her sent meant. Looking her

right in the eyes he stated "You have lied to us priestess. You said you did not know your scent had changed but

did you not talk to your mother on the night after the battle claiming to see her again in 500 years.".

* * *

Kagome glared over at the dai he had just called her a liar and admitted to eves dropping on her private moment.

Standing quickly she yelled " I did not lie to anyone about anything I don't know why my scent is changed or even

how it is changed. The conversation between my mother and I was a private moment that you had no right to listen

in on. My words were said only because I was reassured by Midoriko that I would indeed see my family again I

would just have to out wait time. I don't know what in kami's name she meant and I still don't. But that Sesshomaru

does not make me a liar.". Her whole body was trembling by the time she was finished. She was so mad at the

stupid dog she wanted to rip his hair out could she not have one moment of time alone without someone assuming

they know what is going on in her life.

* * *

Kagome felt her aura start to get out of control and not wanting to harm anyone in camp she stormed out without a

word to anyone. Many of the camps occupants were now glaring at Sesshomaru he didn't need to voice it that way.

Toga looked over at his eldest even he did not wish to expose the miko's private moment to the whole camp. Yes

he had questions but he was planning to ask in private away from prying ears and eyes. He sighed and shook his

head the boy needed to get over himself.

* * *

Aoihi watched as Kagome stormed out of camp and regardless of how much he wished to beat the day lights out of

the younger inu dai he knew he needed to go after her his instincts were crying out to comfort their new alpha

female weather she had accepted the position yet or not it was set soiled in their mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome found herself in the clearing that she and Inuyasha had shared earlier in the day. Sitting down she began

to meditate to bring her aura back in control, she was going to have to get help and training for her new powers

this was getting ridiculous. So in tune to her soul she didn't notice Aoihi come in to her space and sit down next to

her. He sat quietly waiting for her to come back to herself he was here to help and comfort her and he would do it

at her pace regardless of what his instincts were screaming for.

* * *

Kagome looked over to him once she was fully under control again "Hey" she said somberly. Aoihi smiled a

reassuring smile at her "Come here Kagome" he said as he opened his arms to her. She hesitated for a moment

than crawled over to be caged in by his legs and arms. Seeing her sit between his legs he wrapped his arms around

her middle hugging her close to him. "Would you like to talk about anything?" he asked in a calming voice. He knew

she would have questions and he was hoping that he could answer some of them for her.

* * *

Kagome sat silent for a moment organizing her thoughts "What is so different about my scent that made

Sesshomaru say what he did" she asked in a small voice. Aoihi huffed slightly "You scent does not carry the scent of

death or ageing in it as most humans do Kagome.". She hummed in the back of her throat " And what does that

mean exactly?". Aoihi nuzzled his nose in to her neck under her ear softly, "It means Kagome that you are going to

be around for a very long time. You carry the scent of an immortal now.". Aoihi kept his nose buried in her neck she

really did have a very calming and refreshing smell for a human. Her next question brought him out of his musings of

her scent. "Do you know what is happening to me, why I'm acting so strangely?". Aoihi thought for a moment

though he had his theories he wasn't completely sure only the kami truly knew what they had done. "I believe that

when Midoriko bound your soul with the soul of youki that you are now picking up on their traits, you have the

instincts of a youki and the new loss in control you are experiencing with your powers could be a result of the new

youki powers that you don't know how to control.". Kagome nodded in understanding, it really was comforting to

have Aoihi around at least someone had ideas as to what was happening to her. She relaxed a bit more back in to

his wide chest. "I'm going to need new training wont I?". Aoihi nodded against her shoulder "Indeed you will little

one, If you choose to become part of my pack I will do everything in my power to see that you get what you need to

feel more like your old self Kagome." he sighed softly "Even if you do not join my pack I will still help if you want me

to." he didn't like the idea of her not joining his pack but she had not given a yes or no answer yet so he would set

both options out there for her.

* * *

Kagome thought about what he said she still didn't know much about pack and the rules that went with it but she

was sure if she stayed with Aoihi he would never deny her answers to a questions she may have about such

things. And if what he said was true and her new found instincts were in fact youki in nature she would need to

know what to expect with a pack. She looked over her shoulder to him " I don't know enough about pack yet to

give you a yes or no but I would very much like if you stayed with me and Shippo after the camp brakes so that I

may learn more about the instincts that may befall me.". She had the cutest hopeful look on her face there was no

way Aoihi could say no to her. "Very well Kagome if that is your wish I will stay by your side till you feel fit to send

me from it." he said with a smile in his voice. He nudged her slightly with his chest "We should return to camp before

they begin to worry for you.". Kagome nodded in agreement and stood up. Waiting for him to stand she linked her

arm in his and proceeded to walk back in the direction of camp.

* * *

Meanwhile back at camp the group of slayers began to pack up Tamiashi walked to his daughter. "We are heading

back to the village to begin repairs I understand if you want to stay a bit longer to see to your friend.". Sango

smiled gratefully at her father "Hai I'll belong shortly after we know what the rest of us are doing. Tamiashi nodded

and walked to his son. Kohoku was having none of it, he wouldn't leave without Kagome she was his mother now

and he couldn't leave her everything in his heart and soul was telling him he couldn't. "I will await Kagome as well

Father" he stated plainly. Tamiashi didn't know what had gotten in to the boy but he wasn't going to press the

matter right now either there were greater forces at work here than the will of man. Nodding once at his son he

turned back to the group of slayers to check how far along packing up was going.

* * *

Miroku and Herupa had discussed the village of Edo as a meeting place Miroku made sure to tell his father about the

old miko Kaede and that she would set them up for the night should the rest of them fail to join them before sunset.

Herupa nodded to his son and turned to his father they agreed it was best to head out, they had got some

answers and for now it seemed the girl was in no danger and no danger to others. They would all meet up at a

later date anyways.

* * *

Toga and Sesshomaru still sat at the tree they were seated at when the questions had been asked and answered.

They both had unfinished business with the young priestess so they would await her return as well. They watched

as the large group of slayers and the two monks began packing up to be on their way. They had heard the

conversations between the parents and children as to where they would all meet up and get back to their lives.

Toga was thinking of how to fraise his offer to the priestess and if now was even a good time to make such an offer

perhaps he would simply travel with them back to the town of Edo and see what awaited her before he made his

offer of a home and lifestyle to her. He also wanted a chance to get to know his son better and traveling with them

would give him that. Mind settled he sat back to wait for Kagome and Aoihi to come back to the clearing. Though it

rubbed him slightly wrong that the fox had went to comfort her he pushed those thoughts aside for now.

* * *

Sesshomaru for his part was losing his patients the woman and fox had been gone a good hour now he needed

them to come back so he could make arrangements for his pup and be on his way back to his palace where

everything made since to him. The game of questions and answers had only confused the dai even more, he

thought he had the woman figured out and then her outburst had crumbled that idea to the ground. His beast was

once more back and yelling at him for upsetting the miko and it was all giving him a headache. He needed time to

sort out his thoughts and absorb everything he had learned here today. The puzzle of Kagome was not any closer

to being solved than it was last night. He stopped in his thoughts, since when did he use the miko's name, she has

always just been his half-brothers wench and here now he is using her name in his thoughts. What in kami's name

was going on he needed to leave quickly but he was stuck waiting on the miko.

* * *

Kagome and Aoihi made it back to camp just as the slayers and monks had finished packing up. Upon seeing them

getting ready to leave Kagome left Aoihi's side to seek out Tamishi and Herupa to say her good byes and well

wishes. She found Tamishi first touching him softly on the shoulder to get his attention "Are you leaving already?".

Tamishi turned to look at her with a smile on his face, "Yes young Kagome we seek to rebuild the slayers village and

return to our lives as quickly as possible.". Kagome smiled and hugged him quickly stepping back she said "Safe

journey my friend may the road be kind to you.". He smiled back at her and bowed slightly at the waist "Same to

you my friend". Turning around looking for Herupa she spotted him off to the side talking with his father. As she

approached he spun around to greet her. "Hello fair Kagome." the smile never leaving his face. Kagome smiled at

him "Heading out as well? Where will you go?". Herupa grasped her hand and kissed the back of it much like he did

when he greeted her the first time. "We seek the village of Edo my son has told me we will meet you back there.".

Kagome squeezed his hand lightly in her own "Safe journey than monk till we meet again.". Herupa released her

hand "To you as well fair miko.".

* * *

Kagome turned back to see the shard group plus Kohoku standing across the way waiting for her. She couldn't help

the brilliant smile that lit her face. This was the start to a new life for all of them one she hoped would be filled with

happiness to offset the death and sadness they had already known. She came to stand next to Aoihi again waiting

to see what the group had decided on. She didn't have to wait long as Inuyasha broke the comfortable silence that

fell over them. "Keh what's we waiting for let's get a move on back to Edo.". The group as a whole couldn't help the

laughter that came out at the very Inuyasha way of saying something. Their laughter was cut short by the loud

clearing of a throat next to them.

* * *

Toga stepped up to the shard group as they began to laugh, he'd heard his son's remark and even he had a small

smirk from it. Clearing his throat to get their attention he addressed them as a whole. "I would like to travel with

you back to Edo as I do not have any engagements that require my attention and I would like the chance to get to

know my youngest better.". Everyone looked around to each other not seeing any disagreement Kagome spoke,

"Ok with us. Maybe you can even get your son to stop being such a jerk all the time.". Inuyasha mock glared at

Kagome but the smirk on his lips gave away the humor he found in her taunt. Inuyasha looked over to Aoihi "What

about you fox you goin to be joinin us as well?". Aoihi looked around at the small group once. Looking back to

Inuyasha he stated "It would seem if my son and Kagome are going with you than I must endure you as well.".

Aoihi was smirking at his little win over the half breed as it seemed the rest of the pack found his taunt funny as

well. They were all covering their mouths with their hands to hide their smiles or laughs behind fake coughs.

"Keh…whatever just don't slow us down." Inuyasha replied gruffly.

* * *

As the pack began to pack up their items to get ready to travel, Sesshomaru still sat at his tree. Looking to his side

he saw Rin sitting with her head down and he could swear he smelt tears. That would just not due he thought that

if he waited the priestess would approach him and ask for Rin but it seemed she was still mad at him and would be

doing no such thing. Sighing in his head he stood to make his way over to his half-brothers pack. "Miko"

Sesshomaru said as he neared the pack. He got no answer it seemed the priestess was out right ignoring him as

everyone else in the group had stopped and noticed him. "Miko" he growled out slightly threatening, at this Aoihi

stepped in front of the miko blocking her from Sesshomaru's view. Seeing the tension build Toga sought to ebb it

slightly "What is it son?". Sesshomaru continued to growl lowly "I wish to speak to the miko about Rin." he said thru

gritted teeth.

* * *

At the mention of Rin Kagome spun around and walked around Aoihi to face Sesshomaru. "What can I do for you

youki." she said venom lacing her voice. Sesshomaru's growl grew in volume at her insult, who did this woman think

she was talking to. Kagome growled right back at Sesshomaru she was not about to be pushed around by him. She

had tried to be decent with him but he had out right insulted her and she was not going to stand for it any longer.

Rin seeing her two parent figures fighting stepped up beside Sesshomaru grabbing his hand lightly to calm him. The

moment Kagome saw her little Cho with a sad and frightened look on her face Kagome stopped growling.

Sesshomaru too stopped growling at her light touch this was not about that miko this was about his Rin he needed

to calm down and get this done so he could leave.

* * *

Calming down Sesshomaru looked back to the miko growling in his head for what he was about to do. "Kagome, Rin

wishes to join you and I know you want her to join you as well your instincts demand it." he stopped waiting for her

to reply. Kagome stood speechless the great Sesshomaru had just use her name looking down at Rin she knew he

was right every fiber of her being was telling her not to leave without her Cho with her. Deciding that for Rin she

would hear the daiyouki out and be nice this once. "You are correct Sesshomaru-sama I do want Rin with me what

are the conditions you have in mind for me to keep her?". Shocked slightly that she had shown him proper respect

for the first time since he had known the woman he quickly got back on track. "She may stay with you for as long as

she desires however, should she wish to come and stay with this Sesshomaru at the palace you will have no say in

the matter nor will you come and get her from me. While she is with you I wish to know where you are so that I

may visit her at my convenience likewise when she is with me you will have access to visit her as well.". He stopped

to see if she had any conditions of her own to add when she made no sign to say anything he continued "While she

is in your care you are 100% responsible for her welfare should something happen to her it will be your life is that

understood Kagome.". Kagome was more than a little angry that he would think that she would let anything

happen to the girl but from a parents stand point she couldn't argue it. "Very well Sesshomaru-sama you have my

word that nothing will happen to her but if it should you may take my life without a fight.". Eyeing the priestess a

little longer Sesshomaru nodded "Very well.".

* * *

As soon as the words left his mouth Rin launched herself at Kagome. While she loved her father dearly she really

missed having a mom and Kagome was so much more willing to show her love than Sesshomaru was. Kagome

hugged Rin tightly to her she felt whole with the addition of Rin to their traveling party it would seem Sesshomaru

was more right than she gave him credit for. Her instincts were indeed demanding Rin stay by her side.


	17. Chapter 17

With the conclusion of the conversation Sesshomaru gathered his youki under his feet and lifted in to the air. He

needed away from the miko and his pup his instincts were in an uproar and he had no desire to examine them in

front of so many people. He would go back to his palace and gather himself back up in a month or so he would go to

see his pup. By than he was sure the nonsense about the miko with his beast would be over.

* * *

The shard group was all ready to begin the walk back to Edo it was only about a day's walk luckily. It would be

faster if the group wasn't so large now for they could have rode Kirara and Inuyasha. Now though the only way

they could fly back would be if one of the dais had a cloud like Sesshomaru's. Kagome being the vocal of the group

grumble " I wish I could fly on a cloud like that.". Toga being relatively close to her thought if he should tell her he

could do that as well or not. Looking at the rather tired looking group he decided he would if he could make the trip

faster perhaps he would have more time to get to know Kagome and his pup at the village.

* * *

Toga looking to his pup asked "Would it not be faster to get back to the village if you carried your miko, the fire

neko carried the monk and slayer, Aoihi carry his son and I carry Kagome and her pups on my cloud.". Inuyasha

looked to his father with a strange look, the old man was up to something he just knew it. "Keh yeah it would be

are you in a hurry old man?". Toga laughed at his sons speech "Not really but I believe everyone would like to get

there sooner rather than later and a day's walk for a human can be quiet tiring.". Inuyasha looked over at Kagome

to see her staring bright eyed at his father. The mention of the cloud won her over and now she was set on it. "Keh

fine let's just get going." Inuyasha sated back to his father.

* * *

Aoihi was slightly upset that he wouldn't get to carry Kagome the inu was not the only one that could make a cloud

though his was less a cloud and more a condensed foxfire. He still could have taken her and Shippo with him. All

though he could use this time to get his son to talk about Kagome and the life he has led up to this point. He really

did miss his son and he felt he may have neglected him a little bit in trying to get Kagome to become part of his

pack. This flight would allow him to reconnect with his kit the bond needed to be rebuilt and it was a good time to

start.

* * *

Kagome was practically bouncing with joy for so long she wanted to fly on Sesshomaru's cloud, to know that Toga

could also make one was very exciting indeed. Grabbing Rin and Kohoku's hands she skipped over to the big dai

waiting for instructions on what to do. Toga all too happy to get the show on the road so to speak walked behind

Kagome and wrapped his arms around her middle bending down over her shoulder he spoke " Hold tight to your

mother's hand till we are up in the air than you may sit down the cloud will be solid by then.". Straitening slightly his

mouth near Kagome's ear he asked "Ready little miko?'. Kagome sucked in a breath as his warm breath ghosted

over her ear and not trusting her voice nodded sharply to him. Toga couldn't contain his chuckle at her reaction to

his closeness she truly was so innocent.

* * *

Inuyasha had gotten Kikyo on his back and turned to see Kagome blushing bright red he didn't catch what was said

but he was sure his father was the guilty party. The mirth shining in his eyes was a dead giveaway. Shaking his

head he looked over to see Sango and Miroku ready as well on Kirara nodding to them he took off thru the forest

hopping form branch to branch. Aoihi and Toga taking to the air following Kirara they headed off to Edo.

* * *

Shortly after they were fully in the air Rin and Kohoku sat down by Kagome's feet each keeping a hold of one of her

legs just to be safe. Kagome had the biggest smile on her face the feeling was ten times more amazing than

spinning around. She wanted so bad to be childish and put her arms out like an airplane but she fought the urge

down. Glancing up over her shoulder she saw Toga staring down at her. This close up she got a good look at the

dai he was the perfect combination of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, he had the sharp angles to his face that

Sesshomaru has but the rugged look that Inuyasha has. The twin light blue jagged streaks that ran down his cheek

bones highlighted his eyes nicely. As she looked up to his eyes she noticed they were lighter than Inuyasha's but

still darker than Sesshomaru's. Really the three looked so much alike it was kind of scary.

* * *

Completely lost to her thoughts she didn't see Toga smirking at her as she looked him over, the deep silky voice of

said dai brought her back "See something you like Kagome?". Kagome blushed scarlet again at his words,

"Um….sorry it's just you can really see where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get their looks from when looking at you.".

Toga chuckled at her "Ah yes they are my sons, though Sesshomaru looks closer to his mother than I.". He had

almost a sad smile on his face as he said that and Kagome wondered what had happened to the demonness. "I

see" was her answer she didn't want to drag up something he didn't want to talk about. Toga seeking to change

the subject and get a little information out of the miko asked "So what awaits you in the village of Edo?". Kagome

looked ahead of them, nothing really awaited her there now she had no home there and she wasn't sure she could

sit and watch Inuyahsa and Kikyo start a family together not yet anyways. Sighing softly she reply "Nothing really it

is Kikyo's home village and while her younger sister is like a grandmother to me I have no hut of my own or family to

take care of. With Kikyo coming back I will be needed even less in Edo now." her voice cracked slightly at the end.

Toga noticing the sadness in her voice decided to keep her talking, "What is it you wish to do with your life now

young one?". Being brought out of her melancholy thoughts Kagome smiled back at him "I wish to live with my pups

and to help others that are with in my power of helping. I don't really think I want to travel around a lot not at first

at least. I'm going to have to find someone who can help me train the new powers I seem to have not to mention

understand the instincts that are being roused in my soul.". She looked over to Aoihi flying not far from them a small

smile on her lips. "Aoihi has offered to stay with me and help me even if I choose not to join his pack, I only wonder

if he will be enough. I know he's a daiyouki and all but what if I hurt him at some point with my powers or my

instincts." she sighed again "I could never forgive myself if I did that."

* * *

Toga watched the emotion play on Kagome's face as she spoke. Her words and actions made up his mind for him.

He too would stay by her side to help her learn to live in a time and a world that were not her own. He didn't think

about what the pull on his soul or the slight mix of his lightning scent in hers meant at this moment. If the fates had

plans for him with this wonderful little miko he would not fight them. Never has he encountered a being such as she

and he was sure he never would again.

* * *

A short distance away from Toga and Kagome, Aoihi was fling with Shippo on his shoulder. Although Aoihi couldn't

hear what was being said between the two on the other cloud he spotted the blush on Kagome's cheeks and

couldn't help but wonder what the inus' intentions were to her. Looking back ahead his thoughts wondered from

the events of yesterday and this morning. There were still many questions to ask but they did get some answers

about the little priestess. He supposed it didn't really matter after all he was going to stay with Kagome till she sent

him away. If he had his way she would be part of his pack soon after arriving at the village they were heading too.

He would have plenty of time to know her better.

* * *

Shippo sat on his father's shoulder watching his mother and Toga. She looked happy and after learning what she

had given up for all of them that was an amazing turn around. He turned his eyes to his father, seeing him lost in

thought, Shippo knew that his father was going to claim Kagome as pack nothing could make him happier. Well

maybe if she really became his mother, not that he wanted to replace his birth mother he just wanted a family. He

now had a brother and a sister even though they were both human that made him a little sad. They would age so

much faster than he would unless he found mates for them. He nodded to himself slightly that is just what he would

do the first chance he had he'd look for mates for Rin and Kohoku.

* * *

Aoihi saw the slight nod of his son out of the corner of his eye and smiled. It seemed his son was deep in thought

about something. He decided he needed to get his son talking if he was going to re-forge the bond between them.

"Tell me Shippo what was your life like over the years of my absents?". Shippo looked over to his father and smiled

sweetly at him, "It's been fun really everyday was an adventure, Kagome was always so good to me she brought

me sweets from her time every time she came back, and they were soooo good.". He took a breath, "Though

Inuyasha was always so mean he would hit me on the head and calls me runt all the time, but Kagome would fix it

by sitting him. He just never seemed to learn.". Aoihi smirked at his son it seemed his kit inherited his own need for

mischief. "I'm sure you were not as innocent as you would have Kagome believe where you my little kit?". Shippo

blushed and turned his head away "Well not always but I didn't always start it honest." he pleaded with his father.

Aoihi laughed out right at the pitiful sound of his son.

* * *

Shippo watched his father laugh it had been so long sense he saw the sight it lightened his heart. "Papa what are

we going to do now?". Shippo's question stopped Aoihi's laugh looking to his son he thought for a moment. He

wasn't really sure what they would do just that they would be together with Kagome. Looking back at Shippo he

asked "What would you like to do Shippo?'. "Oh I don't care papa so long as I have you and Kagome if we are all

together I know well be happy.". Aoihi smiled at his son "Well there you have it son we will have to ask Kagome

what it is she wants to do. I'm sure she does not wish to stay in a village that is not hers.". Shippo huffed "It's not

the village she doesn't want to be around its Inuyasha and Kikyo.". Aoihi look to the ground watching as the half

breed jumped from branch to branch, "What is the story between those two anyways?" he asked Shippo. Shippo

thought for a min "Really I don't know the whole story, but Inuyasha was pinned to a tree by her and she died. She

was brought back with a piece of Kagome's soul that is when we all found out it was Naruku's doing that they

betrayed each other.". He paused for a min not wanting to really talk about the next part. Shippo sighed and

figured he better get it over with, "It was then that Inuyasha started hurting Kagome, he would call her bad names

and compare her to Kikyo all the time. Than he would leave camp in the middle of the night to sneak off, Kagome

loved him still does I think but she always smiled when he came back even if it pained her to do so.". Aoihi couldn't

stop the growl the vibrated thru his chest, "He left his pack unprotected in the middle of the night?". Shippo

shivered slightly at the threat in his father's voice. He forgot how scary his dad could be when mad.

* * *

Aoihi rained in his anger it was one thing to miss treat the alpha female of one's pack but it was another to

abandon the pack unprotected. As much as he wanted to beat Inuyasha it was not his place what happened in the

past could not be fixed now. All he could do was, take Kagome in to his pack and show her how a true alpha

treated an alpha female. Aoihi was brought out of his thoughts by his sons voice again, "Papa Kagome's going to be

a part of our pack now right? You're going to take care of her the way she should be?". Aoihi smiled at his son "Yes

Shippo it is my intent to make Kagome alpha female until she mates or I do." Shippo looked almost cross at his

father and stated, "I don't want another mother other than Kagome you can't mate again and kick her out of the

pack!.".

* * *

Aoihi looked shocked at his son, he didn't mean to upset him he didn't realize that he would be so upset about the

idea of him mating again. He wasn't even thinking of mating for a very long time and he would never force Kagome

from the pack even if he did mate she simply wouldn't be alpha anymore. He looked in to his son's eyes making sure

his voice was clear to him. "I would never kick Kagome from the pack Shippo if or when I mate she would become

the beta and what is to say that by that time she would not already be married or mated herself." Shippo relaxed

slightly at his father's words but he still didn't like the idea of another mother other than Kagome he needed to

convince his dad to not re-mate. Shippo than thought of another thing to ask his father "Papa why does Kagome

smell like you, it's not your full scent but the fire in your scent is in Kagome's, why?'

* * *

Aoihi looked over to his son now that he mentioned it she does carry his scent its light but it's there. That could

explain the pull he had to her why he was drawn to her so much. "I'm not sure why it is there Shippo but yes I

noticed it as well.". They both became lost in their thoughts about the reason his scent was in hers and what the

future would hold for all of them.


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile heading to the palace of the western lands Sesshomaru was in deep conversation with his beast. His

inner demon was quiet upset that he had not only let his pup out of the safety of his watchful eye but the miko as

well. It was odd really his beast had never reacted so violently at the loss of the miko before. Yes he had notice her

and she sparked his beasts' curiosity but it had never desired to have her in close quarters as it did now. As he

thought about it his beast had never even awoke to another female other than his Rin and the miko. Another

female had never even been able to strike his beasts curiosity much less his pack instincts. Sesshomaru didn't have

a mate not because he thought everyone beneath him but because his beast had never found a demoness that

pulled at his pack instincts. He cursed his father in is head it would seem his beast had the same tastes as his

fathers. He not only claimed one human as pack but was looking to claim another ,and Sesshomaru was sure his

beast intentions to the little miko were less than pure. Well his beast had another thing coming he would not bring

the miko in to his pack.

* * *

"This Sesshomaru has no need for another weak human in my pack beast." he stated plainly to his beast. His beast

growled low at him "**She is not weak, would a weak female have been able to strike the finishing blow to **

**Naruku?"**. Though his beast had a point Sesshomaru was not going to give him the satisfaction of agreeing with

him, "It was combined efforts of the half breed myself and her to kill the vile creature." he argued back. His beast

scoffed at him **"Without the priestess ours and our brothers attacks would not have killed it, it was her **

**purification that killed that thing our attacks merely distracted it so it didn't see her attack coming and you **

**know it."**. "Half-brother", Sesshomaru was quick to correct his beast. He was aware that his beast didn't see the

difference. Since the death of the half breeds mother his beast has been on him to claim the half breed as pack, his

great fathers blood ran in his veins and thus made him pack. As much as Sesshomaru wanted to believe that his

attack had killed the vile half breed, he was not so prideful as not to admit what his beast said was true. Naruku

had survived his attacks before as such he knew it was the priestess that turned the tables in the final battle. His

beast laughed from its cage **"See even you admit it she is strong, but that is not all she is she has so many good **

**qualities don't you think?". **

* * *

Sesshomaru growled out loud he did not want to admit that the miko was strong and wanted even less to think of

what other qualities she possessed. The display she had put on with the pups had riled a good deal of instincts

that he was not proud of. He had absolutely no desire to think about the priestess at all but his beast would not

allow him to ignore her. In simply two days he began to see the miko in a completely different light and it bothered

him. Everything about her was catching now the physical changes while not overly drastic were very much

noticeable. The instincts she was displaying drew him to her as an alpha male and he would admit that the thought

of her belonging to someone else's pack flat out pissed him off. He had made his early departure to stop himself

from doing something he would later regret and not be able to change. And then there was her scent and aura,

Sesshomaru thought of himself as the most observant person to walk the land, and yet it took him a day to put the

pieces together. The blue in her aura was the very color in his and the ice in her scent was only carried by him as

well. The other two colors in her aura and the two light scents did not escape his notice once he discovered his in

hers. She had his great fathers and the fox Aoihi's scent and aura markers as well.

* * *

Than when she had explained that Midoriko had taken pieces of the souls of youki and combined them in hers it all

started to click. Sesshomaru could see how she had done it with his father and Aoihi before they were brought back

to the living realm a dead soul is rather easy to manipulate. However he didn't have the first clue as to how the

warrior miko had got her hands on his soul. The young priestess had been told the soul would not be missed and

she was correct. Sesshomaru didn't feel any less himself without it and his soul was so vast he figured that he

never would. When it was time to part though he found out how wrong he had been. The moment he had decided

to part with the miko and his pup he felt the pull. It was small at first like someone nudging him in the miko's

direction however the further he got from her the pull became greater almost painful. He Sesshomaru however

would not allow such a thing to manipulate him for any reason. Instincts and Fate be damned he did what he

wanted when he wanted and if anyone opposed him he simply cut them down and went on his way. That is the

way of his life and always will be.

* * *

His beast whimpered in the back of his mind again **"Pup and alpha female must go back must protect pack.".**

Sesshomaru wanted to sigh at his beast he was acting like a pathetic pup whimpering like that. "This Sesshomaru

will go back in a month's time I have already told you that beast.". Sesshomaru had to get his thoughts and

instincts under control before he was around the miko again. His beast began pulling and tugging at the chains in

his cage, his logical side was being stupid it would only hurt them to be away from their pack. **"I will make your life **

**hell you hear me you fool, I will no longer allow your pride and stubbornness to deny us our pack."**.

Sesshomaru scoffed at his beast "There is nothing you can do to me to make me change my mind beast. It is this

Sesshomaru in control not you.". His beast chuckled at him **"There are many things I can do to you to make you **

**change your mind, you may think you are all powerful Sesshomaru but I assure you without me you are no **

**better than a human."** his beast finished his sentence in a sneer. Sesshomaru growled, him no better than a

human nonsense he was the maker of his own fate and no one and nothing would change that he was The great

Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru nearly fell from his cloud the moment his beast sent an image in to his head. His beast out right

laughed at him the fool thought he could ignore him and his instincts he had another thing coming. Sesshomaru

locked his beast down tighter, the image he sent him causing him to doubt his actions in leaving his pup with the

miko. The image of his Rin and the miko lifeless with the half breed red eyed and laughing standing over their

bodies did not set well at all with him. He knew that his father and the fox would not let such a thing come to pass.

He was sure they felt the pull to her as much as he did so he was sure they would let no harm come to her at all.

However that did not stop his instincts from rising to said thought of a threat so close to his pup and the miko. His

beast was still laughing in the back of his mind at him, Sesshomaru had underestimated his beast there were

indeed things he could do. Still Sesshomaru would not budge in his thoughts to stay away from the miko. He made

his own fate and he would prove it to his beast.

* * *

Sesshomaru Blocked out his beast the best he could for the rest of his flight. He was sure there was going to be

plenty of paper work he could bury himself in when he arrived. That should help keep his mind off the miko for a

little while at least. He also thought now might be a good time to entertain the idea of a mate even if only in name it

would calm his instincts and shut his beast up from the ridicules ideas it was having about making the miko his

alpha bitch. The only glitch to that would be finding a demoness that would openly take in Rin as their own child. He

would not mate anyone that would not love Rin as much as he did or that would disregard her as nothing but dirt

under their shoes. This time Sesshomaru did sigh out loud, demoness' of the courts did not look favorably on

humans, much less think to take them in as their own. Heck even humans wouldn't do such a thing in this time, but

the miko had she had taken in three mother less children as her own. Just one more thing that set her apart from

the many other females in this time. Sesshomaru growled again he did not want to think about the good qualities of

the miko. This was entirely his beast fault for even bringing it up. Shaking his head he let his mind go blank he did

not need a headache before arriving at the palace he knew the paper work would do that anyways.

* * *

In the back of Sesshomaru's mind the beast sat plotting. Images of the death of his pup and his miko were only the

start. If it could not spur Sesshomaru in to going and getting his pack with protective instincts there were other

ways. His logical side thought to seek a mate now but he would have none of it his heart was set on Kagome as

their alpha bitch and he would make sure Sesshomaru was more than aware of it by the time he was done. The

beast purred lowly at the thought of having a full pack again, it felt the pull on their soul stronger than Sesshomaru

did and it was not going to wait a month to have its pack.


	19. Chapter 19

Just as the sun was sitting the shard hunters plus five landed outside the village. As they all began to gather talks

of what would now happen started. At the start it had been Inuyasha's thought that they could all stay in Kaede's

hut but now with so many additions to their once small pack they all wouldn't fit. Looking around as everyone

gathered he was trying to think of another way to get everyone settled for the evening. Looking over to his father

and Aoihi Inuyasha once more noticed that they were oddly close to Kagome. She didn't seem to mind them being

there so for now he wouldn't say anything. Though he was still going to have a talk with his father about the way

he was acting. It was just weird to see his father almost fawning over his best friend. Aoihi was no better though

Inuyasha didn't know the fox as well but it was still odd. Yes Kagome had had her fair share of males seeking her

over their adventure but never was it two beings so powerful. Koga while strong was no match to the two daiyouki

that now stuck close to Kagome, and she had never been nearly as receptive to the attentions as she was to these

two. Shaking his head at his thoughts drifting he brought himself back to the matter at hand where he was going to

put everyone for the night.

* * *

Inuyasha looked around the gathered group once more, "Well we better get to Kaede's hut we all can't stay there

tonight but she may have a place to put all of us.". Kagome too looked around Yasha was right there was no way

all of them would fit in the little hut. She hadn't really thought about where they would all stay once they got her. It

just felt right to her for all of them to be here, and Herupa and his father would be here soon as well she was sure.

There was a slight tug in the back of her mind that someone was still missing but she brushed it aside for now.

There were more important things that needed taken care of at this moment. Maybe she would discuss it with Aoihi

later with all the new things to her scenes he might know what it was she was going thru. Looking around like

Yasha had she announced, "Yeah I think Yasha is right we need to get to Kaede's place she can help us sort out all

of the sleeping arrangements.

* * *

The rest of the group pretty much nodded she was the alpha female in most of the eyes of her friends. And while

she may not be alpha in Inuyasha's pack anymore it made her no less of an alpha in the eyes of everyone here.

Miroku slipped his arm around Sango's waist being sure not to brush her bottom. While they were out on their

mission it was the only way he could make his intentions know without offering broken promises to her should they

fail. Now though with his wind tunnel gone he was not going to hold back in treating her the way she should be

treated. He realized that now that her father and village were back that she most likely would wish to be with them.

He really didn't have an issue with that he would follow her anywhere she chooses to go without fail. Miroku sweat

dropped a little he was going to have to ask her father for rights to marry her now and he wasn't too sure her

father liked him after he openly groped her in front of the whole camp. All he could do was wait and find out

regardless of what trials or tests Tamishi put him thru he was not going to give up his suit of Sango he really did

love her with all of his being. Miroku was pretty sure that his father would accompany him to the slayers village if

that was where Sango went. He was also sure that the slayers would not turn away two trained and mildly

powerful monks who sought to make a home with them either. As for his grandfather he was sure the man would

go back to Mushin and live out the rest of his life with his old friend.

* * *

Miroku's thoughts drifted off to the rest of the gang, he knew that Kikyo and Inuyasha would most likely stay in the

village, and live the life they were denied by Naruku. Shippo he was sure was going to stay with Kagome even with

his biological father back Shippo is way too attached to the young woman. It seemed that young Kohoku would also

be staying with Kagome now, he was very adamant about not going with his father back to the village. Kohoku now

seemed as attached to Kagome as Shippo or Rin are, even though he had known her for a shorter time. His eyes

slid to Kagome she was walking with the hands of Rin and Kohoku and Shippo on her shoulder talking with them.

She was flanked by both of the recently resurrected daiyouki they followed quietly behind her their eyes never

straying form Kagome and the pups. He thought that it was unusual at first, but on remembering that the colors of

her aura corresponded with the colors of the dais he realized that they must feel the pull that she didn't. Miroku

wasn't completely sure what that meant but he was positive that it was the souls of not just these two dais but

Sesshomaru as well. The combination of such powerful souls to her own explained a lot about the new power fluxes

she was having. He didn't know that much about youki instincts but he was sure it was also the influence of the

newly shared souls. Perhaps Tamishi and Sango being slayers would have another perspective on the instincts

Kagome was now experiencing.

* * *

Sango blushed when she felt Miroku's hand settle on her hip. She was extremely surprised when his hand did not

wonder any lower than where it now set. Sango was use to the gropes of the monk and though she smacked him

each time for it, it wasn't completely unwelcome. She looked up at Miroku thru her lashes he was a good looking

man, and being honest with herself she had been in love with him shortly after joining the group. Sango knew she

wasn't going to be staying here long maybe just the night she really did want to get back to her village and help

with the repairs as well as make up for the lost years with her father. She had missed him dearly and now there

was a chance to pick her life right back up where Naruku had destroyed it. She hoped that Miroku understood that

she was needed at the village and would come with her. She wouldn't ask him to come that would be too obvious

of how she felt but she would drop hints in the next day to see where he stood on the idea.

* * *

Sango looked ahead of her to see Inuyasha and Kikyo walking at the front. Yasha much like Miroku had his arm

wrapped around Kikyo's waist looking down at her talking to her. A small smile found its way to her face, while she

was still very upset about what happened to Kagome she was also very happy to see Inuyasha happy. Sango than

turned to look at Kagome looking at the placement of the children as well as the placement of the dais walking

closely to her. Kagome either hadn't noticed the couple in front of her or she really wasn't being bugged by it at the

moment. Sango looked over to her brother her smile falling, she had missed him so much and felt like she failed him

so many times in his young life. Perhaps that is what stopped her from seeking to remove him from Kagome's

company and put him in hers. The happiness that radiated off the priestess and the children was blinding. Sango

being the loving sister she was would not take that happiness away from her brother not now or ever he deserved

to be happy as much as the rest of them. If being with Kagome and calling her mom is what made him happy Sango

would just have to adjust and learn to share her little brother. Sango's smile returned lightly as she observed the

dais it would seem they couldn't take their eyes off of her. Granted she didn't know about the auras or the scents

but she could tell by reading them their instincts were in high gear when directed at her sister. She wondered just

where the instincts of youki would lead them all.

* * *

Inuyahsa walking in the front of the group made sure to keep an ear back to the rest of his pack. He was a little

uncertain where this was all going to lead. After thinking about all that had happen in the last 2 days on the run to

Edo he had come to a few conclusions. He was sure Sango was going to head to the slayer village as was her right.

While he wanted to know his father better and spend time with him Yasha was sure it was different for Sango. She

knew her father growing up there was attachment there for them that he didn't share with his father. Inuyasha

was also sure that if Sango left Miroku would be right behind her, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he

knew that Miroku was head over heels for Sango. Now without anything to hold the monk back he was going to

have Sango as his wife. He was happy for them even if it meant they would be a day's walk away from Edo they

would still be close enough should something happen he could still take care of his pack. Inuyasha looked down to

the woman he held tightly to his side while he did love her part of him was saying she didn't love him back. Now

after all the bull shit with Naruku he wasn't going to let there be trust issues this time around. He would just simply

have to ask her how she felt and hope for the outcome he wanted.

* * *

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder where Kagome and the brats are. She was smiling happily even after all the

events she was now going through. He was pretty sure she wouldn't stay, yes he wanted her to but something

deep in him knew she wouldn't. There was too many memories here for her to many haunting things had happen in

this village, as well as at the well just outside it. Inuyasha wished he could be more help to her she had given so

much to him and he still hadn't given anything back that was worthwhile. His eyes drifted to his father and Aoihi,

they were following Kagome closely, a smirk on each face at what she and the children were talking about. Yasha

still didn't fully trust either male for himself much less with his best friend, but from the looks of things they were

being very protective of both her and the kids. Perhaps he didn't need to worry about her as much as he thought

he did. With the combined power of just the two dais walking behind her Kagome was safer than she had ever

been in her life. Even safer than when she was in his care, and what's more is her heart would be safe with them.

All he had ever done was break her heart maybe it was time he stop being selfish and let someone mend it.


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome was deep in thought as they began their short trip to the village. What was going to happen now how was

she going to survive and provide for her pups. She knew she couldn't stay in Edo it would be too much stress on

her heart and mind. Yes Yasha would help and take care of her if she did stay, and even Kaede would help she was

sure. She just couldn't bring herself to stay in their company with all the changes that were happening. Kagome

knew she would have to stay for a little while though she had new powers that Aoihi would have to help her with

her miko powers were also much more vast than they were. She would require training in them and she only

trusted Kikyo or Kaede to help her. They would both know what other powers she was struggling with and not

judge her for it.

* * *

Kagome looked over to Sango and Miroku they were snuggled up to each other Sango sporting a bright blush on

her cheeks. They looked so happy Kagome let out a slight sigh she would never know that happiness. She was glad

they would though, Kagome knew she couldn't go with them Sango no doubt would return to her village and the

slayers were wary of Kagome and her new powers as was. Kagome was pretty sure they would not welcome her

with open arms to their home. Yes Sango and Miroku would force them to take her in but she didn't want to put

them in that kind of position. Letting out a sigh Kagome looked back ahead of her. All she could do is, take it one

step at a time at this point and hope for the best.

* * *

Shippo had heard her slight sigh, he was worried about her. He looked over to Kohoku and then Rin it seemed they

too noticed the sadness that plagued their mother. Nodding to them he buried his nose in her neck pulling a small

giggle from her and drawing her out of her thoughts. Rin pulled on Kagome's hand "Mama when we get to the

village can Shippo and I show Kohoku the coloring books and crayons?". Kagome smiled down at her daughter " Of

course I'm sure he would very much enjoy them." she said with a nod. Rin smiled brightly at her mother she loved

the coloring books and crayons, though she was simply trying to keep her mother's mind from wondering to her

thoughts again and making her sad. They walked in silence for a bit Kohoku thinking of anything that may take his

moms attention off of the sadness that rolled off her. Looking forward to Inuyasha it stuck him, "Hey mom can I use

the crayons to color other things than just the book?". Kagome looked over to her eldest in thought, "Well I

suppose so, what did you have in mind sweet heart?". Kohoku grinned slightly evilly and looked back at Yasha " I

was thinking that Yasha would look striking with bright pink ears." he said with a slight laugh.

* * *

Kagome burst out laughing looking to Kohoku than back to Yasha she had to admit it would be funny to see if he

could color them. "Well I'm sure he's not just going to hold still for you to do such a thing sweetie." she said a slight

laugh still in her voice. Kagome looked over to Kohoku again "However a well places subduing word may buy you

just enough time.". The children bust out laughing it seemed their mother was a little mischievous as well. Shippo

liking the new way his mother was thinking added "Mama I bet the markers would work way better than crayons.".

Kagome tapped her lips lightly with a finger as if thinking hard "Your right Shippo the markers would work way

better, but he would have to stay still."

* * *

Toga walking behind the trio had heard the young miko sigh, he was at a loss as what to do at the moment he

didn't really know her well enough to cheer her up. He couldn't pull a prank like he had before if she did fall the

children would fall with her and that most likely would strike her ire at him. He watched closely as the children took

notice of their mother's mood, and listened as they tried to cheer her up. Toga was curious about what his little

grand pup had mentioned he'd never heard of such things and wanted to examine them. He watched as the eldest

human was in thought the poor boy was still adjusting to everything that was now happening to him. Toga was

glad to see that the boy had relaxed slightly from when he had first called her mom. Kagome just had a light about

her that drew people in and clamed them. She did it so naturally, and the way she was with the kids still astounded

him.

* * *

A small smile lit his face at the thought of what she would be like with her own children. Though she loved her

adopted ones without a doubt he was sure that any she birthed would be the light of her life. His beast spoke up at

the moment to remind him of thoughts he was not ready to examine. **"Imagine if she had been the mother of our **

**pups, they would not have turned out so stubborn and arrogant had they had the loving heart of the miko to **

**comfort them.".** Toga was shocked his beast had never loved Izory or Kimi and though he cared deeply for both his

beast had never reacted to them. "You speak nonsense beast our pups would not be who they are if she had been

their mother." he said in his head. His beast growled lowly at him **"Your pups, I had no choice in who their **

**mothers were and though I love them as pack as our instincts demand I would have picked a different onna as **

**their mother.".** Toga growled loudly in his head, his beast had never wanted the two onnas he mated he knew this

it was not a secret however Toga had thought that his beast respected what they had done for them. Giving him

both an heir and another wonderful son was no small feat for a youki of his breeding. Just as he was to reply to his

beast he was brought out of his thoughts by the eldest human boy talking about coloring his youngest pups ears a

bright pink.

* * *

Toga watched as the small trio laughed together and discussed what could be done to keep his son in place while

the coloring was applied to his ears. Wanting to forget the conversation with his beast and lighten the mood a little

Toga offered his two cents. "Perhaps I can offer a hand in your endeavor, I'm sure a subduing word would work

however you don't want to hurt him do you Kagome.". Kagome looked over her shoulder at the big dai behind her a

smile still on her lips. "Of course not, well not if I can help it." she replied with a guilty look in her eyes. Toga nodded

"Well I would very much like to see my son with pink ears so perhaps I could be of service in subduing him." he

replied with a smirk on his face. Toga's offer only made Kagome laugh harder she was sure Toga would scold them

for making such mischievous plans for his son, but to hear him want to help in accomplishing it delighted her to no

end. Smiling brightly at the inu dai "Thank you Toga that would make our prank much easier to accomplish." she

said thru her laughs. Toga enjoyed her smile but a small part of him wanted to make her blush again. "Anything to

be of service my lady." he said with a slight purr in his voice. It had the desired effect she blushed brightly and

turned to look ahead of them again.

* * *

Aoihi had followed the group silently lost in his thoughts. After talking to his kit about what had happened to

Kagome with the half breed he was even more set on taking her in to his pack. Then there was the scent and aura

markers of his as well as the two inu dais. It was more than that though his beast was completely awake and this

caused his instincts to be in a tizzy. On the trip to Edo while Kagome was tucked safely in the arms of Toga, all Aoihi

could think was that she belonged to him and should not be being held by the inu. Aoihi's beast protested at first

yes but the longer the trip took the louder his beast became. There was something he was forgetting but he

couldn't put his finger on it. The way his scent laced in hers and the aura that pulled him to her. They were all signs

of something he knew but couldn't remember. It was not an unfamiliar feeling he had known it somewhere else. The

question was where and why couldn't he remember these two thoughts had kept his mid occupied for the most of

the trip and even now.

* * *

Aoihi watched as the children and miko enter act together he couldn't help but smile she practically glowed when

bathed in the love of the three smile children. He needed to get her alone again so they could discuss what was

going to happen now. He would go where ever she would without a pack bond but he was going to press her to let

him mark her as quickly as possible. Yes part of it was a selfish reason but the other part was to help her. It was his

thought that by marking her as pack it would help to calm her raging instincts and aura. Looking at her aura again it

screamed unstable, it wasn't violent yet but there was no guarantee that it would not become so if not stabilized

soon. He was brought out of his thoughts by the conversation between Toga and Kagome, once again he felt a

slight sting at the way she looked at the other dai and the way she blushed at his words. Aoihi knew that the inu

was provoking the reaction on purpose he bit back a growl. The feelings he was experiencing were not completely

foreign to him and it made him realize that he and Toga would also need to have a chat. While he was sure he was

as strong as the other dai he really didn't want a fight to break out due to instincts he knew Kagome would be

none too happy about it at all.

* * *

He heard the plan they had for the half breed and grinned, his little kit was not the only one that wanted to inflict

harmless pranks on the half inu. He leaned over to the eldest human boy Kohoku if he remembered correctly and

whispered "Why stop as his ears young one, I am acquainted with a few flowers that make the prettiest pink dye

powered that would just need to be added to water.". Kohoku looked back face alight with joy and laughter "What

a wonderful idea Aoihi!.". Everyone but young Rin had heard what Aoihi had suggested and laughed all the while

keeping evil smiles on their faces. Poor Yasha was in for a rude awakening if they got their hands on him.


	21. Chapter 21

The now expanded group reached the village of Edo about the same time Herupa and his father did. They all

greeted each other once more and began their way to the old miko Kaede's hut. Upon reaching their destination

they all piled in the hut as Kaede sat a pot on the fire for tea for her new guests. Kaede was shocked to see all the

new members to the group, though the one that shocked her most was her very sister Kikyo living and breathing.

She was as young and beautiful as she was the day she passed and a small twinge of sadness made its way in to

Kaede's heart. She was old now and not long of this world all the years missed with her sister and when she does

get her back her time is limited. Kagome ever in tune with the people around her did not fail to notice Kaede's

sadness. There was something she could try to help the woman she saw as a grandmother perhaps give her the

time she deserved as well. Kaede too did not miss the changes to the young priestess as she stepped in the door.

Though it was odd to see both the daiyouki's ward and slayers brother grasping tightly to her hands Kaede knew

the kind of love Kagome offered to the people around her so she was not as surprised as most would think. No

what got the old woman's attention was the new aura that Kagome possessed. Kaede had only ever heard of it

once and never had she seen it, if she was right poor Kagome was in for a very long road that could end in disaster

like her predecessor.

* * *

The large group settled in quickly, Kagome smiled as they all got comfy and looked to Kaede "Well as you can see

we survived the last battle Naruku is no more and the jewel is no longer of this world.". Kaede studied Kagome for

a min she wasn't sure if she didn't know or if she was simply hiding it, "The jewel is still of this world but it has

changed forms and cannot be touch by mortal hands again is that not the whole story Kagome?" she asked with a

knowing look on her face. At the old miko's question all heads in the hut turned to Kagome. Kagome smiled a tight

smile looking around "More or less yes Kaede you are correct.". Kaede nodded but was not allowed to continue her

questions as the inu dai that Kaede learned to be Inuyasha's father spoke, "The jewel is now you and you are it is

that not also a fact Kagome?". Kagome looked down at her lap but nodded all the same. "I would prefer not to talk

about this right now I know you all have questions but please ask at a later time right now we need to get

everyone put up for the night.". Her tone was hard and the spark in her eye said she meant it she would answer

nothing tonight.

* * *

Kaede looked around the hut once more there was a couple of open huts in the village and one just out side of it by

the forest she as sure the youki dais would prefer to be in that one due to their sensitive noses. Nodding once to

herself she spoke, "There are two empty huts down from this one that I'm sure will accommodate ye well enough.".

She looked over to the dais that were stationed as close to Kagome as they could be "There is a fairly large hut out

by the tree line I'm sure ye two would like it will put you away from the center of the village.". Toga nodded but

Aoihi was not having it " I will stay were Kagome does the smells you are worried about offending me will not." he

stated plainly. Kaede eyed the fox for a while before nodding. She had planned to keep Kagome with her in her hut

so she may speak with her but it seemed the dai had other thoughts. Looking to Kagome "It is your choice child I

offer my hut to you as I always have or you may stay with the dais.". Kagome looked to Kaede than to Toga she

didn't want to offend anyone, as she thought Aoihi reached over and rubbed her lower back lightly with his hand

drawing her attention to him. She smiled brightly at him that one little reassuring gesture made her mind up for her.

"Thank you Kaede but I will stay with Toga and Aoihi for the night, though I would like to stay and discuss a few

things with you before I turn in for the night if that's ok.". Kaede nodded glad that she wanted to talk before the

night was at an end.

* * *

Kaede directed all the occupants of her hut to the huts they could stay in for the night. Herupa and his father taking

the hut closest to Kaede's, down the road and the Shard hunters taking the next one in line. Inuyasha had insisted

on them all staying together, his instincts screaming for him to keep his pack close with the loss of its original alpha

female. He agreed to let her go but there was still a large part of him that held doubts if it was the right thing to do.

Inuyasha held Kikyo's hand slightly tighter and she smiled up at him it reassured him slightly. They settled in to their

hut for the night Miroku excusing himself to see that his father and grandfather were set in there hut with a promise

to return shortly to Sango. Kagome the three children and the two dais made their way to the tree line where a

fairly large hut with several rooms sat. Before leaving Kaede's hut Kagome promised to return as soon as she had

the children in bed and asleep. The old miko had nodded and bid the rest of the small group a good night.

* * *

Kagome's small group made it to the hut fairly quickly and Kagome went about setting up the children and her

sleeping quarters there was a large futon in the room and Kagome once more put her two sleeping bags together

and got the children in. They snuggled up to each other quickly and looked to her with hopeful eyes. Kagome knew

what Shippo and Rin wanted she smiled and nodded the silent question answered just as silently. "Witch one will it

be tonight my little ones?" she asked with laugh in her voice. Shippo and Rin looked to each other and smiled wide "

Beauty and the Beast" they chimed together. Kagome giggled at her children and began to tell the story that she

had told many times before to Shippo and a few times to Rin. As she told it she used her new powers to paint faint

pictures of the story allowing the children to both see and hear it unfold. By the time she was finished all their eyes

were dropping and she smiled and kissed each one on the forehead wishing them a good night and sweetest of

dreams. With each kiss she imbued a little of her power to make sure none were haunted by nightmares this

evening. Standing up she made her way to the main room of the hut.

* * *

Toga and Aoihi sat in the main room they had heard the story and watched the display of her powers from the door

way. While they had a moment to themselves Aoihi saw this as the moment to talk to Toga about what was going

on. Aoihi studied the inu for a moment longer before speaking "How long do you plan to stay in the company of

Kagome?". Toga drug out of his thoughts looked to Aoihi "I am not sure how long I will stay in her company at the

moment I wish to know my youngest better, but I have been granted a small villa that use to be mine when I ruled

the west and I wish to offer Kagome and the pups refuge there for as long as she may like.". Watching Aoihi for a

reaction he continued, "I am aware that you will not leave her side even if she does not take your offer to be pack

you too are welcome at my villa till you wish to leave.". Aoihi nodded stiffly to the inu while he didn't like the idea he

had to think about his soon to be pack, and Kagome would need a place to stay and be trained and he was sure

she didn't want to stay here to do so. That Toga had also offered him refuge said a lot to the fact that he wasn't

trying to separate his soon to be alpha female, but Aoihi was not stupid he saw the looks Toga sent to the miko

and he was sure he felt the pull as well.

* * *

Glancing out of the corner of his eye at Toga again he asked "Do you feel the pull? Have you noticed the sent and

aura markings?". Toga's eyes shot over to the fox so it was not just him and if he was right than his eldest would

be experiencing the same feelings. "Yes I have noticed and I feel the pull though it is not strong yet more of a

nudge. My beast too has reacted to Kagome not something it has done before. I don't know what my intentions are

at the moment but I have the desire to keep her close and I will stop at nothing to do so." he said staring straight

in to Aoihi's eyes to make sure he knew that he was serious about the issue. Aoihi shifted slightly under the

watchful eyes of the inu he wasn't scared of him but he was sure he didn't want to fight with him either. "My beast

too has reacted to Kagome and it has not done such a thing sense my late mate. I do not fully understand what is

happening but the feeling the pull is all too familiar to me but I cannot put my finger on what it is trying to tell me."

Aoihi stated watching Toga. Toga nodded "We will have to discuss this in more detail at a later time she

approaches.".

* * *

Aoihi and Toga both turned as Kagome entered the room and greeted her with slight smiles. She smiled back

looking to both of them, "They are asleep at the moment but if they should wake please come and get me from

Kaede's.". After both dais nodded to her to let her know they heard her she made her way to the door to head off

to Kaede's hut. Even though she needed training on her new powers she was sure that with her wish she would be

able to grant Kaede the time she felt she deserved after all it was partly Naruku's fault for what happen and that in

all feel in line with her wish. Kagome smiled to herself it was one more step to making her loved ones happy.


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome walked the short distance to Kaede's hut deep in thought about the recent events. Everything was falling

in line almost too perfectly. She looked up to the stars shining brightly maybe now after all this time things would

stay peaceful and it would all be ok. Kagome doubted it but she truly did hope for it with all her being. The walk

didn't take long and she was standing before the hut she was seeking she lifted her hand to knock lightly but

before she made contact Kaede had called for her to come in. Kagome walked in and smiled at her grandmother

figure, she wouldn't be able to call her that after this night if everything went as she was hoping it would. Kaede

smiled back as she began to pour two cups of tea. She nodded to a pillow by the fire for Kagome to sit on. There

was much to be discussed this night with the young woman.

* * *

Kaede walked over to the fire her old bones making protests along the way. Handing one of the cups to Kagome

she sat and studied the young woman for a moment while gathering her thoughts. "It is good to see that ye all

have survived the final battle child." she stated to lighten the mood. Kagome took a small sip of her tea and smiled

sweetly at Kaede. She always loved the old woman's tea it never failed to relax her no matter what stress she was

going through. "Yes it was a long road to get where we are now but it's over and everything is as it should have

been years ago now." Kagome said with a slightly sad smile. Kaede knew the young miko well she knew what

sadness plagued her. At that Kaede was sure that Kagome did not in fact know about what was now to be her

fate. Kaede had hoped she had known already but now it would fall to her to explain what this child was about to

go through. Kagome cleared her throat lightly to get Kaede's attention "Kaede there is something I would like to try

and give you if you will allow it.". Kaede looked over and shook her head "Not yet child there are other things you

need to know first.". Kagome looked slightly crestfallen but nodded all the same. She always valued what Kaede

had to say so she would hear her speak.

* * *

"The jewel has fused with ye has it not?" Kaede began. Kagome nodded "Yes Midoriko told me it would happen,

with it my miko powers would expand to new proportions.". Kaede hummed lightly in acknowledgement "And the

youki now in your aura was that too explained to ye child.?". Kagome nodded again "Yes it is the result of my wish

to bring Kikyo back Midorkio had to fuse the souls of youki with mine to fill the gap that Kikyo's left.". Kaede sighed

lightly "No child that was not Midoriko's doing the melding, building, and rebuilding of souls can only be done by the

kami themselves.". Kagome gave Kaede a puzzled looked Midoriko had said she had done it why would her most

trusted teacher lie to her. At seeing her look Kaede went on to explain. "There is a name for such an act and it has

only ever been done once before that I am aware of, it is called being kami touched.". Kagome was wide eyed

staring at the older woman she had never heard of such a thing. "If it has been done before why do you seem so

concerned Kaede?" she asked.

* * *

Kaede looked in to the fire putting her words in order in her mind. "I worry child because the last time it happened

the end result was the shikon jewel.". Kagome gasped if she understood it right that meant that Midoriko was kami

touched. Kagome felt betrayed Midoriko knew what was going to happen to her and didn't tell her hardly any

information at all. Kagome looked to Kaede again "How?" she breathed out. Kaede straightened up slightly and

began the tail as she knew it. "Years before the jewel was made Midoriko had stumbled upon a young inuyouki

demoness wounded and near death another demon that feeds on souls had come along and sucked half of the

young demoness' soul out. Midoriko being as fair in nature as ye are willing gave a quarter of her soul to the

demoness to allow her to live. Now both were not of full soul however the demoness would get a portion of her

mates when she mated so it would not affect her as it would young Midoriko. The kami at seeing the selfless act

wished to gift Midoriko with a demon mate however at that time there was no way a demon would willingly mate a

human. So the kami took it upon themselves and took a small portion of a dais soul and melded it to Midoriko's. The

melding in essence was a mating bond without the consummation of the mating. The youki felt the pull not Midoriko

and thus was drawn to her. They were close friends and dearly cared for each other over the years and eventually

mated. However after the mating a witch appeared before them with the prediction that Midoriko would die in a

great battle. Her mates instincts went wild at the mere thought of losing their mate and began seeking other low

level demons to bond with him to make himself stronger. Stronger he became indeed but with the new strength

came the loss of his sanity. The lower demons that had bonded with him wished for his mates blood on their claws

and so began the very prediction the witch had told them." Kaede looked up to see Kagome with tears running

down her face. "Ye know how the battled turned out, Midoriko could have killed the mass of demons that became

her mate but she loved him dearly and could not do so, to seal them both in the jewel was the only way to keep a

hope that one day she would see her mate in his full glory again." .

* * *

Kagome's head dropped down as she stared at her hands. Her wish had allowed the kamis the room they needed

to make her a kami touched she didn't want it now that she knew what would happen. "Will I share Midoriko's fate

Kaede? Is that why you tell me this story?" she asked softly. Kaede stared at the young miko for a short time, "I do

not believe you will share her fate young one ye have not one but three bonds, I believe the kami sought to insure

fate not repeat if one of your bonded should lose himself ye will have two others to put him back in place.". Kagome

once more began to cry she couldn't believe all this was happening how could the kami force people to love she

didn't want anyone to be forced to be with her. Trying to calm her breathing Kagome again looked up "Do you know

who is bound to me Kaede?". Kaede's shoulders slumped slightly she did not wish to upset the young woman more

than she was. As selfless as Kagome was her next words were going to hurt her dearly. "Hai child I know two of

your bonded are the two dais that now accompany ye. Ye share aura markers with both." Quickly before Kagome

could get more upset Kaede went on, "Now child the bond does not mean they are to be your mates they will feel a

pull to be close to ye at all times I am sure, though only the kami truly know what is to be all of your fates."

* * *

Kagome calmed her breathing this was all too much she would have to talk to them she would not deny them the

information that she was denied. They had a right to know what was going on and if they were having any adverse

effects to it. Kagome than realized that Kaede had said she only knew of two of her bonded that made her wonder

who the last could be. It could be some random youki that she had never met, they could take violently to the

information if she did find them to tell them. A small shiver went down her spine she really hoped that wasn't the

case she just wanted a peaceful life for her and her pups was that really too much to ask for. "Thank you Kaede for

the information though I did not wish for anything of this nature I don't seem to have a choice in the matter."

* * *

Kaede nodded in agreement it was a sad truth to be told but it was truth all the same. "Now what is it ye wished to

talk to me about child?" she asked standing to refill the tea cups. Kagome smiled softly "I was hoping that you

along with Kikyo would be willing to help me train my new miko powers they are so vast now I don't even know

where to being and Aoihi has informed me that the youki I know carry may be causing them to act out.". Kaede filled

both cups up again and returned "I would be more than happy to help ye child I have always thought of ye as one

of my own and I'm sure my sister will be more than willing to help as well." Kagome smiled a full smile the first since

she sat down "Thank you very much Kaede it really does mean a lot to me both that you agreed to help me and

that you feel me to be one of you own.". Silence fell over them, Kagome gather her courage she had one last thing

she wished to do. Walking over to Kaede she grabbed both of her hands and urged the old woman to turn towards

her. "Do you trust me Kaede even after finding out my powers are not fully in my control at this moment?". Kaede

eyed her with her good eye, she knew Kagome would never do her harm even if her powers wanted to the young

woman would never allow it. Nodding strongly at Kagome "Hai child ye have my full trust do as ye will."

* * *

Kagome's whole body began to glow the light blinding to Kaede's eye she shut it tight. The glow around Kagome

began to slowly flow and transfer over to Kaede Kagome watched in amazement as Kaede began to change. Her

grey hair returning to a dark chocolate, the wrinkles smoothing out in her face, her once boney hands filling back to

that of a teenager. Kagome smiled as the change took full affect lifting herself up slightly to her knees she leaned in

to Kaede and pressed her lips to her forehead. Pulling back slightly she whispered "May you be granted the life you

were denied with all my love and hope for a better future.". With that the glow that surrounded them burst out

around them flowing through the whole village. Kagome fell back unconscious the strain and lack of control too

much for her. The now Young Kaede jumped up and rushed to her cradling her head in her lap. So focused in on the

young woman that she didn't notice the commotion taking place just outside her door, or the very changes that

now affected her body.


	23. Chapter 23

Before the flare of Kagome's power was felt by any in the village three small bodies shoot up in their bed calling for

their mother. Toga and Aoihi rushed in to the room but saw nothing out of place they didn't understand why they

called out. Before either could ask questions they felt the pull on their souls become urgent and demanding than felt

the powerful wave of Kagome's power wash over them. They both rushed in to the room Toga grabbed up Rin in to

one of his arms and Kohoku in to the other and rushed from the hut. Aoihi held his arms out to Shippo who jumped

in to them quickly, and he to rushed out strait to the old miko's hut.

* * *

In the huts close to Kaede's Inuyasha was the first to feel the wave tingling along his skin he jumped up waking

Kikyo next to him they looked at each other a moment than begin to make themselves proper and rushed out of the

hut. In the room next to them Miroku woke with a start and the overwhelming feeling of Kagome's power washing

over him in waves shaking Sango next to him he urged "Sango dear wake up there is something wrong with

Kagome.". At the mention of her sisters name Sango sat right up and rushed from the hut Miroku just behind her. As

they came out Herupa and his father were just exiting their hut as well heading to Kaede's where they could hear

growls and the children crying.

* * *

Miles away in the western castle Sesshomaru lay in bed drifting in and out of sleep when a sudden demanding pull

was made on his soul. He didn't know what it was but his beast yelled one word loudly in his head **"Mate!"**.

Sesshomaru sat up slowly he had no mate what could his beast be talking about. Once more his soul was tugged

harder, this time his beast yanking extremely hard on its chains.** "Must go to mate NOW!".** Sesshomaru growled in

his head "We have no mate now be still so I may rest.". At his denial to a mate he was pulled once more and his

hand came up to clasp his chest over his heart. What in the world was going on he felt weak. In his mind his beast

continued to pull on the chains when the last pull happened the beast took that moment to take partial control of

their body and jumped out of bed and out the window forming their cloud the moment their feet left the ground

heading to the village of Inuyasha.

* * *

Back at the village in the hut of the old miko all hell had broken lose. Kaede still sat on the floor with Kagome's head

cradled in her lap trying to wake the young miko. The flap to her hut was thrown open by Toga entering and the

two children in his arms screaming their mothers name. Toga let them down and began examining the scene in front

of him. A strange woman was cradling Kagome's head a faint mark glowing and disappearing on her forehead.

There was no site of the old miko and the distress he could feel in Kagome put him on edge quickly. A low

thundering growl began to come from his lips that were now pulled back in a snarl. Kaede had looked up when the

flap was thrown open the screams of the children shocking her but true fear made its way in to her body at the

growl and snarl coming from the dai.

* * *

Aoihi had entered the hut not a few seconds later taking note of the same details as Toga had but he noticed that

the woman cradling Kagome had the same sent as the old miko. Just what had gone on in here he wondered to

himself. Shippo sprung from his arms the moment they entered the hut and went straight to Kagome and began

nudging her with his nose. She smelled like she was ok just sleeping but there was distress in her aura and it was

bugging him. Aoihi looked to Toga when he heard the growl this was bad they didn't need the inu over reacting and

doing more damage than needed right now. Reaching over he put his hand on Togas arm in an attempt to calm him.

Toga turned quickly to Aoihi his eyes rimmed with the barest amount of red. "Calm down Toga there is an

explanation for this I'm sure if you will just wait for it." Toga calmed slightly taking deep breaths thru his nose now

noticing that the olds miko's scent was still in the hut. Looking back to the young woman cradling Kagome he

figured out that it was indeed the old miko simply younger.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyo were next to reach the hut both worried about the young priestess. Inuyasha entered with his

sword drawn and swinging but as he looked around he didn't see any threats. Just a young miko holding Kagome in

her lap, something seemed familiar about the girl but he knew he didn't know her. Kikyo stepping past Inuyasha

looked at the two young miko's Kagome lay motionless on the floor head held by a girl that looked about 15 years

old. Kikyo studied the young woman closely she looked like her when she was that age and then it dawned on her

it was her little sister Kaede. "Kaede what happened here?" Kikyo asked in a low voice.

* * *

Miroku and Sango had entered the hut just in time to hear the uttered words of Kikyo. They quickly took in the

scene in front of them. Nothing looked out of place there didn't seem to be a struggle of any sort but there laid

Kagome out cold on the floor with a young girl holding her. It was odd to say the least and even a little scary after

the wave of power they had all felt come from Kagome.

* * *

Kaede looked up quickly when her sister spoke to her. "I don't know what happen we were talking about things

and Kagome had said she wanted to try something.". She glanced back down at the young woman in her lap, "She

held my hands and began to bring her power to the fore front it was blinding it was so bright I had to shut my eyes.

I felt her power wash over me in warm loving waves I don't know what she was thinking she kissed me on the

forehead and said May you be granted the life you were denied with all my love and hope for a better future."

Kaede looked back up to the group that had crowded in to her hut a very lost look in her eyes. To the people

around her she looked like a lost child that was helpless to do anything to help a person she cared for. Witch in fact

is how Kaede felt at that very moment.

* * *

Kikyo approached the two kneeling down and checking Kagome over. Her heart beat was weak and breathing

shallow but there were no other signs that anything was wrong. Bringing her miko powers up she began to check

Kagome's aura Kagome's miko powers that were linked to her soul were very weak thus making her weak she had

almost completely burnt herself out to change her sister. Looking up to the group Kikyo explained her findings. At

the mention of Kagome's aura Miroku began looking closely at it once more noticing again the colored youki lines

having tails coming off and connecting to both Toga and Aoihi. Miroku looked to the two dais they didn't seem to

notice or just weren't bothered by it. "It would seem she is using Toga's and Aoihi's auras to stabilize her own." he

announce as if it was not a huge deal. Kaede looked up sharply to see what Miroku had said was indeed true. She

looked back at Kagome and whispered "She needs the third one here as well she won't survive without all three

auras to stabilize her weakening miko half."

* * *

She did not mean to be over heard she didn't want to explain what she meant to anyone it was Kagome's place to

do so and she knew that the young woman wanted to do so herself. However four sets of ears had heard her and

Inuyasha being the only one to never think before he opens his mouth voiced the question the others had. "What

do you mean she needs the third? Third what who is it so we can get them here?". Kaede spoke louder this time

she could half answer them "I don't know who it is but her third bonded the other person she shares an aura

marker with. She is using them to restore her power.". She looked up to the two dais "Do you know who else she is

bonded with it is the only way to stabilize her now?"

* * *

Aoihi looked to Toga who had a grim look on his face his beast was going nuts in his head. Yes he knew whose

markers she carried but there was no way to get him as fast as was needed much less convince him to come in the

first place. Looking over to Kaede he nodded stiffly, "Yes I know the other but we could not get him here.".

Inuyasha growled at his father "If you know who it is I'll drag the bastard here I will not lose her after all she went

thru for us and gave to us. WHO THE HELL IS IT." he shouted his hands trembling with his rage. Togas back

stiffened slightly at his sons words he wanted to help as much as Inuyasha did, but killing him and dragging him

here wouldn't help Kagome any at all. "Do not raise your voice to me pup, we could not get him here fast enough

even if he did agree to come." he stated with a slight snarl in his voice. "Who is it" Inuyasha asked again not

getting the answer he wanted the first time.

* * *

Not a minute later the hut felt the oppressing aura of Sesshomaru heading to them quickly. Inuyasha looked to his

father shocked as Toga nodded his head. Once more the hut flap was thrown to the side and in rushed the daiyouki

fangs bared and stripes jagged. Inuyasha moved to stop his brother from moving any closer to Kagome but his

father held him back. Aoihi sent a sharp look to the old inu wondering what was happing but made no move to stop

Sesshomaru from reaching the miko it was clear his beast was in part control. Kikyo quickly pulled Kaede up and

behind her as the dai reached them she would protect her sister at all costs. The room stood in shocked silence as

the dai bent down and picked Kagome up in to his arms still bent down he nuzzled Rin lightly than stood and moved

to a corner of the room the pups following close and without fear of the huge inu dai.


	24. Chapter 24

Sesshomaru sat down in the corner cradling Kagome closely to his chest. Once he sat down Rin and Kohoku

snuggled up to his sides, Rin petting her mother's hair softly and Kohoku gripping her hand. Little Shippo hand

jumped up and curled up on her stomach nuzzling in to the soft fabric of her shirt. Sesshomaru's beast was still half

in control however he could feel the pull lessen the moment he touched her. Though he was still fighting for full

control he felt oddly content to have the miko in his arms and the children close to him.

* * *

Around the hut there were mixed feelings at the sight of what looked to be a happy family. Miroku had noticed the

moment Sesshomaru had set foot in the hut Kagome's aura had jumped out and connected to his while still having

the connection to both Aoihi and Toga. Her own miko aura starting to stabilize and settle back to a normal they

were used to. Sango stood slightly to his left worrying her hands she wasn't sure she trusted Sesshomaru that

close to her sister in his current form. He didn't seem to want to hurt her but it was also clear his beast was in the

fore front, so his more logical side may have a different reaction to the situation. Kikyo and Kaede had made their

way over to Inuyasha they all just stood silent in shock at Sesshomaru's behavior it was all too odd to take in at

the moment. Toga was making his way over to his eldest he knew what condition he was in, he himself was not far

from the same state when Aoihi had stopped him. Aoihi had stayed back waiting he wanted nothing more than to

sweep Kagome up and take her and the pups back to the hut where they could be safe, but he would wait to see

what Sesshomaru would do.

* * *

Toga stopped a short distance from Sesshomaru when he heard a slight growl coming from deep in his chest.

"Sesshomaru you need to release the miko and come back to yourself." Toga said with authority in his voice.

Sesshomaru looked up to his father there was no trace of red in his eyes so his beast was not in full control. Toga

saw his eldest hold slacking slightly on the miko and breathed a sigh of relief. Sesshomaru looked down one last

time at the miko taking in her features there was the barest of markings showing on her forehead and cheeks but

they were to light to make out the compete shape or colors yet. His beast didn't want to release her it didn't want

to feel the pull any longer. Sesshomaru growled in his head "Let her go have you not embarrassed us enough for

one night?". His beast scoffed at him **"Showing emotion is not embarrassment."**. Though he did not want to the

beast receded completely he knew now was not the time to fight with his logical side he would leave after the miko

was handed over but they would be back sooner than his other half wanted.

* * *

Toga watched his son's markings as they went back to normal and the growl stopped. He stepped forward and

picked Kagome and Shippo up out of Sesshomaru's arms and turned to leave back to their hut. However as he

turned Aoihi stood right behind him with his arms out for the young miko and the look in his eyes said he was not

going to take no for an answer. Lightly passing Kagome to Aoihi he turned back for Rin and Kohoku, Rin had stood

and before she could be stopped flung her arms around her father figure and hugged him tightly before bouncing

over to her grandfather and being lifted in to his arms. Kohoku approached Toga and grabbed his hand as the dai

lead them out the door and back to the hut.

* * *

The moment they had left the hut Sesshomaru turned and eyed everyone left in the hut. "Not a word of what took

place here is to be uttered to a soul or your life is forfeit. Do I make myself clear." he said in a deadly voice meeting

the eyes of all in the hut. They just nodded some scared others just wanting Sesshomaru to be on his way and out

of the village. Sesshomaru seeing that they understood left just as quickly as he had come the hut flap swinging in

his departure. The hut sat in silence for a short while before a shocked gasp was heard from Kaede. With all the

commotion that had gone on she had not even notice her own change, she stared at her hands wide eyed and

confused just what had Kagome done. Small smiles were on the faces of the people left in the hut Kaede was

getting a second chance to live a life with her sister. With the gift to Kaede Kagome had made sure that all of her

loved ones were getting a second chance at a proper life. Kaede looked around and decided since they were all up

and here that tea was going to be needed if any of them were going to go back to sleep at all. "Why don't ye all sit

down and have a cup of tea I will answer what questions I can for ye and then we may get a good night's rest.".

The huts occupants once more sat down and waited for a cup of tea.

* * *

In the hut by the forest line Aoihi had brought Kagome and Shippo in to their room laying them gently under the

blankets. Shippo shifted slightly and grabbed the sleeve of his father's haori pulling him down in the blankets as

well "Stay please papa, mama won't mind.". Aoihi looked at his sons hopeful eyes and nodded once, she was to be

pack anyways and he really did want to be close to her right now. Lying down on his side he hugged Kagome close

to his chest as Shippo curled up between his arm and his mothers stomach. Aoihi lifted his head slightly as Toga

walked in with the other two pups and nodded to him. Toga didn't like the idea of the fox being so curled around

Kagome but he kept this thought to himself. Nodding back he instructed Rin and Kohoku to get in bed under the

blankets. Rin crawled in first and curled up to her mother resting her little head on her shoulder. Kohoku laid down

behind Rin and draped his arm over her side so his hand rested on his moms stomach a slight blush on his cheeks.

Toga had notice the blush it was cute the poor boy just didn't know what to do with the family given to him. Toga

looked back to Aoihi "I take it you are not going to leave her side the rest of the night, am I correct?". Aoihi looked

down at Kagome "You are correct I do not wish to be out of her presents even if she is stable now I will stay and

share my aura with her.". Toga sighed "Very well I will share any information I may receive with you when I return

or on the marrow.". Aoihi looked back up to the inu with grateful eyes "Thank you Toga that is acceptable."

* * *

Toga left the hut though his beast was protesting greatly his instincts too demanded that he stay with her, he truly

had to admire his eldest he didn't know how he could fight his instincts enough to leave the distance that he did.

Toga could barely leave her side right now and Aoihi could not leave at all. His son was truly a remarkable daiyouki.

As he made his way back to the miko's hut a thought struck him. She had said that Kagome needed her bonded

that word held great meaning to youki and it now seemed that Aoihi, Sesshomaru and he himself were the bonded

to the young miko. A bond of any kind would explain the pull that they all felt to Kagome. The only thing was that

Kaede had not said what kind of bond it was and he wanted to know what the once old miko knew that he did not.

Toga was sure that by the time he arrived at the hut his eldest would be gone. He almost wanted to laugh at the

poor boy his beast must have felt the same demanding pull that Aoihi and he did. Unlike them however Sesshomaru

thought to fight the pull thus making his beast take partial control and force him in to action. The thought of his

control freak of a son at a loss of control of his own body made a wide smile appear on Toga's face.

* * *

Toga arrived at the hut to see all the occupants in it sitting and sipping tea. He was thankful that they had waited

till he returned to talk about the incident that just took place. Kaede stuck to her word she would not tell the full

story only part of it. She explained what her thoughts were on what had happened to Kagome and went on to tell

them that it was not Midoriko that had done such an act but the kami. Kaede told them there was a kami touched

before Kagome she didn't tell them anything past her sharing her soul with a demoness and the kami's decision to

heal her soul, she didn't even give the name of the first kami touched. The bit about the demoness stuck Toga

slightly once more bringing up old memories of his first mate. He still blamed himself for her death to this day if he

had known what would happen should he take a second mate he never would have done so. However his first

mate did not tell him of her condition till she lay dying. Toga was brought out of his thoughts by Kaede calling his

name, he looked up meeting her eyes. "Kagome will need to speak with both ye and Aoihi when she awakens.

Please hear her out she is already confused and scared of what is happening, she does not need ye two to over

react.".

* * *

Meanwhile on his way to the west once more Sesshomaru was once more trying to lock and chain down his beast.

It didn't want to hand over the miko but went to a full revolt when Sesshomaru left the village. At this point

Sesshomaru just wanted silence so he could think to himself, never had he experienced the kind pain he did this

night and never wanted to again. He needed answers and as soon as he got back to his castle regardless of the

work he knew was waiting for him he was going to his library for find answers for whatever was happening to him.

The outburst of his beast had caused true panic in him that he did not wish to feel again.


	25. Chapter 25

The occupants of the hut set sipping on their tea soaking up what they were just informed. It was a lot to take it.

Kagome being a kami touched was an all-new experience for all in the hut but one. Toga sat thinking of what he

knew of the first kami touched he was pretty sure he was the only one in the room old enough to even know of the

woman. More than that he knew how she came to be such. His first mate had told the story on her death bed by

than it was too late Midoriko had passed. Keeping that in mind, what were the kami's thinking in making another

one and binding her to three high level dais. The fact that the first kami touched happened to bind the miko and dai

in a mating bond did not escape his notice either. Toga wondered to himself if the bond created with Kagome would

result in the same for all of them. Though he found the miko very pleasing to both the eye and nose he was not

sure he wanted another mate after the fate of his first two. "**They were not as strong as she is and they never **

**had a full bond with us.**" his beast chose to remind him. His beast was right the bond was never complete with his

first two mates due to his beast refusal to participate in the bonding act. This explanation did however explain why

the pull had felt familiar to Aoihi. Toga had never had a full bond so it was an all-new feeling to him, but Aoihi must

have had a full mating bond with his late mate. Toga realized than that he needed to get back to his hut and speak

with the fox perhaps he could shed even more light on what was going on.

* * *

Standing up Toga looked around the hut, "If that is all for the evening I will be returning to my hut Aoihi awaits this

information and I wish to check on Kagome and the pups as well." he stated for all to hear. Inuyasha stood up "I

need to speak with you old man before you go anywhere this night.". Toga bristled slightly at his youngest pups

tone he didn't take kindly to being ordered around, but he did need to speak with his son anyways so he pushed

the slight disrespect off for the time being. Nodding Toga and Inuyasha made their way to the door of the hut.

* * *

With the last of the youki leaving the hut the humans began to talk lightly amongst themselves. Much of the

conversation was about the new change to Kaede and how it would affect things to come. Kaede took this time to

speak with her sister about Kagome's request. "Kagome wishes for ye and I to help train her new miko powers. I

feel that with your experience as a full miko ye would be the better choice. I have helped her as much as I could,

and wouldn't even know where to start with her new powers." Kaede said softly to her sister. Kikyo took a moment

to think about it and while Kaede did in fact have a longer life than she did she also had a point, Kaede's powers

were never very strong to start with she was more of the herbalist while Kikyo took care of the miko side of it. It

worked well while both of them were in the village, and Kikyo also took in to consideration the change to Kaede it

was very possible with the reset to her age her powers too would have reverted back to what she would have had

at her now current age. So even if she had the knowledge she would not have the control of her own powers to

help train Kagome. "Agreed sister, I believe with the current change to your age your powers may very well be

reduced to that of your age. I will help Kagome as much as I can. I know now that her powers are far vaster than

my own but perhaps the help of the dais too will help with control." she said softly back.

* * *

Miroku being close to the two sisters had overheard what they were saying. He could help to a degree but he

wished to stay with Sango so if Kagome chose to go separate ways he would not be able to help her. "Agreed." he

said to the two sisters getting their attention "We will have to wait and see what affects the changes will have on

Kaede's powers. And though the power the youki have is indeed different than a miko's the basic control of such

power if very similar I'm sure Toga or Aoihi can offer some information in to this as well." he stated in a sagely voice.

Next to Miroku Herupa and his grandfather both nodded their heads in agreement to his words. Kikyo and Kaede

looked at the monks it seemed it was decided than Kikyo would help train Kagome's new powers and much as she

could than they would ask for the dais help in finishing it where she could not.

* * *

It was now late in to the night and the humans in the hut decided to call it a night and go to rest. As they stepped

out of the hut Miroku and Sango looked around for Inuyasha to tell him they were all heading back to the hut to

rest for the night but found he was not outside the hut as they had expected. Shrugging it off as him and his father

wishing for a measure of privacy they left off to the hut. Herupa and his father not far behind them, retreating to

their hut for as much sleep as they could get. All knew that there was sure to be more excitement come the

marrow.

* * *

Inuyasha lead his father out of the village and off to the God tree. He had been patient so far to get his answers

but after the ordeal tonight he needed to make sure Kagome was going to be safe and in good hands. If he had

any doubts at all he would not think twice about forcing Kagome to stay with his pack. Yes she would be mad at

first and fight him but she would come around eventually he was sure. Toga walked behind his son as he marched

to the place he wanted them. Inuyasha's posture was screaming discomfort his back ridged, hands clinched at his

sides, and his gate fast. Toga was pretty sure he knew what his son was wanting and he would answer him as

best as he could. He knew there was some information he was best not sharing with the boy. Who the first kami

touched was being one of the things it would only due to worry the boy more than he already was. Inuyasha pace

slowed as they came in to the clearing with the God tree in it, as he stopped he turned to look his father right in the

eyes. Toga met his gaze knowing the boy was emotional at the moment he waited for his pup to gather his

thoughts.

* * *

Inuyasha eyed his father the old man knew about the kami touched he saw how Toga had flinched at the mention

of how the first one was created he had to know something that he wasn't sharing. Haven gotten all of his

thoughts in order he spoke "I'm not blind old man I saw the way you have been eyeing Kagome the way you stay

as close to her as you can. You just came back you don't know her so why are you sniffing around her like you want

her?" is voice was calm but his tone was hard he was not going to let his old man get out of these questions. Toga

understood his sons concerns even if they were unfounded. It was true he didn't know the woman and he had

been acting strangely around her, but with the information tonight it would help to explain a lot of it. Toga let out a

sigh he hoped his son would not over react to this "It is true my behavior has been odd around her being as I just

met her, however what we learned tonight explains a lot of it.". Toga watched as his pup narrowed his eyes at him,

yep he was not taking this well "Kagome is now a kami touched I only know of one other time this has happened I

know whom it was and what the result was of it. When the kami's had done this the first time the bond was meant

to draw a daiyouki to a human as a mate.".

* * *

Toga watched as Inuyasha shoulders slumped and his bangs fell to cover his eyes. "So you're telling me that the

bond that Kagome now has to not only you but the fox and that bastard as well ,is the bonds of a mate?" he was

practically yelling by the end of his words. Toga reached out and put a hand on his sons shoulder "More or less yes

son that is what I'm telling you. The first kami touched did mate with the dai that was chosen for her though it was

not right away they were close friends first that I know of." Yasha looked up "Are you planning on mating her?".

Toga stiffened slightly he couldn't answer that the bond pulled him to her but he would not take her as a mate if

she didn't want it and he still didn't know if he wanted another mate now or ever. Toga decided he would answer it

as honest as he could. "It is not my intention to take her as a mate right now no. The bond does pull me to her and

makes me desire to be close to her and protect her, but I would not take her as a mate if she did not wish for it

ever. I hope that will put your mind to rest slightly pup.".

* * *

Inuyasha studied his father for a few minutes than nodded "It helps some yes. So you will protect her and take care

of her to the best of your abilities right?" he had a hopeful look on his face almost pleading. It was clear to Toga

that his pup blamed himself for much of the pain Kagome has gone thru and wished to see her in the best hands

she could be in. "Yes I will do everything in my power to make her happy my instincts would allow no less son."

Toga stated for his son. Yasha nodded "Good. Aoihi is the same isn't he I see it in him too he can't pull himself from

her side at this very moment. My worry is that bastard, you know how he feels about humans and I'm sure he will

figure out what we have soon enough. What happens if he comes after her?" Toga tilted his head to the side his

youngest really didn't understand how full youki worked Sesshomaru couldn't hurt her even if he wanted to now,

his beast would not allow it with the soul bond. "He will not be able to harm her even if his logical side wanted to

his beast would not allow it. In the beasts eyes she is his mate, and if he ever tried neither Aoihi nor myself would

allow harm to come to her Inuyasha." he stated in a firm but soft tone. Toga wanted to reassure his pup that

Kagome would be in the best of care even if they tried to fight the bond. Inuyasha looked off to the side "We're not

done talk but I'm sure you want to get back to Kagome's side and it's been a long night well talk more tomorrow.".

With that said he shrugged off his father's hand and began to make his way back to Edo Toga not far behind him.

Once more lost in thoughts of the past and what was to come in the future for all of them.


	26. Chapter 26

In the room with Kagome and the pups Aoihi sat his head propped up on his hand looking at Kagome as she slept.

She looked so peaceful like she didn't have a care in the world even though he knew that was not the case at all.

He wondered to himself if her sleep was the only time this beautiful woman ever found any measure of peace in her

life in the last few years. She took on such a huge responsibility at such a young age, it was true he didn't know

much about her or how things worked in her time. But here in this time in this world she did something no other

would have done. She became a mother to pups not her own she took the burden of the evils of Naruku on her own

shoulders the guilt alone from such an act would have drove a weaker being insane. Yet her she stood she made

the happiness of her loved ones her responsibility so utterly selfless and pure. There would never be another being

like her no matter what time she was in.

* * *

He lifted his hand that was resting on her side up and gently pushed a few stray hairs behind her ear. He notice

than that her once perfect round ears were slightly pointed no as much as his per say but noticeable all the same.

He drew his hand back and ran it over her forehead moving her bangs out of her face and his eyes widened. There

on her forehead were youki markings they were light but he did not notice them when he first took her in his arms.

He was sure that they were going to get darker over night, he leaned in slightly to look closer at them in the middle

of her forehead sat a pink globe that looked like a full moon but it wasn't solid pink the bottom looked blue. Looking

at it closer he notice it looked like a quarter moon upside down the points pointing up to her hair line. The globe had

three tear drops coming off of it the points all pointed to the globe all three were different colors. The one on the

right side was green the one on the left was blue and the one at the top was red. He had never seen such a mark

before and he had been around many years, the tear drops looked like the markings of the late Midoriko's star mark

only with the globe in the middle and the last tip missing. It looked like the sun and moon mixed together it was a

striking mark, and it seemed her bangs split right so that it would be displayed. He brushed his thumb over the

slight pink that seemed to now line her eyes he was sure it would highlight her bright blue eyes even more. Looking

to see if she had marks on her cheeks he grasped her chin and turned her head slightly, and there sat a slash that

was again multi colored it started red near her ears than faded to a blue and the tip ending just under her eyes

was green.

* * *

He was so caught up in looking at the markings that seemed to grow darker with each passing moment that he

failed to notice the uptick in her heart beat or how her deep even breaths became shallow. When her eyes fluttered

open his breath caught in his lungs. The marks were darker and he was completely right the pink highlighted her

eyes perfectly. At the slight scent of embarrassment coming off of her did he finally realize just how close his face

was to hers. Their lips just inches apart his hand still resting on her cheek with his thumb stroking her cheek stripe.

Aoihi pulled back slowly he didn't want to startle her he knew the position would look bad if anyone saw it. He was

also sure she was close to panic if the bright blush on her cheeks and nose was anything to go by. However he

couldn't bring himself to draw his hand back as his thumb continued to stroke her cheek marking in a soothing

motion.

* * *

Kagome came back to the world slowly she noticed again that she couldn't move she figured it was her pups curled

up to her once more. Her memory was a little fuzzy she remembered seeing the effects of her powers on Kaede but

nothing after that. As her scenes came back to her more the first thing she notice was the strong smell of maple

and fire. It wasn't fire like it was burning but a very warm scent that was spicy and she could describe it as nothing

more than what fire smelt like. It was a very sweet smell and she inhaled greedily to take the scent in. Her eyes

fluttered open to see bright teal eyes staring at her with the softest look she had ever seen. She than noticed a

warmth on her cheek and a soft stroking along her cheek that seemed to bring the whole situation in to view for

her and she felt the blush creep along her cheeks to her nose. Aoihi was very close to her she could feel his soft

exhales of breath ghost across her lips and it made them tingle and her heart skip a beat. As he pulled away never

breaking eye contact she couldn't think of anything to say. She looked down to his chest breaking eye contact "Hey"

she whispered out.

* * *

Aoihi couldn't help the small chuckle that left him at her whispered word. It was just too cute to see her so flustered

so very innocent. He was still leaning over her slightly a smile made it to his lips "Hello dear one how are you

feeling?". She looked back up to his eyes seeing the mirth still there from her embarrassment she huffed "I feel like

I was hit by a truck.". Once again that deep chuckle filled the room "You will have to explain what a truck is to me

dear.". She smiled softy she felt like she had known Aoihi all her life, she sometimes forgot that they had just met 2

days ago. Aoihi tilted his head as she continued to stare at him and was rewarded with the sweetest giggle he had

ever heard. "It's a big machine that moves really fast in my time." she said with a giggle still in her voice. He smiled

at her and rubbed his cheek against hers "I see". Kagome gulped at his closeness again. "So um what happen I

don't remember much after changing Kaede?". Aoihi pulled back his eyes darkening slightly " You dear one pushed

yourself too far and passed out." he shifted his eyes away he was mad at what she did. She really could have hurt

herself if Sesshomaru wouldn't have shown up when he did. Kagome felt the shift in his aura and didn't understand

what was wrong. Pulling her hand up, she placed it softly on his cheek drawing his attention back to her. "I'm sorry

Aoihi I didn't mean to worry anyone.". Aoihi could see the honesty in her eyes she really didn't mean to he already

knew that, but she should have waited to try such a thing she knew her powers were not fully stable yet. At seeing

her stare so deep in to his eyes he couldn't stay mad at her. He let out a sigh "Please Kagome, don't do anything

like that again till we have your powers stable ok.". Kagome's breath hitched at the look in his eyes he looked so

sad and worried it broke her heart to know it was her fault that he was feeling such things. She nodded "Promise"

she breathed her thumb stroking his cheek much like he was hers.

* * *

The loud clearing of a throat brought the two out of their thoughts as they looked to the door to see Toga standing

there his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome quickly removed her hand from Aoihi's face a blush once more

coloring her cheeks at being caught in such a position. Aoihi had to bite back the growl that wanted to burst from

his lips. Had the inu never heard of privacy he was sure that Toga could hear them talking well before he walked in

to the hut. "**Mine**" was growled loudly in his head by his beast and he looked down sharply to Kagome. This was

bad his beast just made claim on her and not just as an alpha in his pack. Toga once more cleared his throat at the

door, "Come Aoihi Kagome needs to rest and we need to talk now." the last word to pass his lips was almost a

growl. He was not a happy camper at the scene he walked in on.

* * *

Togas beast was going wild in its cage he had heard them talking from outside the hut. At the sound of Kagome's

voice he quickened his pace wishing to see that she was alright. When he entered the hut he had smelt the slight

sent of Kagome's embarrassment and was curious what could be going on that would embarrass her. He made his

way quietly to the door way only to freeze there, seeing Aoihi touch her so casually and her return the touch while

they stared at each other about threw his beast over the edge again. This little miko was playing havoc on his

instincts not even 15 minutes ago did he state he was not going to take her as a mate and now his beast was

pulling at his cage to rip Aoihi from her side. Toga turned around sharply when his vision began to bleed with the

slightest red. He did not want Kagome to see him in such a state or Aoihi for that matter. Walking quickly to the

door he pushed the mat aside and stepped out in to the cool air once more.

* * *

Aoihi looked back up to see the inu gone he grunted softly he had felt the anger come off the other dai and had

seen the red before Toga turned. This night was turning out to be quite the night indeed. Looking back at Kagome

to see her looking at him from under her lashes he smiled reassuring at her. "Rest dear one you need it we will be

just outside if you need anything.". He saw her gaze flicker to the door a worried look in her eyes. "He will be fine

trust me Kagome" he said nuzzling her neck and taking in her sent one last time. She blushed at the contact but

nodded "Good night Aoihi" she said nuzzling him back just under the chin. It shocked him at first she had just

shown him the respect she would her alpha. Did this mean she was willing to be a part of his pack she had taken

his orders just as a member of his pack would. Sitting up to get up he looked down at her once last time a wide

smile on his lips. It didn't matter what Toga told him at his point this perfect little woman had just made his night for

him. Even if she didn't know what it was she had just done in her mind she was seeing him as her alpha and her

new instincts had caused her to act accordingly.

* * *

Aoihi stopped at the door once more to look at Kagome and the pups "**Our pack**" his beast purred in his mind. Aoihi

hummed in his head "Indeed" he replied to his beast. Aoihi knew that with Kagome came all her pups and he would

welcome them as warmly as he did her. He turned heading to the door once more hopefully Toga had learned

something that will help put the puzzle that Kagome is a little closer to complete.


	27. Chapter 27

Aoihi stepped out the door of the hut and turned to his right as he followed Toga's scent in to the tree line a little

deeper. Just as he breeched the tree line he was suddenly slammed back in to a tree a very angry inu growling at

him. Aoihi narrowed his eyes as he took in the dai in front of him, it was obvious that Toga was mad but Aoihi

wasn't sure why that was. The inu had laid no claim on Kagome yes they had talk about the pull but from what Aoihi

had gathered Toga had no interest in Kagome past keeping her close and getting to know her. A snarl brought him

out of his thoughts and back to the very angry Toga. "Just what was the meaning of the sight I walked in to Fox."

Toga growled out trying very hard to pull his temper back in. Aoihi had more than enough of these temperamental

dogs baring his fangs at Toga he hissed "The sights of an alpha male comforting his alpha female Dog.". Toga

growled again deep in his chest but released Aoihi regaining a semblance of his control. "She has not yet agreed to

be your alpha female, or have you forgotten that." Toga stated a slight growl left over in his voice. Aoihi snorted at

him "She may not have agreed yet but her instincts see me as her alpha already.". Toga stared at the fox dai. Aoihi

did not understand that Kagome was going to see them all as her alpha it just so happens she was seeing him first

due to his offer and closeness to her. A bitter laugh left Togas throat "You will not be her only alpha Aoihi if what we

learned tonight is indeed the truth she will see me as well as my oldest pup as her alpha as well. She is only seeing

you as it first after all you are the first to offer her pack rights.". Toga couldn't keep the satisfied smirk off his lips as

the other dais eyes widened to comical proportions. "What are you talking about?" Aoihi said with annoyance clear

in his voice.

* * *

Toga sighed and took another step back from Aoihi turning his head skywards to look at the stars. "Are you aware

of the kami touched miko Midoriko?" he asked in a somber tone. Aoihi looked to the dai in front of him of course he

was he was nearly as old as Toga how could he not be aware of the woman. "Yes I know of her, but what does this

have to do with Kagome?" he asked with a huff. Toga brought his eyes back to Aoihi "Do you know what made her

kami touched?" he asked in a hard tone. Aoihi thought for a moment if the tales were true than yes "She shared her

soul with a youki and in turn the kami sought to give her a youki mate for her kindness. They bound a dai to her

with a soul bond like a mat…." Aoihi trailed of his eyes wide with understanding. It all made sense now that is why it

all felt familiar, why his beast had responded so strongly to Kagome the kami soul bound him and the two inu dais

her. "Well this is quite the little mess the kami's left us with isn't it?" Aoihi said staring up at the stars. He wanted to

curse the kami's for their work why would they bind her to three very powerful dais all at the same time it was a

war waiting to happen if the three of them didn't get things strait quickly. With that thought in mind he turned back

to Toga. "What are you thinking? If we do not come to some agreement the scene that you just made will happen

again and I'm sure it will not stay as peaceful as it is now."

* * *

Toga sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time "I do not wish to take her as a mate at this time however

my beast does not see it that way. Just the sight of you so close to her sent him in a tizzy, I suggest for now

between you and I that we both claim her as pack. It will be awkward at first for her and us but I believe it will keep

out beast calm enough for the time being.". Aoihi nodded it would have to do for now even though his beast laid

claim as a mate to her if what Toga said was indeed the facts all three of them would soon be wanting the same

thing. "We need to agree that none of us will mate her or all of us will it would break her heart to see us fight over

her like common animals." Aoihi stated. Toga hummed in the back of his throat time was needed there is a chance

that the bond may not turn to mating if the beasts were content with the pack bond. Toga told Aoihi as much "I

agree that none should mate her till all of our beasts have made up their minds on what they desire with her.".

* * *

Aoihi shook his head this was all too much "You will need to tell Sesshomaru about what we have discovered.".

Toga shook his head "No if I know my son he is in the west's library at this very moment looking for answers to his

rash behavior. The account of Midoriko is in a book in there it was documented in our books because the youki that

she shared her soul with was my first mate.". Aoihi's head shot sideways to stare at the other dai "What are you

not telling me Toga?". Toga looked up to the sky again "If we mate with someone other than Kagome we will kill

her. The pieces of our souls that is now supporting her will be drawn out to be split with any other mate we take

making her weak.". "How do you know this Toga what happen to your first mate?". Toga took a deep breath "I

killed her…. I didn't mean to I didn't even know I could or would till it was too late." He looked over to Aoihi "When I

took my second mate Midoriko was already dead or sealed witch ever way you wish to see it and with her she took

the quarter of her soul she shared with Kimi, With the full soul piece of the mating bond from me Kimi was weaker

but still able to survive however when I took my second mate that piece of my shared soul was made even smaller

leaving her with barely over half a soul to live on and the stress to her body was too much she passed 6 months

after I took Izory as my second mate.". Aoihi watched in shock as he saw tears roll down the older dais face.

"Kagome gave Kikyo back her soul none of us know how much of her soul was taken but if it is over half than the

combined amount of our three soul mating bonds is what is keeping her alive even just one of us taking a mate

other than her will weaken her. I will not risk her life." Toga stated in a hard voice. "You will need to tell your eldest

these things." Aoihi once more stated to the inu. Toga huffed "We will not he will seek us out in due time I am

sure." there was a slight evil smirk on Toga's lips that gave Aoihi a chill. "Very well if we are done I would like to rest

for the evening even if sleep does not find me this night." Aoihi stated softly. Toga nodded "Agreed it has been a

trying day".

* * *

Meanwhile in the western library Sesshomaru sat hunched over a book eyes squinting to make out the text in the

book.. He was getting frustrated he had read every book in his library of youki instincts and he had yet to find even

the slightest of clues as to what was causing his beast to suddenly take control. He had a stroke of luck in finding

something on the pull he felt on his soul but it didn't make any sense to him. The pull was similar to the pull of a

mate or pup in danger. However Kagome was most certainly not his mate and his pup was fine yes she was

distressed about Kagome but she was not harmed or in danger. Sesshomaru began to rub his temples he was

doing it again using the damn miko's name in his thoughts. There had to be something in this vast library that had

the information he was looking for what could cause the pull of a mating bond without having a mate."**We have a **

**mate you will simply not go and get her and make us a pack.**" his beast was back just what he needed right now.

"We do not have a mate and the miko will never be it if we take one do I make myself clear beast." Sesshomaru all

but snarled in his head. "**You will never touch another female if it is not Kagome…. Do I make myself clear **

**fool.**". Sesshomaru sighed, what is the world coming to when his own beast insulted him freely.

* * *

Sesshomaru had a sudden thought he would find a mate before he went back to see his pup. If he worked it right

the next time he saw the miko she wouldn't even register to him or his beast. A smirk made it to his lips, yes that

was the perfect plan he didn't need to know what was causing his instincts to act up he would simply give his beast

a mate to concentrate on. He stood up quickly and headed to his study there were hundreds of demoness wanting

to mate him surely he could fine at least one that would take on Rin as their pup and when he did he would take

her to see his pup and the miko. All he needed to do was send out the missives stating he was looking for a mate

and they would flock to him. Though they would all be submissive bitches like they were trained to be he didn't care

at this point. He wasn't mating for anything more than to get his beast's focus off of Kagome.

* * *

It took him a little over an hour to complete all the missives to be sent off now all he had to do was find the mating

seal so that the other lords would know what was in the letter before it was opened. He began shuffling thru the

draws in his desk. He never thought he would need the kami forsaken seal and when he does he can't find it. He

pulled the last draw open and began feeling around for it he found what felt like a book and pulled it out of the

draw and laid it on the top of the desk to resume his search. He reached in again feeling around for the cold metal

seal stamp but nothing met his fingertips. The last time the seal was use was when his father took his human mate

and now it seemed to be completely lost.

* * *

Leaning back in his chair he looked to the ceiling of his study, why could nothing go his way for the past 3 days.

Sesshomaru looked out his window seeing the slight signs of dawn creeping across the sky he was here all night

and didn't manage to accomplish what he was trying to do. Looking back to the desk he saw the dusty book still

sitting there. Odd how he had never notice it in the draw before, reaching out he grabbed it and opened the front.

He recognized it to be his father's hand writing and from the looks of the first page it was a journal of some sort.

Picking it up Sesshomaru decided to retire to his chambers his father's journal would make for good light reading

before sleep claimed him for the few hours he had. As he stood up an image of Kagome smiling brightly her eyes

alight with joy and a beautiful smile on her face crossed his mind and made his heart flutter slightly. He growled in

his head " Enough beast this subject is closed.". His beast laughed loud in his mind mocking him.


	28. Chapter 28

Sesshomaru had read half of his father's journal most of the accounts in the book he already knew some were

secrets that his father had kept but nothing that truly drew his attention. Looking out his window dawn was now

fully upon him and he needed to return to his study. He sat the book down on a low table near his bed and got up

and dressed for the day. He didn't know where the mating seal was but he was going to have to make due simply

putting his house seal on the missives. Dressing in a light blue haori with darker blue waves along the sleeves and

dark blue hakama he made his way from his chambers to his study flaring his aura to send for his trusty servant

Jaken along his way. As he reached his study he once more set to the task of sealing the missives to be sent if he

was right and he always was he would have demonness from all over the lands in his home soon.

* * *

Jaken scurried his way up the stairs of the palace to his masters study he was grateful that Sesshomaru had

returned without the annoying brat Rin with him. All the child did was cause trouble for them if he was lucky she did

not make it past the battle and would no longer worry his master. Coming to a stop in front of his masters study he

waited to be summoned inside. He didn't wait long when he heard "Enter" come thru the door. Pushing the door

open he bowed low to the floor "What can this faithful servant do for you Sesshomaru-Sama?". Sesshomaru looked

over to Jaken his nose wrinkling slightly at the offending toad, "Take these missives to the four cardinal lords as

well as the minor lords of each land.". Jaken looked up there was only one reason to send missives to so many

lords his master was seeking a mate. Jaken scrambled over to do his masters bidding, grabbing all the missives and

rushing from the room. Nothing could make the toad happier than to see his master return to his full glory by taking

a strong demoness as his mate.

* * *

Sesshomaru had seen the joy light in his servants eyes Jaken knew what the missives where. However the toad

would be disappointed he was not taking a mate for the reasons he was sure the toad thought. Shaking his head

at the foolish nature of the toad he focused back on the paper work still crowding his desk. He had a lot of work to

catch up on if he was going to be entertaining demoness in less than a day. Sesshomaru wanted this all resolved

as quickly as possible he already knew what kinds of questions he would ask to weed out the demoness he did not

want to keep, any that would not take Rin as their own would be the first to go. A small smile made it to his lips as

he remembered the hug that his pup had gave him, she normally wouldn't have shown such affection as she knew

he did not like it. At the time though it did help calm his beast so he could leave that kami forsaken village once

more. Shaking his head once more he returned his full attention on to his paper work, it was going to be a long day

indeed.

* * *

At the village of Edo the village began to wake the shard hunters new group being some of the first. Yasha, Kikyo,

Miroku and Sango made their way out of their hut stretching and looking around the village as was their habit.

Herupa and his father walked out of their hut and greeted the shard hunters as they were greeted. It seemed so

peaceful in the bright morning they almost didn't know what to do. Their attention was drawn up the road to

Kaede's hut as Kaede came walking out, the villagers that saw her were stuck dumb many had not seen her when

she was young and those that did were not sure what to make of the change. Kaede smiled as she approached the

group "Morning to ye" she said a smile in her voice. Kikyo walked out and hugged her sister after all the events she

wasn't sure if last night was a dream, or not but looking at her sister now she knew it wasn't. She was all too

happy to show the love to Kaede that she neglected to do in her first life due to her duties.

* * *

Good mornings greeted Kaede back. "Would ye all like to come to my hut for breakfast I have already started it?"

Kaede asked. Most of the group nodded and began their trek to Kaede's hut. As they reached the hut and sat down

Sango asked "Has Kagome and the dais not awoken yet?". Kaede shook her head "I have not seen them yet no. It

was a stressful day for young Kagome she needs the extra rest." As she was speaking light laughter could be

heard just outside the hut and in walked the three children. They greeted the occupants of the hut happily and sat

down. "Hey where's Kagome?" Yasha asked in a gruff tone. The three kids turned to look at him but it was Kohoku

that answered "Mom as well as Toga and Aoihi are still at the hut she wished to talk to them about something.".

"Keh…. No need to get snobby about it brat." Inuyasha replied. Rin giggled at the way Inuyasha had responded she

may be just a child but she understood a lot more than she was given credit for. It was obvious that Yasha was

worried about her mother he just didn't know how to express it.

* * *

In the hut back at the tree line an ire silence enveloped the three members still sitting in it. They had just spoken

about the new marks that adorned Kagome's body. Along with the marks to her forehead and cheeks she had

marks that curved from her collarbone over her shoulders and around her ribs to stop in small circular patterns on

her belly. She also had them on her wrists that wound around her forearms to her elbows. But the oddest markings

of all that she had were kanji writings on the outside of both thighs from her hip to her knee. Although it was kanji

none in the hut could read what it said and that confused them even more. The markings were merely one of the

new additions to Kagome, along with slightly pointed ears she had fangs that were now longer than a normal

human but not as long as a youki and her nails as well were longer and sharper. She still looked very human other

than her youki markings but the subtle changes elsewhere gave her a more exotic look. The two dais in the house

shared the same thought the new changes to her body only made Kagome even more striking than she was before.

* * *

Kagome had asked that Aoihi and Toga stay back before breakfast and talk to her. She was trying to figure out how

to tell them what they were now forced in to without upsetting them. She didn't know them well but she knew

neither would blame her but they still may be very upset. What if Toga wanted to seek his first mate again or even

another human mate like he had Izory. Aoihi she wasn't sure on he didn't seem to have an interest in anyone that

she knew, but he may later in life and her wish hand made it where he would be drawn to her. Letting out a sigh

she looked over to the two patient dais sitting opposite of her. She cast her eyes back to her hands nestled in her

lap and began in a soft tone, "When I spoke to lady Kaede last night she informed me that it was not Midoriko that

re-forged my soul but the kami themselves. I didn't know what that meant, she told me there was another kami

touched before me and what made her kami touched." She took a breath "Kagome" Aoihi stated to her softy. "No

let me get this out please." she stated back in a firm tone. Aoihi almost wanted to chuckle at her he was going to

save her the guilt she felt if only she would give him the chance. "The kami bound a dai to Midoriko after an act of

kindness to a youki it was the only way to get a youki to mate a miko at the time." Kagome closed her eyes she

wished she didn't have to tell them the next part she hated what the Kami had done. While she was gathering her

thoughts Toga broke the silence, "Kagome calm down young one we already know what the kami have done, in

making you what you are now the kami have bound Aoihi myself and another to you as mates.". Kagome's head

shot up to look at the dais they already knew what was happening but how "You knew Midoriko didn't you?" she

asked. Toga nodded but looked away from her when he spoke next "The youki she shared her soul with was my

first mate Kimi."

* * *

Even with his head turned Kagome did not miss the sadness in his voice or his eyes, she wouldn't pry not till he was

ready to tell her himself. "I'm so sorry the kami did this to you Kaede explained that it would be you that felt the pull

be too drawn to me. I didn't want this honestly I didn't know this would happen and if I did I would have found

another way to make the wish." she was crying again. Tears rolled down her face slowly and Aoihi could stand the

sight no longer. He stood up and walked to Kagome sitting behind her once more he nuzzled in to her neck "Calm

down dear one, we know you didn't ask for this and neither Toga or myself blame you for what has happened." he

said in a comforting tone. Grasping her chin to turn her head to him so he could look in her eyes he sated " I would

have been drawn to you without the kami's help you are a remarkable woman Kagome and you have mothered my

kit for years. My shear curiosity would have drawn me to you, it is a bonus that I now get to share a bond with you

for me at least." he brushed his cheek against hers as he finished his sentence. Kagome stared at him a moment

longer than brushed her cheek back against his and nuzzled under his chin again in an act of understanding. She

looked over to Toga who seemed to be watching them a small frown on her lips again.

* * *

Toga had watched as Aoihi got up to comfort the young miko he to wished to comfort her but first he wanted to see

how she reacted to Aoihi. If what the fox had stated last night was true she would act as an alpha female should

and calm with her alphas influence. A part of Toga wanted to know if she would act the same way with him and

perhaps now would be a good time to test that theory. His beast whined in the back of his mind it wanted to

comfort the girl too, granted it had not claimed her as a mate but it had brought up making her pack several times.

Toga slowly stood and approached the couple when Kagome turned her sad face to him. What was the worst that

could happen, his beast claim the girl as a mate, he was after all bound to her for the rest of his life now anyways.


	29. Chapter 29

Toga came to kneel in front of Kagome and Aoihi keeping eye contact with Kagome. "Aoihi and I have come up with

a small idea that may put you at ease." he started softly. Toga glanced back at Aoihi and the other dai nodded.

Leaning forward Toga brushed his cheek against Kagome's in an act of comfort, he heard the hitch in her breath

and the uptick in her heart rate and began to second guess his actions. Kagome sat stunned she knew why Aoihi

had sought to comfort her and while Toga was a very sweet male she didn't expect it from him. Toga leaned back to

sit on his feet waiting for any reaction from Kagome as to whether she was ok with his gesture or not. Kagome

frowned slightly, she didn't want Toga to comfort her because he felt he had to due to the bond. "Toga you don't

have to try and comfort me just because of the bond, don't force yourself to do something like that." her head drop

it really hurt that he felt obligated to comfort her. Toga reached out slowly and brought his hand to her cheek

bringing her head back up to make eye contact with him. "I do not seek to comfort you because I feel forced I truly

do wish to help you Kagome. My beast wanted to claim you as pack the first night I was amongst the living again."

he stopped taking a moment to read her emotions. While she still looked sad there was a glint of understanding in

her gaze as well. "As I was saying Aoihi and I talked last night, while the bond made was that of a mating we

believe that a pack bond may calm our beasts for the time being. Neither of us wishes to force you to mate us and

we will fight the bond as much as we can so that it does not come to that. If at some point feelings emerge we will

cross that bridge when we get there do you understand?". Kagome looked at Toga a moment longer than looked

over her shoulder at Aoihi.

* * *

"So you both want to claim me as pack is that correct?". Both dais nodded "But I can't be an alpha in both packs can

I? I know I don't fully understand pack yet but I thought it was only two alphas per pack in being pack bound to

both of you wouldn't that make two alpha males?". Aoihi took this moment to speak, "Normally you are correct dear

one there are only two alphas per pack however this is a special case. Normally this would be resolved by the two

alphas fighting." Aoihi saw Kagome's stricken face "Relax Kagome we will not fight for this position while it is normal

we both understand you do not wish to see us fight.". Kagome's face lit with a bright smile that she turned on both

dais "Thank you, there has been so much fighting already it means a lot to me that you two understand my wish for

it to stop.". Toga smiled back at Kagome "So young one, are you ok with being pack bond to both of us? You need

to understand that in doing so we would both mark you and it can be painful. Along with the mark we would both

become very protective and possessive of you.". Kagome looked back and forth between them again "I'm not an

object.". They nodded but Toga spoke "We understand that however we cannot help the instincts, you too may

become possessive of us. Sense we do not yet know the existents of your new instincts it will be best to be

prepared for that.". Kagome thought for a minute she had almost forgot about that little piece of information, Toga

was right she couldn't get mad at them if she would in turn do the same thing.

* * *

"What else will the pack bond cause?" Kagome asked. Aoihi smiled "It is common in canine packs for the alphas to

sleep close to each other, it is not sexual in nature it is more of a comfort. It is also common for the alpha males to

bathe with the alpha females and pups.". Kagome was already blushing just from the thought of sharing her bed

but a bath was a whole new story no one but her family had seen her in the buff. A chuckle from Toga drew her

attention to him. "We understand your desire for privacy Kagome and we will not push any of the common desires

of an alpha male of a pack. But we will wish to be near at all times we may not bathe with you however we would

still wish to be there." Kagome took a deep breath "So really all the bond will do is make us want to be closer right

it's not like it will make us fall in love or anything right." she looked up with a hopeful look. Aoihi nodded "You are

correct in a sense it will make us closer and it will create the feeling of family so it is still a form of love however it

will not force romantic feelings dear one, does that put you at ease some?" Kagome nodded, it did help some she

didn't like the idea of force being used in matters of the heart, but Aoihi described it more as a suggestive nudge

than force.

* * *

Aoihi waited to see if she was going to have any more questions before he continued. Brushing his nose under her

ear he drew her attention once more. "It is my belief dear one that in taking a pack bond with both of us it will help

to stabilize your aura as well.". Kagome thought for a moment "How so?". Her answer came from Toga "You carry

our aura markers in yours by completing a bond of some sort we will be able to help influence your aura with our

own. If it becomes violent we can help calm it if it becomes weak we can help strengthen it. It will give us a more

solid bond to you and you to us it works both ways." Most of her questions were now answered and while it did

seem like it would be uncomfortable at first the more they talked about it the more it made sense. The only worry

she had was her pups if she was pack to these two daiyouki what would happen to them. She knew Shippo already

had pack bond with his father but her human pups are the ones that worried her she wanted them to have the

same love and protection she would have from a pack. With that thought in mind Kagome sought to get one last

answer from her soon to be alphas. "What about my pups, I know Shippo already has a pack bond but will both of

you willing make a pack bond with my two human pups as well." she looked at both judging their reactions Aoihi

had a light smile it seemed he knew she would ask this Toga on the other hand had a thoughtful look on his face.

Kagome couldn't quite read it. "I will not take a bond with out my pups." she stated hard when she didn't get an

answer from either of them.

* * *

Aoihi's smile grew at her statement she really was such a wonderful mother, he would never dream of taking her in

to his pack without her pups. He knew last night his beast claimed them all as pack. If she wouldn't have asked he

would have made a point of it before the marking took place. "I will gladly take in your pups to pack as well Kagome

I don't believe my beast would have it any other way." he finished with a chuckle his beast really was a stubborn

creature when it wanted to be. Kagome smiled at him and nuzzled in to his neck he had just made her really happy

and it seemed her body was doing its own thing. When her tongue snuck out and lick just below his ear she pulled

back a blush on her cheeks at her action. Aoihi laughed fully at her action it must have surprised her "Relax Kagome

that is natural to do in thanks." he leaned down and returned the gesture only making her blush harder. She turned

her head to look at Toga to see a warm smile on his face it confused her slightly at first.

* * *

Toga had thought about what Kagome said he really didn't have an issue with it one of her pups was his grand pup

anyways even without a mark he would still protect and love her pups. He was drawn out of his thoughts by Aoihi's

voice he watched the interaction between the two and couldn't help the smile on his face. It was heartwarming to

see her react as an alpha female of a canine pack would. Her new instincts were very strong and he was sure that

it would not be long before she sought comfort in her alphas. As she turned to him his smile softened even more

she was waiting for his answer and he would not disappoint her in the slightest bit. "I have no issues taking in your

pups Kagome, Rin is my grand pup as is, and even without a pack bond to you or them I would care for and protect

them. A pack bond will only make that desire stronger." he stated the smile never leaving his eyes. She moved

faster than either dai had expected as she lunged out and hugged Toga around the neck burring her nose in the

crock of his neck and shoulder. She didn't believe this day could get any better with both Aoihi and Toga as alphas

to her and her pups they would be the safest people in the lands. Toga was shocked at first but recovered quickly

bringing his arms up around the small woman pressed to his chest. His beast purred deep and long in the back of

his mind and Toga found himself wanting to do the same. It felt right to have her so close he nuzzled the side of her

neck taking in her sent in a deep breath and smiled. He felt her lift her head slightly "Thank you" was the soft

whisper he heard from her lips followed but her tongue licking under his ear in the same manner she did Aoihi.

* * *

Kagome breathed deeply with her nose buried in Togas neck he smelled divine. The scent of smoky cedar with a

bite of a thunderstorm it was the kind of sent that shocked your scenes awake and she found that she could very

easily become addicted to it. When she did the same act as she had done with Aoihi her tongue tingled wither it

was from his power or his scent she wasn't sure and she would ponder on it later. Sitting back on her feet again

she smiled sheepishly at Toga she wasn't close to him but she couldn't stop the reaction either. Once more the

bright smile was on her face "You both have my permission to from a pack bond with me." Kagome's stomach

rumbled loudly in the quiet room making both dais laugh out loud. Aoihi stood up and walked in front of her, "Well

we can worry about it later this evening for now let's get you fed dear one.". He held his hand out to her and she

looked over to see Toga doing the same, she reached up and placed both of her hands in theirs and allowed them

to pull her to her feet. Turning and linking her arms in both of theirs they made their way out of the hut and off to

Kaede's where Kagome was sure the rest of her family was already eating whatever Kaede made for breakfast.

* * *

It didn't take long before the three made it to Kaede's hut and Kagome walked in pulling behind her both dais by

the hand. The sight was a little shocking for the huts occupants but at seeing the smile on all three faces none said

a word.


	30. Chapter 30

The hut was struck by Kagome's new look she wore her old cloths from her time a thin strapped tank top and shorts

that went to mid-thigh. It was obvious from the looks of the people in the hut they noticed the new additions to her

looks. Miroku had made the comment that she looked even more striking than she did as a pure human. Sango and

complimented that the new markings really brought out Kagome's eyes. The children had already paid compliment

to their mother upon wakening. Remembering what Rin had said made her smile her little Rin wished to have marks

like she now has. Both Kikyo and Kaede had remarked that while the marks made her look different she was still

the same Kagome they all knew and loved and wished for her to always remember that. Herupa had commented on

the kanji symbols going down her legs making the same conclusion as they had, nobody could read what it said.

And then there was Inuyasha who sat very quiet next to Kikyo not even making eye contact with Kagome. It bother

Kagome a bit but she figured it was that she had the look of a full youki and that had always been Inuyasha's wish.

Kagome figured he thought that once again she had robbed him of what he really wanted other than Kikyo.

However that was not at all what was on Inuyasha's mind. He caught sight of Kagome when she entered the hut

she looked absolutely stunning, and for a moment he had second thoughts about not keeping her all to himself.

Though from the looks of the two dais behind her his appreciative glance did not go unnoticed by them and the hard

look in their eyes told Yasha they did not like him staring at Kagome.

* * *

The three came in and sat down exchanging greetings with everyone. Kaede moved quickly to serve all the new

arrivals with both stew and tea. She was thanked by each for her service and then took her own seat again to

finish her meal. All in the hut notice how when Kagome sat down the three children moved quickly to be close to her

and the two dais did not move from her side. It was funny to watch as young Rin plopped down in to Toga's lap so

she could be close to her mother and Shippo doing the same to Aoihi. Kohoku took a seat in front of Kagome facing

her so he could speak with what was now his family. Only one noticed the slight hurt look on Sango's face as her

brother left her side to sit with his new family, but she quickly pushed it down again. She would not make a seen if

Kohoku was happy being with Kagome.

* * *

It didn't take long for the new group to finish off their breakfast. Much of the conversation that was held during the

time was about what was to come now that they all had their own lives again. Sango and Miroku had decided to go

to the slayers village as much as they wanted to stay and rejoice with their friends they also wanted to move on

with their lives and to an existent forget about the horrid things they had seen. Inuyasha and Kikyo would escort

Miroku and Sango to the village and then return to begin training for Kagome. Kaede would keep her single hut and

continue her duties as the miko of the village even at her now young age Herupa was going to follow his son and

soon to be daughter in law to the slayers village he didn't really have anything in his life other than his son, and he

was sure to stick close to him this time around. Miroku's grandfather had decided to go to Mushin's home and

reacquaint himself with his old friend.

* * *

As all the members began to leave the hut Sango was quick to grab and pull Kagome off to a place a bit more

private. While she had yet so say anything about the way the two dais were acting she wanted to say her piece

before she left. Kagome was slightly shocked to be pulled so sudden from the rest of the group, Toga and Aoihi had

turned sharply at the slayer but didn't say anything. Sango laughed at the two youki they were already so

protective of her sister, "Relax boys I'll bring her right back just need a little girl talk before I leave.". They both

seemed to relax some but continued to watch as the slayer pulled Kagome out of sight. Once Sango was sure they

were out of hearing range of the youki she came to a stop looking her sister over once more "Are you ok with the

changes Kagome?'. Kagome smiled a small smile though the new changes were indeed shocking and would take

time to get used to, she now knew she would have all the time she needed. Looking back to Sango she hummed

"While it is a lot to take in right now from what I understand from Aoihi these are only small changes compared to

the changes I'm going to feel in instincts.". She sighed slightly "Please don't worry Sango Aoihi and Toga will help

me with the transition I won't be alone, and Kikyo and Kaede will be with me as well. I'll have all the support I could

ever need, and while I will miss you I know that you are doing what you need to and what will make you happy.

Please don't second guess yourself on my account ok sister?". Sango's eyes softened at her sister Kagome always

could read her. Sango knew that Kagome would have plenty of help but she couldn't help but feel like she was

abandoning her sister to the wolves so to speak.

* * *

Before Sango could protest Kagome grabbed her in a tight hug and whispered in her ear "Well keep in constant

contact I promise sister, and you will send word to me when you marry Miroku won't you." Kagome couldn't resist

the tease. As they pulled apart Sango had a blush on her cheeks and tears in her eyes. She didn't want to say

good bye to her sister but she needed to "I'll send word as soon as he proposes if my father doesn't kill him with

trials first." Sango laughed fully she knew what kind of trials her father was going to put Miroku thru and she looked

forward to watching him suffer a little for all the times he groped her. Kagome laughed with her sister "I'll visit as

often as I can and bring Kohoku with me. I feel horrible about taking him from you Sango.". Sango heard the

sadness in her sister's tone "Don't be Kagome he seems really happy with you and even though I wish it was me

he was so happy with I love him enough to let him be happy with you.". Kagome smiled at her sister Kohoku was

blessed to have such a loving and understanding sister. They hugged once more with the promise to write each

other at least once a week and made their way back to the group.

* * *

When the two women returned to the front of the hut they notice right away that both dais and the children were

missing. A slight panic went through Kagome but it was quickly eased as Inuyasha stated they had gone to the well

for the children to play. Kagome smiled gratefully at her best friend she noticed a slight red tint to his face that he

never got before when she smiled at him. "Yasha are you feeling alright your cheeks are flushed." she walked up

and placed her hand on his forehead "Well you don't have a fever.". Yasha was quick to brush Kagome's hand off of

him "Keh… its nothing Gome. Go find the runts I'm sure they want you to play with them.". Kagome cocked her head

to the side examining Inuyasha one last time before giving Miroku a quick hug and wishing him and his father safe

travels and leaving the group standing in front of the hut.

* * *

Miroku had caught the reaction that Inuyasha was now having to Kagome and had to tease his brother like figure

"She really is quite striking now isn't she Inuyasha?" he said with a smirk. Yasha's blush darkened slightly he quickly

grabbed Kikyo's hand and began to make his way to the trees. He didn't want to talk about Kagome's new looks,

yes he loved Kikyo but in his heart and mind he wanted to keep a little piece of Kagome as his as well. Miroku and

Sango shared a laugh as they watched Inuyasha storm off it really was so much fun to tease the boy. Herupa

patted his son on the back and made to follow after the half breed storming off a slight chuckle making its way out.

They had about a days journey ahead of them and from the looks of it Inuyasha was not going to take it slow..

* * *

In the clearing of the well Aoihi and Toga decided now would be a good time to talk to the pups about the pack

bond that was going to happen. When they came in to the clearing Rin was quick to run to the flowers around the

field picking them as quickly as she could. Shippo had jumped off of his father's shoulder and quickly tagged Kohoku

a loud "you're it" rang through the clearing making the two daiyouki chuckled at the child's antics. Taking a seat at

the well both leaning against it Toga and Aoihi shared a look a silent conversation going on between them. Toga

cleared his throat "Pups come here for a moment please" he said loudly for the young ones to hear him over the

squeals and laughs of joy. Three heads shot over to the dai when he spoke out and they all made their way over to

them and sad down in front of them.

* * *

Looking at the pups Toga asked "Do any of you know about youki packs?" he was sure shippo did and perhaps the

young slayer but he was sure Rin would not know at all. He received nods from both of the boys and only a blank

stare from Rin, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Shippo I am sure you know the place for pups in packs as well as how

one can come to be a pack pup correct." again he received a nod. Looking to Kohoku "And you young slayer what

do you know?". Kohoku was slightly nervous being put on the spot but he would no show it " I know that the

placement of a pup in a pack is normally the most protected place, Pups are valued just below that of the alphas.

Every pup in a pack will be trained by the alphas even if they are not the alphas pups it is done so to make the pack

stronger as a whole. Other than being born in to a pack the only other way for a pup to become pack is for one of

its parents to become part of a pack. Regardless of the parents ranking the pup is still treated as any other pup of

the pack is.". Toga was pleased it seemed the young man did well in his studies as a slayer. "You are very correct

Kohoku, I can tell you paid attention in your studies as a slayer that will help you in the near future." Kohoku sent

the dai a questioning look but it was not Toga who would answer his question.


	31. Chapter 31

Kagome approached the clearing and was slightly confused she had expected there to be laughter filling the space

but she didn't hear any the only thing she heard was Toga's and Kohoku's voices. As she broke the tree line she

saw all of them sitting close to the well and for a moment she was sad. Here her new family sat at the entrance to

the pathway to her old family, it turned her stomach slightly that she was seeking to replace her future family with a

new one but her heart told her that everything she had done so far was very much right for her life. She

approached the small group at a leisurely pace she wasn't in a hurry and they seemed to be having a serious

conversation. Upon reaching them she sat down behind Rin caging her little girl in her legs and arms. She gave each

of the kids a quick kiss to the forehead and smiled over at the two dais across from them. "Did I interrupt

something." she asked looking at Toga questioning.

* * *

For a moment Toga thought it was odd that she looked at him like she knew he was the one talking, but she

couldn't have so he brushed it off. "No we were just talking with the pups and asking what they knew about pups

in pack." he stated in a soft tone to her. "Oh, and what do my pups know?" she asked looking down at all the pups.

Shippo and Kohoku were quick to answer telling her everything they knew to show off to their mother, Kagome

smiled at her boys they really were so smart. Kagome noticed that Rin sat quietly in her lap braiding flower chains

together solemnly. "Rin Cho do you know anything about pups in pack." she asked gently nuzzling the top of Rin's

head. The small girl let out a sigh "Rin doesn't know anything about packs mama Rin has never had a pack.". Toga

had a small smile but he wanted to reassure the young pup that she did have a pack she just didn't know she was

a part of it. "Rin dear" he said to get her attention when she looked up she had little tears in her eyes "You have a

pack sweetie even before Kagome became your mother.". Rin cocked her head to the side her bright brown eyes

wide in awe. Toga chuckled at the cute look on the pup's face "Even if you did not know it Sesshomaru claimed you

as pack as his own pup no less why do you think he was so protective of you?". Rin thought for a moment he was

right her father figure was not overly protective of anything but her maybe she did have a pack. As the little light

clicked on in her head she was quick to answer her mother. "Rin knows that pups are very protected and cared for

in packs." she looked over to Toga again for reassurance and he nodded to her. Rin than turned her bright smile

back to her mother "Rin does have a pack." she practically cheered.

* * *

While Shippo was happy that Rin realized she had a pack he knew there was more to this conversation than they

had heard so far. Looking to his father he asked "Papa why are we talking about pack and the placement of pups in

them?". Aoihi chuckled and smiled at his pup, Shippo was always fast to catch on to things. "Well Shipp that's

because Kagome has agreed to become pack." Aoihi watched as Shippo's face lit with joy and he jumped in to his

mother's side. Kagome let out a small huff, Shippo wasn't as small as he used to be and being rammed in to from

the side was enough to knock the wind out of her. Shippo hugged Kagome as tightly as his little arms would allow

and looked up to her face "Really mama you're going to be pack now." Kagome smiled down and ruffled his hair with

her hand "Yeppers we're all going to be one big happy family.". At her words she noticed her two human pups pout

slightly in turn she ruffled both of their hairs as well "And just what has you two so down? Surely you didn't think I

would make a pack bond without the two of you did you." she stated with mock hurt in her voice. They in turn

hugged her "Of course not mom" said Kohoku while Rin continued to hug her.

* * *

Toga's voice brought the small family's attention back to him "The reason we were asking is Kagome is going to be

marked by both Aoihi and I as pack. Along with her you three will be marked as pack as well. Shippo will not have to

be marked by Aoihi due to being his son but he will be marked by Me." he stopped to see their reactions. "What do

you mean marked?" little Rin asked in a soft voice she was hoping she would get pretty marks just like her mama.

Toga smiled at the little girl he knew what she was hoping for, her admiration of her mother's marks earlier in the

day was a dead giveaway. "Both Aoihi and I will bite you and it may be painful however it will heal quickly and you

will have a colored mark in its place. The marks can vary depending on the power of the youki doing the marking."

he stopped to see if the was any questions. "Will I get marks even though I'm already youki?" Shippo asked. "Yes

when I mark you as pack you will get one from me.". "When are you planning on marking all of us" Kohoku asked. It

was Aoihi who answered this time "We plan to mark Kagome this evening it is best to mark the rest of the pack with

in the same day or the day after when our powers will still be peaked from marking Kagome." Kohoku nodded his

understanding this was all going fairly fast for him, but he would stick to his choice to stay with Kagome and if this is

what she wanted for all of them he would follow without question.

* * *

Noticing a lull in the conversation Toga thought that this may be a good time to bring up is villa. He knew that they

were going to have to stay for Kagome to get trained by the mikos or take them with them to the villa but he really

did want to get to his villa and see if there were repairs that needed to be made and get everyone settled in

quickly. "Kagome I know it is sudden after all we just got her yesterday, but at this time I would like to bring an idea

up for thought." he started. Seeing he had all of their attention he continued "I was granted a villa and a piece of

land that was mine during my reigning time as lord of the west I would like to offer it to you as well as your pups as

a home for as long as you wish to stay. I don't require an answer right now I know you are still trying to adjust to

everything. But it will offer a place for you to train as well as come to terms with your instincts in the comfort of

pack." he watched her closely for any hint as to whether she liked the idea or not. Kagome was overwhelmed she

couldn't believe that Toga would offer his home to them so easily. Yes they were all to be pack but she didn't expect

them to take care of her or anything like that. A soft smile made it to her face "Thank you very much Toga I would

very much like that, to know my pups would be safe means a great deal to me. However I would like to wait till

Yasha and Kikyo get back so that I can at least let them know where I'm going and we would have to wait till my

training was done for my miko powers.". Toga nodded his agreement "If Kikyo and Inuyasha wish to join us she

may train you at my home and I would like to spend time with my youngest and train him as well."

* * *

Rin had sat patiently waiting for the adults to finish their conversation she had so many questions to ask. Seeing

the adults quiet down she spoke "If we're all going to be pack does that mean that Aoihi and Toga are going to be

my new dads?" Aoihi and Toga both sputtered at the remark while Shippo and Kohoku laughed loudly. Kagome

laughed "Would you like them to be" she asked gently. Rin thought for a moment she already had a father figure

she really didn't need more even though she liked Toga and Aoihi they were not her Sesshomaru-sama. Shaking her

head she answered "Not really I have a daddy he just doesn't want to tell anyone about me.". Once more the

group burst out laughing Rin's innocent way of putting it was endearing to them. Toga smiled at the pup "You may

think of us as uncles than sweetie we will not be the same as your father but we will still love you and protect you

as fiercely as he does, how does that sound?" Rin smiled brightly "I like that please don't think I don't like you guys

I really do but Sesshomaru-sama is the only daddy I want.". All three adults smiled at Rin she knew what she

wanted and it was obvious she was not going to change her mind. "Can I have my marking now?" Rin asked

excitement lacing her words. Aoihi coughed to hide his laughter Toga laughed out right and Kagome just blushed.

"Would you like to be marked this evening as well?" she asked in a gentle tone. Rin nodded vigorously "Rin wants

markings just like mamas." she exclaimed. Kagome looked to Kohoku he would be the most affected by the

markings "Are you ok with being marked this evening as well sweetie?". Kohoku thought for a moment it really

didn't matter to him when it took place "That's fine mom." he smiled a shy smile. Looking to Shippo she saw him nod

without her asking. "Well there you have it gentlemen it seems the marking will happen tonight." she laughed a bit

uneasy.

* * *

Aoihi noticed her tone though she was ok with the marking it seemed she was very nervous about it. "Pups you can

go play now." he announced and it took all but a minuet for all of them to be off the ground and back to playing.

When the children left Aoihi tapped the ground between him and Toga motioning for Kagome to come sit between

them. A slight blush to her cheeks she stood up and sat between the two dais it wasn't uncomfortable as a matter

of fact feeling their auras wash over her in soothing waves made her whole body relax. Aoihi wrapped his arm

around her back pulling her in to his side. "There is nothing to be nervous about dear one the pups are young and

will take to the bond easily and you already have part of our souls so you too will take to the bond easily and

without as much pain as you would have had you not already shared our souls.". Kagome relaxed in to Aoihi side "I

hope so. I don't have the best of luck you know." she stated with a laugh trying to lighten the mood that fell over

them. Aoihi chuckled "Well than I shall just have to loan you some of mine wont I.". Kagome elbowed him softly in

the ribs " I don't think yours is much better you did die after all.". She glanced up she hoped she didn't offend him

she was only joking. Aoihi huffed he knew it was all in jest though his death at the hands of weak youki like the

thunder brothers was still a sore spot in his pride he would play along. "Well I have one unlucky moment and my

new alpha female won't let me live it down from the get go." he said with a smile in her direction. Kagome laughed

"Nope and now you're going to be stuck with me". The glint in her eyes when she said that spoke of nothing but

mischief.


	32. Chapter 32

The three fell in to a comfortable silence as they watched the children run around and play in the field. Occasionally

one of them would come up to them, and show off a rock they found or flowers anything to get their mother's

attention on them. Toga couldn't keep the smile from his face he never really got to spend time with his pups when

they were growing up. He was too busy leading the western lands when Sesshomaru was growing up and he

never even got to meet his youngest pup. Now though he would have a second chance to raise pups and raise

them right. Even if none of the pups saw him as a father figure he would still make sure to play an important role in

each of their lives. He glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye seeing her still snuggled in to Aoihi's side. Part

of him wished to have that closeness to her as well but he wasn't going to press it. Seeking to draw a little of her

attention to himself he asked "Is there anything else bother you about the marking or the bond you have

discovered?". Kagome was shocked slightly to hear Toga talking but now that he brought it up there was something

bothering her. Both she and Kaede didn't know who her last bonded was or at least not when they spoke. Shifting

slightly from Aoihi's side Kagome looked over to Toga "Not really you guys really have done a good job in explaining

the bond to me and while it still bothers me I'm glad that there is a way to make the situation slightly easier on all

of us.". She stopped and looked at her hands "The only thing that bothers me right now about the whole bond

issue is I don't know who the last youki is that is forced in to this bond." she sighed and looked back to Toga "Do

you know who it is? I would like a chance to explain what is going on to them before it becomes an issue.".

* * *

Toga looked over Kagome's head to Aoihi at the slight nod of the fox dai's head he sighed and looked back to

Kagome's eyes. He didn't want to upset her it was already very obvious there was no love lost between his eldest

and her. While they may have had a shaky alliance before and shared the love for young Rin he was sure Kagome

was not going to like that she was bonded to him. "Do you have no memory of what happen when you passed

out?" he started. When Kagome shook her head in the negative he wanted to sigh again, "When you exhausted

your miko powers you made your soul weak, before we even felt your power rush over us Aoihi and myself felt a

great pull to our souls forcing us to come to your aid." he watched as her eyes lit up with understanding. "So my

third bonded was here last night when I passed out?" Kagome asked with wide eyes. She almost felt sad that she

had passed out she would have liked to meet her other bonded. Toga nodded to her "He was here though he was

not fully himself, it is our guess that he tried to resist the pull on his soul to come to you." Toga looked away taking

a deep breath. "His beast was partially in control when he came to the hut. Your aura immediately latched on to his

to help stabilize your own soul. When your soul stabilized he came back to himself and Aoihi and I took you back to

the hut. When I returned to the old miko's hut he had already departed so I did not get a chance to speak with him

about what happened.".

* * *

Kagome had a thoughtful look on her face , while the knowledge of one of her bonded being lost slightly to his

beast unsettled her it did not answer her first question. Toga was talking as if he knew the youki that she was

bonded to but was reluctant to give the name. "Did either of you have issues with your beast when I passed out."

she asked in a sorrowful tone. Aoihi chose to answer her seeing as Toga looked slightly embarrassed at her

question. "Neither of us tried to fight the pull so we did not suffer the issues the other did. However upon seeing

you distressed in what was unknown arms to us at the time Toga did slightly become upset, but it was nowhere

near the loss in control your other bonded suffered.". He saw the sad look on her face mostly thinking to what

happened with the first kami touched and sought to reassure her, "It will not be uncommon for us to lose our

tempers and our beast to show themselves if you are in danger or hurt Kagome it is an instinct that cannot be

fought.". Kagome looked out in front of her at the children playing but nodded all the same "I understand, I only

worry because of what happen to Midoriko.". Aoihi smiled down at her "We know dear one and it is ok to worry but

please trust us we will not let history repeat its self.". Kagome looked at Toga again she wanted her question

answered "Who is my last bonded?" her tone was firm it was clear she would take no more beating around the

bush. Once more it was Aoihi who answered "Sesshomaru is your last bonded Kagome.".

* * *

Kagome paled of all the daiyouki out there the kamis had to bond her to him. They had both tried to kill each other

before and even when they fought together it was shaky at best. Not to mention all the issues in simply the last

few days. Her thoughts of a peaceful conversation about the bond forced on him went right out the window when

his name was mentioned. Yes she wanted to be fair and share the information she had but would Sesshomaru even

listen to her much less give her the time of day to talk to him. Lost in her thoughts of the news of her last bonded

Kagome didn't realize she was starting to hyperventilate. Her breathing shallow as all the thoughts of

Sesshomaru's reaction to the news passed before her unseeing eyes. Toga began to worry for her he knew she

would have a bad reaction but she truly looked terrified of his eldest pup. Quickly he pulled her in to his lap and

began rubbing her back in soothing circles emitting a low growl like purr that vibrated threw her body as well as his.

"Calm down Kagome." he breathed just above her ear, though her muscles relaxed slightly her breathing was still

very erratic and shallow. Toga was determined not to ask Aoihi for help, he needed Kagome to trust him as she did

Aoihi. Nuzzling in to her hair more he stated "I will let no harm come to you Kagome even from my own pups.

Sesshomaru's beast will not allow him to harm you either even if he wants to. Trust me Kagome I will protect you.".

The determination in his voice drew Kagome out of her terrifying thoughts enough to register that she was now

sitting in Toga's lap. She turned her head in to his neck and took in his scent it helped drastically to calm her.

* * *

Aoihi watched as Kagome slowly calmed down in Toga's arms he thought he would have been mad that the inu had

comforted her, but to his surprise his beast didn't say anything. It appeared that the notion that they were all going

to be pack did in fact help to calm the jealousy that would arise in such a situation. Aoihi let a small smile grace his

lips maybe all this would work out after all. Kagome peeked out from her hiding spot in Toga's neck to see the slight

smile on Aoihi's face. He looked so content and happy that she couldn't help but smile as well. All the new

information was so much to take in but looking at Aoihi smile and the strength she felt in Toga's arms help put her

at ease. They may not have planned for all this to happen but they would all work through it together as a pack as

a family. She lifted her head and glanced at Toga from beneath her lashes "Thank you Toga." was her slight

whisper. Toga smiled down at her it was not an easy path to follow that fate had put them on but the innocents in

her eyes made him want to do anything for her. Kissing her softly on the forehead he answered "Anytime Kagome

anytime."

* * *

The three adults had just enough time to brace themselves before they felt all three of the pups pounce on them.

Shippo landed on Aoihi, Rin in to Kagome's lap ,and Kohoku between toga and Aoihi. The laughter of the pups and

adults filled the clearing as Kagome began to tickle her little monsters. Toga and Aoihi teaming up to pin Kohoku

down for her being as he was the biggest of the three. And this was the seen young Kaede walked in to, she

smiled they all looked so happy. She was happy that Kagome was finding a way to move on from Inuyasha and

though she didn't know where the bond would take the two dais and Kagome from the looks of things as they were

now it would be nowhere but happiness. Kaede approached the group still with silly smiles on their faces "Good

afternoon to ye." Kagome looked up slightly shocked at Kaede's words when she glanced up to the sky to see the

sun high she realized that they did indeed pass most of the day in the clearing. Smiling Kagome looked back to

Kaede "Afternoon, how are you fairing today Kaede?". "Just fine young one I have started lunch if ye all are ready

to eat.". Kagome giggled at Kaede she was now the young one, 3 years wasn't much but it was still younger than

her. Nodding Kagome helped Rin stand from her lap and began to get up as well when strong arms around her

middle refused to release her. Kagome looked over her shoulder to Toga who had a wicked smirk on his lips, "No,

don't you dare Toga." she stated as she watched his smile widen. Before any more protest could be made Toga

took off at full speed towards the village Kagome screeching along the way. Aoihi let out a full laugh and grabbed

hold of Rin and Kohoku's hands and began to make his way back as well walking at a slow pace for the pups.

* * *

Kaede followed behind Aoihi shaking her head the old inu dai really did have a childish streak in him, perhaps that is

where Inuyasha had gotten his. When the group arrived back at the village they saw a very satisfied looking Toga

standing in front of Kaede's hut, and a very angry looking miko wagging her finger at him yelling about how he

shouldn't scare her like that she was mortal and could suffer a heart attack. As the group approached Kohoku

sought to save the inu's hearing "Mom what's a heart attack?". Kagome huffed once more at Toga and gave him a

glare saying this wasn't over. She turned to her eldest son and grabbed his hand as well as Rin's from Aoihi and

walked in to the hut explaining what it was to them as they entered. Aoihi stopped near Toga grinning at him "You

know one day she is going to get you back for all the pranks you're playing on her." Toga's grin never faltered "I

look forward to it, she's a very smart female one that may even give my eldest a run in whit.". Shippo still on his

father's shoulder shook his head at the two elders "You don't know what you've started Toga, Kagome is more than

smart she's very creative in her punishments." Shippo shuddered slightly. At the words of the kit Toga's grin faltered

"Surely it can't be that bad.". Shippo only shook his head "You don't know mom at all." he laughed out and bond off

his father's shoulder in to the hut for lunch. Toga looked to Aoihi "You don't think our innocent miko is as bad as he

says, do you?". Aoihi shrugged his shoulders "She has shown to be quiet the spit fire so far. Do you think it wise to

provoke her." he said looking back to Toga as he walked in to the hut. Toga gulped slightly maybe he shouldn't

press his luck just yet.


	33. Chapter 33

The trip to the slayer's village was uneventful for the small pack they had stopped for a mid-day meal but no other

stops were made. While the tension in Inuyahsa's shoulders had lessened over the trip it was clear to all in the

group that his mind was still elsewhere. They were greeted by Tamishi when they arrived he was very glad to see

his daughter come home even though he noticed that his son was not with them. Sango saw the down ridden look

in his eyes "Kagome promised to visit often and bring him with her." she stated to her father. Tamishi nodded but

there was still sadness in his eyes, he had hoped to have all of his family back together. While he knew that fate

was at work with his son leaving his side to stay at Kagome's it did not soften the blow much. The group was

rushed through the village to a large hut that was already rebuilt they noticed that in a day's time the slayers had

been busy and rebuilt a good number of the huts that were still standing.

* * *

As the group made it inside and got comfortable Herupa was quick to express his desire to stay in the village with

his son and offer his services to the headman. Tamishi knew a good thing when he saw it and even though they

had never had a holy monk in the village before he could see the benefit of such a thing. So he gladly welcomed him

as well as his son. Tamishi had inquired as to whether Inuyasha and his miko would be staying as well but was

informed they would not as they had other business back in Edo. Sango had insisted that Yasha and Kikyo stay for

the night to rest it didn't seem right to send them back without a good dinner and well rested. Inuyasha had tried

to protest but Kikyo was quick to get him to agree. Sango let out a smile at how easy Inuyasha had caved under

Kikyo's wishes it was strange after watching him fight with Kagome so often when she tried to help. Sango brushed

that thought aside as much as she wished for all her friends' happiness she was going to focus on her own now.

She looked up to see Miroku fidgeting under her father's stare. She knew he wouldn't ask today for her hand but

she did hope it was soon.

* * *

Evening was just falling on the lands when Inuyasha and Kikyo were shown to a room they could rest in for the

night. Miroku and his father were directed to a hut that was empty and rebuilt it would be theirs from that day forth,

at least till Miroku married Sango and became the next head man of the village. Tamishi had given the small group a

tour of the village after they arrived, they talked about what was already done and what was yet to be done. Really

for as few of the slayers that were left they had worked fast in rebuilding their home. Sango stood outside Miroku's

hut with him wishing him a good night. She did not expect him to grab her around the waist and kiss her full on the

lips however. When he pulled back Sango saw the longing in his eyes. She ducked her head again and pulled away

wishing him a good night once more than sprinted off to her father's hut. Miroku stood there a bit longer with a silly

grin on his face. Sango had not fought him when he pulled her to him and even embraced him when he kissed her.

He turned and walked in to the hut for the night thoughts of his beloved in the forefront of his mind.

* * *

Back in Edo as Kagome and her family sat about the hut eating fresh game that Aoihi and Toga had hunted there

was an odd silence to the group. Even with the earlier assurance from both Toga and Aoihi Kagome was still very

nervous about the marking to come. She wasn't sure if she was worried more for her or her pups. She was relieved

that the pups had agreed to the marking she wouldn't have taken the offer without them she wanted them to have

the same protection she would get and it was explained that in doing this they would have it. The pups themselves

didn't seem nervous at all. Shippo was his every day normal self though being youki she was sure he was more

comfortable with it anyways. Kohoku was slightly distressed Kagome could feel it in his aura but he made no notion

of protesting the marking. Then there was little Rin she looked as if she would jump up at any given second and

shout for joy, she was defiantly excited about the marking and the thought of pain with it didn't seem to bother her

in the slightest. Kagome half smiled she wished she had the confidence her youngest pup was displaying, but in the

back of her mind the thought that Sesshomaru being he last bonded still bothered her.

* * *

As night began to fall Kagome knew she couldn't put off the marking any longer. She smiled to Kaede "Thank you for

cooking dinner tonight Kaede I will have to cook tomorrow to give you a break to enjoy your new youth.". Kaede

smiled back it didn't bother her to do the cooking it was a natural thing to her. The mention of her new age

reminded her that she had not yet fall out of her routine as an old miko. "It's fine Kagome while I thank you for your

concern I really don't mind doing the cooking while you are all here.". Kagome nodded "Still I'll do the cooking

tomorrow ok." Kaede huffed at her but she knew it would do no good to argue with the girl once she had her mind

set on something. "Very well." Kaede said. After their short conversation Kagome excused the group to head back

to their hut.

* * *

When they reached their hut Kagome dug around till she found the coloring books and crayons she had for the

pups. Calling the pups in to the sleeping room she explained "Ok now you guys need to be good till I get back, I've

got each of you a coloring book, and crayons to share hopefully it will not take too long and I'll be back before you

know it ok." she smiled at them. The pups nodded to the mother than proceeded to hug her with promises of being

good till she got back. Kagome walked back to the main room of the hut and looked nervously at Aoihi and Toga.

"Ok so how are we going to do this, can both of you mark me at the same time or is there some special ritual

involved?". Aoihi chuckled at her nervousness "There is no ritual needed for a pack marking however." he turned to

look over at Toga than back to Kagome. "The marking of an alpha female can be a rather….intimate affair…I believe

Toga like myself wish to mark you separate and alone if you are ok with it Kagome.". Kagome looked back and forth

between Aoihi and Toga seeing Toga nod at Aoihi's words she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Ok" she offered in a meek voice. Toga stepped forward and put a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder "Do you have

a specific desire as to who marks you first?" he asked gently. Kagome shook her head "Not really I trust both of

you." she stated. Toga looked over to Aoihi a silent conversation being had. Toga was sure that with as close as

Aoihi was to Kagome that it may ease her nerves more if he were to be the first to mark her. Taking a step back

Toga spoke once more "I believe that it would calm you some if Aoihi was to mark you first, so I will stay and watch

the pups till he returns."

* * *

Aoihi stepped forward and grabbed Kagome's hand lacing his fingers with hers "Come dear one we won't be far.".

Kagome didn't put up any resistance as Aoihi pulled her out the door and towards the tree line. They stepped in

just past the tree line to a small clearing where Aoihi came to a stop and turned to face Kagome. "Are you still

scared my dear one?" he asked in a quite tone. Kagome shook her head but her mouth betrayed her "A little" she

said softly. Aoihi reached out and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek "There is nothing to be scared

of Kagome the bite will feel more like a pinch than anything and when the bond is complete you may feel slightly

fatigued but nothing more." he stated smiling at her. Kagome searched his eyes for any lie in his words but found

none. The only thing she saw shining in his eyes was honesty and an emotion she couldn't quiet place. Smiling back

she tilted her head to the left "Ok go ahead I'm ready." she said closing her eyes. Aoihi's beast purred in his mind at

the sight of their chosen exposing her neck to them for marking. Aoihi bit back a groan this little woman had no idea

what she had just done. He slid his hand from her cheek down to her neck slowly enjoying the feel of her silken

skin, his hand came to rest at the juncture of her shoulder and neck his thumb rubbing lazily across her pounding

pulse.

* * *

Not feeling Aoihi bite her Kagome cracked open her eyes to see him still standing there staring at her neck with

slight red riming his eyes. Eyes shooting wide open she asked "Aoihi is everything ok?". Aoihi brought his eyes to

focus on hers once more forcing his beast back to the back of his mind "It's fine Kagome." he said his voice a little

deeper than normal. "The neck." he said his thumb still brushing her pulse "Is only meant for mating marks.".

Kagome blushed brightly as understanding dawned on her "Oh… well than where do you mark for pack?" she asked

shyly. His eyes drifted once more back to her still exposed neck than back to her eyes, "That dear one is your

choice." he stated his voice a little closer to normal. Kagome tilted her head back up and hummed in thought for a

moment. "I can pick any place other than the neck right?" she asked. Aoihi nodded his mind taking a turn to the

dirtier side of things at her question. Kagome nodded than offered her wrist out to the daiyouki in front of her. Aoihi

smiled at her and ran his hand down her shoulder and arm to her offered wrist. Cupping her hand in his and pulling

it back slightly to expose her wrist he spoke "Do not be scared if my eyes turn red slightly. When markings of any

kind are done fully the beast must be present do you understand Kagome?". Kagome took a deep breath to calm

her nerves once more "Yes I understand Aoihi." she closed her eyes as she saw his mouth nearing her wrist, she

felt a slight pinch and her eyes shot open as she felt a rush of his power over and through her. She stared deep in

his red eyes and he continued to press his power in and around her. She felt dizzy it was a full assault on her and

she couldn't find coherent thought . His powers were all consuming and embracing it made her feel like he was

wrapping her in a protective bubble for just the two of them. It was a joyful and light feeling.

* * *

Aoihi reached out with his other hand and placed it on her waist to steady her as the bond took hold. Drawing his

mouth back he licked the bite clean and watched as a green clover appeared on her wrist where he bit. He smiled

standing back to his full height. "Are you ok dear one?" he asked gently. Kagome looked up to him her eyes still

wide from the feelings rushing through her and nodded "A little light headed." she answered. Aoihi laughed "Yeah

that can happen some times.". Kagome smacked his shoulder at his jest, "Is it going to be like that with Toga too?"

she asked in a lazy voice. Aoihi shook his head, "It may be more intense being that he is a stronger dai than I am

even if only by a small amount.". Again Kagome nodded but it was clear to Aoihi that she was still not fully aware of

his words. He pushed her back to sit down against a tree "Do not move I will send Toga out to you." he stated in a

hard tone to make sure his point was understood. Kagome looked up to his still slightly red eyes and nodded "Ok

promise, I don't think I could walk on my own even if I wanted to." she laughed out. Aoihi shook his head at her but

turned and made his way quickly back to the hut to send Toga out to her.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N- just a heads up to my readers there will be sexual suggestion as well as brief but undetailed nudity in this story so maybe limey, but any lemons i may write for this story will be put in a oneshot collection and released as they would happen in the story.

* * *

Aoihi made it back to the hut in record time and flung the mat aside to step in. Toga saw him walk in his eyes still

red meaning his power was still peaked. Nodding Toga left just as quickly as Aoihi had come in. Walking in to the

room the pups sat coloring in Aoihi called out to Kohoku. Kohoku spun around quickly when he noticed that Aoihi's

voice was a little rougher than normal but his jaw fell open when he saw the red in his eyes. Shippo at seeing his

father's state knew what it meant he patted Kohoku lightly on the shoulder "Don't worry he won't hurt you it is just

from his power being peaked for the marking.". Kohoku calmed slightly looking over to his soon to be brother

"Thanks Shippo that helps." he said in a grateful voice. Nodding Shippo pushed Kohoku towards the door so he

could go to his father in the main room.

* * *

Aoihi watched as the young slayer walked slowly in to the main room "Are you ready Kohoku?" he asked. Although

he was nervous Kohoku nodded walking closer to the dai. Aoihi reached out slowly and grasped the young man's

wrist pulling his haori up his arm slightly. "You will feel a slight pinch and then my powers will wash over and

through you ok." Aoihi said in a calming voice. Kohoku nodded and shut his eyes tightly. Aoihi grinned at the boy he

was scared but didn't want to show it and he would not point it out at this time. Leaning forward Aoihi bit down

gently on the boy's wrist, Kohoku tensed slightly but quickly relaxed as he felt Aoihi's power. The dai was very

strong but the touch of his power was gentle almost loving in the way it embraced him and Kohoku smiled he felt all

warm and tingly. Kohoku's eyes shot open as he felt Aoihi's tongue gliding across his wrist, he watched in awe as

the bite disappeared and in its place a green line began to form and wrap around his wrist than his forearm to stop

at a point at his elbow. Aoihi stood back to his full height and smiled at his new pup, leaning down he brushed his

cheek to Kohoku's "Welcome to my pack pup Kohoku.". When he pulled back Kohoku was smiling widely at him and

lunged forward and hugged Aoihi tightly around the waist. Aoihi patted his back softly "Send Rin to me please pup."

he said. Kohoku disengaged himself form Aoihi and nodded running back in to the other room.

* * *

Kohoku ran in to the room and began to show off his mark right away, he blabbered on about what it felt like "It

really didn't hurt at all." he smiled widely at Shippo who smiled back. "Oh Rin Aoihi asked for you too." Kohoku

added as an afterthought. Rin bounced up from her spot after seeing Kohoku's mark she was sure she would get

pretty marks too and just couldn't wait. She ran in to the main room to see Aoihi sitting down she smiled brightly

and ran right up to him. "Is it my turn now Aoihi-sama?" she asked excitedly. Aoihi chuckled at her and patted his

leg for her to sit. Rin was quick to do so than looked back up at him for instructions. "Kohoku told you what it would

feel like did he not?" he asked. Rin nodded quickly and offered her wrist out to the dai. Aoihi grasped her hand

gently and brought it up to his lips "So eager young one." he asked looking in her eyes. Rin once more smiled and

nodded "Rin wants pretty marks like mamas and Kohoku's.". Rin kept her eyes open and Aoihi gently bit in to her

wrist she watched in fascination as his eyes went fully red than she felt his power bubbling inside of her. She let out

a giggle at the filling it made her feel light like she could fly. Aoihi watched the little girl on his lap as she giggled she

was a brave little thing and he was looking forward to having a daughter that he never had the chance to have. As

he pulled back and licked her wrist he saw dark green lines appearing on her eye lids it was odd being that he

marked her on her wrist but he was sure the his new little pup would still like her marks. Rin frowned as she saw

Aoihi pull away and didn't see any marks on her arms or wrists. She looked up to him with tears in her eyes

wondering what she did wrong. Aoihi smiled at her and brushed his cheek against hers. "Relax my pup your marks

are on your eye lids." he said softly by her ear. At hearing that she did get marks she threw her arms around his

neck brushing her cheek to his in more of a canine pack way. "Yay I got pretty marks now too thank you Aoihi-

sama." . She bounced off his lap and quickly back to the room to show off her new marks to her pack brothers. Aoihi

sat in the main room with a smile as he heard the pups talk about the new marks and what kind of marks they

might get from Toga's marking.

* * *

Back in the clearing Toga made it to Kagome quickly and wanted to laugh as he walked in to see her with a dazed

look on her face and her fingers absently rubbing the new mark on her wrist. He approached slowly as to not startle

the dazed priestess. "Kagome dear are you feeling alright?" he asked slight concern in his voice. Kagome's head

snapped up as she heard a voice talking to her. A brilliant smile made it on her face and she nodded to the dai in

front of her, "Just peachy." she stated in a cheery voice. Toga did laugh at her this time she looked like she was

drunk. Toga took a seat next to the young woman and felt her fall in to his side. "You're so warm." he heard her

muffled voice as she buried her face in his shoulder. Toga chuckled deep in his chest raising his arm to watch the

woman fall face first in to his lap. He stilled quickly that was not at all his intentions and with as dazed as she was

her rubbing her cheek against his thigh was not helping matters at all. Quickly Toga put his arm around her back

and one under her legs and lifted her in to his lap.

* * *

At being upright again Kagome had the decency to blush realizing what she had just done. Toga cleared his throat

"Are you sure you want to do both markings this night Kagome.". Kagome looked over to him and nodded "Yeah its

ok Toga I just feel a little light headed is all." she smiled a blush still on her cheeks from her earlier actions. Nodding

he asked "Where would you like your mark?". Kagome chuckled "Well I won't offer my neck now that I know what it

means.". Toga's eyes widened she must have offered her neck to Aoihi for the mark, he could only imagine what the

poor fox went through. Toga chuckled again this woman didn't know the effect she had on males did she. Kagome

glared at the dai from the corner of her eye and smacked him on the shoulder "And just what is so funny Toga?".

Toga couldn't help it he fully laughed "You young Kagome" he didn't elaborate past that point and Kagome just

glared harder at him. Seeing the mirth still in his eyes she held out her left wrist to him "Well get on with it I'm not

here for your entertainment.". Toga smiled at her and took her wrist softly "If you insist Kagome" he purred out to

her biting down in to her wrist. Kagome gasped when she felt his powers she wasn't shocked by his red eyes after

the first marking but the feel of his power was completely different than Aoihi's was. It was warm like a cozy fire

under her skin, it made her feel wanted desired even. This male was full of passion and his powers expressed it

perfectly. Kagome trembled slightly in his hold she didn't know if she could keep conscious for the rest of the

marking Aoihi's power had dazed her but this, this was new her whole body tingled as if being caress by his power.

Slowly her eyes drifted closed and the last thing she felt was Toga's soft tongue lapping at the bite on her wrist

before she fell in to darkness.

* * *

Toga smiled down at the woman in his arms he had felt her tremble and a little bit of his male pride soared at that.

His power alone had invoked such reaction from her and he wondered what other effects he could have on her if

given the chance. He shook his head slightly he did not need to be thinking like that right now he still had the three

pups to mark and he needed to get Kagome back to the hut to rest. A normal human would have passed out from

one daiyouki pack marking to see her make it through two astounded him. With her wrist still in his hand he looked

at his mark it looked like a solar eclipse a black globe with a blue outline now lay on her wrist where he had bit her.

Kissing her gently on the forehead Toga stood up to make his way back to the hut.

* * *

Upon entering the hut Aoihi looked at the small woman in his arms with worry. Toga smiled "She is passed out she

lasted most of the marking it is more than a normal human could have withstood." he said in a soft tone looking

down at Kagome as well. Aoihi gave a tight nod while he knew it was normal for this to happen he still was worried

for her. Toga walked off to the sleeping room where the pups were, when he entered he was met with three

concerned gazes. "Relax pups she is only sleeping it has been a busy day for her let's let her rest shall we." he said

with a smile at the pups. The three pups made quick work in putting their sleeping bag together so Toga could put

Kagome to bed. Once she was in place he turned to look at Shippo, being the only youki he was going to mark he

wanted to make sure the mark was done first so his power was still strong and close to peak. "Come with me

please Shippo." he said quietly as not to disturb the sleeping miko. Shippo nodded and bound after the inu dai to

the main room.

* * *

Toga took a seat next to Aoihi near the fire as Shippo bound out to them to stand in front of Toga. "Where would

you like your mark kit?" Toga asked in a kind voice. Shippo thought for a moment it didn't really seem to matter

where he wanted it , Rin was bit on the wrist but her marks where on her eyes and Kohoku's ran all the way up his

arm. It seemed to him the only one that really had a choice was Kagome both her marks he noticed stayed on her

wrist where she was bit at. Shippo looked back to his father and Toga, "I don't think it really matters the marks

seem to pick their own placing we just get to pick where you bite us.". Toga and Aoihi shared a laugh at the young

kits observation, it seemed he had a point the marks went where ever they wanted anyways other than Kagome's.

"Very well let me have your wrist Shippo." Toga said has he held out his hand for the young kit to put his in. Toga

was curious what effect this would have on the kit being as the kit was already a child of a daiyouki but he didn't

seem to have any markings like his father. Toga took a minute to study the kit as he laid his hand in to his own.

Perhaps the kit just needed a push he had been unexposed to powerful youki for three years it may have slowed

his growth and development. Toga gave Shippo a reassuring smile as he pulled the young kit closer and raised his

wrist to his mouth. Allowing his beast to come forwards again he bit down on the offered wrist.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N- So sorry i posted the same chapter twice here is the right chapter. once more so sorry about that

* * *

Shippo tensed when Toga bit in to his wrist when he felt his power start to flood in to him he made to jerk his wrist

away. It was odd it was way more painful than what Kohoku or Rin had described when his father had marked

them. Turning to his father with tears in his eyes he begged silently for him to make it stop. Aoihi sat and watched

as his sons own powers began to bloom with the influence of Togas, he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it.

Shippo was neglected the influence of a strong dai for three years he didn't get the youki he needed for him to

grow properly. At seeing his pup near tears Aoihi slid over and rubbed his kits back slowly "Calm down Shippo I

know it hurts but it will be ok, Toga is not meaning to be mean he is trying to help." he said softly. Shippo shook his

head but didn't cry out, he reached over and gripped one of Toga's own wrist and dug his now lengthening claws in

to it trying to ground himself from the pain. As the heat of Toga's powers continued to burn through him he slowly

felt his own build up and pushed back like the wind blowing the fire out bit by bit. Shippo's muscles relaxed and he

loosened his hold on Togas wrist slightly. Just as he felt his eyes began to close and blackness claiming him he felt

Toga lick his wrist gently and muffled words from the dai in front of him "Welcome to my pack young kit.".

* * *

Shippo slouched forwards and his father was quick to catch is now larger form falling forward. Pulling Shippo in to

his lap he stared down in marvel at the transformation his son took. It seemed all his own powers needed were a

good firm push from a stronger dai and they bloomed to what would be proper for his age. Shippo now had his own

marks as well as a mark from Toga's pack bond. Along his cheeks he had teal blue slashes not nearly as dark as his

father's royal blue but closer to the color of his father's eyes, he had his father's clover above the slash on his right

cheek bone and the eclipse mark of Toga over his left he did however get royal blue lines coloring his eye lids. Along

with the new facial markings Aoihi noticed that Shippo now had three tails rather than one. Aoihi smiled proudly at

his kit that was one more tail than what a kit his age would normally have witch only meant his kit was indeed

going to be a daiyouki. Toga watched Aoihi with his son, he had to push a little harder on Shippo's power than he

meant to but the end result was what mattered at this point. The kit would now grow at a normal rate with the

influence of both his father and himself around. A smile made it to Togas lips when he heard the shocked gasps of

his soon to be human pups from the door way. Turning to them he spoke "Rin Kohoku why don't you come closer?

Shippo will be fine the pack bond of my powers pushed his to accelerate to what would be normal for his current

age.".

* * *

The two made their way slowly over to the three in the middle of the room keeping their eyes on Shippo in Aoihi's

lap. Kohoku noticed that Shippo was now more his size if not a little taller than he was he took in the changes to his

new pack brother, the more he looked at him the more excited he got. With growing up with Sango he never had a

brother he could rough around with yes Sango tried but she was at the end of the day still a girl. He sat down by

Shippo lightly petting his hair in a comforting manner, he wasn't sure why he was doing it but it felt right to do at

the moment and so he would just go with it. Aoihi and Toga smiled at the young slayer he was displaying pack

instincts and didn't realize it yet. Toga's attention was drawn to his soon to be female pup as she once more

plopped down in his lap eyes on Shippo as well. "Will he still be fun to play with and play with Rin in the flowers?"

she asked innocently. Toga laughed rubbing her back "I'm sure he will little one, we did not change who he is simply

how he looks.". Rin turned her head to look at Toga and smiled "Is it my turn now Toga-sama?" she asked excitedly.

Toga shook his head "Not yet young one Kohoku will be first as he is bigger and older and will take more power for

the bond to form.". Rin looked down trodden but slipped of Toga's lap anyways to walk over to her pack brother.

She sat to Aoihi's right side and began to slowly pet Shippo's new tails a small giggle working out of her mouth as

the soft hair tickled her hands and arms.

* * *

At the mention of his name Kohoku got up from his place at Shippo's head and made his way over to kneel in front

of Toga. He didn't say anything as he offered his wrist out to the dai much like he had with Aoihi. This time there

was no nervousness from him he did not shut his eyes as he watched Toga's turn a pure blinding red, he didn't

even flinch as he felt the dai bite in to his skin. As soon as Toga's power rushed thru him Kohoku let out a gasp

Toga's power felt like pure strength to him it tingled thru him and made his muscles jump, it made him fell content

like nothing could ever harm him. Kohoku watched as Toga drew his fangs out and lapped at the bite mark. Much

like with Aoihi's marking Togas wound around his wrist and forearm up to a point at his elbow however Toga's was

black with a blue outline. Kohoku smiled softly at the mark the fingers of his free hand brushing against it softly. The

marks felt softer than his normal skin, and he wondered ideally what his blood sister and father would think of the

new additions to his body. Looking back up to Toga he watched as the big dai leaned forwards and brushed his

cheek to his. "Welcome to my pack Kohoku." Toga said in a strong voice as he leaned back. Kohoku could see the

joy in the dais eyes and it made him want to cry these daiyouki really wanted him to be part of their pack they were

not doing it simply because of his mom. Kohoku bowed his head slightly so the dai wouldn't see the tears in his

eyes "Thank you Toga" he said in a soft voice. Kohoku stood and smiled at the group on the floor, his family now

and forever "I think I'm going to join mom I'm pretty tired" he announced for all to hear. Toga and Rin wished him

pleasant dreams and Aoihi stood up with Shippo in his arms to take him to bed as well.

* * *

As all the others filed out of the room Toga turned his slightly red golden gaze to his female pup. Rin took the look

as an open invitation and quickly made her way back in to Toga's lap. "You really are excited about this aren't you

young one?" Toga asked with a chuckle. Rin nodded "Yep Aoihi gave me pretty marks over my eyes and after seeing

the marks you gave to Kohoku Rin cannot wait to have some too." she beamed at him. Toga ruffled her hair slightly

"Alright than let's see if we can make you even more beautiful shall we.". Rin gasped "Will I be beautiful like mama?"

she asked in all seriousness. Toga pressed his hand to her cheek "You already are little one." he smiled. Rin

blushed and offered out her wrist to Toga, he chuckled at her sudden shyness and pressed a small kiss to her wrist

before he bit down on it. Rin's smile never faltered as she felt his fangs sink in to her wrist it stung a little more than

Aoihi did but it wasn't enough to distress her. Toga's power was very warm to Rin it was relaxing like a nice hot

spring in the cool fall. Rin felt when her body began to relax it was so soft she felt her eyes drift close she wanted

to fight sleep she wanted to see her marks but the warmth of Toga's power lulled her to darkness. Toga pulled his

fangs from her wrist and licked the wound and smiled. He watched as black with blue outline slash marks made it to

her wrist and ankles he was sure she had them other places as well much like Kagome and his eldest did. The

marks stood out against her lightly tanned skin,

* * *

Toga looked up as he saw Aoihi walk back in to the room and glanced at the pup in his arms. "It would seem we

wore out our whole pack in a matter of hours." Aoihi laughed. Toga shared in his laugh "Well they did play most of

the day and they took better to the bonds than most humans would have, I'm very proud of our pack." he glanced

up to Aoihi seeing an approving smile on his face. "Agreed I could not ask for a better or stronger pack than the one

the kamis have now gifted me with." Aoihi stated in a strong voice. Toga nodded his agreement though he still

thought of his pups as pack he could tell already that the bonds created here today were stronger than what he

shared with his blood tied pack. Toga stood gracefully with his pup still in his arms and made his way to the

sleeping room. He himself was slightly tired and wanted to be close to the rest of the pack as soon as possible. He

stepped in to the room taking note of the sleeping positions of all the rest of the pack Kagome was on the outside

edge Kohoku curled up to her on her left Shippo snuggled in behind Kohoku. Toga walked around the sleeping mat

and laid Rin down next to her mother than proceeded to curl around the two. Aoihi came in shortly after with two

pillows and an extra blanket. Tossing one of the pillows to Toga he laid the other down behind his pup and curled

around him. It didn't take long for the comfort of their new pack to lull both daiyouki in to sleep both emitting a deep

rumbling purr from their chests in their contentment.

* * *

Earlier in the west a loan figured sat hunched over his desk rolling and unrolling scrolls. He sorted them as best as

he could what needed his attention now what could be put off till tomorrow. As at peace as he looked it was far

from the truth. Along with the miniscule issues that seemed to be popping up all over his lands and the planning for

the coming demoness' for mating proposals his beast had been nagging him all day in the back of his mind. It had

not given him a moment's peace all day, the harder he tried to ignore it or lock it back down the more annoying it

became. Sesshomaru glanced out his window to see dusk begin to settle around the palace. Sighing something he

found himself doing often lately he stood gracefully from his desk and made his way down the many halls to his

personal chambers. Perhaps reading about his father's trouble while ruling the lands would shine some light on the

kami awful time he seemed to be having now.

* * *

Closing his door as he entered Sesshomaru quickly removed his haori and threw it in a corner the maid could take

care of it later. Nearly plopping down on to his soft silk laid bed he propped himself against his head board and

reached for his father's journal once more for some light reading before sleep could claim his tired and warn body.


	36. Chapter 36

Sesshomaru had been reading for about two hours when he finally found something worth reading in his father's

journal. He read about his father's first meeting with his mother, his father stated that there was nothing grand

about his mother he even blew her off the first few meetings. Sesshomaru learned that his parents mating had

been arranged they only had a few short weeks to get to know each other before they were to be mated. He took

in that bit of information he knew there was not love between his parents a mutual respect yes but if they were an

arranged mating that explained a lot as to why his child hood had been so rough. Behind that line of thought came

what he was now planning to do, to take a mate for no other reason than to shut up his instincts what would

happen to any pups that they did produce? Would they suffer the same lonely and harsh child hood he did.

Sesshomaru knew he was not one to show emotion if he was mating a demoness for no other reason than the one

he came up with it was likely that they too would have no love for any offspring that may come from the union with

him. Sesshomaru shook his head any pups he had would have Rin to play with they would not be as lonely and sad

as he had been in his child hood.

* * *

Turning his eyes back to the book he continued to read about his parents. He read about the courting and the

fights they had over stupid little things. He read about how when his father had mated his mother that his beast

never reacted to her never came forth when the bond was made. Perhaps Sesshomaru thought that was why

mother was so bitter when father took a human mate. His beast would not react to a full well-bred demoness but

reacted to a weak human princess. Sesshomaru pressed that thought back in the back of his mind it struck a little

too close to home for him to deal with right now. His beast too had never reacted to a demoness only to his human

pup and now the miko Kagome. Getting back to his reading he notice a change in his father, he never stated that

he loved his mother but he did make mention have having deep feelings for her he truly cared for his mother. The

idea that his father cared deeply for his mother came even more to light when he began to read about when his

mother became pregnant with him. His father shared deep worries in his journal about both his mother and him

during her pregnancy. Sesshomaru thumbed through a few pages till he came to the pages of his birth. His father

expressed such pride in Sesshomaru's healthy birth. Many intimate moments shared between his father, mother

and himself as a pup was wrote in the book.

* * *

Sesshomaru continued to read along watching himself grow up in his father's eyes. Reliving the arguments he

overheard between his father and mother over him. Soon he came upon the part of his father's human mate.

Sesshomaru wanted to growl at the information his father shared in the book, but once again, Sesshomaru came to

read that his father's beast still did not take interest in his human mate. Sesshomaru found it odd why would his

father take another mate if his beast didn't demand it. Yes he knew his mother and father were having a rough

patch when it had happened buy why mate her if it was not his beasts doing. As he continued to read Sesshomaru

saw the one word he didn't want to. His great father had loved the human Izory, it almost made it worse

Sesshomaru could have understood if his beast had forced the mating but to know that his father had choose the

human over his pure blood mother pissed him off more. So disgusted with his father Sesshomaru almost threw the

small book across the room. Reading this was not helping his mood any but he could not bring himself to put the

book down. A chance to see the inner workings of his father's mind was a tough thing to pass up.

* * *

In his reading Sesshomaru finally came to the part he dreaded the days in which his mother fell ill. He read the days

as she weakened as if he was reliving them right before his eyes. It was the death of his mother that brought on

his attitude his desire to distance himself from any and all things around him. His mother never loved him the way

he wanted but she was still his blood and when his father started leaving more and more to see his second mate

his mother was the only one there for him. He continued to read how his father was happy that his second mate

had become pupped. However never did his father mention any kind of pride in the fact it put a small smile on

Sesshomaru's lips in a way, a twisted way his father had loved him more than Inuyasha. Soon his reading brought

him to writings of a story his mother told to his father on her death bed.

* * *

Just as he was to begin reading it he felt dizzy light headed as if he was drunk. He growled out "Beast now is not

the time for such antics.". His beast laughed at him **"It is not I that am causing this, it is our mate."**. Sesshomaru

brought a hand to his head to steady himself "We have no mate…not yet at least." Sesshomaru growled out. His

beast growled dangerously in the back of his mind, if his logical side refused to see the facts he would make him

feel them. The beast tapped in to the soul bond with Kagome as she underwent the bond with Aoihi. Showing

flashes of what she saw to Sesshomaru in his mind, and heightened the feelings their mate was having 10 fold.

Sesshomaru doubled over cradling his head in both hands and flashes of Aoihi's red eyes flashed in his mind the

foxes lips sealed on a wrist with his fangs sunk deep. Sesshomaru roared throwing her head back "STOP THIS NOW

BEAST!." he yelled. His beast roared right back at him **" I told you this would happen FOOL!… now she belongs to **

**the foxes pack are you happy now."**. The beast receded back to his cage he was now very upset with his logical

side he should not have let him leave their pack with the Fox and his father. Yes his beast knew it was only a pack

bond he could feel it through their bond with her but it was not the point. He should have been the first to get to

sink his fangs in to her soft skin and taste her sweet blood.

* * *

Sesshomaru relaxed as the images and feelings flowing through his body stopped. His breathing was shallow and

he still cradled his head in his hands. Sitting back up he picked back up his book to continue to read about what his

mother had told his father. His reading led him to Midoriko's name and a detailed explanation that she had shared

her soul with his mother. His eyes widened as he read what the results were of such a thing as a kami touched the

melding of a daiyoukis soul with that of a miko. That line ran over and over in his head the melding of a daiyouki and

miko soul the scent marker and aura marker in Kagome's it all started to click in to place. He was tied to the miko his

beast started purring in the back of his mind **"Ah yes now the fool starts to see with unclouded eyes."** it chuckled

at him. Sesshomaru growled "I make my own fate, I will not let this bond be fulfilled we will have our mate by the

end of the week.". While Sesshomaru was talking his beast felt a pull on their soul again as he tapped in to the

bond. When her feelings washed over him he growled those were not the innocent feelings she had during Aoihi's

marking. The beast quickly opened the link rushing Sesshomaru's scenes with everything Kagome was feeling.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he felt a rush of warmth spread through his body. It was not innocent in nature

there was the slight hint of arousal in it "What is the meaning of this beast?". His beast turned its head from the

images going through their mind **"That fool is our father's effect on our miko ….our MATE!."**

* * *

At his beasts words Sesshomaru threw his father's book across the room smacking the other side wall hard. He

didn't want to be mad he didn't want Kagome to affect him so but even with all his control he could not help the

anger welling up in him at the thought that his father's marking was arousing her. Sesshomaru began taking deep

breaths to calm himself. He just had to get through the next few days he would pick a mate quickly and be done

with all this ridicules mating shit. Now that he knew what was happening to him Sesshomaru could put up measures

to prevent it from affecting him again. He didn't care at this moment that in taking another mate he would hurt

weaken or even kill Kagome. He couldn't think of that right now he would not mate a human, powerful miko or not

he would not be his father.

* * *

The beast sat in the back of his mind shaking his head. He would not allow his logical side to take a mate he would

play nice and let him think he was behaving but god help him if Sesshomaru tried to mark another. He would not let

the fool endanger his mate by taking another the beast would let his logical side feel what true weakness is. Laying

its head down it changed its thoughts to more pleasant things such as the warmth it felt when Kagome was being

mark. Tough it wished it had been the cause of such warmth the feeling of it still tingled along its fur making it purr.

* * *

Sesshomaru laid back when he felt his beast settle perhaps the damn thing finally learned it had no control over

him. He let out a sigh why was it that this miko would not let him rest for even a single night without demanding his

attention or the attention of his beast in some way or another. It was all just too troublesome to think about right

now. It was odd after experiencing the feelings Kagome did when being marked he himself felt rather tired more so

than he ever had before. Surely the bond could not be that strong he didn't even like the woman much less have

feelings for her. For a moment he wished he could go and give the cursed kamis a piece of his mind for what they

trapped him in to.

* * *

He shut his eyes letting sleep claim him he would be busy tomorrow getting demoness settled in to his home. Than

he would have to worry about the mating ceremony he was all too busy to waste his precious time on a weak

human such and the miko.


	37. Chapter 37

A-N/just a short note I received a review about changing the point of views in the story, there will be chapters here and there that are of the other members of the group however this story is focused around Kagome and her new pack so the chapters about the other members will be few and far between for about the first 50 chapters till all the members meet back up than the point of views will be changing more often. As always enjoy and let me know what you think =)

* * *

Morning arrived quickly for the lands. In the slayer village the slayers woke just before dawn to begin the chores of

the village. In the headman's house Inuyasha laid on his side his head propped up by his hand as he stared at his

intended mate. He thought back to his reaction to Kagome he knew part of him still cared very much for the girl, but

at the same time that part knew he had to let her go. It was the best for all of them in the long run. Kagome

brought Kikyo back just for him and he would not make the mistake he had in the past. He let his heart be split

between Kikyo and Kagome this time he needed to make his choice clear to the whole world. He brushed Kikyo's

cheek with the back of his fingers in a loving caress. He needed to ask her if she really loved him than he would

offer a courting mark to her.

* * *

Kikyo felt the warmth of his hand ghost over her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. "Morning Inu." she said with a

soft smile her voice still slightly husky from sleep. Inuyasha smiled back at her "Morning Kikyo.". Kikyo sat up slightly

and stretched her arms above her head, "Something wrong?" she asked looking back to Yasha. Inuyasha's smile

faltered a little bit "Can we talk before we leave?" he asked in a soft tone. The tone alarmed Kikyo slightly she has

seen many sides to Inuyasha but he has never been soft spoken. "Of course, is here fine or would you like to go for

a walk?" she asked in a wary tone. Inuyasha shook his head "Here's fine.". He took a deep breath preparing

himself for what he was about to ask. Part of him felt wrong for asking but he needed the answer, it was that

simple. "Kikyo I don't want you to take this the wrong way and I'm not very good with words so please bear with

me." he said with a pleading look at her. Kikyo became even more alarmed. Whatever he wanted to talk about

couldn't be good but she nodded all the same. Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

"I know that your back to the normal you but I need to know." he stopped and looked her dead in the eyes to read

any emotion she may try to hide from him. "Do you truly love me, do you accept me as the half breed I am? I cannot

be changed to a human now and I need to know that you love me and not the idea of having a normal life.". His

eyes were hard as he looked at her and he didn't fail to see the hurt in her eyes. It wasn't his intention to hurt her

but he needed to be honest with her it was a fresh start and he wanted them to start right. Kikyo was hurt by his

words yes she knew why he would ask such things and at the time of the jewel 50 years ago her desire for him

may not have been completely pure. Now though after the last three years of watching him with Kagome and his

pack she couldn't help but love him just the way he was. Kikyo took a deep breath she didn't want the hurt she was

feeling to come out in her voice. She understood his reason and would not over react to his honest questions. "I

know why you ask and you have every right to ask them Inu." her eyes drop from his. Yasha reached out and

gently placed his hand on her cheek bringing her eyes back up to him. He needed to see her eyes while she

answered. Kikyo gasped as she felt his warm hand on her cheek, when their eyes met again she knew what he

wanted and why he did it. "I do love you for you Inu I know that I have done some really messed up stuff over the

last three years, but you have to believe me that it was all for the better of the world I wanted to finish what I

started but I know now I never could even if it was all I desired it was not my place but Kagome's.'" her eyes had a

softness in them when she spoke Kagome's name. She really respected the woman now even if she still hated her

she would have to respect her for what she had done.

* * *

Inuyasha watched her closely as she spoke he saw the honesty in her eyes and while he knew it would take time

to get over all the stuff of the past he was going to put a full effort in to doing so. A small smile made it to his face

lighting up his eyes. His thumb lightly stroked her cheek where his hand was still placed. Slowly as not to startle her

he leaned in. She didn't pull away from him but her eyes were wide as he closed the distance between them. In the

barest caress Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers than brushed his cheek against hers "Thank you for your honesty."

was the whispered words she heard. Kikyo's eyes began to water at his words. She knew it would take time to

rebuild their trust in each other but she was so grateful that he would try. A soft smile made it to her face as she

threw her arms around his neck and hugged him closely to her. Inuyasha was slightly taken off guard by her action

but hugged her back just as tightly.

* * *

They pulled away from each other slowly their joy evident on both of their faces. "So Kikyo will you be my mate for

the rest of our natural lives?" he asked with his fangs peeking out of his lips. Kikyo gasped he had really asked her.

She watched him for a little longer "Are you sure you want me Inu, I know part of you still cares deeply for Kagome

and I don't want you to feel obligated to me now." she said with sadness in her voice. Yasha was taken aback by

her voice he didn't realized that she had noticed the way he was acting. He smiled lifting her chin again to make

their eyes meet. "I do not feel obligated to ask you to be my mate Kikyo." he said in a calm tone. "I feel obligated to

let her go, she has every right to be happy as we do and I know I can't make her happy.". Kikyo didn't miss the

sadness in his eyes he still loved Kagome in some way. Her hand slowly reached up and caressed his cheek "I'm

sorry Inu, it must really hurt to let her go." she said. Inuyasha shook his head "No she was never mine to keep I

was shellfish and I only hurt her more she's better off this way. I'm doing this because I love you both and this is

the best thing to do for both of you to make you happy." . He looked to the wall a small blush on his cheeks, he

hadn't been this open with anyone in a long time and it was kind of embarrassing. Kikyo let a giggle slip past her

lips; he was so cute when he blushed. Inuyasha huffed at her "So do you understand now or would you like to

laugh at me some more." Kikyo laughed harder "Ok ok Inu I'm sorry you're just so cute when you act like that.".

Yasha smirked at her and leapt and tackled her to the floor her eyes were wide and her laughing came to an abrupt

stop. "Ha who's laughing now." he joked at her. Kikyo's smile returned she leaned up and brushed her cheek to

Yasha's stopping just by his ear "Yes Inu I would be honored to be your mate." she whispered.

* * *

Inuyasha froze his heart stopping for a moment he never thought that he would be mated much less to his first

love. He leaned up and smiled down at her "I will need to give you a courting mark is that ok?" he asked. Kikyo

looked a little puzzled but nodded all the same. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle she had no idea what she was

in for but it boosted his ego to know that she trusted him so much. Leaning down he brushed hair away from her

neck with his nose "This may hurt." he said in a husky voice. That was all the warning Kikyo got before Inuyasha

sunk his fangs in her neck to the gums. Kikyo gasped and was about to scream till Inuyasha's other hand quickly

covered her mouth. The pain was brief but so sudden it had shocked her more than hurt. Shortly after the bite she

felt his youki pulse through her it tingled and she felt a sudden calm come over her. And just like that it was over

Yasha licked the bite clean and watched as it healed in its place was a pale blue outline of a circle. He sat up and

brushed Kikyo's bangs from her face and couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips. She looked completely dazed.

"Are you ok?" he asked getting her attention. "Um….yeah I think so that was just unexpected." she said still looking

at him in awe. Once more he chuckled at her and she in turn glared "What?" she asked in a harsher tone. Yasha

just smiled "You're pretty cute when dazed like that.". Kikyo blushed brightly and tried to hide her face from him.

"Well come on we got a days walk back to the village, we should probably get going.". Kikyo nodded still not making

eye contact with her intended mate it was just too embarrassing right now.

* * *

Kikyo and Inuyasha made their way out of the hut wishing the headman good bye then went in search of Miroku

and Sango. It didn't take them long to find the two, they were at the gates with Herupa discussing things that could

be put in place to protect the village when the lead slayers were out on a mission. Sango was taking great

measures to make sure history did not repeat itself in the village. Miroku turned to greet his brother figure and

notice the slight glow in Kikyo. He studied her a little more and soon found the source it seemed Inuyasha had

taken steps in courting the now alive miko. While he was happy for the two he couldn't help but think what his

sister would feel when she noticed the change to the two. He was not going to mention this to Sango right away it

would only upset her.

* * *

The pair reached them quickly and set about bidding farewell to them. Inuyasha was sure to make it clear that they

were only a day away and would be here if they ever needed them. It was his pack instinct after all to want to care

for his pack. Miroku and Sango had wished them a good trip and watched as Kikyo climbed on to Inuyasha's back

and bound out of the gates. Sango had a sad look on her face it wasn't that long ago that it was Kagome on his

back, and even though part of her really wanted to be mad at him she just couldn't bring it up. Miroku smiled at

Sango he knew her thoughts he too had the same ones, but he was sure that everything would work its self out for

the best. He didn't have time right now to think of them he needed to focus on how he was going to convince

Tamishi that he was the right man for his daughter to marry. A slight frown made it to his lips. Miroku was sure that

was going to be easier said than done. He was brought out of his thoughts as a sturdy hand made contact with his

back "Well boy let's take a walk shall we." Tamishi's voice was low and threatening. Miroku looked to Sango for help

but she just turned back to the gates an evil smile on her lips. Miroku gulped and looked over to his hopefully soon

to be father in law "As you wish Tamishi." he said in a defeated tone. Tamishi couldn't help but laugh at the boy it

was sure to be a fun few months.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N- hello all my faithful readers I am so sorry for the late update my mother board on my pc fried out on me and I just got it back today .. So to make up for lost time I will be posting 5 chapters for you all as always enjoy =)

* * *

Dawn reached the village of Edo much like it did every day for the villagers. They woke and began to mill around the

village some heading to the fields for the day, others changing spots with the night watch to protect the village. In

a hut by the tree line two daiyouki stirred to wakefulness, they both took a moment to stretch out their stiff muscles

than began to check over their pack. All the rest of the pack still lay sleeping and the dais were sure they would

remain so for some time yet. The energy taken for the marking the night before was rough on the dais much less

what their new pack had gone through. Toga met Aoihi's eyes "Go and hunt I will stay with the pack till you are

back.". As much as Aoihi didn't want to be bossed around when it came down to it he knew he wasn't as strong as

Toga and that technically made him second alpha rather than first. Aoihi nodded back at Toga and

disentangled himself from his pups, a warm smile spread on his face as he heard them whimper at the loss of his

heat. He watched as they snuggled closer in to each other as he stood and made his way to the door.

* * *

Toga knew he was being slightly unfair to the other dai but at the same time he couldn't help it. Aoihi's bond to the

pack as a whole was stronger than Toga's was, and he needed this time to bring them closer to him as well. As

pack it would be a huge comfort to them to wake and find him there to greet them. It was a minor step Toga knew

but it was still a step. He was sure his bond to his new female pup was stronger than Aoihi's but he needed the

bond with the other two pups as well as Kagome to become stronger. He sat up and rested his chin on one hand

observing his new pack. While it was an odd ball pack it didn't make the instincts connected to them any less. Toga

was really looking forward to his new pack and raising the pups he knew he did a bad job with the first two pups he

had. He counted himself lucky that the kami had granted him a second chance at a pack. It's not that he couldn't fix

his old pack he was sure he could but it would take a lot of time to bring his two older pups back to his side. He

smiled to himself time was something he now had plenty of.

* * *

Toga watched as the pack slowly began to stir. Kohoku was the first to allow his eyes to flutter open. He felt so

warm and comfortable he tried to fight his waking body. Toga let a chuckle out as he watched the boy try to fight

his body from wakening it was cute to watch. Toga wondered if his blood pups had ever felt the desire not to wake

when comforted by pack. The chuckle of Toga brought Kohoku fully awake and he blinked over at the inu dai. A small

smile was on his lips as he greeted one of his alphas. "Good morning Toga." he said in a soft voice so as not to

wake the rest of the pack. Toga smiled back at the sleepy pup "Good morning pup.". Kohoku felt warmth engulf him

at the dai's words it was a comfort to know that this powerful youki saw him as his own pup. Kohoku slowly wiggled

his way out of the blankets and the grip of both Shippo and Kagome. He watched as they quickly curled around

each other as he left his spot and giggled at their unconscious antics. Kohoku made his way around the bedding to

Toga and kneeled beside him. Slowly as not to draw to much attention he leaned in and nuzzled under Toga's chin

in greeting. Toga's smile only widened at the pup's behavior as he turned his head and brushed his cheek to the

pups.

* * *

Sitting back on his heals Kohoku asked "Where is Aoihi this morning?". Toga's smiled never dimmed "He is out

hunting for breakfast, would you please start the fire in the other room so it is ready when he returns.". Kohoku

nodded he liked to feel useful and he had a feeling Toga was quick to pick up on that notion. Kohoku left the

sleeping room and quickly went about setting the fire up. Not long after Kohoku left the room the next little pack

mate began to wake. Rin woke quickly not fighting her body as Kohoku had tried she sat right up. A beaming smile

greeted Toga and he noticed as he looked her over that her once dark chocolate eyes now had light amber streaks

in them. It baffled him for a moment the only way that could be is if she had youki blood in her veins the marking

would have made the blood active. Pushing his thoughts off for later thought he smiled at the freshly woken pup.

"Good morning little one how are you feeling?" he asked in a caring tone. Rin jumped up and hugged Toga tightly

around the neck "Good morning Toga-sama" she said as she nuzzled his chin. Toga once more brushed his cheek to

the pups as she made herself comfortable in his lap. "Did you notice your marks?" he asked looking at her wrists

and ankles. Rin quickly looked down and squealed in delight at the sight that greeted her. She beamed back at

Toga "Wow they are so pretty is it only my wrist and ankles that have marks?". Toga chuckled at her excitement

"Well I don't know little one why don't you go to the other sleeping room and find out." he suggested with a smirk.

And just like that the little ball of energy bounced off his lap and ran off to the other room.

* * *

The squeal that Rin had let out jostled Shippo from his sleep. He blinked his eyes several times to clear the blur that

seemed to be there. As his eyes came in to focus he saw his mother's sleeping face close to his. He inhaled greedily

taking in her scent he noticed that he seemed to smell all the little undertones that he had never noticed before. A

slight frown marred his face he didn't remember much of the marking only the pain and then the darkness. He

looked up from his mother's face to see Toga sitting just beside her. "Good morning Toga" he said. Toga's smile

softened at the confused look on the kits face he was going to need to explain what happen to him. "Good morning

my kit how do you feel today." Shippo got a thoughtful look on his face really he felt fine. "I'm ok I think." Shippo

stated in a confused voice, "What happen I don't really remember much but the pain of the marking." he asked.

Toga patted the spot next to him "Come kit I'll explain what happen.". Shippo gently disentangled himself from his

mother all the while a small smile on his face. He made his way to Toga and sat down next to him after greeting him

the same way the other pups had. Toga turned to his new kit his eyes soft much like his tone "When I marked you

my youki forced yours to mature at an accelerated rate. When your father passed, you were neglected the youki

you needed to grow at a normal rate." he paused to see if the kit would have any questions for him. At seeing no

questions in the boy's eyes he continued "With our bond your youki is now at the proper level it would be for a kit

your age, this would have accord at a slower rate without my marking you as pack." Shippo nodded slowly to what

was now his other alpha, though it was odd to have two alphas in a pack Shippo didn't seem to be bothered by it

at all. "So what you're saying is that I'm where I should have been to begin with right?" he asked still slightly

confused. Toga once more smiled at the kit he really was a sharp boy "Yes that is precisely right.". Shippo again

nodded and looked around the room "Where is everyone?" he looked back to Toga. "Your father is out hunting,

Kohoku is in the other room getting the fire started and dear little Rin is in the other sleeping room looking at her

marks." he said with a pride in his voice. Shippo didn't miss the pride in the inu's voice it seem he really care for his

new pack.

* * *

Shippo looked to his mother once more "Is she ok is it normal for her to still be sleeping?" he asked the concern

evident in his voice and in his eyes. Toga patted the kit in a comforting manner on the back "She is simply tired the

marking of an alpha female can take a lot out of the person being marked, and she is human to some degree. So

yes my kit it is normal.". Shippo was slightly shocked that Toga had called him his kit but it quickly passed as it

somehow felt very normal to him. He smiled at Toga and once more nuzzled under his chin "I'm going to see if

Kaede would like to join us for breakfast will you let mother know where I have gone so she doesn't worry?" he

asked. Toga nodded and squeezed Shippo's shoulder once as the kit stood to make his way out the door. Shortly

after the kit left Toga noticed his last pack mate begin to stir. A part of him was almost nervous about her waking he

was hopeful that she would greet him as warmly as she did Aoihi.

* * *

Kagome slowly came aware of the world around her, she stretched her arms far above her head working out the

slight kink she had in her back. As her eyes fluttered open she was greeted by silver hair and golden eyes. A small

blush made it to her cheeks as she recalled the marking the night before. She couldn't believe she had rubbed her

cheek on his thigh she could only imagine what he thought of her now. Smiling softly at him she said "Morning". Her

smile was retuned by the dai and he slowly leaned down to nuzzle her neck just under her ear. Kagome's breath

caught in her throat for a brief second before she returned the gesture with a small lick under his ear. Toga's heart

fluttered at her greeting he sat back up right slowly watching as the blush on her cheeks darkened. "Good morning

Kagome how are you feeling this morning?" he asked his voice slightly deeper than normal. Kagome sat up bracing

her weight on her arms behind her and beamed a smile at him "Fine, to be honest I feel like I have more energy

than I normally do is that normal after a pack bond?" she asked slight concern in her voice. Toga chuckled at her

"Perfectly normal dear." .

* * *

Toga explained to her where everyone was, and they had idle chit chat till they were interrupted by a very excited

little girl. Rin had ran in to the room and jumped on her mother when she heard her voice from the other room.

Going on and on about her new marks and where she had them. Kagome smiled at her little girl the whole time

rubbing calming circles on her back. Kohoku soon made his presents known in the room as he came and hugged

Kagome tightly. Kagome returned the hug with equal favor and began chatting with her pups as well as Toga.

Shippo soon arrived back at the hut with Kaede in tow and greeted his mother as well. The group made their way

to the main room of the hut still ideally chatting waiting for Aoihi to return with whatever would be for breakfast.

* * *

They didn't have to wait long as Aoihi walked in to the hut with several large fish and a few rabbits in his hands. He

had cleaned them before returning and handed them off to Kohoku who quickly went about setting them over the

fire to begin cooking. Kagome had almost jumped up when Aoihi had walked in she waited till he had passed off the

morning meal than jumped him with a big hug. Aoihi's throaty laugh filled the hut at her actions "Well good morning

dear one." he said still chuckling at her. Kagome blushed slightly but greeted him all the same. She lick under his ear

ever so slightly and leaned back to smile at him. "Good morning Aoihi." she beamed. Aoihi rubbed her back softly

and sat her down walking with her back to her spot beside Toga. A smile firmly on his lips the whole time as his

beast purred in his mind at how his new alpha female had greeted him.


	39. Chapter 39

Well before dawn made its way to the western palace Sesshomaru was up and readying his palace for all the

guests he was sure he would have starting today. He had sent Jaken out early to begin waking the servants and

informing them of their duties for the day. His beast had been oddly quite from the start of the day he had his

doubts that it would stay that way but he would not rouse the beast if he could help it. Sesshomaru quickly made it

to his study where he went over the work he had pushed off yesterday and the new work that had been sent over

the night. He finished just as dawn was beginning to brake over the land. Quickly he went back to his chambers to

make himself ready to greet his guest. He opened his wardrobe and picked out a dark blue haori with red lining the

collar as well as the sleeves and the image of his true form on the back. The matching hakama were white with blue

moons flowing down the outside of both legs. He tied a red and white obi around his waist in a simple knot and

glanced at himself in the mirror. He hadn't worn this outfit sense his father had taken his last mate. He sneered at

his image he really didn't want to be bothered by all this right now, but he was left with no choice because of the

cursed kamis.

* * *

Sesshomaru quickly made his way to his throne room where he would greet the coming guests. His missive stated

that they would only have a few hours window to show up at his palace after that the gates would be closed. He

wanted to make this as short as he could by setting a time and date he would stop the small trickle of demoness

that did not see fit to make a timely arrival and take his offer seriously. It was only about an hour before they would

be let in to the throne room and he would weed out the first of many to leave. As he pushed the doors open to the

room he once more had to second guess himself, was he really making the right choice here. His thoughts drifted to

his pup and the miko as he sat regally on his throne. He had given the miko his word that he would not keep Rin

from her what if Rin chose to stay with the miko all the time instead of coming to his home. Than any pups of his

own blood would be doomed to have his sad childhood. Sesshomaru was under no illusion he knew what kind of

demoness would show up this day. He only needed one of them to understand that was all. Shaking his head clear

of his thoughts he was determined to go through with this even at the risks it may bring. Even if his Rin did not

accept him or his soon to be mate he would still be able to see her. He knew the miko would not use his child

against him in any form she was way to pure of heart to do something so evil. A small smile made it to his face

Kagome really was one of a kind. He heard the dark chuckle of his beast in the back of his mind and quickly let the

thoughts he was having go. He would not give the damn creature any more fuel than it already had for the miko.

* * *

Sesshomaru brought his attention to the door at the other end of the room as his servant Jaken stepped in the

room. "My lord, are you ready to greet the demonesses?" he asked bowing deep to the floor. Sesshomaru held

back a scoff, he would never be ready to deal with these greedy self-absorbed bitches, but he had no choice. He

nodded once at his servant and watched as he scurried out of the room again. It took all of but a few minutes for all

the demoness to flood in to the room. If Sesshomaru was a lesser demon he would have rolled his eyes at them.

Most of them were sending flirtatious looks to him and he could smell the scent of most of their arousals and it did

nothing for him. If it wasn't bad enough he could even smell that most were not untouched in any sense of the

word almost all of them reeked of other males. Recent males at that did they have no shame or honor at all he

thought bitterly to himself. He stood gracefully from his throne as the last made it in to the room he looked over the

small crowd closely about 100 had shown up surely there was one suitable among them.

* * *

Drawing in a deep breath he spoke to the whole room "Any of you who will not take my human ward in as your own

may leave now." he stated in a hard voice. It was the one thing he would not budge on at all. He watch as horrified

looks crossed a good number of the demoness face's and smirked well that was quick he thought. Just over half of

them stormed out of the room, there was no way they would take in a stinky little mortal girl for any reason how

dare he ask such a thing. Sesshomaru observed the remaining demoness most were older mid-aged for a demon a

few were very young too young in his mind, very few fit in his own age group. After observing them he spoke again

"Any that are not of true mating age may also leave I have no desire to wait for you to mature." his tone was

harsh. The ten or so that were still to young left with tears in their eyes, most of the fathers would punish them for

not being able to persuade the western lord in to mating. After watching the young ones flee out of the room he

turned to look at the remaining 25 only about 10 of them were truly in his age group but he would not push out the

older ones if they had the desired quality's he was seeking. "Any who has recently engaged in rutting in the last

year may leave as well I have no need of whores." . A slight frown marred his face as he watched 7 of the 10 in his

age walk out. He often forgot that demons did not see rutting as anything more than satisfying needs leading to

many touched females in all races. Three of the old demoness walked out as well they were the more beautiful of

them but he was not mating for beauty. Looking at the last 15 standing, there was only one more thing that

needed weeded out of them. He was a lord and would require an heir he knew that as demoness aged they tend

to become barren and he could not mate a barren woman. "Lastly any who cannot produce a pup for me may leave

as well I will be seeking an heir from this mating.". He watched as one of the younger and four of the elder

demoness walked out of the room.

* * *

He looked at the ten remaining demoness none truly stuck out to him most were average in looks but there would

be many test that they would be going through and looks was the least of his worries. "As with all mating's you will

all undergo the same test by the end of this week this Sesshomaru will pick of you as my mate." he watched each of

them closely. "Do not attempt to seduce me for it will not work I am looking for a mating of mutual benefit for my

house and my land. Should you fail in one test your time here will be over and you will be sent back to you home. I

have no desire to drag this out, so your first test shall be this afternoon. Each of you will have one servant at your

call they will show you to your room." . With that he turned and made his way to the side door to head back to his

study.

* * *

Sesshomaru had hoped to weed a few more out with his demands but ten was better than the 100 he started out

with. A small sigh left his lips it was going to be a long week for him. The tests set in place would make sure he had

a mate that would complement him well and be an asset to his house. Though he hoped for an alliance out of this

mating, but with his demands most of royal blood had been weeded out. Only two remained that were of higher

standing lords so perhaps not all was lost just yet. Once reaching his study he flared his aura to call Jaken to him

once more. As the toad made it in the room Sesshomaru looked up at him "Have the first test set up within the

hour." Jaken nodded and ran out the room. Sesshomaru was sure his first test would weed out more than a few of

the pampered ladies that were still in his home. Many were not taught to fight simply because it was not their place.

He was sure the older ones would pass the test though some may not.

* * *

The first test was to set the ladies against some of his more trained guards. He was looking for a mate that was a

quick thinker and not intimated by a larger or stronger foe. The test would only go to first blood he did not wish to

start wars with his tests. He looked out the big windows of his study watching as his guards and the ladies warmed

up three of the ladies looked completely appalled by the idea of even holding a sword a smirk made it to his lips.

Perhaps he wouldn't even need the entire test or the rest of the week to figure out who his mate would be. He left

his study making his way down to the field out back to start the matches.

* * *

As he arrived in the field the three that had not even wanted to touch the swords looked to him and pouted in an

attempt to change his mind. "If you do not know how to use a sword and are unwilling to even try you may leave I

have no desire for a mate that cannot protect herself or my pups." his voice was hard and his eyes even harder.

Two of the three huffed and walked off they didn't need to prove their worth or so they thought at least. The one

that stayed eyed the sword and picked it up clumsily. Sesshomaru had to admire her determination. Only five of the

ladies had made it past the first test, while the ones that had failed gave great effort they simply did not have the

skills needed to draw first blood.

* * *

As the last of the ladies finished Sesshomaru spoke "You may rest for the rest of the day and spend your time as

you would like your next test will be tomorrow.". With that he once more turned and left back to his study. He had

no desire to stay and get to know the ladies that remained he was not mating them cause he liked them but

because he needed to he would not let them have any illusions of why he brought them here.

* * *

His beast decided to grace him with its presents **"I will not let you take them as a mate you fool"** his words were

a soft growl a warning, but Sesshomaru choose not to listen to it. The beast was silent after his statement all

morning it had been tapping in to its bond with Kagome tying to access what was going on in the village and her

new pack. That was the only reason he had given Sesshomaru a break but that would change tonight when the

fool tried to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Back in the slayers village shorty after Inuyasha and Kikyo left, Sango had watched her father lead the love of her

life off deeper in to the village. Tamishi walked with his arm over the boy's shoulder gathering his thoughts and

letting Miroku sweat a little. "So my boy it is my understanding that you wish to take my daughter as your wife, is

that correct?" Miroku gulped a little "Yes sir it has been my wish for a few years now." Tamiashi hummed "And you

think you are worthy of her?" he asked looking down at the boy. Miroku answered as honestly as he could "I don't

think I'm worthy of her sir but I do love her and would gladly do anything in my power to protect her." Tamishi

smiled "Anything you say" Miroku nodded up to the older man. "We here in the slayer village have test for those

that seek to take our strongest female warriors as wives. Are you prepared to lay everything you are as a man on

the line for a chance to be with my daughter?" he asked looking down at the boy once more. Miroku didn't hesitate

for a second "Yes sir". Tamiashi's smile turned evil at Miroku's answer "Great than come along my boy your fist test

is now."

* * *

Herupa stood next to Sango as his son was led off by the village head man. "Your father would not kill my son

would he?" he asked in jest. Sango turned her head and smiled at the elder next to her "No, he won't kill him….

Though Miroku may wish he was dead by the time the trials are over" she chuckled to the older man. "What do

these trials consist of?" Herupa asked suddenly slightly concerned for his son. Sango shrugged "They very per

person really, traits my father think they are missing in character are tested as well as will, strength, and loyalty"

she said in an off tone. Herupa studied the woman next to him "Do you think my son will fail these trials?" he asked.

Sango let out a sigh "Honestly I don't know if he will or not, before my village was destroyed five other men had

asked for my hand and none had made it past 3 trials." She turned to face Herupa "I hope he will be the first to

make it past all the trials" she said a hopeful look in her eyes. Herupa reached out and put a comforting hand on

her shoulder "Do not hope sweet child, simply have faith in my son and he may surprise you yet" he smiled openly

to Sango.

* * *

Across the village in his hut Tamishi led Miroku to one of the rooms and turned to face him. Miroku fought the shiver

he felt at the look in Tamiashi's eyes. "My first impression of you Miroku was a prideful pervert, you think the girls

you grope like it just because it is you groping them." Miroku opened his mouth to protest but at Tamiashi's raised

hand he shut it again. "I do not want to hear your excuses or explanations, it is time for you to listen" he stated in

a hard tone. Miroku bowed his head, this was not looking good for him at all. He didn't grope woman because he

was prideful, ok well maybe a little bit he did know he was a good looking man, but that wasn't the whole reason.

Seeing the young man give in Tamishi continued "You shamed my daughter in front of her whole village, and I am

sure it was not the first time you have shamed her in in front of other people." He said watching the boy again.

Miroku did nothing but nod to the man in front of him, he figured it was best just to go along with what he said and

suffer his punishment in silence. Tamishi couldn't help but smile at the young boy, he honestly did like the monk and

hoped he would make it past the trials. Tamishi did not miss the longing glances his daughter sent to the man, it

was obvious that she cared for him as much as he did for her.

* * *

Tamishi turned to a wardrobe in the room and pulled out a cherry blossom pink simple kimono and turned back to

Miroku. "Today we bring your pride down a few notches, and you will taste the shame you have inflicted on not just

my daughter but other woman I'm sure" he said holding the kimono out to Miroku. Miroku looked from the kimono to

Tamishi and back again his mouth gaping at the insinuation. "I'll leave you dress, once dressed we will discuss what

this trial will be" with that Tamishi walked past the still speechless monk out the door. Miroku's shoulders sagged as

he looked once more at the kimono, sighing he laid it on the bed and began to disrobe. It didn't take him long to put

the kimono on but he was not familiar with tying an obi. "Tamishi I am dressed to the best of my abilities" he spoke

through the door. Tamishi walked back in to the room and was hard pressed not to laugh at the blushing you man

holding the obi as best he could to keep the kimono closed. Taking pity on the boy he walked over and turned him

to face away grabbing the obi and tying it in a simple knot in the back. Turning back around Miroku just started at

the old man in front of him "How do you know how to tie an obi knot" he asked shock apparent in his voice. Tamishi

did laugh this time "My wife passed early in Sango's life I tied many obis for her in her early years, before she

became too independent and did it on her own." Miroku saw the slight sadness in the man's eyes and chose not to

say anything more about it. Coming out of his memories Tamishi smiled evilly at the young man again "Now your

trial today, you will spend the rest of the day in this kimono and you will walk through the village, you will not hide

in your hut or anywhere else should you it will be an automatic failure of the test." He waited till Miroku nodded at

him to continue "Every person of this village has permission to come up and grope you as they see fit, you will not

retaliate in any way is that clear monk" he stated in a very serious voice. Miroku ducked his head to hide his blush

but nodded back to the head man. "Should you pass this test you will be allowed one day break to consider the

lesson you have learned than the next test will be put before you." Miroku looked up at the head man once more a

determined look on his face, Tamishi smiled at him "Any questions?" he asked. Miroku finally found his voice "No sir"

Tamishi patted Miroku on the back once and pushed him to the door "Good luck son" he said with a chuckle to his

voice.

* * *

Miroku made it out of the head man's hut fairly quickly and wished he had dragged it out a little longer. It seemed

the village was waiting for him to come out as a small group had gathered in front of the hut. Whistles and lewd

comments met him as he stepped out and he bowed his head quickly, though that too didn't last for him as two

steps out he felt a firm slap to his back side and shot a look over his shoulder to see that the first grope had come

from his very own tormenter Tamishi. The man laughed at him "Look at the pretty blush you get monk, I foresee this

day being much fun indeed" he said through his laughs. Miroku once more got a very determined look to his face, he

raised his head high he couldn't hide his blush but he would not sulk like a child he was still a man after all. He

continued to walk past the gathered villagers head high, the slap Tamishi had given him was nothing, the women of

this village were very persistent in the gropes most not simply slapping his back side but taking full handed

squeezes. The men didn't grope so much as slap and then let out a lewd comment to him. Every grope he went

through made him that much more determined and he swore than that he would never grope another woman in his

life not even his dear Sango, not in public as least.

* * *

Sango and Herupa were still at the gate making light conversation when they hear whistles and cat calls from

deeper in the village. Herupa sent her a questioning glance, Sango brought her hand up to her month to cover her

laughs as Miroku came in to her view. Leave it to her father to dress him as a girl, as he drew closer Sango was

finding it harder to cover her laughs. Miroku by this point was sauntering around the village, if he was to endure this

treatment he would make the best out of it. Upon coming to his father and Sango he reached in to his obi and

pulled a fan out covering his mouth as he spoke. "Hello my dear Sango, father" Herupa could do nothing but stare

at his son. "Miroku?" he asked in a shocked tone. Miroku folded his fan once more putting it in his obi, the blush

once more very viewable without the fan to hide it some. Sango by this point couldn't hold it any longer she bent

over holding her stomach as she laughed out right at the man she loved. While Miroku did not completely share her

mirth he did enjoy the smile on her face. Taking deep breaths to calm her some Sango looked over to Miroku once

more "What is the lesson you are to learn" she asked her laugh still not completely gone. Miroku shot her a cheeky

smile "Shame." Herupa looked between the two "Are you learning anything?" he asked to his son. Miroku's grin

slipped from his face "Yes I believe I have" he said in a more somber tone. Sango smiled at him lovingly and walked

closer to him, Miroku was cautious of his love coming closer to him. Sango stood in front of him mere inches

separating them she reached out and hugged him. Miroku let a goofy grin cross his face till he felt warm hands on

his back side, his mouth dropped open as he felt his love squeeze with both hands, the blush coming back to his

face in full force. Sango stepped away from him a slight blush to her cheeks as well. "Always wanted to do that" she

said softly and quickly walked away from the father and son pair.

* * *

Miroku stood there with his mouth hanging open staring after Sango as she made her escape. Herupa laughed and

reached over to push his sons jaw back up to close his mouth. "Surely you knew that she loves you as well?" he

asked to his son. Miroku nodded "Yes I knew she loved me, but who knew she was as much of a pervert as I am"

he said with a low chuckle. Herupa only shook his head at his son "You best go, wouldn't want Tamishi to think you

were hiding away somewhere." Miroku smiled to his father and walked away with a bit more spring to his step. If

every test provoked Sango to show some side of her that she had not shown before, Miroku was more than happy

to spend the rest of his years in the tests of her father.


	41. Chapter 41

The day had passed fairly quickly for most in the small village of Edo. The group had made their way around the

village checking on all the inhabitants and making sure everyone had what they needed. It didn't take long for the

three pups to run off and join a small group of local children to play games of all sorts for most of the day. Aoihi

Toga and Kagome had wondered around with Kaede most of the day discussing the changes that were going to

happen. Kaede had informed Kagome that her and Kikyo had discussed her training and felt that it would be best if

Kikyo did most of the training. Kagome wasn't completely happy about it she really wanted to spend time with the

now younger Kaede, but it made sense in the long run to go with their decision. They had all gathered back

together to enjoy lunch in the clearing of the well. After the mid-day meal they once more fell to idle chit chat while

their food rested at Kagome's orders. The children nearly bounced in their excitement to start playing once more.

* * *

Aoihi stood up from his place next to Kagome's side and approached Kohoku. The boy stood when he saw his

second alpha approach and smiled in greeting. Aoihi leaned down and whispered something in the boy's ear that

brought an evil smirk to his lips. Kagome had watched the interaction and felt a bit of worry about what it was Aoihi

had said. That fear was quickly put to rest as Toga still sitting next to her whispered in her ear about what the two

were planning to do. Kagome giggled but gave an approving nod to both as they looked at her in question. That

was all they needed as Aoihi wrapped an arm around the young boy and lifted off the ground to head off to their

mission. No sooner did the two leave before Rin and Shippo were bouncing from foot to foot in front of their mother.

Kagome laughed at the two Shippo though now more grown up still had a very childish heart that Kagome loved so

much about him. "And just what is it you two are wanting to do?" she asked with a giggle still in her voice. Shippo

and Rin grinned at each other than back to their mother "Can we go play in the wild flowers…..please." they

practically whine to her. Kagome felt like teasing them a little and looked to Toga "I don't know what do you think

Toga should we let them go play now.". Toga seeing the mischievous look in her eye looked back and forth between

the two pups. "hmmmm…" he hummed out. At seeing they needed to convince their alpha they turned their puppy

eyes to Toga and asked again "Please….we'll be really good promise." Toga couldn't help but to laugh at them the

puppy look worked like a charm "Be careful my pups and stay in hearing distance." he said the last part looking right

at Shippo. They both nodded and ran off to go play.

* * *

Kagome leaned her head on Toga's shoulder as she watched her pups run off. It was so nice to see and feel the joy

that rolled off them. The day was turning out pretty perfect indeed. At some point it seemed Kaede had wondered

off back to the village leaving Toga and Kagome alone in the clearing. They sat in comfortable silence until Toga's

head shot up and to the right of the clearing. Toga had to repress a growl as he smelt who was coming it wasn't

the fact that his youngest pup and the other miko were fast approaching them no it was the fact that he could

clearly smell his son laced in the scent of the miko. He turned examining eyes back to Kagome at his side. She was

looking at him with pure curiosity "What's wrong Toga is something coming?". Toga grunted softy "My youngest and

the other miko approach.". Kagome let a smile grace her face she was happy they were back already. However she

had no idea that that happiness was soon to be shattered. Toga watched how her eyes lit up and the happiness

that came off her he hated to know that would come crashing down soon.

* * *

A few miles from the village Inuyasha was making his way to the village when he smelt everyone in the clearing of

the well. He took a deep breath when he caught Kagome's scent and growled. Kikyo on his back felt the growl "Is

something wrong Inu?" she asked concerned for her friends in the village. Inuyasha silenced his growl when he

heard Kikyo's voice he needed to calm down what did it matter if Kagome's scent held more of his fathers and the

fox than it did before he left. It could simply be that they had been around her the last day or so. Once calm again

he answered his intended mate. "Nothing's wrong just caught an off scent is all.". Kikyo nodded against his

shoulder but she still couldn't help but be worried.

* * *

Kagome stood up ready to greet the two back to the village Toga stood up with her as well his eyes glued to where

he knew his pup would come from. The two in question came in to sight shortly after they had stood up landing a

few feet from where Toga and Kagome stood. Kagome greeted them with a bright smile but Toga only glared at his

son and the miko. It made them both fidget a bit, at seeing them fidgeting Kagome's smile faltered a little

"Everything ok?" she asked in a caring tone. She took a few steps towards them when she heard Toga's voice and

it stopped her cold. "Yes are you and your mate to be ok pup." his voice was harsh and Inuyasha flinched at his

words. Kagome just stood there between them looking back and forth between Kikyo and Inuyasha. Toga saw the

disbelieving look on her face and quickly stepped up to her and put a large hand on her waist pulling her back to

him slightly. Kagome for her part was in shock yes she knew it would come at some point but so soon. Couldn't they

give her a week at least to get used to seeing them together but one day. It was too much she felt like such a fool

she thought that Yasha understood but oh how wrong she was it seemed. Her head dropped and her bangs

covered her eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha stepped forward slowly "Gome?" he said in a completely pleading voice. At his word Kagome started to

shake her head back and forth she couldn't deal with him right now not like this. She couldn't hate them hell she

couldn't even be mad this was her wish her doing but oh how she wished she could. Toga felt her begin to tremble

under his hand and looked down at her to assess if she was ok. It was then that he noticed the marks on her face

starting to glow slightly. It was quickly alarming him as he felt her powers start to swell. It was too much stress for

her right now

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's head shoot up to stare at him and Kikyo. Utter shock was all over his face as he

took her in the marks glowing on her body creating a glow around her. Toga watched in shock as she shrugged of

his tight grip on her as if it was nothing and began to march to his youngest pup. Kagome was now right in front of

Inuyasha. Looking at her slightly glowing eyes he gulped he could feel the emotions she was feeling assaulting him

like a tidal wave and it hurt his heart. Than the most deadly voice he had ever heard came from her mouth. "You

couldn't wait could you." her markings and eyes began to glow brighter and pulse with her mounting emotions.

"ONE DAY, ONE DAY YOU WERE GONE AND MARKED HER AS YOUR INTENED MATE!." she was practically screaming at

him.

* * *

The loudness of her voice did not go unnoticed by many as the rest of her pack quickly made it to the clearing.

Shippo and Rin were the first to make it back to the clearing. Shippo seeing the clear distress in his mother rushed

to be by her side once he got a good whiff of the scents around him he started glaring and growling at Inuyasha.

Rin stayed in the back too scared to come closer she had never seen her mother so mad she didn't think she could

even get so mad. Aoihi and Kohoku landed by Toga and Aoihi sent a questioning look to Toga. In turn Toga only

shook his head at the other dai's question. They were brought back to the scene in front of them when a bone

braking crunch was heard. Everyone in the clearing stood shocked as they saw Kagome ball up her fist and punch

Inuyasha square in the jaw. Inuyasha fell to his knees after Kagome hit him his eyes still locked on her glowing

ones begging for a chance to explain why he had done it. Kikyo worried for her love quickly tried to get to him

however one simple word froze her. She couldn't move even if she wanted to and it terrified her. "No." the word

slipped pass Kagome's lip softly, kneeling down in front of Inuyasha Kagome reached her hand out gently and

pulled at the subjugation necklace on his neck. Tears began to leak from Inuyasha eyes and he took in the

meaning. She was breaking the bond they had, he once more looked up to her eyes and saw the remorse she had

for doing what she had done. With a light tug they all watched as the beads of the necklace dropped to the ground.

The magic binding them no longer holding it together around Yasha's neck. He watched as her hand slowly made it

to his face and her finger tips glided gently across his cheek in chin fixing the bones she broke. The glow in her eyes

started to fade and a single tear ran down her cheek "Sorry Yasha" was all she got out before she began to fall

backwards.

* * *

Toga Aoihi and Shippo were at her side in an instance, Aoihi lifted her slowly in to his arms and disappeared without

as much as a good bye. Rin and Kohoku looked worriedly at Toga "He will take her to the hut do not worry my pups

she will be ok." he tried to reassure them. However they both took off at a dead run back to the hut to make sure.

Shippo still stood glaring at Yasha "How could you?" his voice was raspy almost as if his beast was mixing with it.

Toga looked to the young kit seeing his eyes start to bleed red he was quick to send the pup off "Shippo go tend to

your mother she will need you." he stated unleashing his youki slightly to encourage the pup to listen to his alpha.

At first Shippo did not back down Toga let out a very dominant growl to the pup and watched in satisfaction as the

pup turned his head down and bared his throat. Toga leaned over and nuzzled the pup showing his forgiveness

"Go tell your father I will be there shortly." he said then watched as the kit took off at top speed.

* * *

Toga than turned his attention to his youngest pup he glared at both the pup and his mate to be. "I understand the

need to mark her to make a statement but are you truly so selfish that you did not think about how Kagome would

feel about it?" he asked his anger clear in his voice. Inuyasha shook his head "I thought it was ok she brought

Kikyo back for me she knew I picked Kikyo this was the only logical next step." he looked up to his father with

pleading eyes. The daiyouki that was his father was scaring the crap out of him all the stories he heard was of a

demon that was level headed and fair in his judgment. That was not the man he was seeing here today at all. Toga

growled at him and picked him up single handedly by the collar of his haori "The only logical step pup was to wait till

Kagome could accept your relationship." he growled in his pups face. Inuyasha shivered "I'm sorry I didn't know….

I'm so so sorry… I didn't want to hurt her anymore." he was crying again what was wrong with him. Toga shook his

son "NO you didn't think you selfish bastard." he growled as he threw Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha looked

horrified at his father never in his wildest dreams did he think the man that claimed to be his father would call him a

bastard. It hurt on a level that he had never felt before. Inuyasha kneeled before his father and dropped his head

to the ground "Please please" was all he could keep repeating. Even though Toga was so mad at his pup he was

seeing red his instincts would not allow him to punish the pup further. Toga kneeled down in front of Inuyasha and

put a hand on the back of his head. Taking a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke, "It will take a long time

to earn her trust back you know that right?" he asked. Yasha only nodded and keep his head to the ground. Toga

petted his son tenderly "I'm sorry I called you that Inuyasha, but you really must learn to think before you act."

Inuyasha slowly sat up looking at his father sadness radiating off of him "Teach me please dad….. .I don't know how

to do all this on my own." he pleaded. Toga's face softened at his sons words and he pulled him in to his chest to

hug him tightly "With time son with time." he said as he stroked his sons back and let him break down for the first

time in his life.


	42. Chapter 42

After midday meal Sesshomaru sat in his study going over work that had arrived while he was dealing with the

demonesses and their test. He felt a sudden flare of anger course thru his body and stopped working. He wasn't

sure where it came from and his beast had yet to say anything to him about it. If it was involving that miko again he

was going to put a stop to her affecting him so.

* * *

The beast had felt the anger, but that was not the dominate emotion he was feeling. Their mate was in terrible pain

sadness was deep in her soul and he could feel it in their bond. It wasn't like 2 nights ago where he felt he would

need to take control to bring his more logical side to her but it did want to go and check on her to make sure things

were alright. The only hard part to that was convincing his logical side to go. The beast knew he needed a damn

good reason to go, perhaps if it played nice like it liked one of the demoness and thought to bring their pup her to

meet her his logical side would cooperate with him. All the sudden the bond stopped sending emotions to them and

the beast was very worried.

* * *

Always one to be a quick thinker the beast spoke, "**There are many fine demoness in our castle now is there**

**not?**". Sesshomaru was shocked at his beast's words "There is" he said. "**Would it not be a good idea to bring our**

**pup here and introduce them? It would weed out any that were false in saying they would take her in.**" it stated

in a slight purr. Sesshomaru thought for a moment while it was a good idea as actions always spoke louder than

words he knew his beast was up to something. "What is it you are after beast? Do not say you want to mate one of

the demoness you already expressed that you would not.". The beast frowned for a minute it did indeed say that

and it had not changed its mind but it needed to convince his other half to go and get their pup. "**I will not deny**

**that but I would like to see this over as much as you would and simply wish to speed up the process**.".

Sesshomaru sat in thought for a moment if his beast had no other desires than to get his pup and not see the miko

perhaps he was finally seeing logic. "Very well beast we will fetch her tomorrow." he stated.

* * *

The beast growled low tomorrow would not be soon enough they needed to check on their mate now. "**Would it**

**not be better to fetch her today so we are back on the morrow for the next test.**". Once again Sesshomaru had a

feeling his beast was up to something, but the damn thing had a point. Sesshomaru wished to be here for the test

and they were free the rest of the day. If he flew he could make it there and back by night fall. Nodding once he

stood from his desk and went to his chambers to prepare to leave. His beast sat back in its cage chuckling, his

logical side played right in to his hands. After the pack bond it knew that Kagome would not let her pup leave

without her and with her came their father and Aoihi. Nothing like a little competition to motivate his logical side in

to seeing their mate for what she was the beast thought.

* * *

Once ready to go Sesshomaru stood at the gates waiting for Jaken witch he already called for. When the imp

arrived Sesshomaru didn't even spare him a glance. "I shall be back by night fall.". With that he formed his cloud

under his feet and took off to where he knew his pup to be. Jaken stood in place for but a moment where could his

master be going at this time when all the mate prospects where in his home. Shaking his head as it was not his

place to guess his masters thoughts, he turned and went back in to the palace.

* * *

In Edo the hut by the tree line was once more filled with its occupants. Aoihi sat with his back against one of the

walls in the main room his alpha female still in his lap as he let a purr like growl out in comfort to her. She had

awoken shortly after arriving at the hut but she had yet to speak or even acknowledge anyone in the room. Shippo

stood pacing the floor on the other side of the room a threatening growl still coming from his chest. He simply could

not believe what the half breed had done. Everything was supposed to work out and be ok now. His mother was

not supposed to be in this catatonic state. This was all Inuyasha's fault with that thought he flung his fist at the

wall and a crack was heard at the impact.

* * *

Seeing that his pup was still enraged Aoihi addressed him as his alpha rather than his father. "It is time you calm

down pup." he stated in a hard voice. Shippo turned to his father and saw the look in his eyes. He was right him

getting mad would not help his mother at all and that is all he wanted to do right now. Taking deep calming breaths

Shippo made it over to his mother and father and sat down in front of her leaning his forehead against her

shoulder. Still Kagome did not acknowledge him and it was beginning to worry everyone in the hut. Rin and Kohoku

sat at Aoihi's sides also keeping contact to their mother in some form. They didn't know what they could do to calm

her down but they were sacred for her.

* * *

Toga, his youngest and Kikyo had made it to Kaede's hut Inuyasha was not in any better shape than Kagome was

he was in a kind of catatonic state as well. Toga had to brace him the whole walk home. He understood his pup was

hurting and even though he wanted to comfort him in some way his beast would not allow more than he had

already done. His beast was still very upset with the pup and the way he had treated their new alpha female.

Granted it did not come out for the punishment of his youngest blood pup but it was just under the surface and its

emotions were tightly twined with his logical side at the moment. Upon entering the hut to a very worried Kaede

Toga went on to explain what had taken place. Kaede could only shake her head at the two, they should have

known better. Even if this was the purpose of Kagome's wish they should have looked past their own noses and

thought of what effect it would have on the other woman. As Toga turned to leave his pup spoke, "Will you tell me

how she's doing please? I…I don't think I could face her again right now.". Toga stopped the sadness was clear in

his pups voice "If she permits it I will notify you of her condition, but understand I will not share anything with you if

she wishes I don't.". Inuyasha nodded he hated that that could be the case but he made his choice and would deal

with it. With that Toga left a sad Yasha a worried Kaede and a very thoughtful Kikyo in the hut and left to check on

his pack.

* * *

Toga made it to the hut that his pack was in fairly quickly and brushed past the mat. When he entered and he saw

the state his female was in once more his beast wanted to punish their pup. He pushed it back down quickly

Kagome was stressed enough she did not need to see his anger as well. Aoihi acknowledged Toga with a nod

when he walked in but did not say anything. Toga came to sit next to Shippo his hand brushing down the kits hair in

a comforting motion as he sat down. It was clear the kit was still very upset and his mother not speaking only made

it worse it seemed. "Kagome?" Toga said gently. He didn't get a response she didn't even look at him. He slowly slid

his hand up and ran it down her back in an attempt to sooth her. A small whine was heard from her and she curled

closer to Aoihi away from his hand. That single movement had hurt Toga he knew she didn't do it on purpose it was

his relation to Inuyasha that caused her to withdraw from him but it didn't make it feel any better.

* * *

Toga tried once again to comfort her he leaned forward and was going to nuzzle her, but the low threatening growl

he heard come from her throat made him stop dead in his tracks. She turned her head slightly to watch him out of

the corner of her eye but still said nothing. Toga sat back down and let his hand drop to his side. It would seem

there was no way for him to comfort her right now she simply wouldn't allow it. He stood from his spot and walked

over to the other side of the room leaning back against the wall. There was nothing he could do for her but it was

clear now after today's events he would need to get them away from the village and soon. There was a chance that

Kagome's anger and sadness would over power her logic and she could hurt Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru landed outside the village and made his way to the old miko's hut. It was his thought that they would

all be there. He could clearly smell his brother and two of the mikos in there. His father's scent was old and fading

and he did not smell his pup at all in the hut. Pushing back the mat to the hut he looked inside at the occupants.

"Where is my ward?" he asked in a commanding tone. Kikyo looked up and began to answer "She's with the rest of

her pack.". Sesshomaru was stumped for a moment was Inuyasha not alpha of the pack, and why hadn't the whelp

spoke yet. "Half breed what is she talking about?" Inuyasha stood at his brother's words his head still down and

his bangs covering his face. "Leave." Yasha growled out the last thing Kagome needed now was to deal with this

bastard. "You forget yourself whelp." Sesshomaru growled back. "Look you bastard you are the last thing she

needs to deal with now get the hell out of my village!.". Sesshomaru brushed off his half-brothers words, if they

would not tell him where his pup was he would find her on his own.

* * *

As he let the flap fall back down he put his nose to the air and began sniffing his pup out. Her sent was laced with

his fathers and the fox though at that moment he didn't think anything of it. He followed their sent to a larger hut

just on the tree line of the village. It seemed all the pups where in the hut along with his father the fox and miko.

Just as he pushed the flap aside and took a step inside he found himself pinned to the floor. At first it was a

complete shock to him who in their right minds would attack him in this hut without good reason. A low threatening

growl started deep in his chest as he looked up to the person that had him pinned and stopped just as quick. He

laid there in utter shock this was not possible.


	43. Chapter 43

Toga knew the moment his eldest pup had landed in the village. He was letting his presence go until it began

coming closer to their hut. Chancing a glance over the Aoihi it seemed he too had noticed the new presence in the

village. It was moments before the hut's flap was pushed aside did they hear a dark growl coming from Kagome

sitting in Aoihi's lap still. Both wondering if she knew who was about to walk in to the hut. Just like that as the hut

opened and in walked Sesshomaru Kagome was off Aoihi's lap in a blink of an eye and now on the other daiyouki

holding him down by the throat and straddling his waist. Never once did the dark growl coming from her stop. They

didn't waste another second as Toga and Aoihi were up and next to Kagome in a second.

* * *

Sesshomaru finally came out of his shock as he examined the face of his attacker. By her scent it was without a

doubt the miko but the markings on her face as well as a few other changes to her features had him almost second

guessing himself. Once more he began to growl back at the bitch on him "Miko if you know what is good for you, you

will remove yourself from this Sesshomaru.." The response he got was not at all what he thought it would be. A

dark smirk made its way to her lips and her grip on his neck tightened. While alarming those were not the most

worry sum things that took place, no the sweet scent of poison greeted his nose and his eye shot wide as he felt

the burn on his neck as she slowly pushed her claws in to his skin. Once more, just now noticing that she did have

claws small as they may be. The effect was slow and very alarming, he had one of the strongest poisons known

making him immune to most poisons out there but as he felt his body slowly numbing he realized that he was not

somehow immune to hers.

* * *

Toga and Aoihi had watched the interaction between the two carefully. It was a shock that she was able to hold

down the powerful dai but when they smelt the scent of poison Toga was the first to respond. He didn't think about

his actions it was all instinct and he knelt down quickly. Kagome gasped at the feel of fangs slightly sunk in to the

junction of her neck and shoulder. Her growl got darker as she looked at Toga from the corner of her eye. "Submit"

Toga growled out to her. When she refused he clamped his jaw tighter on her neck making her release Sesshomaru

beneath her. She turned her full attention on to Toga at that point attempting to claw him. He however had her in

the perfect position, he wrapped his arms around her pinning her arms to her side and stood up with her in his

arms. "Submit or be punished." he growled out darker than his last. Her reaction was slow, she stopped fighting his

hold, than the growl turned to a purr of apology, than she turned her head exposing her neck where her alpha still

had a firm grip. Toga was pleased with her but he still had to enforce his dominance. He clamped his jaws firmly

down on her making her whimper. As quickly as he had bit down he released and licked the wound till it was fully

healed. He picked her up in to his arms bridal style and walked back over to sit with her in his lap.

* * *

Aoihi leaned down to check on Sesshomaru, "You ok there Sesshomaru?" he asked in a soft tone. Sesshomaru bit

the inside of his cheek he didn't want them to know what kind of affect her poison was having but he could not get

off the floor on his own. Through grit teeth he spoke, "It is a numbing effect until my poison burns it out this

Sesshomaru cannot get off the floor." Aoihi wanted to laugh at the dai but he knew that his pride had already taken

a blow from being pinned and poisoned by a female one he still thought as human. Pushing his thoughts aside he

leaned downed and braced Sesshomaru's arm over his shoulder and helped him stand and over to a wall to lean

against.

* * *

Once seated Sesshomaru looked around for his pup, he found her standing in the door way with a very angry

looking older Shippo standing in front of her and an equally angry looking Kohoku right next to him. Looking from

the kit to the pups he began to notice the marks that now lay on their skin. The kit now had the markings of a

daiyouki as should have been his birth right being who his father was. The slayer had marks going up both arms

witch from what Sesshomaru could tell he was very proud to display. Finally looking to his pup he took in the

markings on her face a small growl passed his lips at seeing both his fathers and the fox's colors on his pup. The

two other dais pack bonded to all the pups and he was very angry that he was not asked, Rin was his pup. Looking

to his father he growled out "What is the meaning of this why does my ward have pack markings.". Rin stood

looking at her father figure he seemed mad but she didn't know why he would be did he not what her new alphas

to protect her. To everyone shock it was not Toga that answer Sesshomaru. "I did what was right for my pup."

Kagome looked up and over to Sesshomaru watching as his face consorted in to a snarl at her words. "She needed

protection that would not abandon her." she stated in a hard voice. Sesshomaru let out a thundering growl "You

had no right to pack bond my pup to your alphas.". Kagome stood quickly her instincts once more at war with her

logic "Had you been the father she needed I would not have done so without your consent." Kagome was taking

deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Sesshomaru felt the threat in her aura and as much as he wanted to

stand up and teach her a lesson his body still could not move. "It matters not I've come to take my pup back to the

palace to meet my future mate." Sesshomaru stated turning his head braking eye contact with Kagome.

* * *

Kagome felt bad for what she did to Sesshomaru she didn't have any reason to attack him other than her anger at

his brother but her instincts told her he was going to try and take her pup and Kagome would have none of it. Once

more the sweet smell of Kagome's poison entered the hut and she stood ridged a few paces from Sesshomaru.

"You will not take her from me Sesshomaru you gave me your word of honor." she stated in a deadly voice. Kagome

felt small arms wrap around her from behind and her poison stopped immediately looking over her shoulder she

saw the head of her little pup buried in her back. Kagome's body relaxed as her pup nuzzled her back over and

over. Little hiccups could be felt as the pups tears soaked thru Kagome's shirt. Kagome quickly turned around and

wrapped Rin in her arms. "Oh my Cho I'm so sorry." Kagome rocked side to side as she held Rin tight to her.

* * *

Rin was so distraught about the whole issue while she loved her father figure dearly the new pack bond she had

with her alphas and brothers and even her mother she didn't want to leave without them. She didn't want to meet

any mate Sesshomaru may take she had a mother and she would not let him replace her. Letting loose of Kagome

Rin stepped back and smiled a watery smile at her mother than stepped around her to stand in front of her father

figure. She bowed at the waist to him "Sesshomaru-sama" she said in a small voice. She looked up and studied his

face thinking how to word her next sentence. She didn't want to upset him but at the same time she wouldn't back

down on her demands. Sesshomaru studied his pup as she looked at him. The proof that he had shared his blood

with her was in her eyes, the once dark chocolate orbs now had gold running in them it warmed his heart that she

looked like his pup even if the markings were wrong in color. When he took in the sad smile on her face he was sure

he was not going to like what she had to say. Standing taller Rin smiled at her alphas, they both returned the smile

with a gentle one of their own and it boosted Rin's confidence in what she was going to do. "Rin does not wish to

leave her pack Sesshomaru-sama, While Rin is glad that you have claimed me as your pup. This.." she said

spreading her arms out around the hut "is this Rin's pack."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat staring at his pup she had just stated that while she saw him as her father she did not see him as

pack right now and it hurt him. His beast of course was also upset with the notion "**Don't you dare let your pride**

stop us from having our pack or so help me you fool I'll take everything you care about away." it threatened.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what the beast would take however he would not let his pup continue to not see him as

her pack. "Rin" Sesshomaru stated in a soft voice "Come back to the palace and you shall have a new pack one

stronger than this one." he said trying to convince her. Rin glared at her father how dare he think to replace her

whole pack, no she was not going to let him do it. "NO I don't go anywhere if my pack is not with me… I… I don't

need a new pack Sesshomaru-sama.". Sesshomaru glared over to the miko that stood behind his pup with tears in

her eyes "This is your fault miko fix it.". Rin than yelled "NO mama didn't do anything but give me what you never

would.. She loves me can't you see that daddy." tears were freely flowing down her face. Sesshomaru's eyes

widened at his pups words and he felt a small smile appear on his lips. She had never called him father in any way.

Aoihi spoke at this time "Sesshomaru I don't believe the pup wishes to leave her mother surely there is a

compromise to be made here.". "Perhaps" Sesshomaru stated in a light tone "Rin come here." he said to his pup.

Rin looked at her father still crying "Please don't make me leave them papa please." she said with pleading eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru's heart nearly broke at the sadness in his pups eyes. He was starting to get feeling back in his body

and so he opened his arms to her, "Come here my pup" he stated again. Rin slowly walked to him and Sesshomaru

quickly pulled her in to his lap nuzzling her head. " I will not take you from them if you do not wish to leave them."

he looked up to the others in the hut. He was slightly uncomfortable showing this level of emotion in front of others

but as he looked around none were judging him if anything their eyes were encouraging him to continue to comfort

his pup. A sigh passed his lips "You all will come to my palace so my pup may meet the demoness I have selected to

be possible mates." His eyes hardened on all of them "However you are to be on your best behavior when you are

my guests." None of the others said anything about his demands it was his home after all.

* * *

Kagome approached Sesshomaru on the floor with her pup slowly, she kneeled down nuzzling her pup than turned

her eyes to him. Sesshomaru's breath hitched at the emotion he saw in the miko's eyes. She looked so grateful and

tenderly to him he had never seen such a look directed at him. He stiffened slightly as he saw her lean in closer to

him. "Sorry Sesshomaru" she said softly as her cheek brushed his. As quickly as the touch happened she was

standing again and making her way over to his father and then Aoihi. What could she be apologizing for he

wondered. He watched as she greeted both Toga and Aoihi with a nuzzle and a small lick under their ears. Than it

dawned on him she was alpha female to both of the males in the room. Watching as both dais eyes softened at her

greeting Sesshomaru wanted to growl. Shaking his head he stood slowly his pup still in his arms "Come" he said

and walked out the door.


	44. Chapter 44

Sesshomaru stopped outside the hut looking down to his pup in his arms. She smiled up at him when she felt his

eyes on her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Sesshomaru-sama." she said in a respectful tone. Sesshomaru shook his

head at her and brushed his cheek to hers. "Do not get my hopes up by calling this one daddy than going back to

Sesshomaru-sama." he said with a small smile. Rin rewarded her father with the brightest smile and hugged close

around his neck "Thank you so so much daddy." she said with glee. The showing and receiving of emotion was all

new to the daiyouki but he was truly enjoying his pup's happiness on a level he never had before.

* * *

In the hut Toga and Aoihi made plans as to how to get everyone one to Sesshomaru's home. Kagome had asked

Toga to go and tell Inuyasha that they would be gone for a short while. Though she was still mad at them she

didn't want them to think she was up and abandoning them over the issue. Although this would be the best

distraction she could ask for. A sigh left her lips and she felt a hand grab hers, she looked up to see a very worried

Shippo looking at her. "I'm fine sweetie promise." she smiled to her first pup. Shippo nodded but he still very much

doubted she was fine in any sense of the word. They stepped out of the hut and were shocked to still see

Sesshomaru standing there. Toga took off to the old mikos hut to inform his youngest what was going on while

Aoihi went to gather the rest of the pack for flight. They were stopped midway by Sesshomaru's voice, "You will fly

with Rin and this one Kagome.". Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru nervously "Um…really its ok Sesshomaru Aoihi

can take all of us and Toga will catch up after he talks to Inuyasha.". "It was not a question Kagome. You will fly

with this one and Rin." he stated again in a calm voice. Normally he would have just left after her denial to go with

him but some part of him wanted to converse with the miko.

* * *

Kagome looked up to Aoihi for both permission and assurance. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck "It is your

choice dear one, I will not seek to control you.". She smiled up at him brushing her cheek to his one last time and

stepped hesitantly over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had watched them closely waiting for her to decide, a smile

almost met his lips when she stepped to him. "Relax Kagome this one will not bite." he said with a chuckle in his

voice. "Though youki biting you would not be new to you would it." he jested again as he wrap a free arm around

her waist and pull her to him. Kagome was shocked she had just attacked this male not a few hours ago and here

he was jesting with her. In her shock she didn't notice him pull her to his side or even fell as he left the ground

slowly.

* * *

Aoihi was quick to get Kohoku and Shippo close to him as he prepared his foxfire to lift them in to the air. He

wouldn't control Kagome but he didn't like that she left with Sesshomaru what if he dropped her in revenge for her

attacking him. He caught up to them quickly and watched as Kagome conversed with Rin a small smile on her lips. It

didn't escape his notice that Sesshomaru had yet to loosen his grip on Kagome much less set her completely free.

Aoihi knew the dai could the cloud was solid now but from the looks of it the inu really wanted to keep her close to

him. "**Why is our mate at another's side?**" the question from his beast threw Aoihi off slightly. "She is not our mate

yet beast." he stated back his eyes still glued to the trio flying just ahead of them. "**He's not her alpha why would**

you let her go to him?" it asked again. Aoihi had asked himself the same thing "She would not have been happy

with us had we told her she could not." he said back to his beast. His beast did not respond and a part of Aoihi was

grateful for it, the last thing he needed was his beast to get overly possessive of their female.

* * *

Kagome's shock wore off as she heard her pup giggling at her. "And what has my Cho so giddy?" she asked in a

sweet voice. "The look on your face mama was just too funny." Rin responded with a giggle. Kagome laughed at her

pup and reached a hand up and tickled her side "Not as funny of a face as my Cho made when she call the big bad

Sesshomaru-sama her daddy." she teased back. A bright blush colored Rin's cheeks, "Mamma" she said in a

scolding tone. It only made Kagome laugh harder. Sesshomaru had watched the two females, their light teasing

brought a small smile to his face. "**Tell me now that this does not feel right my dear fool.**" the sound of his beast's

voice made his smile drop. "Do not start right now, your soon to be mate is back in the palace." Sesshomaru stated

in a hard tone to his beast. "**No my mate is right where she should be.**" it purred back. His beasts words made him

look down at the miko in his arms again. He had to admit she was more beautiful than any of the demoness at his

palace at the moment. Not to mention her Power, for the first time Sesshomaru found himself wondering if she was

still indeed human at all. Perhaps she was a new breed all her own. He watched as a childish sort of glee overcame

her face as she looked around from her spot by his side. He'd only ever seen that look of innocents on Rin's face but

he found that it suited Kagome just as much as his pup.

* * *

Deciding to bring his thoughts back on track he broke the silence that had surrounded them. "Why did you

apologize to this Sesshomaru?" he asked. Shocked that he spoke Kagome chanced a glance up at him than turned

her eyes back to the front before answering "My instincts demanded that I thanked you." she looked back up to him

"The apology was for my way of thanking you, I know you do not like to be touched.". Ah so that was it, she wasn't

sorry for attacking him but was sorry for touching him. For some reason not completely known to him that had

pissed him off. He looked down to see she had a sad look on her face and he wanted to correct her no matter what

it seemed so important to him. "This one is not bothered by your way of thanking me Kagome.". Kagome looked up

to him with that sad smile "No you wouldn't be even if you wanted to your beast would still accept it" she said in a

sad tone. That got Sesshomaru's attention she knew about the bond. "How long have you known?" he asked in a

tight voice. A sigh passed her lips "Only a day, I knew of the bond the night I fainted however it was the following

day that I found out you were forced in to this bond as well.". Sesshomaru didn't know what to feel he wanted to

be angry but by the sound of it she didn't want him to be bound to her any more than he wanted it. "You are aware

of what the bond causes yes?" he asked. Kagome nodded "Yes it will draw the youki that are bonded to me in both

a physical and emotional sense.". Sesshomaru grunted "And the pack bond with Father and Aoihi what was its

purpose.". Kagome let a small smile back on her face, she was really happy that she had the bond with them.

"When it was explained to them what the bond could lead to we all agreed it would be best to try and satisfy their

beasts with a pack bond." she said the smile never leaving her face. Sesshomaru thought about what was said and

while a pack bond may make them closer they were right, it could very well satisfy the beast desire to mate her

enough to not mate her at all. "Has it had the desired effect?" he asked in a curious tone. Kagome let a laugh out "I

don't know Sesshomaru you would have to ask them." she said shaking her head.

* * *

Silence once more surrounded them. Sesshomaru kept thinking about the idea of a pack bond stopping the desire

to mate. He would have to ask the other dais when they all arrived at the palace. In the back of his mind he could

hear the content purr of his beast. It seemed just being near Kagome had shut it up, and while a pack bond to her

would make him want to be close to her at first it could keep the beast quite after she left. Indeed this was a

subject he would need to discuss with his father and even Aoihi perhaps. He knew that he would pack bond with

Rin most likely before the night was over. His beast was very upset that she had his fathers and Aoihi's colors but

not his own. Once more a smile threatened to appear on his face and he pushed it off. These two little females

were melting his mask faster than he could put it back together.

* * *

Not far behind the trio Aoihi flew in silence with the two pups his mind kept turning over all the thoughts he had of

the conversation he could hear from the two in front of him. As much as he didn't like it Sesshomaru knew about the

bond and Kagome had been honest in why she had a pack bond with him and Toga. With that knowledge would

Sesshomaru to seek a pack bond with her. Better yet would he even think about it once he knew that he would

have to mark each of her pups as pack as well. Aoihi was sure Sesshomaru would mark Rin without second thought.

Admitting out loud that she was his pup said a lot for the closed off dai. But claiming one pup that he already saw

as his own as pack was different than claiming two others, one being human. Aoihi was sure that Kagome would

not budge on her demand for her pups to have the same protection she would. His thoughts drifted to young Rin

she had made a brave statement today to her father figure. It made him smile at the thought that she wouldn't

leave them for Sesshomaru but would that stay the same after bonding to him. He could only keep hope that

somehow there would be a compromise made that would allow for the pups happiness as well as the rest of the

pack. He knew if Sesshomaru tried to take the pup from the pack Kagome was not the only one that would fight

him. While Sesshomaru was a strong daiyouki Aoihi was sure he would back down to their pack alphas.

* * *

Aoihi was brought out of his thoughts as he felt Toga approaching them quickly. Toga looked over to Aoihi quickly at

not seeing Kagome with him. Aoihi nodded in front of him to the inu's eldest pup. Toga got a look of shock on his

face that slowly morphed in to a smile. Perhaps there was hope for his pup yet. The three in front of them seemed

comfortable in each other presence. He could not detect any distress in Kagome's aura at all. Looking back to Aoihi

Toga saw the look and knew he had missed something but nodded all the same to the dai.


	45. Chapter 45

In the village of Edo sat a very devastated Inuyasha. Being consoled by Kaede, Kikyo had left the hut shortly after

his father had. She didn't say where she was going to what she was going to do, but Inuyasha really wished she

would have stayed. He was a complete emotional mess at the moment. His father told them of their departure. He

also told Yasha about his villa and the location of it. Toga had asked that he and Kikyo head to the villa and check to

see if it needed repaired. He said that when they completed their business with Sesshomaru they would come to

the villa as well and begin the training. As much as Inuyasha was grateful for the offer to go and be with his father

and the rest of the pack at his father's villa he was very uneasy about what it may bring. For the first time sense

marking Kikyo as his intended mate he was now thinking about all the conversations he had had with Kagome.

While she did say she did this for him she was also still in love with him in some way. He thought that by marking

Kikyo it would help put her heart at ease when in fact it had the complete opposite affect he was after. He realized

now that he wasn't happy about Kagome being pack bonded to his father and Aoihi and yet here he had marked a

mate to be. He could only imagine that the feeling of betrayal was worse for her than him.

* * *

His father promised to help him rebuild his trust with Kagome. Inuyasha really did hope the old man could help.

Yasha was sure he wouldn't be able to do it on his own. Kaede was still talking to him trying to reassure him that

everything would work out for them all. Most of what she was saying was just going in one ear and out the other to

Yasha. The hut flap was pushed away and in walked Kikyo. The tortured look on her loves face broke her heart. She

didn't fully understand all that was the issue. She didn't know Kagome as well and Inuyasha did, and while she

wanted to know what had caused the scene earlier she didn't have the heart to ask about it right now. She walked

over and kneeled down in front of Inuyasha looking him in the eyes. "I don't know what happened back in the

clearing and I know now is not a good time to ask." she looked down at her hands opening them. "But I know that

this means something to you even if it's broken we can string the beads it won't be spelled like it was before but

you can still wear it.". In her hands she held the beads of his subjugation necklace as many as she could find.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo in shock, why didn't he think of that. He reached forward and drew Kikyo close to him in a

tight hug. "Thank you so much Kikyo. I promise as soon as I can I will explain what happen." he sniffled a little.

Pulling back he held her at arm's length and smiled. Kikyo smiled back He informed Kikyo about what his father

wanted and what he thought they should do. After talking with Kaede for a short while it was decided between the

three that Kikyo and Inuyasha would set off in the morning for his father's villa.

* * *

It didn't take the pack long to reach Sesshomaru's palace. In the front Kagome was the first to get a glimpse at it

and she gasped at the beauty. "Wow" was the slight whisper from her lips. Sesshomaru couldn't help the smug grin

on his face. Somehow knowing the miko was impressed with his home made his pride sky rocket. "Wait till you see

the inside mama and the gardens you'll just love them I'm sure." Rin spoke up quickly also taking pride in her

father's home. "For now your pack is to stay in the family wing." Sesshomaru spoke getting Kagome's attention

back on him. "Why? Surely we aren't being held prisoner." Kagome said. Sesshomaru shook his head "You are not

however I do not want you or any other member of your pack causing trouble with the demoness I have on the

grounds." Kagome hummed in the back of her throat, "I will not leave Rin in the company of unknown demoness

Sesshomaru." Kagome stated in a hard voice. Sesshomaru scowled at her "I would not think to leave my pup alone

with the unknown miko." he stated in a hard voice. Kagome glared over her shoulder at him. Well so much for him

being nice and respectful she thought to herself. He has more mood swings than I do on my monthly, that thought

brought a light chuckle out of her. Sesshomaru watched the miko when she began to giggle he wanted to demand

what it was she thought was so funny, but thought better of it. He did not need to know the inner workings of the

miko's mind.

* * *

Just behind them the rest of the group was discussing Sesshomaru's palace as well. "Wow I never thought

Sesshomaru would have such a large home, he's always traveling why would he need it." Shippo stated half asked

out loud. Toga flying next to them chuckled loudly at the kits response to his palace. His pup may be the western

lord now but he was not the one who built the palace. "In my early years of ruling I wished to have a large family."

Toga's eyes drifted back to the palace. He had such big dreams when he was younger. Toga was brought out of his

thoughts by Kohoku "So you had the palace built not Sesshomaru?" he asked to Toga. Toga nodded "Indeed, it was

my thought that it would be a safe haeven for my pack." a small smile was on his face as he looked back over to

part of his new pack. Kohoku had watched the thoughts pass Toga's face as he thought. Somehow the sadness

there made Kohoku want to go and hug the big dai just to make him smile again. "Your pack was always first in

your mind. You are a good alpha Toga." Aoihi stated. He too had seen the look on Toga's face. After the talk they

had a few nights ago Aoihi knew that Toga blamed himself for all the bad things that happened to his pack even

after his death. Aoihi couldn't even think about how he would feel if his kit had to have gone through anything

either of Toga's blood pups had to go thru. Toga gave Aoihi a weak smile, it had been a very long time sense he

had a friend. The pack bond gave him the option to have that and he was once again grateful to the kami for what

they granted him.

* * *

When they all set down on the ground they were greeted by Jaken. Night was almost fully upon the land and

Sesshomaru wished to get his guest settled. "You will have four rooms in the family wing prepared." he stated at

Jaken. Kagome spoke up quickly "Actually Sesshomaru we all sleep together with the new bond it is a comfort to all

of us, only one room will be needed." she said looking around the front of the palace. Sesshomaru wasn't too

shocked to hear that the pack slept together. The miko making the request though was a little shocking, her human

modesty and all. Never the less Sesshomaru nodded "Very well the room next to mine will be the packs room for

your stay.". Jaken was slightly taken aback, here he hoped to be rid of Rin and yet here she was with Inuyasha's

wench. The sight of Toga however quickly humbled the imp as he began bowing down to the past ruler of the west.

Toga laughed at the imp "I am no longer lord here your respect is not needed.". Jaken stood there just staring at

the big dai what in the world was going on he wondered. He was brought out of his stupor by his master once more

"Take them to their room.". With that Sesshomaru began walking in to his palace.

* * *

Jaken jumped to do his masters bidding "Right this way Toga-sama." he didn't feel he needed to address the others

standing there. They weren't important to his lord and there for not important to him. Most of the pack was in awe

as they walked through the palace. Between Toga and Sesshomaru they had acquired quite a few rare pieces of

art, Ranging from paintings to vases and tapestries. As they made it to the family wing the change in décor was

noticeable. The walls were lined with portraits of the leaders of the great house of silver inu. Tapestries depicting

great battles of the inus in their true forms hung on the walls. One portrait caught Kagome's attention and she

stopped looking at it. It was of Toga and his first mate and from the looks of it a very young Sesshomaru. Toga

stopped next to her looking at the painting as well. "She's very lovely." she said softly to him. "She was, she was

very high spirited much like you." he said looking down to her. Kagome gave him a weak smile, "You're welcome to

go and see her again now that your back you know." she said softly. While it hurt her for some reason to think of

letting him go she pushed that feeling away quickly she was his alpha female not his mate for kamis sake. Toga

looked back to the painting and laced his hand with Kagome's, "She is no longer of this world." he said sadly.

Kagome looked away from the painting to study his face, she squeezed his hand tightly in hers. "I'm sorry for your

loss Toga." she looked back to the painting "You can talk to me about anything I hope you know that." . Toga

smiled down at the woman at his side "Thank you Kagome.". Toga looked up to see they were being left behind the

group and began walking again never letting go of Kagome's hand. She just smiled at him and walked next to him

to catch up to their pack.

* * *

Unknown to the two their interaction was watched closely by Sesshomaru who had stepped out of his study

preparing to head to his room than address Rin about pack bonding with him. After reading his father's journal

entries about his mother Sesshomaru wanted to see what his father would say. As he listened closely it seemed his

father had not yet told Kagome how his mother died. A part of Sesshomaru wanted to yell at his father for all his

past wrongs but watching as he looked at Kagome he couldn't bring himself to make a sound. His father still

showed great loss for his mother and that said a lot to Sesshomaru. At that moment a little piece of ice around his

heart melted. For so many years he had misunderstood his father yet he did not yet have the desire to hear the full

side of the story from his father. Maybe one day but not right now. He watched the way his father looked at the

miko and quickly realized where he had seen that look before. His father looked at her like he had once looked at

his mother as well as Izory but it was deeper somehow. His father cared for both of his mates but his beast never

had, so was the deepness in the look his father now sent to the miko from his beast reaction to her. Sesshomaru

shook his head as they walked to catch up to the rest of their pack. There was time later to question his father for

now he needed to see his pup.


	46. Chapter 46

The pack found themselves in front of a huge door with a carving on it. A large lake was carved in it along with a

single cherry blossom tree the petals floating on top of the lake's surface as well as floating in the air, the last item

on the door was a large crescent moon that hung low in the sky. As Kagome and Toga came to stand in front of it

Kagome gasped. "Wow its beautiful." she said looking at every inch of the door. Toga squeezed their still connected

hands "It was Kimi's idea she had a good eye for well-made art." he said with a sad smile. Kagome leaned in to

Toga's side "I would have loved to meet her." she said softly for only him to hear. Their attention was brought back

to the door when Jaken pushed it open. "Your room as my lord has wished." he said in a gruff voice. The pack

walked in, the inside of the room was just as extravagant as the door was. A bed well over the size of a king size

bed satagainst one wall, it was a western style bed Kagome noted to herself. Next to the bed was a set of shoji

screen doors that depicted the same image as the door they walked in. Across from the bed set another set of shoji

screen doors this one depicting what looked like a spring surrounded by bamboo, the detail in the painting on the

screen was so real looking right down to the dirt path and the wild birds sitting on the trees delicate leaves of the

the corner next to the door sat a very large wardrobe. Kagome could only imagine the expensive silk

kimonos that once hung in there and maybe even now still hung in there.

* * *

The pups were quickly exploring the room, checking the softness of the bed, opening the wardrobe, and the doors

on each side of the room. Kagome let a smile slip on to her lips at their curiosity. She was brought out of her

thoughts by Jaken squawking at her pups. "You stupid kids get out of things that are not yours to play in." he said

angrily trying to catch all three of the pups. Kagome walked over and pick the toad up by the back of his haori "You

will not speak to my pups that way you toad." she said the threat clear in her voice. She than drop the toad back to

the floor and called for her pups to join her on the bed, Aoihi joined them shortly after also testing the bed. The

pups didn't hurt anything by looking around the toad was just being mean. Toga came to stand next to Jaken to

hear him mumbling about stupid wenches and useless humans. "You would do well not to insult my pack Jaken." he

said looking at the toad out of the corner of his eye. Jaken looked up to the ex-lord of the west with wide shocked

eyes. "My lord surely you don't mean that these filth are your pack." he stated in a disgusted tone. Faster than any

could see Toga and scooped the toad up by the neck, "The only filth I see in this room is you, you always were a

narrow minded fool Jaken." he held Jaken at eye level. "Now my pack and I wish to relax leave us." he tossed him

out the open door and closed it just as quickly.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking down the hall to his chambers when he overheard his father's veiled threat to his servant.

He watched as Jaken came flying out of the room and the door closed. Jaken must have let his mouth get away with

him again Sesshomaru thought to himself. Jaken saw his lord walking down the hall at a leisurely pace

"Sesshomaru-sama" he bowed deeply. "Hn" Sesshomaru stopped in front of the room his guest were in than looked

back to his servant "Leave". Jaken was quick to scurry away from the area, as much as he wanted to ask what just

happen he knew Sesshomaru was in a bad mood. Sesshomaru stood in front of the door a bit longer than walked

past to his own chambers. There was much to think about, he still had to mark his pup than prepare for the next

test for the demonesses tomorrow. A sigh passed his lips as he entered his own chambers. Why did his life become

so complicated all the sudden.

* * *

In the room with the pack Toga cleared his throat to get their attention, "As you are now aware there is a hot

spring connected to this room I'm sure you would all like to bathe". At his idea of a bath a blush quickly found its

way to Kagome's face. "A bath really does sound nice." she said softly. Of course the pups were all excited, a

chance to play in the water just too hard to resist. Aoihi decided to point out one issue "While a bath would be

wonderful we have no clean clothes to put on.". Toga smiled at Aoihi "I'm sure Rin has clean kimonos in her room, I

will procure clothing for the rest of us." Aoihi studied Toga for a moment than nodded "Very well". Toga made his

way over to the wardrobe in the corner opening it he looked in at all the kimonos from his late mate. A smile graced

his face as he caught sight of one he was sure would look wonderful on Kagome. He pulled out a black kimono that

had the image of a full blue moon that wrapped around it from the back to the half of the front, pale pink cherry

petals floating by the face of the moon the only thing to interrupt the design. The matching obi was also black and

blue so when placed right it would make it seem as if she didn't have an obi on at all the color matching the kimono

perfectly.

* * *

He held it gently in his hands and approached Kagome "You may wear this Kagome" he said softly to her. The

softness in his eyes matching his voice, Kagome was breathless the kimono was stunning "Oh I couldn't possibly"

she said to Toga almost pleading that he not press the issue. Toga however would not take no for an answer "It

would honor me if my alpha female wore my house colors Kagome." he said with a sly smirk on his lips. There was

another reason he wanted to see her in this kimono but he wasn't sure he wanted to acknowledge that yet.

Kagome lost, she already knew it "Ok Toga" she said with a small smile. She stood up and took the kimono from his

hands gently. The pups were up next to their mother quickly looking at the kimono "Wow mamma it's really pretty"

Rin said softly touching the smooth material. "It is, isn't it " Kagome smiled down at her little girl. "Why don't you go

and get a clean kimono cho and we will take a bath.". Rin was quick to do as told as she went to exit she grabbed

Togas hand "Come on Toga-sama we can get you and Aoihi-sama clean haoris and hakama from Sesshomaru-

sama." she cheered dragging the big dai behind her. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand to prevent Toga

from seeing her laugh at him. Aoihi was not so kind letting out a deep chuckle at the site of the big dai being drug

by a little human girl.

* * *

Once they were out of the room the rest of the pack turned to the door with the bamboo painted on it. Aoihi walked

to it and slid the shoji screen open, gasps were heard from the rest of the pack. For a bathing room it was as

extravagant as the rest of the room was. They walked in slowly looking at the shelves that held bathing oils as well

as soaps. Kagome wrinkled her nose at them she was sure most of the soaps were made with lye and knew what

that would do to her skin. What she wouldn't give for some of her old body wash and shampoo. Aoihi saw her face

"What displeases you dear one?" he asked. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts "Oh its nothing just miss my

old bathing things is all" she let out a weak chuckle. Aoihi studied her for a moment longer before turning to the

shelves and picking up a few bottles to smell. He found one that was a gentle smell of moon flowers and handed it

to Kagome. "I believe this one will go well with your natural scent." he said with a smile. Kagome blushed lightly,

she kept forgetting how important it was to her alphas to be able to smell her natural scent. "Thanks" she said as

she took the bottle from his clawed hand. As their fingers brushed each other a small shock went thru them.

Kagome quickly looked up to Aoihi's eyes, all the met here was a smile and mirth in his eyes. She huffed at him and

walked over to the spring's edge, setting her things down and then walked to hang her Kimono.

* * *

Aoihi walked to the other side of the spring of Kagome and began to undress. He slid his haori off his shoulders to

lie on the floor and loosened his hakama ties so they hung lower on his hips. He reached up and undid the tie to his

braid letting his hair flow down his back, it was now slightly wavy from being in the braid for so long. Kagome had

just finished hanging the kimono when she heard splashing. She turned to see her two male pups already in the

spring splashing each other and laughing. She smiled than looked around for Aoihi, it didn't take her long to notice

him either. He stood across the way bare chested watching the pups play, Kagome had yet to see him in such a

state, and now that she had she couldn't seem to take her eyes off him. He was stunning before but now she had

an all new appreciation for him. He wasn't as bulky as Toga was with muscle, he was lean and toned and Kagome

couldn't help when her eyes followed the lines of his muscles down his chest to his abs and hips. She gasped

slightly at seeing the double slash markings that came over his hips and was lost down his hakama. Her gasp drew

the dai's attention and he smirked at her, Kagome tried to look away she really did she wanted to be ashamed but

she just couldn't bring herself too. Some part of her took pride in the male before her, he was hers to some degree.

* * *

She was brought out of her thoughts when his soft hand met her cheek. "Why dear one you are blushing quite

prettily" he said softly to her. Kagome shot her eyes up to his, he was teasing her. Huffing she looked away behind

him, a small smirk met her lips. She reached up slowly pressing her full palm to his bare chest "Well what else would

a young maiden do when presented with such a picture as you." she said in a husky tone. Aoihi was completely

caught off guard by her words and actions he could only stand there slack jawed. Kagome's smirk widened as she

began to push him back , he took a step back and another never breaking eye contact with Kagome. When he was

where she wanted him she leaned up on her tip toes pressing her lips to his neck right below his ear "It's not nice

to tease people." she purred to him. Aoihi was about to reach out and pull her to him when he felt her give a little

push and next thing he knew he was in the spring. He shot up to his full height the spring coming just to his waist.

Kagome stood on the ledge laughing whole heartedly at him "That's what you get" she said as she turned away

from the spring. Aoihi stood there a goofy smile on his face, the little vixen didn't know what she just started he

was a fox after all and the master at tricks.

* * *

A/N- just a quick note I want to thank my most recent reviewer Kagayaku for the wonderful review also so you know the bond that Kohoku has with Kagome will be exsplained a little later in the story and thank you for pointing out my spelling error, I admit when I first started this fanfic I didn't check to make sure I had all the names spelled correctly however ill make sure its fixed in feature chapters. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think.


	47. Chapter 47

Elsewhere in the palace Toga was following close to Rin as she reached her room. She made quick work to get to her wardrobe

and pick out a light pink kimono with blue flower petals around the bottom and around the sleeves. She held it up for Toga to

see and he nodded once with a smile. Taking that as all the acknowledgement she needed she walked back over to Toga and

once more grabbed his hand to drag him down the hall the way they had come. It wasn't long before he found himself standing

in front of his pup's room. Toga was going to knock when Rin pushed the door to the side without knocking at all. Toga was

once more led in by his little female pup. All the while the smile never leaving his face. He soon came face to face with his eldest

"Sesshomaru" he nodded. "Father, what is it that you require?" he asked nodding back to his father. Rin spoke up in Toga's

place "We're all going to take a bath but Toga-sama and Aoihi-sama need clean haori and hakama" she smiled up to her father.

Toga laughed lightly "If you could just tell me if any of my silks are still here I will pick something for us." he said looking around

the room. It was boring that was the only word Toga could think to use. "Hn" Sesshomaru looked past his father, "My room as a

child has your remaining silks as well as old child ones, this one is sure the pups will need clean cloths as well.". Toga was

taken aback by his sons words Sesshomaru had just given permission for Kagome's male pups to wear his old childhood silks.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Toga said with a smile. As he turned to leave he was stopped by his son's words. "I wish to speak

with my pup I will bring her to bathe as soon as we are done speaking." Toga looked over his shoulder to his pup "Very well but

if her mother is mad at her missing it is you who will explain." he said and then proceeded to walk out of the room to find cloths

for the rest of them.

* * *

Once they were alone Sesshomaru sat down on the bed at patted the spot next to him. Rin was quick to make her way to her

father she was quickly coming to enjoy the new closeness he was offering her. She smiled as she sat down. "Did you have a

choice in the pack bond to this one's father and the fox?" he asked in a gentle tone. Rin smiled up to her father "Mhmm momma

said we didn't have to and Toga-sama and Aoihi-sama said they would love and protect use without a pack bond.". Sesshomaru

wanted to growl at that it was his job to love and protect Rin. Rin noticed the discomfort in her father's face "Rin' s daddy is still

Sesshomaru-sama." she said laying her hand on top of his. Sesshomaru let a rare full smile grace his lips, his little girl just

reassured him of his place in her life, when he didn't even know he needed it.

* * *

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Rin and lifted her on to his lap. "This one would like to make a pack bond with you Rin to

claim you as my daughter as it should have been long before". Rin looked up to her father looking deep in to his eyes, she

always did like his eyes they were where he showed his emotion. Rin smiled brightly at him "Rin is honored to be Sesshomaru-

sama's daughter". Sesshomaru nuzzled his cheek to hers, when he pulled back Rin was already holding her arm out to him

presenting her wrist. He took her wrist and glanced at her once more, "Rin is not scared daddy" she smiled. He hummed slightly

than bit down on her wrist. Rin gasped as her father's power flooded her it was tingly but warm still, her smile widened when

he pulled back and licked the wound to heal it. Sesshomaru watched in awe as the same moon on his forehead appeared on

hers only it was the red of his stripes rather than the blue of what would be his heir. He leaned forward and kissed the new

mark gently, "Is that where my new mark is?" Rin asked giddy to know of her new mark. Sesshomaru chuckled as he pulled

back "It is, you carry the mark of this Sesshomaru's house now, but yours is red.". Rin giggled and slowly reached up and traced

his blue moon "Is it as pretty as yours?" she asked. Sesshomaru purred slightly at the loving touch of his daughter "It suits you

well pup".

* * *

Rin hopped of the bed and grabbed his hand "Come on daddy your pack now you can bathe with the rest of the pack".

Sesshomaru stood he was sure that the rest of the pack would not be as welcoming as his pup but he did need to talk to the

miko about the bond he shared with his daughter now. He allowed Rin to begin tugging him to his door but stopped her "The

door just there leads to your packs room" he said to her, pointing at the door across from his bed. Rin looked over to the door

noticing the painting on it and smiled, once again she began to tug her father to it.

* * *

A few doors down Toga had found the room he was searching for. He examined the wardrobe and found two sets of clothing

for both him and Aoihi both similar in pattern. Toga picked a white haori and hakama that had black and blue swirls around the

shoulder and opposite sleeve. For Aoihi he picked a black one with green and white swirls in the same pattern. He made his

way over to a trunk on the floor and opened it to revile his eldest pup's cloths from his younger years. Toga pushed a few

things around looking for the right colors to match his new pups. He came across a haori that was a deep maroon color with

white bamboo stitched up both sleeves the matching hakama were the same deep color but the end of the legs were bleach

white. Toga let a small smile ghost on his lips he remembered when his son wore this set but the thought that it would suit

Shippo perfect over shadowed those thoughts. Carefully Toga pulled out the set along with a black obi with the same bamboo

stitching on the ends and set it to the side. Once more he began shuffling thru the trunk in search of another set for his human

son. Kohaku was slightly harder to find something for the boy was still adjusting to his new life. He came across a short sleeved

haori that was emerald in color it had blue and black stars stitched along the collar. Over all it was rather plain looking but it

was a fighting haori and he was sure that Kohaku would appreciate it for what it was. The hakama were lighter in color at the

top and bled slowly to the same rich emerald color of the haori, the obi was blue and black simple yet fitting to the rest of the

set.

* * *

Toga stood with a triumphant look on his face and made his way out of the room with the cloths in hand. He was wondering if

Kagome was going to allow them all to bathe together or make him and Aoihi wait till her and the pups were done. The walk

down the hall was short and when he entered the packs shared room the sweetest smell he'd ever smelt met his nose. There

was no mistaking that it was Kagome and she was aroused. The door to the spring was still open and as he approached it he

saw Aoihi standing close to Kagome. He didn't want to jump to conclusions as to what was going on however the sight set him

and his beast on edge. He watched as Kagome backed Aoihi up the poor fox was completely clue less as to what the little miko

had in store for him. He smirked as he saw her push Aoihi back, the smirk turned to a laugh as he saw the fox bolt up out of the

water with a confused look on his face.

* * *

Toga walked in to the spring still laughing "It seems you have been bested by our female" he jested to Aoihi. Aoihi smirked "So

it would seem." he looked back to Kagome "What was that saying dear one…oh yes pay back is a bitch.". Kagome turned

around to stare at Aoihi he looked even better with water dripping down his frame. A blush sprung on her cheeks again and

she turned back around quickly "Yeah yeah" she said trying to dismiss the image he made from her mind. Toga once more

caught that sweet smell; it would seem that the miko while pure had impure thoughts of her new alpha. Toga walked to a

bench and laid out the cloths for the rest of his pack taking time to explain to each of them what was theirs and why he had

picked it. Both of the pups were shocked at the care Toga took to pick out cloths for them. Aoihi smiled in gratitude to the dai

now that his hakama were soaked he was even more grateful to the other dai.

* * *

After explaining it all he turned back to Kagome she was off to the side of the spring slipping her shirt over her head. Part of her

was very embarrassed and part of her wanted to see how the dais would react to her. She was ashamed of how she had

reacted to seeing Aoihi in such an undressed state but at the same time it felt right to her. She was sure it was the instincts

again and after the bath she would have to address it. After her shirt was off and lying on the floor Kagome took a minute to

calm her nerves than undid the button to her pants and slid them off her hips and down her legs. She now stood in her bra and

panties with her back facing both males. The males were only told of the marks on her body to see them all at once was

something else entirely. They both seemed to be holding their breath waiting to see if she would go any further.

* * *

Toga was unable to help himself as he slowly approached her; Kagome could hear him coming closer and took deep breaths to

calm herself. When she did a spicy new scent met her and she was trying to analyze it. She was brought out of her thoughts as

a warm hand connected with her back, gentle fingers brushing along her marks on her back and shoulders, down around her

ribs to her stomach. She held her breath as Toga flattened his hand on her stomach his breath tickling her ear. "Your marks are

more stunning than I could have imagined." he voice was deep and rich as it ghosted over her. Kagome tried to stop the shiver

that raced up her spine but when his other hand joined his first on the marks on her arm she let out a low soft purr. The marks

were sensitive and to have them so gently caressed sent a tingle all over her body.

* * *

The two were brought out of the intimate moment when Rin bound in to the room with Sesshomaru's hand tightly held in hers.

The other youki were quick to pick up on the sent that now laced with hers while the humans noted the mark. "Rin has brought

daddy to bathe with us he is pack now to Rin its ok right?" she asked in a cheery voice completely missing the atmosphere that

was created between Toga and Kagome. As Sesshomaru made it in to the room his eyes landed on his father. Quickly he took

in the placement of both of his father's hands on the miko along with the scent of not just her arousal but his fathers as well.

When his eyes landed on the miko in question they widened. His mouth was suddenly very dry, his tongue snuck out to lick his

quickly drying lips. She stood clad in hardly any cloths at all and she was gorgeous the marks all over her body that he had

gotten glimpses at due to her odd clothing were fully on display and he couldn't help but realize how well they complimented

her skin tone. The fullness of her breast and hips were very appealing as well as most youki woman lacked such curves. She

was toned but not overly so, as he continued to look her over he noticed the placement of his father's hands once more. Try as

he might he could not bite back the possessive growl coming out of his chest.


	48. Chapter 48

Toga saw the way his son looked at his female and when the growl started Toga growled right back just as low and possessive

as Sesshomaru was. He quickly took off his haori and wrapped it around Kagome's shoulders shielding her from Sesshomaru's

eyes. "Hello pup" Toga finally greeted. Sesshomaru realized than that he had been caught staring at Kagome. Turning his head

from his father he hummed "I have no interest in the human woman there is no need to act like I do father." he stated in a cold

tone. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Kagome's head slumped down a blush on her cheeks. Weather it was from

embarrassment or not he was not sure, he watched as she hugged his father's haori closer to her body. His beast began to

whine and cuss him in the back of his mind. Sesshomaru begin to growl at his beast but little did he realize he was growling out

loud. Rin tugged on his hand slightly "Daddy do you not want to bathe with us now?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru knelt down next to his pup "That is not my choice pup it is your packs." he said in a soft tone.

* * *

Aoihi sensing the tension being created in the room stepped from the spring soaking hakama and all and walked over to them

"I see no issue in it if Kagome is willing to let us bathe with her and the pups." he didn't want to have them all see her in such a

state but he knew that with the bond it was best to make friends with Sesshomaru now than fight with him later if it could be

helped. Kagome stood silent still wrapped in Toga's haori, Toga had once again wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his

chest in comfort. She inhaled his scent deeply and once more noticed the lingering spiciness, she would have to ask about it

later. She turned her head from Toga's chest, "It's fine so long as you all wait outside till I'm in the water than I will turn and let

you get in.". Aoihi approached the two reaching out and gently running his fingers through her raven blue tresses "You don't

have to push yourself my dear one". Kagome shook her head "No really its ok I need to get over my human modesty

anyways…and…really." she looked up blushing to Aoihi and Toga and chanced a glance at Sesshomaru. "I want you guys to be

here." she said so softly it was almost missed by the dais.

* * *

Toga and Aoihi smiled fondly at their little alpha female the pack bond was pushing her to be close to them and she was

accepting it rather than fighting. Sesshomaru was shocked at her words, he knew she would want the other two but he did not

miss her glance in his direction and in some way it made him…happy. That was the only word he could think of, to know she

would not deny him time with their pup over her human ideals seemed so right to him. His eyes widened slightly he had just

called Rin their pup, his beast was purring in his mind once more, never had it felt so content. It was a small step to call Rin the

pup of his and Kagome but it was a step in the right direction from the beast's point of view. Sesshomaru looked down to just

now realizing that his pup was no longer at his side but already in the spring. Toga and Aoihi stepped away from Kagome both

nuzzling her before walking to the door to leave. They walked past a still partly stunned Sesshomaru without a second thought.

Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome when their eyes met he felt another small piece of ice around his heart melt. "Thank you."

he heard himself say, he wouldn't explain why he said it he wasn't completely ready to accept all of this. Kagome only nodded

to him, while it was odd for him to thank her some part of her felt what he was thanking her for the least she could to was

acknowledged it for what it was.

* * *

Once out of the room Sesshomaru shut the shoji behind him to come face to face with two very upset alphas. He brushed them

off walking over to sit on the bed on the other side of the room. He needed to analyze his reaction to the miko, it was obvious

he found her attractive and not just his beast his logical side as well. Never had he thought to even look past the fact that she

was human, now though the image of her over half naked body was burned in to his mind. He'd never seen marks like hers and

while most youki did have markings they never really appealed to him as hers did. Simply looking at them made him want to run

his hands over them to see if they were as soft as they looked. With the visual he also had her scent locked in his mind, would

she produce that same fantastic smell if it had been him touching her and not his father. The more he thought about all that

Kagome now was the more he wanted to keep her here longer. He would need to think on it later there had to be a way to

keep her around him long enough for him to understand what was going on.

* * *

Toga and Aoihi watched as Sesshomaru walked past them to sit on the bed. While both were angry that someone outside of

pack had seen her and had a reaction to her, they were also aware that if Sesshomaru acknowledged his attraction to Kagome

it may make things easier in the long run. They both had separate thoughts about sharing her with yet another alpha male but

neither could deny that Sesshomaru accepting it was nothing but a good thing. "So how many demonesses resided in the

palace for your mate prospect?" Toga asked drawing Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. "Five remain there are several more test

for them before I will pick one." he stated in a bored tone. Toga watched his son closely as he responded "You do not seem

overly thrilled to be mated my son." he stated. Sesshomaru scoffed at him but didn't answer him. Toga had to hold back a

chuckle he had seen his eldest response to Kagome and now here he sat uninterested in the demonesses he had for mate

prospects. "Perhaps they are not to your liking." Toga taunted. Sesshomaru turned to look at his father again and growled "And

what would you know about this Sesshomaru's preferences." he seethed back at his father. Toga couldn't stop he did chuckle

this time "I know that I mere slip of a human woman just made you go deaf dumb and blind to anything but her not a moment

ago." he taunted once more. Sesshomaru was up and in his father's face in a second "You know nothing" he stated in a cold

hard tone. Aoihi seeing that things could easily get out of hand decided to try and play peace keeper. "Now there is no need to

taunt him Toga, let him adjust to this in his own time." he said putting a hand on each of their shoulders. Sesshomaru quickly

shrugged it off returning to the bed. Toga snorted rather rudely at Aoihi "If left on his own he will fight it and hurt her in the

end." he glanced over at his eldest again. "I will not allow you to harm her intentionally or otherwise." with that he turned to

the door and knocked softly.

* * *

Kagome was quick to get in the spring she had embarrassed herself so much that all she wanted was to sit and relax all the

stress away. Once she was in the spring she was quickly surrounded by her pups all chatting happily about the new cloths

Toga had got for them. She smiled at them but her mind was still far away from what they were saying. When the pups finally

calmed down she dunked her head under water to wet her hair just as she came back to the surface she heard a gentle knock

on the door. "Kagome may we come in now" she heard Togas deep voice through the screen. "Yes its fine now sorry to make

you wait." she replied in a forced cheery voice. She really hoped Sesshomaru would not make any more comments about her

body she had confidence issues as was she didn't need another of the brothers telling her she was never good enough.

Kagome turned to the door as it opened and Toga and Aoihi walked in she smiled at them and they smiled back. Sesshomaru

walked in shortly after them and while he did not make eye contact he did nod to acknowledge her. Kagome kept her back to

the other side of the spring as the males undressed and entered the water. She could feel as the water swished for the last

time as Sesshomaru she assumed got in, though she would not turn back around till they said it was ok.

* * *

She was brought out of her musing when a little giggle was heard next to her "Mamma your face is all red again is the spring

too hot for you?" little Rin asked. Kagome's face only darkened with the red tint at being found out by her little girl no less.

Putting her thoughts out of her mind for the time being Kagome focused on her little pup "No sweetie it's not too hot now how

about we get you clean." Kagome reached for the oil that Aoihi had selected for her and was going to uncork it when she was

stopped. "I would like to groom Rin this evening" the smooth baritone of Sesshomaru spoke. While Kagome really did want to

bathe her pups she understood why Sesshomaru had asked he was new to the fathering of a child and wanted the chance to

bond.

* * *

Kagome turned around bottle still in hand and wade across the spring making sure to keep herself covered as she did. Arm

length away from Sesshomaru she held the bottle out to him, when he grasped it a slight jolt ran up her arm and she let the

bottle go. Blushing she went to retrieve the bottle still floating on the surface of the water but slipped as she leaned forward to

grab it. She gasped thinking she was going to need to hold her breath for the fall in to the water, however that breath quickly

escaped her as she felt a strong chest pressed to hers and arms around her waist. Kagome glanced up to meet Sesshomaru's

questioning eyes "Oh kami" she breathed her face bright as a tomato. Sesshomaru for his part was stunned speechless he had

seen her begin to fall and before he could stop himself he reached out to catch her. The moment he felt her breast press to his

chest he began to purr. She was so very soft and was a perfect fit to him, he didn't think to question it at the moment though

his beast laughing in his mind told him he would question it later.

* * *

Kagome gently pushed away from him "I'm so sorry" she said softly. Picking the still floating bottle up she sat in on the ledge

next to him and turned away wading back over to her side of the spring. Aoihi and Toga were just as shocked as Sesshomaru

was they realized he was thinking of accepting the fate that was presented to him but this little act of catching her made that

thought solid in their minds. Their eyes traveled to Kagome as she began to gather the remaining pups to groom them. As

alphas they could request that she groomed them as well, perhaps after she calmed down from her little fall they would ask.

For now they watched happily content as she cleaned the pups and played with their hair. Sesshomaru too began to clean his

pup's hair even though he tried to focus on his pup and grooming her, his eyes kept drifting to Kagome across the spring with

the other pups. He realized than he needed to speak with his father and Aoihi soon, he went from one day fighting with his

beast about mating the miko to wondering if it felt as right to her as it did to him to be in his arms.


	49. Chapter 49

It didn't take long for Kagome to get the pups clean; she was done with both of the male pups' hair and then turned to

Shippo's tail. Shippo turned his back to his mother presenting his tails to her; he couldn't help the content purr that escaped

him as she groomed his tails. Kagome behind him giggled, it was too cute to hear her pup purring. Tapping him on the shoulder

once she was done she announced "There you go all clean Shippo." Shippo's eyes popped open and he smiled brightly to his

mother "Thanks mama." Sesshomaru had finished bathing Rin about the same time as Kagome had finished with the other two

pups and he turned her loose to play with them. Kagome went over to the ledged once more to begin cleaning herself. Upon

reaching it she blushed and realized that Sesshomaru still had the oil she needed to bathe herself. As she stood there thinking

of how to get the oil or even another one she felt heat at her back. She chanced a glance over her shoulder to see silver hair

and muscular shoulders. Looking back in front of her she saw a long arm with twin read stripes on the wrists placing said oil

back down on the ledge in front of her. The blush darkened on her cheeks as she felt his breath ghost over her neck "Thank

you for allowing me to groom Rin." Sesshomaru said in a soft voice. Than just as quickly as the heat of his body had appeared it

disappeared. Without noticing Kagome let out a sigh of relief when he walked away from her.

* * *

Aoihi and Toga had watched as Sesshomaru walked over to their female. They noticed he was very careful not to touch her but

still close enough to her to feel the heat of her skin. When he returned to their side of the spring they watched as he carefully

avoided eye contact with both of them. Kagome picked up the oil in her hand and had a sudden thought. She didn't know

where it came from but she had the desire to ask one or both of her alphas to help her with her hair and back. She chanced a

glance over her shoulder once more seeing Toga and Aoihi watching Sesshomaru who was being very obvious about not

meeting their eyes. She wanted to laugh never had she seen the great Sesshomaru shy away from confrontation. She shook

her head to clear her thoughts, some things were best not thought about she told herself. Looking back to her alphas she

decided that the worst they could do was refuse to help her.

* * *

Slowly keeping herself covered she approached them, with her eyes down she stood before them, "Um…would it be ok if one of

you helped me with my hair and back?" she asked in a very timid voice. Aoihi was slightly shocked by her question he knew her

to be very modest and shy, it had to be her pack instincts begging her to ask for their attention. Toga on the other hand was

trying to make it less uncomfortable to her had reached out to her "It would be our honor to help Kagome." He said in a soft

tone. He grabbed her by the wrist and slowly pulled her towards him, gently pulling the oil from her hand he pushed her to turn

around her back facing them. "Dunk and wet you hair dear" he said from just behind her. Kagome did as told dunking under the

water and coming back up rather quickly. Toga came to stand in front of her, "Cover yourself with your arms and stand up for

us." He said again in a soft tone smiling at her. Kagome blushed a brighter red but again did as was asked of her. Wrapping her

arms tightly around her chest she slowly stood up out of the water.

* * *

Toga had to bite back a growl at the sight she made standing in front of him. She stood face dusted in a blush her arms barely

covering her breasts, the water lapping at her delicate hip bones keeping her most intimate spot just covered from his site.

Rivulets of water tracing down her neck, chest and stomach, she really was a sight to behold and he fought tooth and nail not

to reach out and crush her to him. Aoihi standing behind her was not in much better of shape. Even without the sight of her

barely covered chest and blushing face he was presented with the sight of her back the markings clear and bright from the heat

of the spring. Her hair floating on the top of the water giving him glimpses of her perfectly round bottom in the clear water. Aoihi

stepped closer to her resting his hands on her shoulders, "You truly are a beautiful woman Kagome." He breathed in to her ear.

He felt the slight trimmer through her body and took pride in her reaction. Toga reached out and brushed his knuckles along her

cheek stripe "Indeed" he said agreeing with Aoihi's praise to the woman. Kagome smiled shyly at both her alphas, her heart

soaring at their praise.

* * *

Toga uncorked the bottle still in his hand and poured a generous amount in to his hand and carefully re-corked it handing it

over Kagome's shoulder to Aoihi. He then rubbed his hands together to spread the oil between his hands and reached out and

gently began to massage his hands in her long locks starting at her scalp. As he worked his way down he pulled her long hair

over her shoulder and continued down it to the very tips. Slowly he gathered her knee length hair up and piled it on top of her

head again massaging her scalp. Aoihi behind her walked closer to her back as Toga moved her hair away from her back and

poured a small amount of the oil on to a soft silk cloth that was on the shelf that he grabbed. He moistened the cloth with the

oil, than begin to scrub her back in gentle circles.

* * *

Kagome was in heaven she had never known that being groomed by someone else could feel so good. Toga's actions alone

made her want to purr. She giggled in her head at that thought, her a human purr, but it was the feeling she had. Then she felt

Aoihi began to scrub her back and the desire to purr was too great and she felt her own chest vibrate in a deep soothing purr.

As alarmed as she was by the sound she was making she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes in the shock she felt. Her

alpha's soothing motions didn't stop with her purr so she assumed it was natural. She soon realized that Aoihi had stopped

scrubbing her back and was now rubbing with his bare hands. He was giving her a massage and it felt wonderful, his hands

had the ability to find hidden knots in her back, as he patiently worked them out she felt her body relax back in to his magic

hands.

* * *

A chuckle from Toga in front of her made her crack her eyes open just barely to look at him. "Rinse dear" he said the chuckle still

in his voice. She once more ducked under the water bringing her out of her dazed relaxed state. Upon breaking the surface

again she stepped up to Toga not bothering to cover herself and brushed her cheek to his. No words of thanks were said but

she was sure he already knew. She turned and did the same to Aoihi, when she pulled back she noticed that his cheeks were

dusted pink. Eyes frowning in worry she asked "Are you ok Aoihi? Your cheeks are pink." Aoihi had no desire to embarrass his

female so instead of speaking he slowly reached out and pulled her arms across her chest. Kagome wondering what he was

doing gasped out when she realized she had not covered her chest. The thought of her alphas seeing her in such a way didn't

bother her oddly enough, but as she glanced over she than saw Sesshomaru sitting off to the side slightly wide eyes and red

tipping his ears. Suddenly it dawned on her she just exposed herself to him.

* * *

A soft whine made its way out of her throat "Why me?" she asked to no one particular. She quickly turned away from the males

in the spring and made it to the other side. She didn't think twice before walking out of the spring and slipped a robe on to

cover her body grabbing her kimono she quickly exited the spring. The three males sat staring at the door that Kagome had just

exited none missed a chance to look at her as she exited the sprig. Wrong or not they were all still hot blooded males and she

was a very tempting female. The pups had watched the interaction between the adults slightly confused but shrugged it off

quickly as adult stuff. Toga cleared his throat "Why don't you pups get out and get ready for the evening meal." He said softly.

The pups nodded and walked up to their alphas all brushing their cheeks to theirs in parting. Only Rin walked up to Sesshomaru

and hugged him than brushed her cheek to his "Bye daddy." She said happily. It didn't take the pups long to exit the spring and

seek their mother to help them dress in their new fine silks.

* * *

The three males sat in the spring in silence finishing their own bathing quickly. Toga and Aoihi leaned back against the edge just

enjoying the relaxing water. The silence was broke by Sesshomaru, looking to the other males he asked "Has a pack bond

lessened the desire to mate her?" he asked in a serious tone. To his shock it was the fox that answered him, "No at least not

for me" he looked over to the young inu. "My beast already put claim wanting to mate her so for me it has not lessened the

desire to mate her, it has however lessened the jealousy I would feel when Toga is near her or touches her." Sesshomaru

nodded from what he was hearing than a pack bond would not lessen his beast desire to mate her in the slightest. Toga was

slightly shocked at Aoihi's confession he wasn't fully aware that Aoihi's beast laid claim to mate her already. "My beast has not

claimed her as a mate though it is far more active to her than it has been to any female I have known." Toga stated to his son.

Once again Sesshomaru nodded but didn't say anything. Toga studied his eldest for a moment "Why do you ask pup?" he

asked to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru decided he did not need to answer to his father and stepped from the spring exiting almost

as fast as Kagome had.

* * *

Toga and Aoihi continued to sit in the spring lost in their own thoughts. Thinking out loud Aoihi voiced a thought "I believe your

pup wishes to pack bond to Kagome." He said casually. Toga hummed low in his throat, he had had the same thought but his

pup's actions this evening confirmed it. "Your thoughts on his beast's feelings for her?" he asked to Aoihi. It was Aoihi's turn to

hum "From his reaction I would say it's claimed her as his mate." Toga nodded in agreement "It would explain why he is seeking

a demon mate, though his beast will not allow it to happen if it has claimed our Kagome." He said in a thoughtful tone. Aoihi

nodded his agreement "We should prepare for dinner as well." He said standing to exit the spring. Toga chuckled "Indeed, I

believe my pup will have other guests at the table other than us." With that both dressed and exited the spring to the packs

room. They were greeted by their pack fully dressed in formal ware. The alphas were quick to praise each member of the pack

with pride in their voice. Togas than led the group down many halls to the dining room pushing the doors open for his pack they

entered.


	50. Chapter 50

They entered the dining room as a pack, pups first alphas right behind them. The table was a long classic table set low to the

floor at the far end, the head of the table sat Sesshomaru. To the left of him the table was lined with five demonesses all

sending glares to Kagome and appraising looks to both of her alphas. Sesshomaru stood waving his hand to the right side of

the table that sat empty. Rin quickly got the hint and ran up and sat gracefully on the pillow closest to Sesshomaru. Shippo and

Kohoku looked back to their mother and alphas for permission. With slight nods from all of them they too made their way to the

table Shippo sitting next to Rin and Kohoku took the open seat next to his pack brother. Kagome did not miss the seething

looks the demoness sent to her pups and without knowing it she began to growl loudly. However her warning went unnoticed

by the demonesses as the continued to sneer at her pups and admire her alphas. Aoihi stepped up to her side lacing his fingers

with hers and pulled her towards the table, Toga following close behind. A few of the demonesses scoffed at seeing the

handsome fox dai grab the humans hand but they held any comments they may have wanted to make.

* * *

The three alphas of the pack sat down on the last three spots putting Toga at the opposite end of Sesshomaru. Kagome was

placed between the two Aoihi still holding her hand brushing her knuckles with his finger in a calming gesture. Once they were

all seated Sesshomaru flared his aura to let the servants know that he and his guest were ready for their meal. The room was

tense with the powers of the demonesses and Kagome bouncing around the room. Luckily the pups didn't seem to notice, all

but Shippo who kept sending his mother worried glances. Toga and Aoihi feeling their female's aura lashing out quickly focused

theirs to her in an attempt to calm her. It worked slowly she calmed with their influence. However it was not to last as one of

the demoness closest to Sesshomaru spoke, "So my lord witch of these humans is your ward?" she asked as she sneered

across the table at the pups. Kagome's hand squeezed tightly to Aohi's at the demeaning way the woman spoke the word

human. Sesshomaru let out a small growl, "MY Pup is Rin." He said pointing to his right; several gasps were heard around the

table. One of the older demoness spoke out than "You said she was your ward not your pup surely you don't expect your

respected mate to pack bond to this girl as well." Sesshomaru shot a glare to the woman that spoke "It will be required" he

stated in a hard tone.

* * *

Silence once more fell on the room as the servants walked in with trays and sat them in front of each of the guests. Kagome

smiled at the servant a soft thank you slipping past her lips and the servant smiled back. A scoff across the table once more

drew her attention her eyes hardening on the woman who glared at her. "Leave it to a human to thank the help" she stated in

a snide tone. Kagome smirked at the woman, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" she said in a polite tone. The demoness

laughed at her "Sakura, and you would do well to remember it" the woman replied in a haughnty tone. Kagome fully smiled at

her "Well Sakura, you would do well to remember that these are the people that serve you, you never know if the meal you are

eating will be your last." Sakura gasped at the human's nerve to threaten her, she turned to Sesshomaru whose face was

blank as ever "Are you going to let this little human bitch talk to me like that?" Sesshomaru scoffed at the woman "I believe her

opinion holds insight you may find useful should you remain in this palace." While he didn't completely approve of the miko's

words, he knew as well as any that you didn't piss off the servants that served your meals. It was like biting the hand that fed

you not a smart choice.

* * *

Soon the occupants of the room began to eat in silence small conversation began between the pups drawing Aoihi in to discuss

dinner with them. The attention of the room was draw by the demoness closest to Toga clearing her throat softly to get the

dai's attention. Toga looked up from his meal to the woman next to him, while he didn't wish to converse with her he would not

be completely rude to her either. "Toga-san when did you return?" she asked in a flirting tone. He looked closer at the woman

to see that she was one of his conquests in his past life. That would explain how she had the nerve to talk to him. "I have been

back in the living realm almost a week" he stated once more turning to his meal. When the demoness reached over and placed

a hand on his "You should have contacted me, I would be glad to show you a good time Toga-san" she purred to him. Her

statement was followed by the clanking of chop sticks on a plate, and the tingle of purity in the air.

* * *

Kagome was trying so hard to suppress the feelings she was having, seeing the demoness speak to Toga in such a way was

driving her nuts inside. When the woman laid hands on him and suggested rutting she lost it. Kagome sat with her head bowed

her bangs covering her face "Do not" her head came up and her eyes flashed dangerously at the demoness "Talk to my alpha

so casually" she hissed out baring her fangs at demoness across from her. The demoness not taking the warning leaned over

the table exposing her cleavage to the dai next to her. "What would you know about pleasing an alpha human" she hissed at

Kagome. Faster than any could see save for the dais in the room Kagome was up and slammed the woman's face down to the

table, the demoness went to claw her and Kagome picked up one of the chop sticks on the table stabbing it in to her hand and

pinning it to the table. Kagome leaned down close to the demoness' ear "Unlike a whore like you I do not seek to please my

alphas with my body, and unlike you they respect me as their alpha not to ask for such liberties." Kagome applied more

pressure to the back of the demoness neck till she whimpered under her grasp, "Your actions speak for you, you only know one

way to please someone and that is all anyone will ever want you for. You don't even have pack status because they don't want

to mate you they only want to rut you." Kagome released the demoness and stood back staring at the watery eyes of the

woman "I pity you" she stated as she turned her back to return to her seat. The demoness took this moment to try and attack

Kagome, Aoihi and Toga saw it coming and stood quickly to stop the demoness. However they were both not needed as before

they could blink Sesshomaru had the demoness by the neck growling in her face. "You are no longer needed here, leave" he

tossed her to the door not sparing her another glance.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned around to see the miko staring at him in awe "We agreed no trouble miko" he said in a low tone. Kagome

blushed and bowed at the waist "Sorry" she stood back up and looked at Sesshomaru's face, he simply hummed at her than

returned to his seat. Kagome once more took her seat keeping her head bowed she could feel the stares of the others in the

room. Aoihi once more reached over and laced his fingers with hers; she smiled a sad smile up to him. She didn't know why she

hurt the woman it wasn't in her nature to be violent; she squeezed Aoihi's hand getting his attention again. He looked over to

her and didn't miss the silent plea in her gaze, she was confused at her reaction he nodded to her and quickly excused himself

and her from the table. Toga was going to get up and leave as well when Aoihi laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Toga sighed but nodded it was his turn to stay with the pups. As much as he wished to comfort Kagome he would leave it to

Aoihi this time. Shippo went to stand from his spot at the table to go with his mother and father when he felt a hand grasp his.

He looked down to his left to see Rin pleading with her eyes for him to stay. He let out a sigh but sat back down keeping her

hand in his. It appeared that Rin like his mother was seeking comfort and he would not deny his pack anything if he could help

it. Shippo smiled to Rin and it was returned with a smile and a squeeze of her hand in his. Sesshomaru did not miss his pup

seeking comfort from the kit rather than him, and it upset him slightly but at the same time he was grateful that the kit was

eager to comfort her in favor of his own mother.

* * *

Aoihi led Kagome out a door it looked to be a garden and made his way over to a bench he could see in the dark. Keeping her

hand in his to guide her in the dark, he pushed her down slightly when they made it to the bench and took a seat next to her

and waited. He didn't have to wait long Kagome fell in to his side letting out a sigh, "What is happening to me Aoihi, I've never

been so angry and violent to someone who didn't truly deserve it?" she asked in a sad voice. Aoihi released his hand from hers

in favor of wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. "That my dear one is your alpha instincts" she looked up to him

in question. He smiled down at her "I know its new to you but that woman made a pass at one of your alphas, whether you

saw it as a threat to your alpha status to Toga or simply didn't like the woman seeking him without your permission I don't

know but it was the feelings of possessiveness that provoked you to attack her." Kagome let out a sigh, "Is this going to be a

normal thing for me now?" she asked in a sad tone. Aoihi stroked her back lovingly "It will very in intensity on the actions taken

towards you pack, but yes it will be normal to lose your temper." Kagome looked up to him tears in her eyes "I don't want to be

like that again I don't want to hurt other beings Aoihi" she said a desperate note to her voice. Aoihi leaned down and kissed

her forehead "You cannot look at it that way dear one, you must see that it is you protecting what is yours." Kagome nodded

against his shoulder still very confused about her reaction to the demoness. "It will take time my dear one, but do not fight the

instincts or try to suppress them" he said softy in to her hair. "I won't, I just want to understand so that I might be able to

control them a little more." Aoihi hummed at her words "Toga and I will help you when we begin training you, just don't push

too hard or you'll end up like the emotionless lord of the west." Kagome shuddered slightly she didn't want to be like him either

not being able to show how she felt. She let out a soft giggle "We can't have that can we" she stated as she nudged Aoihi with

her shoulder. Aoihi chuckled with her "No we can't I rather like you just the way you are" he said as he squeezed her.

* * *

Neither had noticed the other presence 10 feet above them standing on a balcony. Sesshomaru sneered down at the two

sitting on the bench, while he didn't like the jab at his person a part of him felt lighter knowing that Kagome was no longer

distressed from her actions at his dinner table. He turned and walked back in to his chambers, he should thank the visiting pack

for narrowing down his mate prospects by one. After the demoness display with his father he would have ordered her to leave

anyways it was obvious she would not have been faithful to him. **"You protected our mate tonight"** Sesshomaru heard his

beast purr to him. "I did not protect her I simply did not wish to have her blood on my floor" he stated back. At this point

Sesshomaru wasn't sure who he was trying to convince his beast or himself. His beast out right laughed at him **"You will not**

**be able to convince me that you do not see her now, not after your reaction in the bath.**"Sesshomaru let out a sigh "Enough

I don't have time for you right now" he hissed in his head. His beast just chuckled at him again but Sesshomaru felt as it

receded to the back of his mind and shook his head. He needed sleep and rest to be able to look at all this tomorrow in a new

light.


	51. Chapter 51

Once Aoihi felt that Kagome was calm enough he pulled her to her feet "Come dear one the night is late and the pups await us"

he said in a soft tone. Kagome smiled and followed obediently behind him to the doors they had come out of. They quickly made

their way back up to their room, once inside Kagome found herself tackled by her pups all with concern in their eyes "Hello my

lovelies" she said as she hugged them to her. "Are you alright mamma?" Shippo asked stepping back from her slightly. Kagome

nodded "Yeah baby I'm ok " she smiled to him, Shippo studied her for a moment longer before grabbing Rin's hand and led her

over to the bed to get ready to sleep. Toga walked up to Kagome as the pups walked away, he pulled her to him and hugged

her close and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. She didn't understand what it meant to him for her to defend him to

another female. "Thank you" he purred next to her ear, Kagome tightened her arms around Togas middle in answer to his

thanks. Toga pulled back to see her blushing slightly, he brushed his fingers over her blushing cheeks than spoke "Let's get

ready for bed." Kagome nodded and walked around the inu in front of her to the wardrobe on the other side of the room and

pulled out a sleeping yakuta. After fully exposing herself to her alphas in the bath earlier she felt no shame in undressing in

their presence now. Though she did keep her back to them as she disrobed down to only her panties and slipped her sleeping

yakuta on.

* * *

Aoihi was once more caught off guard by his little miko's brazen actions but didn't say anything about it. Toga standing just in

front of him smiled a warm smile at her actions, to expose herself to them without thought or worry showed a great deal of

trust in them. Toga took off his haori and slipped his boots off leaving him in just his hakama, Aoihi followed Toga's lead

stripping down to just his hakama as well. Kagome turned around and blushed darkly at seeing them both bare chested once

again. Shippo had already pulled Rin in to sleep and curled around her, Kohoku stood at the side of the bed waiting to see

where his alphas would sleep. Aoihi walked around the bed and crawled up behind Shippo wrapping both the pups in his arms

quickly. Toga laid down on the other side of the pups on his back leaving a space between him and the pups. Kohoku crawled

up on the outside and curled up to Toga's open side, Toga let out an approving growl and wrapped one arm around the pup

that laid his head on his chest. Kagome seeing no other spot for her other than between Rin and Toga crawled up on the bed

and used Togas free arm as a pillow as she pressed her back flush to his side, arm resting on Aoihi's over Rin and Shippo.

* * *

Just as sleep was about to take the alphas in its embrace there was a very soft knock to one of the doors. Toga lifted his head

slightly and took a deep breath to figure out who was at their door. A smirk came to his lips when he smelt his eldest pup

standing at the door that connected the two bedrooms. "Enter" he rumbled out to Sesshomaru, said inu walked in to the room

softly shutting the door behind him and took in the scene on the bed. Part of him was still reluctant to ask for this but his

instincts were in high gear demanding he be with his pup after the marking. Sesshomaru approached the bed slowly looking to

his father he spoke softly as to not wake the sleeping pups "May this Sesshomaru sleep with his pup" he asked rather than

demanded. He was planning on simply taking Rin to his room to sleep for the night, however her already a sleep and curled so

tightly to the young kit made that impossible. So he would have to ask to sleep with the rest of the pack if he wished to sleep

with his pup. Toga looked over to Kagome who was now braced up on her elbows looking to Sesshomaru, it would be her

choice if she let him sleep with them or not being he would be next to her.

* * *

Kagome looked down at the bed again her brows frowned slightly, "I won't let you wake her now" she said in a soft voice.

Sesshomaru wanted to growl but thought better of it, "I do not wish to wake her or take her if you will permit it Kagome I will

sleep next to her where she lays at this time." Kagome's brows shot up to her hair line and her mouth formed a little oh as she

took in his meaning. Looking to Toga for permission she waited till he nodded to her and scooted over before addressing

Sesshomaru again. "I don't see and issue with it, just don't get all snarly at me if I touch you while sleeping." Sesshomaru

almost smiled at her once again her love for their pup wouldn't allow her to deny him time with Rin. He nodded sharply to her

than walked to the foot of the bed and crawled up to the top of the bed laying on his side curled up to Rin's back. Kagome laid

back down her back facing Sesshomaru this time and curled in to Toga's side resting her head on his shoulder. Try as she might

she couldn't not touch Sesshomaru, finally giving up she relaxed her body and pressed her back up next to Sesshomaru's. The

heat emitting from his back quickly relaxed her muscles and she was soon asleep.

* * *

Toga watched as his son tensed slightly when Kagome gave up and pressed her back flush to his. He let a full smile come over

his face when he saw his pup relax and heard him begin to purr deep in his chest. Kagome was worried about Sesshomaru

being all snarly at her for touching him when she should be worried about him pulling her in closer to him. Fight it as he might

Sesshomaru was inu and pack held the biggest spot in their minds, Kagome being the mother to his pup would force him to

seek her as much as his pup. Toga chuckled in his head he couldn't wait to see how they all woke up he was sure it would be

worth more than a laugh or two at his eldest pups expense. With that thought Toga let sleep claim him his hand buried in

Kagome's long locks, her scent calming him in the most effective way.

* * *

Sesshomaru was dragged out of the deepest sleep he had had in months to the feeling of soft even breaths across his collar

bone. Slowly he open his eyes noticing he was looking up at the ceiling he concluded that he was now on his back when he fell

asleep on his side. Looking to his left he found that his pup and the kit were now using his arm as a pillow, they didn't shift

much in their sleep Rin had rolled on to her back Shippo still curled up to her side his hand resting on her side keeping her

tightly to him. The thought that the kit may have deeper desires for his pup popped in to his mind for all of a second before he

was distracted by a soft palm pressed to his bare abs. Turning his head to the right he was met with blue raven silken locks,

taking in the scent of those locks told him quickly who it was curled up to his other side. However what really confused him was

she was not just curled up to him he was holding her to him with his arm wrapped around her back, hand firmly on her hip

pushing her close to his side. Finally he noticed that he was purring not growling but purring in contentment, and his anger

flared this was his beasts doing it had to be. His beast chose than to speak **"Wrong my fool you did this all on your own. And**

**my does our mate not smell simply delicious**"it purred loudly. While Sesshomaru would have normally fought about that

thought he couldn't find a logical reason to do so. The little human in his arms truly did smell delicious. Seeking to remove

himself from the bed before any others woke up Sesshomaru went about extracting his arm from the pups. After he had freed

one arm he rolled to his side seeking to push Kagome on to her back so he could remove his other arm. He did not foresee her

wrapping her arm around him and tossing a leg over his hip pulling him flush to her once more.

* * *

He was about to growl at her when he heard a chuckle, quickly he looked up to come eye to eye with his father. "She tends to

be clingy in her sleep" he stated still chuckling. Sesshomaru did not find the humor in the situation. "Perhaps you would kindly

remove your alpha female from my person father" he said softly as to not wake the miko clinging to him. Toga seemed to think

for a moment than answered "No pup I don't think I will she looks quite comfortable where she is." Sesshomaru once more

made to move away from Kagome when she whined "Stay" he heard her muffled voice against his chest. Sesshomaru let out a

sigh "Are you willing to explain how she came to be in this position when she wakes father?" Toga looked down to his female

than back to his son "She will untangle herself from you when she knows you will not leave, her pack instincts are very strong

by choosing to sleep in this bed with the pack you now have to deal with being pack till she wakes" Toga said with a smile on

his face. Sesshomaru hissed at his father "And when might she feel I will not leave?" he asked. Toga laid his head back down

closing his eyes "When you stop struggling to get up and relax back in bed" he said in a sagely tone.

* * *

Sesshomaru cursed in his head, if he had known that this would have happened he would have removed his arm from her first

than the pups. Knowing that he was not going anywhere anytime soon he laid back down his head resting back down on the

pillow putting his nose right above her hair. He took a deep breath of her scent and felt as his body relax, even if he didn't want

to he still responded to the little human. As his body relaxed he once more heard her speak her words muffled against his chest

still "Good maru" he shook his head at the woman. But as her grip on him relaxed he realized that he really didn't want to let

her go any more than she wanted to let him go it seemed. Sighing Sesshomaru let sleep claim him once more it was still a few

hours till dawn.

* * *

Kagome woke up to a soft prickling sensation on her hip, opening her eyes she was met with pale alabaster skin. Taking a

tentative sniff she realized that it was not either of her alphas, a slight panic passed through her as she remembered that

Sesshomaru had come in to the room last night and asked to sleep with them. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was

holding as she pulled away from the naked chest in front of her. Looking up she came face to face with the western lord, he

looked so peaceful while he slept. His face relaxed and not in the scowl that seems permanent, his hair laid haphazardly around

his shoulders and face giving him a softer look. Kagome brought a shaky hand up and slowly pushed a few stray hairs behind

his ear, as she drew her hand back she couldn't help but brush her finger tips across his cheek markings feeling their softness a

soft smile made in to her lips. If only he could be this way all the time. So focused on her hand and his markings she failed to

see the deep amber eyes staring at her as she examined him.

* * *

Sesshomaru was woken from his slumber when he felt the warm body in his arms shift. At first he didn't do anything waiting to

see if she would panic or not, when he felt her shift to sit up slightly he almost whimpered at the loss of her heat, but when he

felt her finger tips gently caress his cheek markings he couldn't help but open his eyes. She had the softest look on her face, if

he didn't know better he would think that she actually cared for him. Seeking to break the illusion that was building around him

he spoke "Not a word miko" he said in a deep voice still husky from his sleep. He almost smiled when she squeaked and pulled

her hand back quickly. Seeing that he was free of her embrace he sat up and made his way off the bed and out the room

without another word to her.

* * *

Kagome sat still on the bed cradling her hand to her chest. How could she be so stupid as to touch him, and really did he have

to be so damn rude to her so early. Once more his fond nick name of prince icicle rang out in her mind. She huffed just because

he was being nice for a few hours she had hoped he would have a civil conversation with her so much for that idea. Looking

over her shoulder she saw Toga staring at her she smiled a small smile to him "Don't worry dear he'll come around in time" he

said softly to her. Sighing Kagome nodded and turned to curl once more in to Toga's side taking eagerly the comfort he so freely

offered.


	52. Chapter 52

Morning met another couple fairly early as well; Inuyasha and Kikyo had decided they would not leave for his father's villa till

this morning. If Inuyasha was to understand it correct the villa laid on the coast line of the western lands, it would be covered

in a barrier that would not be noticeable to the normal eye but he as his father's son would feel it and be able to pass through

it when they arrived at the location. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly they were still slightly sore from crying the day before but

he was quick to push the feeling as well as the reason for it off. He couldn't take back what he did all he could do was wait out

time and hope for the best from his best friend. Turning to his side he noticed at once that Kikyo was no longer next to him.

That got his attention rather quickly, he stood and stretched and headed to the main room of the hut they were staying in for

the moment. He was greeted with the delightful smell of cooking rabbit and Kikyo kneeling down by the fire putting more herbs

on to the meat. A soft smile was on his face she was a sight to behold so early in the morning, she turned and smiled at him it

wasn't the full smile he was hoping for the events of yesterday still weighing heavy on her as well as him. He pushed off the

door way and walked to sit next to her "How are you today Kikyo?" he asked pushing her hair behind her ear. Kikyo's smile

widened slightly at the sweet gesture "I'm good Inu, are you feeling better today?" she asked the concern still evident in her

voice. Yasha offered her a sad smile "Nothing time won't fix" he offered in an optimistic tone. Kikyo patted his leg as she stood

"We can leave after breakfast if you'd like." Yasha hummed low "Yeah that sounds good to me" he said sending a smile over his

shoulder to her.

* * *

The two enjoyed a small breakfast of roast rabbit and rice, cleaned up and packed a few supplies for the trip that they figured

would take about a day so long as Yasha was carrying Kikyo on his back and running at full speed. They left their hut and

headed to Kaede's to wish her well and let her know they would be gone a few days and would return once Inuyasha's father

arrived at the villa. Kaede wished them safe travel, she watched as they left the village with prayers for the entire group that

was once so close. Shoulders sagging slightly she walked back to her hut. There were people in the village that needed herbs

for the oncoming winter colds. A small smile graced her face with her new youth she would not share the worries this year that

she normally did in the winter months. Kaede quickly gather the items she would need and began to make rounds in the village.

* * *

Back in the western palace the pack was beginning to wake up as a whole. The pups springing up quickly to dress and ready

themselves for the day. Aoihi had watched them with a smile noticing that his kit was sticking close to Rin once more. It didn't

really strike him as odd he was sure that part of the kit now realized with his growth his position in pack being the oldest and

strongest of the pups was beta male. Rin being the youngest and only female pup drew out Shippo's protective instincts as a

beta male of the pack. Aoihi looked to his right to see Kagome still burrowed deep in to Toga's side, said male stroking her hair

gently with a content smile on his face as he watched the pups with his eyes. He was not asleep when the incidents with

Sesshomaru took place; he didn't not miss the sadness in Kagome's aura when said inu left the room. He only hoped that she

would not dwell on it for long, while Sesshomaru's acceptance of the bond was needed Aoihi would not let it stress out his

female if he could help it. He scooted over to her wrapping his body around hers where she still laid sleeping in Toga's side.

* * *

Toga saw the look Aoihi had on his face as he studied their female, he too worried about the thoughts she may now have of

Sesshomaru. Toga did not want his little alpha female to worry about his eldest pup he would come around in his own time.

Perhaps it was time to cut this visit short and head out to his villa. If his pup wished to see Rin they would only be a few hours

run away from the palace. It was clear at dinner last night that the demoness that Sesshomaru had picked out were not going

to be as accepting of Rin as his son had thought. They had stayed long enough for Rin to meet them that was all Sesshomaru

had asked for; he did not ask to keep them here till the mating trials were over. Toga thought he would get Aoihi's thoughts on

the idea and spoke in a low tone "I think in light of the events last night it would be in the interest of the pack to leave for my

villa today." Aoihi raised his head slightly from the pillows "In light of Kagome's instincts developing more I am in agreement

with you. She is developing faster than I thought she would and it will only endanger the remaining demoness here if we were

to stay." Toga nodded "I would like you to accompany me when I speak to Sesshomaru about the subject, I believe he may try

to fight it due to his new bond to Rin however perhaps the both of us will be able to convince him." Aoihi looked at him with

slightly widened eyes, Toga let out a chuckle "You are as much alpha of this pack as I am we are doing this for our pack" he

said with a serious note to his voice. Aoihi sent Toga a smile of appreciation part of the fox feared that Toga being the stronger

dai would try to push him back from most of the alpha duties. That Toga wished for not only his opinion on the matter but his

company in confronting Sesshomaru said a lot to Aoihi. They were to be equals in the pack and Toga was going out of his way

to make sure Aoihi was comfortable as well.

* * *

The two males were brought out of their thoughts by a little growl, Kagome had been awake how they didn't know it she

wasn't sure but she had heard the conversation and there was no way they were going to talk to Sesshomaru without her.

"Last I check I am also an alpha in this pack" she said never moving from her position between the two dais. Aoihi was first to

answer her "Of course you are dear one" he said in what he was hoping was a calming tone. He kind of felt like a child that was

being scolded when she use that tone of voice. Toga on the other hand just chuckled at her tone "My apologies Kagome, it was

my understanding that after this morning's brief conversation with him you did not wish to speak to him so soon." Kagome sat

up and bared her fangs slightly at Toga "When the safety of my pack hangs in the balance I will speak to him even if I do not

desire to." Aoihi watched them silently, seeing Toga's face tighten slightly when Kagome bared her fangs and him not to

mention she was already in a dominate position he chose to avoid another display of dominance by Toga. "It would be wise

dear one not to bare your fangs at one of your alphas while you hold a dominate position over him" he spoke close to her ear.

Toga set up supporting his weight on his hands and leaned over to her and nipped her lightly on the neck in reprimand "Aoihi is

correct, unless you enjoy the feel of my fangs in your neck dear" he purred low.

* * *

Kagome pulled back from the very oppressive aura of Toga in front of her to press herself closer to Aoihi, a blush burning

brightly on her cheeks. She turned her head from Toga to the pups helping each other get dressed in their clothes, she noticed

Shippo fussing over Rin and couldn't help but smile at his antics. Togas seeing her not answer and feeling just a little frisky

leaned over and kissed her temple "Is that a yes" he whispered and then leapt off the bead and she swung to hit him. Of

course he was much faster than her and stood to the side of the bed chuckling at her as he stretched his hands far above his

head to stretch his back out. Kagome growled "I swear Toga one of these days I will get you back" it would have been

threating if there was not a smile on her face the whole time. Aoihi behind her tickled her sides lightly, "Come on dear one we

need to get you dressed for the day." Toga taking the lead once more headed to the wardrobe on the other side of the room to

select a kimono for her. Aoihi crawled off the bed and offered a hand to her from the side, she gratefully took the offered hand

and allowed him to pull her off the bed and in to his arms. He cradled her to his chest and walked over to Toga and placed her

down on her feet once more. The blush on her cheeks was so worth whatever repercussions his actions may have.

* * *

Kagome made to take the kimono from Toga's hand when it was jerked out of her reach, "Toga come on we don't have time for

your games" she growled out to him. Toga took on a serious look, "This is no game dear I wish to help you dress it is after all

my right as alpha" he stated with a wink to her. Kagome huffed and walked behind the screen by the wardrobe and slipped her

sleeping yakuta off and put her bra back on and stepped from behind the screen. Toga smiled at her and she suddenly found it

very hard to be mad at him with that gentle smile on his face. "Turn dear" he said as he presented the kimono to her so she

could slip her arms in. Once her arms were slipped in Toga turned her around to face him and continued to pull the kimono to

the right length and wrap it around her. After securing it he once more turned her and placed the obi in place and tied it in an

intricate knot meant for nobles. The kimono that Toga had selected this time for her was a soft blue that faded down to a silver

blue at the bottom delicate lilies stitched in to the sleeves in a gold color that was close to his own eyes. Kagome smiled

sweetly to Toga as she looked herself over.

* * *

Aoihi was walking to them from the other side of the room once more fully dressed. "If you would allow it dear one I would like

to groom your hair for you today" he said in a soft tone. Kagome's smile brightened at her second alpha and she nodded

turning her back to him. Aoihi stepped up to her and gently ran her brush through her hair to make sure there were no tangles.

Once sure it was smooth and silky he gathered half of her hair and began gently twisting it, pulling it to the right side of her

head and rolled it in something that looked like a bun once secured with a silver comb he called to Rin. Rin quickly made it over

to their side and smiled up at Aoihi, looking over to a vase in the room that held several flowers he silently asked Rin to pick out

the Lillie that was in it. Rin quickly ran over to do as her alpha asked and picked the Lillie as well as a few of the brilliant blue

bells that were in the vase. Coming back over to them she smiled holding the flowers out to Aoihi. Aoihi smiled warmly at his

little pup "Perfect my sweet" he said in praise to Rin's choice of flowers. Gently placing the Lillie in the center of the bun like hair

dew he then placed the bells in the front where they hung gently against Kagome's temple. Aoihi than began to curl the rest of

Kagome's hair around his fingers allowing his fox magic to flare slightly and releasing the hair. By the time he was done the

remaining hair fell in gentle curls to her waist now rather than her knees. He turned her around to face him and slipped one of

the larger curls over her shoulder to hang down her body on her left side. Aoihi stepped back to admire her beauty and his

handy work, Rin stepped up next to him and gasped "Mommy you look just like a noble" she said in awe.

* * *

The rest of the room shared in Rin's thoughts complementing both Kagome and Aoihi's work. Turning to walk back Aoihi felt a

small tug on his hand looking down he found his female pup staring up in wonder "Will Aoihi-sama do Rin's hair too please" she

asked. Aoihi smiled at her "Of course my little one" he said leading her to the bed where he sat down and stood Rin in front of

him. He pulled hair from both sides of her head back and made two braids he then pulled the rest of her hair up like he was

going to pony tail it and twisted it twice. Looking to Toga he asked him to bring him a comb, Toga picked out an ivory comb with

a crane mid-flight along the top of it. Aoihi carefully placed the comb at the top of her head securing the hair he had pulled up.

He then took the two braids he made and pinned them to her head around the hair that now fell down to her shoulders. Once

again he curled the loose hair as he had with Kagome's leaving the braids exposed now that the hair was shorter. Rin was

dressed in a deep red kimono with silver cranes stitched on the right shoulder and wild flowers across the bottom. Before he

even asked Kagome stood to his right with flowers already in hand. She picked a fully bloomed red rose and several stems of

baby's breath. Aoihi placed the rose up with the comb than picked small patches of the baby's breath off and placed them in the

braids on both sides of her head. Tapping her shoulder once he pushed her to a mirror in the room.

* * *

Rin gasped in delight at the image that met her "Wow Aoihi-sama you're so good at this" she beamed. Kagome walked up to

her pup "Now we both look like nobles my little lady" she giggled to her. Once more the room rang out with praise for Rin's

beauty and Aoihi's work, sadly the joyous moment was broke by a loud knock on the door between the rooms.


	53. Chapter 53

Sesshomaru didn't have a bit of luck going back to sleep after he left the pack's room. This time unlike many of his other

sleepless nights it was not solely his beast's fault that he couldn't sleep. The reacquiring thoughts of the miko's softness and

scent kept going through his mind. His hand still tingled from the warmth of her skin and try as he might no amount of blocking

out his beast's thoughts were making it stop. The thoughts of her loveliness were his own not his beats. **"Will you stop this**

**business of finding a mate now fool?**"his beast asked. Sesshomaru sighed "No I need a full demoness mate not whatever

that miko has become" he stated back coldly.** "Kagome is stronger and more beautiful than any demoness in this palace, hell**

**you would be hard pressed to find any that would suit us better than our mate already does**."Sesshomaru growled in his

mind "She would give us half breed pups, the west cannot have a half breed for an heir." His beast laughed at him **"Is that the**

**only reason left as to why you will not take her as a mate?**"it asked in a sing song voice. Closing his eyes Sesshomaru spoke

again to his beast "No it is simply the most logical reason I have left" his tone held a defeated note to it.** "And how do you**

**know that she will not breed full demon pups, you yourself said she is not even human anymore. Nothing about her other**

**than her softness is human and you know it.**"Sesshomaru shook his head at his beast's words "I will not let some unknown

force such as kamis or fate decide my hand in life." His beast shook his head back at his logical side **"Than you will wait till she**

**is mated to our father or the fox and gives them full blooded pups to pull your head out of your ass**"it sneered back.

"Silence" Sesshomaru growled dangerously at his beast. **"One more mistake fool and I will make you see another side of life**

**I swear**"with that his beast walked back to the back of his mind again.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned his head to the side looking out as dawn broke the lands, he didn't want to admit that his beast was right.

It was too much for him to try and change in one day, what would others around him think if they saw this new weakness in

him. He could no longer deny that he wanted Kagome not after laying with her curled in his arms for most of the night. There

was a rightness to her being there that he had only ever felt when he had brought Rin back to life. This was different though

now if he were to act on such whims he would be exposing himself to not only the female he wanted but the rest of her pack as

well, and that he couldn't do. No it was best to pick one of the other females in his home and forget about Kagome and what

she could offer to him. Fully rolling to his side he made to get out of bed quickly he dressed as he heard movement and chatter

in the room next to him. After last night's events he wished to speak with his father and Aoihi about controlling their alpha

female. The last thing he needed was her killing one of the demoness here and starting a war with some other noble for

injustices.

* * *

As soon as he was dressed he approached the door and heard his pup praise Aoihi for something he did for her. He didn't like

that one bit he was Rin's true alpha anything she needed or wanted it was his job to provide it to her. Knocking a little harder

on the door than he intended in his anger he waited for someone to open it. The sight of Kagome dressed in the style of a

noble however took his breath away and he was unable to greet her properly. She looked stunning and perfectly in place

standing in the grandeur around her, the sweetest smile on her face and eyes sparkling brightly. "Sesshomaru "she bowed

slightly not a bow permitted for his station simply one of acknowledgement. Still speechless he chose to ignore her and walk

past her in to the room to see his pup. As his eyes set on her standing proudly by the fox he was torn between growling and

giving the fox his own praise. She looked like the little lady she was to be now as his daughter. "Rin you look lovely this

morning" he said softly holding a hand out to her. Rin ran over to her father and hugged him "Thank you daddy, Aoihi- sama did

my hair and mommy pick out the flowers aren't they pretty." Sesshomaru looked down at his daughters hair once more carefully

placing a hand on top of her head "Indeed pup" he said with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

After greeting her father Rin ran back over to Shippo and Kohoku taking their hands and walking back to her father "May we go

to breakfast daddy Rin is very hungry?" she asked. Sesshomaru only nodded but noticed that the two male pups did not move

as she tried to pull them pass him. Shippo looked to his father and Kohoku looked to Toga when both gave an approving nod

they walked with Rin to the door that led to the hall to leave the room. Kagome stopped them before the stepped out the door

"Behave my pups, and no torturing the toad before I get there" she said with a smirk. Her comment made all the pups giggle

and give agreement than proceeded to walk out the room. When the door softly shut Kagome turned her piercing gaze to

Sesshomaru who still stood in the room.

* * *

"What can we do for you Sesshomaru?" she asked in a calm tone. She didn't miss the way he ignored her when he came in or

how he was continuing to do so. Sesshomaru didn't spare her a glance instead addressing his father and Aoihi. "I wish to

speak about last night's events with the alphas of the pack" he sent a small glance to Kagome making it clear to all in the room

he wished for her to leave. Kagome saw red "I am as much an alpha of this pack as they are, you can be as subtle as you'd like

you coward but I will not be leaving this room" she hissed to him. Sesshomaru almost stared at her in shock she had just called

his honor in to question with her little remark. Once more focusing on the alpha males of the pack he spoke "Perhaps one of

you should remind your female that there are consequences to such remarks" he growled out. Toga simply shrugged his

shoulders at his eldest he saw it the same way Kagome had Sesshomaru was being a coward by not addressing her if he

wished her to leave. Aoihi still sitting on the bed curled his fist to restrain his anger at Sesshomaru's statement. "She has a

right to hear anything you may say about her or the events of last night Sesshomaru" Aoihi said calmly. "As for any

consequences, I do not believe it is wise to threaten an alpha female when both of her alphas are sitting here do you?" he

growled out to the young inu. Sesshomaru studied the fox for a moment while he was not as strong as he or his father

Sesshomaru was sure that the fox could hold his own if challenged. He didn't miss the way that his aura now flared in anger

towards him either. "Very well" Sesshomaru said turning back to his father.

* * *

"I believe it would be best for all involved if we were to keep the miko away from the other females in the palace at the

moment, I do not want to face a needless war because she loses her temper and kills one of them" he said in a bored voice.

Kagome had made it over to the bed and was sitting near Aoihi when Sesshomaru spoke his little speech she stood up quickly.

"It was not me that was the issue perhaps you should better control the bitches you have under your roof. If one of them acts

against any of my pack you cannot expect me to sit back and allow it to happen." She hissed at him. "I expect you to know your

place bitch" Sesshomaru growled back sending a glare at her. Faster than he could blink she was standing in front of him "Oh I

know my place Sesshomaru, and it is between those bitches and any member of my pack" she glared right back at him. "Maybe

it is you who don't know your place in the scheme of things, or you would not have let them talk about our pup the way you

did" her eyes began to glow slightly as she finished her sentence. Toga moved forward quickly laying a calming hand on her

shoulder and pushing his aura to hers to try and calm her slightly. "Easy Kagome we don't need to be fighting right now" Toga

spoke softly to her.

* * *

Aoihi from the bed had seen enough it was obvious all Sesshomaru wanted to do was insult his female and he was going to put

an end to it. Standing he too approached the three in the middle of the room, "This will not be an issue as of now the pack

wishes to leave, we have agreed that it would be best for our pack as well as your house" he said looking Sesshomaru right in

the eyes. Sesshomaru growled lowly "You will not take my pup I just bonded with her." Toga than tried to lighten the mood

"We will be at my villa Sesshomaru it is only a few hours run from here should you wish to see Rin she will still be close but it is

not safe for us to stay any longer and you know it." Sesshomaru turned his glare to his father his eyes flashing red for a

moment, as much as he didn't like the idea he was leaning towards agreeing with them. Removing the pack from his palace

would solve the issue with a less likely chance of bloodshed, and if they were only to be a few hours away he could visit Rin

anytime he wished. It was close enough he could even stay to sleep with her at nights and return to his palace in the mornings

if he chose to.

* * *

The three males were suddenly shocked as they saw Kagome's head shoot to the door and then she was gone the soft

whisper of Rin's name left in her wake. The door was flung open so fast and hard that it had come off its rails slightly. Suddenly

All three males felt at pull much like they did when Kagome was in trouble only this one was not for her they knew. One if not all

of the pups were in trouble. Just as fast as Kagome had left, so did the males running full speed down the halls to the dining

hall where they could now hear Rin crying and Shippo's deep growl. When they arrived at the dining room they were greeted

with a very scary scene, sitting against the wall was Rin holding her knees to her chest the comb and flowers missing from her

hair, Shippo was crouched down in front of her growling his eyes ruby red as he glared across the room, Kohoku was kneeling

next to Rin trying to calm her down. The males at the door let their eyes drift to the other side of the room where they saw all

but one of the four demoness' in a barrier the purity of it making their exposed skin smoke slightly. At the end of the table stood

Kagome the markings all over her body glowing as brightly as her blue eyes with a demoness pinned to the wall half way up to

the ceiling. When they crossed the thresh hold in to the room they finally felt the pressure and purity of Kagome's aura, Toga

and Aoihi didn't seemed bother by it at all Sesshomaru however felt like he was weighted down and the purity of the air was

stinging his skin much like it was the other demons in the room that were not her pack.

* * *

As they stepped closer they could hear growling but it was to Sesshomaru's shock that he realized she was not just growling

she was speaking Inu to the bitch she had pinned to the wall with nothing more than her power. "How dare you do such a

thing to my pup" Kagome growled out to the inu on the wall. The bitch that was pinned was whining and begging for her life.

The males got about five feet from Kagome and Sesshomaru found that he could not take another step towards her, he didn't

sense any barriers but try as he might he could not get any closer to her. Aoihi and Toga moved unhindered to their alpha

female both pushing their auras to link to hers trying to calm her as much as they could. Once their auras were connect

however they both found themselves fighting off a blood rage. The anger in Kagome was so great that it was flowing in to them

as an outlet. Toga was the first to reach her grabbing and lacing their hands together "Kagome love you need to calm down" he

spoke his voice deep with the voice of his beast. Aoihi stepped to her other side doing the same as Toga had "Dear one justice

cannot be seen to if you kill her" his voice like Toga's deep with his beast. The glow around Kagome dimmed slightly but did not

completely leave. She allowed the woman to drop to the floor in a sad looking lump of limbs and hair. As the glow diminished

Sesshomaru found that he could take a few more steps in the direction of the trio and did so.

* * *

Kagome was squeezing tightly to both of her alphas hands tears now marring her face, "She defiled our pup what kind of thing

does that to a pup such as Rin" she spoke in a gravelly voice. Neither of the males at her side knew what to say to that.

Sesshomaru chanced a glance back to his pup where she still sat crying, he noticed than that at one of the seats were the

flowers and comb from Rin's hair. He shot his head back to the demoness that was laying on the floor what did the bitch do to

his pup.


End file.
